Sublima Pantera Y el heredero del Rey
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Grimmjow Jaggerjack...Sublima Pantera...Vous avez put suivre ses aventures en "fille" dans mes autres fics et en voyant la fin, vous deviez sans doute vous dire "mais c'est pourrave comme fin c'te truc !"...Hé bien...Ce n'était pas la fin ! Voici la fin !
1. Synopsis

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo ! Sauf les nouveaux, bien sûr ... D'ailleurs, je vous interdit de prendre mes perso, se sont les miens !

**Genre :** Action / Aventure / Angst

**Rating : **M ... Attention, surtout du Hentai! Mais vous ne serez pas déçus cette foi, il y aura son lot de couple Yaoi ! *_* ... (Promis, j'ferais plus que dans la partie précédente ... Quoi que ... On verra bien ...)

* * *

**Histoire :**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack ... Sublima Pantera ... Vous avez put suivre ses aventures en "fille" dans une de mes autres fics ... Et en voyant la fin, vous deviez sans doute vous dire "mais c'est pourrave comme fin c'te truc !" ... Hé bien ... Ce n'était pas la fin ! (comment ça vous aviez devinez ? *_* ...Vous êtes trop balaise ! X3)

Donc, reprenons ensemble la dernière partie (si si, j'vous promet !) de l'histoire de la Sublima Pantera, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ... Schiffer ! Et de ses enfants !

La bataille de Karakura (la seconde, pas la première !) a été d'une violence rare, beaucoup de personnes sont mortes et la ville à était entièrement ravagée par Aizen et ses troupes. Les Shinigami furent forcés de retourner à la Soul Society, ne pouvant rien faire contre les Armées de Las Noches. Les pertes ont étés grandes : Shihouin Yoruichi a été tuée, Inoue Orihime est dans un état critique et Yammy s'est sacrifié pour permettre à certains de fuir, quant à ceux nommés "Vizard", ils ont perdu le contrôle de leurs Hollow qui répondent tous aux ordres d'Aizen ...

Karakura anéantie, tout le monde pense qu'il a mit la mains sur l'Ouken et tous pensent que la guerre est terminée, qu'ils ont été vaincus, mais c'est alors que Blanche récite les écrits des Anciens : "La porte du Dernier Monde ne s'ouvre que par la Clef Céleste et celle-ci est seule à choisir les élus qui pourrons pénétrer sur les Terres Saintes", elle est persuadée qu'Aizen n'a pas mis la mains sur l'Ouken ce qui est confirmé par Kisuke ...

D'autres s'inquiètent plutôt pour Grimmjow dont il ne reste plus la moindre trace à la Soul Society. Blanche, Shin et Shiro savent où elle est, mais ne peuvent le dire ... En effet, comment expliquer qu'elle est actuellement dans la Dimension Royale, escortée par les membres de la Division Zéro, les enfants ne savent pas ce que lui veut le Roi ...

L'histoire recommence ... Mais de nouveau, le temps à passé : Dix ans se sont écoulés et personne n'a eut de nouvelles de Grimmjow, personne n'a eut non plus de nouvelles du Roi et les Shinigami ne savent comment prendre le silence de Las Noches. Tout le monde tente de refermer les plaies, mais certaines blessures sont bien trop grandes ...

Reprenons donc l'histoire de notre chère Sublima Pantera et voyons comment va se clore l'histoire pour elle, ses enfants et ses amies ...

* * *

**Couples :**

**Note Importante : **Grimmjow est une FILLE ! Donc ... Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi ... Je crois que dans cette partie, y aura quand même plus de Yaoi que le reste ... Je ne sais pas trop, on verra bien !

_Dans la Première Partie :_ Grimmjow x Il Fort / Grimmjow x Ulquiorra / Aizen x Gin / Aizen x Grimmjow x Gin

_Dans la Deuxième Partie : _**Aizen x Gin** / Aizen x Shin / Shiro x Shin / **Uryû x Nell **/ **Hantarou x Yachiru **/ Starrk + Tatsuki / Kubomi (Hollow d'Ichigo) + Orihime / **Shin x Toshiro**

_Petit plus :_

Vous souvenez vous, Alex a percé à jour les sentiment qu'Aiko éprouvait pour Gin et a forcé ce dernier à dire qu'il ne considérait le plus jeune que comme le fils de son amant et qu'il le considérait également comme son propre fils ?

Vous souvenez vous, Shin a avoué à Renji qu'il aimait Shin, mais ne veut pas ce battre contre Toshiro, considérant qu'il ne fera que blesser son ami, il est perdu et ne sait plus trop quoi faire, mais ne semblait pas vouloir se battre.

Vous souvenez vous, on a découvert que Kenpachi éprouvait beaucoup d'attirance pour Grimmjow, Kubomi a avoué qu'Ichigo aussi en éprouvait beaucoup pour elle et Byakuya ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux chaque fois qu'un homme approche la bleutée et qu'il ne cesse de vouloir la protéger elle et ses enfants ?

Vous souvenez vous, Kensei, pour pouvoir forcer son Hollow à protéger Kurohime, il s'était forcé à éprouver du désir pour l'Arrancar et avait réussit, le Hollow considérait la jeune fille comme étant une "compagne" ... Mais que la jeune fille s'était rapprochée d'Hisagi ...

Vous souvenez vous de tout ses gens qui en ont protégés au périls de leurs vies ?

Vous pensez pas que je devrais me taire et écrire l'histoire plutôt que de vous pompez l'air avec mes questions à la noix ? Si, bah alors on va pouvoir passer à l'histoire ! X3

* * *

Gotei 13 :

Pendant ses 100 ans, il y a eu beaucoup de changement dans toutes les divisions ! Bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous mentir et vous dissimulez certaines choses, donc, je vais vous noter le noms des personnes dirigeant les divisions ... En sachant que, subissant souvent des attaques d'arrancars, certains des anciens Capitaines et Vice Capitaines sont mort au combats ...

**1er Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Shunsui Kyoraku

_Vice Capitaine :_ Nanao Ise

_Lieutenant :_ Yadomaru Lisa (A perdus le contrôle et a été emporter par Aizen, situation inconnue)

**2éme Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Kurohime Jaggerjack Schiffer (Première Arrancar à avoir était nommé en tant que Capitaine, elle a prit la place de Yoruichi quelques mois après la bataille de Karakura)

_Vice Capitaine :_ Shiro Inoue (Il a finit ses études à l'académie des Shinigami en seulement un an, dépassant les résultats de Gin Ichimaru et Kurohime lui a proposé le poste sans la moindre hésitation)

**3éme Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Izuru Kira

_Vice Capitaine :_ Iro Jaggerjack Ichimaru

_Lieutenant :_ Shin Jaggerjack Schiffer (Après ses études à l'académie, il a réussit à maîtriser le Shikai de son zanpakuto avec l'aide de ses frères et sœurs, Kira à décidé de le prendre dans son unité pour pouvoir veiller sur lui)

**4éme Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Orihime Inoue - Remplaçante provisoire : Unohana Retsu (suite à la blessure d'Inoue, Retsu est revenue reprendre sa fonction en déclarant qu'elle rendrait la place dès qu'Inoue sortirait de son coma, malheureusement, la jeune femme ne se réveille pas ...)

_Vice Capitaine :_ Nell Inoue (Poste proposé par Retsu à l'Arrancar)

**5éme Division :**

_Capitaine : _Shinji Hirako - Remplaçante provisoire : Blanche Jaggerjack Schiffer (Les capacités hors normes de Blanche ont tout de suite été repérées et la Chambre des Chuo ont décidé de lui donner un poste à haute responsabilité, comprenant l'importance qu'elle a, elle se refuse cependant à prendre "officiellement" le poste de Capitaine, consciente que les membres de la Division ne lui font pas confiance vu qu'elle est encore une enfant pour beaucoup et qu'elle possède toujours cette apparence de jeune fille faible et délicate. Personne, cependant, ne doute de ses capacités : elle est la fille légitime d'Ichimaru)

_Vice Capitaine :_ Mashiro Kuna - Non remplacée (décision prise par Blanche)

_Lieutenant :_ (Tué à la bataille de Karakura, Blanche a décidé de ne pas faire de changement, persuader que les Vizards pourront être récupérés)

**6éme Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Byakuya Kuchiki

_Vice Capitaine :_ Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer (malgré sa disparition inexpliquée, Kuchiki se refuse à prendre un remplaçant pour cette femme)

_Lieutenant : _Sôma Yasami

_Quatrième Siège : _Sôma Takashi

_Cinquième Siège : _Hirose Sanaki

**7éme Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Renji Abarai

_Vice Capitaine :_ Hanataru Yamada

**8éme Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Kisuke Urahara

_Vice Capitaine : _Uryû Ishida

_Lieutenant :_ Coyotte Starrk (malgré la capture de Lilinette par l'Armée de Las Noches, Urahara a proposé le poste à l'Arrancar)

**9éme Division :**

_Capitaine : _Muguruma Kensei (malgré son état de renversement en Hollow, Hisagi tente de le réveiller avec l'aide des membres de la Seconde Division, ceux-ci offrent tout leurs soutient à la Neuvième Division qui accepte sans mal les ordres de Jaggerjack Schiffer)

_Vice Capitaine :_ Shuuhei Hisagi

_Lieutenant :_ Kurosaki Karin

**10éme Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Toshiro Hitsugaya

_Vice Capitaine :_ Tatsuki Arisawa

**11éme Division :**

_Capitaine : _Kenpachi Zaraki

_Vice Capitaine :_ Yachiru Kusajishi

_Lieutenant : _Ikkaku

_Quatrième Siège : _Hallibel Tia (Poste proposé par le Capitaine de la Onzième Division)

_Cinquième Siège : _Yumichikka

**12éme Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Mayuri Kurotsuchi

_Vice Capitaine :_ Nemu Kurotsuchi

**13éme Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Ichigo Kurosaki

_Vice Capitaine :_ Rukia Kuchiki

_Lieutenant :_ Kurosaki Yuzu

* * *

**Note D'Axel Gabriel :**

Ceci sera la FIN de Sublima Pantera ! C'est décidé, j'irais pas plus loin ! Non mais ... Manquerait plus que je fasse encore une autre partie ... Promis, ici, on va clore chaque histoire, on va finir d'expliquer ce qui doit l'être, on va achever le tout, on va casser tout le monde et puis on va arrêter avec cette histoire ! Je suis désolée d'avoir fait une si longue histoire ... Bourrée de fautes ... Bourrée sans doute de déceptions aussi ... Et promis, je ne ferais plus jamais de fic aussi longue que celle ci ! T_T ...

Lorsque j'aurais écrit l'épilogue de cette histoire, je ferais ma note finale en expliquant pourquoi j'ai fais tel où tel choix, alors, si vous vous posez certaines questions sur l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à posez vos questions pour que je puisse expliquer convenablement et vous apportez les réponses convenables !

J'espère que vous apprécierez la fin de cette histoire ! Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent ! J'espère sincèrement ne pas vous décevoir !

_**J'ai décidé que je publierais les chapitres de cette fics lorsqu'ils auront étés écrit et corriger ! Il faudra de temps en temps vous montrez patient pour être peut être récompensé la fois suivente !**_

**Note de Irkiala béta-reader :**

Bon voici donc la dernière partie ! j'espère sincèrement que mon ordi ne va pas retomber malade et que je pourrais donc en toute sérénité corriger cette fic pour qu'elle soit le plus lisible possible pour toutes. Je corrige juste les fautes d'orthographes, de conjugaisons et autres du même genre, mais je ne touche pas à la ponctuation voulut par Axel Gabriel. Ça fait partie de son style. Alors même si parfois les phrases sont un peu longues, je les laisse comme ça. C'est aussi ce qui fiat son charme.

Donc voilà bonne lecture à toutes ! ! ! !


	2. Prologue

- Jaggerjack Ichimaru ! Hurlait à tue tête Yasami. Jaggerjack Ichimaru ! Jaggerjack Ichimaru !

- Tu vas arrêter d'hurler comme ça ? Hurla à coté d'elle son frère, Takashi, agacé.

- Mais il faut qu'on la retrouve où on va se faire tuer ! Répliqua la jeune fille avec une moue.

Les deux shinigamis étaient accompagnés par le cinquième siège qui était tout aussi agacé de devoir jouer les "baby sitter" pour la Cinquième Division. Ils étaient des nobles et devaient se coltiner ce que tout le monde appelait "La Terreur De La Soul Society", Blanche, l'hybride la plus incroyable qui puisse exister sur tous les mondes ... C'était tout de même mieux que "Le Monstre De La Soul Society", surnom donné à Iro, un autre hybride que certains arrivaient cependant à gérer ...

Ce n'était pas ce cas en ce moment même vu que si l'on tendait un peu plus l'oreille, on pouvait entendre d'autres hurler le même nom et il aurait suffit de chercher sur les toits pour trouver les deux petits fuyards qui ricanaient ensembles en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil pour se moquer de ceux qui n'étaient pas assez puissant pour les repérer !

Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux, beaucoup croyaient qu'ils étaient jumeaux alors qu'un demi siècle séparaient leurs naissances, mais que voulez vous ? Tous deux vêtus de leurs uniformes de Shinigami, ils étaient couchés et regardaient le ciel.

- Alors, elle revient quand maman ? Demanda le garçon à sa sœur.

- Je sais pas ! Avoua en soupirant la jeune fille. Pour le moment, j'ai pas de nouvelle de la Dimension du Roi et c'est bizarre ... Je crois que je vais aller y faire un tour !

- Tu crois qu'Aizen a réussis à mettre la main sur l'Ouken ?

- Non, s'il avait ouvert une porte vers le Roi, je l'aurais sentit !

- Il serait temps qu'elle revienne ! Soupira fortement Iro. Si ça continue, l'autre greluche va mettre la main sur le Beau Noble ! Hé, Maman ! Y en a d'autres qui tournent autour de Kuchiki ! Et c'est que des chiennes en chaleur qui ...

L'argenté se tut en fixant sa sœur qui lui faisait signe de se taire et de se tourner ... Hum ... Se tourner ? Alors qu'il avait parfaitement reconnu l'énergie ? Il était pas con ! Plutôt que de se tourner, il utilisa le shunpo pour disparaître au loin, abandonnant lâchement sa petite sœur au mains de cette "Sôma" qu'il venait d'insulter. Allant trouver refuge dans les WC de la Quatrième, il fut vite rejoint par sa sœur.

- Si quelqu'un entre, on fait comme d'hab ! Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton de conspiratrice.

- Ouais, mais lâches des gémissements plus intenses ! Répliqua le garçon sur le même ton. Ils vont croire que le gars assure pas "encore une fois" !

Ils ricanèrent tout deux lorsqu'ils entendirent la chasse d'eau couler ... Heu, y avait quelqu'un dans les WC ? Incertains, ils regardèrent par dessus le muret pour voir Hallibel qui était juste devant la porte de la cabine où ils s'étaient réfugiés et avait croisé les bas sous sa poitrine. Son regard était empli de réprimande et les deux enfants du Renard Argenté s'interrogèrent d'un regard.

- Blanche, Iro, vous vous êtes encore enfuis ? Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton froid.

- Bah, moi, tout le monde s'en fout ! Avoua le Vice-Capitaine en haussant les épaules.

- C'est pour ça que tout le monde te cherche ?

- Hallibel, personne ne nous fait confiance ! Soupira l'Argenté avec une moue. Normal qu'on ait envie de les faire galérer ! Non ?

- Pourquoi ne venez vous pas vous détendre à la Onzième Division sous couvert d'une mise en place de mission commune ? Personne ne vous déteste là bas !

- Parce que c'est plus marrant de jouer les emmerdeurs ! Avouèrent franchement et d'une même voix les deux "Enfants du Renard".

La blonde secoua doucement la tête et ouvrit la porte où les deux jeunes gens restèrent accrochés à celle-ci, elle les attrapa tous deux sans mal, ils s'étaient toujours laisser volontiers attraper par les Arrancars ou par les personnes qu'ils estimaient la plupart du temps et ils lui donnèrent la main et ils traversèrent ainsi une bonne partie du Seireitei, tous deux souriant joyeusement à ceux qui les avaient cherchés en vain.

- Tia ! Lâcha une blonde sur un ton franchement irrité.

- Sôma ? Lâcha surprise la tannée qui haussa les sourcils. N'est ce pas plutôt les Fujun qui devraient chercher la Remplaçante du Capitaine de la Cinquième Division ?

- Non, j'ai envoyé Kaidan et Kaoru rejoindre les membres de la neuvième pour la nouvelle tentative de récupération de Muguruma ! Sourit Blanche. Bien sûr, Kurohime n'a pas voulut que j'y participe ... Encore une fois !

- Mes toi à sa place : elle craint pour toi ... Moi même j'aurais du mal à t'envoyer en première ligne en sachant la vérité sur ton age ... Je vais m'occuper de ses deux-là, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

- Mais, le capitaine Kuchiki m'a ...

Hallibel ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune Shinigami de finir, passant à coté d'elle sans même se soucier des éventuels ordres que lui aurait donné le Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Ce dernier ne se doutait pas à quel point les deux hybrides détestaient cette femme-là et ce n'était sûrement pas eux qui avaient commencés. Il fallait dire que la pauvre avait une rivale qu'elle ne pouvait pas affronté directement, celle-ci étant absente et son souvenir hantait fortement chaque personne qu'elle avait put marquer et qu'elle marquerait encore d'ailleurs : elle n'était pas morte ...

- Iro, pourquoi ce n'est pas ton frère qui veille sur toi ? Demanda Hallibel. Il arrive à te gérer lui !

- Shin est introuvable, il doit être entrain de s'envoyer en l'air avec Toshiro ! Avoua L'argenté avec un large sourire.

Le mouvement se stoppa brutalement, Blanche s'étant figée et son regard rouge se posant sur le ciel. Elle semblait totalement absente et cela alarma ses deux compagnons qui s'interrogèrent du regard avant de reporter leurs regards sur la bleutée qui enfin se tourna vers eux, un large sourire ornant son visage.

- On va rendre visite à Starrk ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Souffla Hallibel.

La jeune fille se détacha de l'Arrancar et ouvrit la marche sous les regards intrigués de son frère et de son amie, elle semblait si heureuse en cet instant alors que la seconde précédente, elle avait portée sur ses maigres épaules sa condition imposée pas la Chambre des Chuo ...


	3. Chapitre 1 : La vie à la Soul Society

Shin venait de confier un dossier important à Toshiro et patientait tranquillement que celui-ci le remplisse. C'était un document important, bien sûr, pour qu'un lieutenant se déplace de lui-même pour s'occuper de l'affaire, mais cela donnait aussi une bonne opportunité pour le Shinigami de voir l'homme avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis qu'il était sortit diplômé de l'Académie des Shinigami. Certes, il pouvait le voir tous les soir, dans leurs appartements, mais c'était tout de même vivifiant de pouvoir le retrouver de temps en temps pendant la journée ...

- Tu crois que Kira va te retenir ce soir ? Demanda le Capitaine en refermant le dossier, le lui tendant.

- Je ne sais pas, avec la tentative de la Seconde et Neuvième Division de récupérer Muguruma, je ne peux jamais prévoir à l'avance. Avoua Shin avec un sourire. J'essayerais d'être là, mais bon, tu sais, tu cuisines quand même mieux que moi ...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais faire un beau repas ! A ce soir !

Shin lui sourit avant tourner les talons, n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps, malheureusement ... Il n'était peut être que lieutenant, mais d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, Iro avait réussit à échapper à la surveillance des personnes qui était chargé de lui. Pauvre d'eux. Le bleuté traversa les couloirs de la Dixième Division, avec précipitation et finit par utilisé le shunpo pour passer par dessus le mur. Il n'était pas très doué pour cette technique, ne pouvant en enchaîner autant que d'autres du même niveau que lui, mais qu'importe ?

Il sentit l'approche de quelqu'un et fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment cela se faisait qu'il était déjà de retour. Shiro aurait dut être avec Kurohime et pourtant, Shin ne s'y trompait pas : c'était bien son énergie spirituelle qui l'approchait ! Se tournant, il n'eut même pas le temps de tenter d'esquiver le décoloré que celui-ci l'attrapa pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin d'un mouvement de shunpo, surprenant le Lieutenant qui faillit lâcher son dossier.

- Shiro, qu'est c'que tu fous ? Râla le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais les lèvres un peu trop entreprenantes de son ami le firent taire et il eut du mal à résister à l'envie de répondre au baiser si gracieusement offert ... D'ailleurs, il céda plutôt facilement et la langue du décoloré s'enfonça dans sa bouche, du coup il finit même par lâcher le dossier pour agripper la nuque ...

C'était sans doute la "tâche" à ses dernières années ... Shiro ... Enfin, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une véritable "tâche", c'était juste un écart de conduite qui avait débuté, il y avait juste deux ans ... Et qui ne semblait pas vouloir finir ! Au début, chaque fois que Shin avait cédé à son ami, il lui avait dit que c'était la dernière fois et pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas ... Il n'arrivait pas à le repousser et finissait toujours par répondre à toutes les attentes du Vice-Capitaine ... Depuis près de deux ans, Shin trompait Toshiro avec Shiro .. Et pourquoi ? Ça, même lui n'était pas sûr de pouvoir répondre ! Il savait juste qu'il était amoureux du Capitaine et qu'il était fasciné par le subalterne de sa sœur qui se servait volontiers de ça pour l'entraîner dans des coins sombres et lui voler quelques baisers ... Et plus de temps en temps.

- Shiro, je ... Tenta le bleuté.

Mais son ami semblait si décidé à lui voler un autre baiser, de l'entraîner dans une autre étreinte et ses lèvres abandonnèrent sa bouche pour se glisser sur sa gorge. Non, pas ici ! Pas en pleine rue ! N'importe qui pouvait les surprendre ! Vraiment n'importe qui ! C'était peut être ça qui, justement, excitait le Lieutenant ? Aller savoir ... En tout cas, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer dans ses conditions !

- Shiro, arrête ! Ordonna l'Arrancar sur un ton autoritaire.

- On peut se voir ce soir ? Demanda malicieusement le décoloré.

- Non, j'peux vraiment pas ! S'il te plait ...

- Alors tu peux venir demain ? Murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Avant le travail ... Au manoir.

Ha, mais pourquoi fallait toujours qu'il fasse ce genre de proposition indécente ? Surtout qu'il lui laissait pas vraiment le choix là, continuant de l'embrasser pour essayer de le faire réagir et ça marchait, comme à chaque fois ! Lâchant un petit grognement de frustration avant de tenter une nouvelle fois de le repousser, mais le rapport de force était bien trop grand entre les deux amis et Shin n'eut d'autre choix que de céder à l'invitation ...

- Oui, je viendrais ! Soupira-t-il. S'il te plait, lâche moi !

Le décoloré obéit et le bleuté en profita pour s'écarter de lui, prenant un peu ses distances. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre aussi entreprenant ? Ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout les autres ? Accepter d'être un amant ... Fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution pour se sortir de ce merdier ! Essayer de rompre comme à chaque fois ? Et céder au prochain assaut de l'argenté ?

Le Vice-Capitaine se pencha pour récupérer le dossier que le jeune homme avait fait tomber et le lui tendit en souriant avec amusement. Le jeune homme voyait parfaitement le piège, mais tomba tout de même dedans, prenant l'objet et Shiro en profitant pour lui voler un dernier baiser et, finalement, le relâcha pour partir vers sa Division ... C'était troublant, oui, c'était vraiment troublant de vivre de telle chose, surtout lorsqu'on était si jeune ! Ha, comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation ? ... Surtout que Shiro était lui aussi avec un homme et que lui aussi semblait se sentir très bien avec lui, mais alors pourquoi venait-il le harceler ?

Soupirant, il reprit son chemin pour retourner à la Troisième Division, se demandant combien de temps les autres mettraient à leurs faire leurs rapport concernant leurs nouvelle tentative de récupération de Muguruma ...

* * *

Kubomi était assit au bord de la fenêtre de la chambre qu'occupait Orihime, le respirateur émettant des bruits réguliers de machinerie et tout cela l'agaçait fortement, mais s'il n'y avait pas eut tous ses appareils, cela ferait longtemps que la belle serait morte et ça, il n'avait pas envie que ça se produise ! Il aurait ravagé tous les mondes si elle avait succombée, elle qui représentait maintenant sa dernière chance de pouvoir "vivre" sur ce monde ... Elle qui représentait sa dernière raison d'être ...

Certes, y avait son fils, mais celui-ci avait toujours réussis à s'en sortir seul alors pourquoi aurait-il besoin de lui dans sa vie ? Franchement ? Bon, c'était un peu de sa faute si Shiro coursait à mort Shin, et c'était aussi grâce à lui que son fils avait trouvé l'idée d'invité le bleuté au manoir où ils étaient sûr d'être tranquille, mais maintenant, le gosse savait parfaitement comment faire pour pervertir quelqu'un ! Quoi qu'on ne parle pas de perversion quand le cœur s'en mêle ... Et le jeune homme aimait son ami, même si celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte !

Bordel, quand est-ce que Shiro larguerait son copain pour se consacrer à cet idiot de Shin ? Si un des deux acceptaient ENFIN d'ouvrir les yeux, peut être se laisseraient-ils aller et qu'ils finiraient ensembles pour de bon ? Mais non, fallait qu'ils continuent de rester avec leurs petits amis respectifs et qu'ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et dans l'ombre, bien qu'en réalité ... Kubomi avait l'impression que ... Renji soupçonnait quelque chose ...

Hé ouais, c'était dans les bras du Capitaine de la Septième Division que son fils avait trouvé du réconfort après avoir commis une erreur énorme à l'encontre du bleuté, mais, était-ce de sa faute s'il avait récupéré l'impatience de son père ?

- Quand vas-tu te réveiller, Hime ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

Seuls les bips retentissant du système de surveillance cardiaque lui répondirent et, malheureusement, il dut admettre que, pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire pour pouvoir l'aider ... C'était ça le plus terrifiant, justement ... Qu'il ne puisse absolument rien faire ! Il aurait voulut se battre contre quelqu'un, faire connaître la rage qu'il éprouvait, mais voilà, les Arrancars étaient retournés au silence et il n'avait trouvé personne pour se fritter, quoi que, de temps en temps, Ichigo ou Kenpachi l'accueillait à bras ouvert pour l'aider, tous trouvant un intérêt à une bonne bataille !

- Si tu savais ... Murmura-t-il. On a besoin de toi ... Surtout moi ... Pourquoi tu t'ramènes pas ? Ton fils aussi a besoin de toi ... J'suis pas un très bon conseiller, tu sais ? J'crois qu'a cause de moi, il fait plein d'erreur ! En même temps, t'as vu l'image que j'donne ?

La machine de respiration artificielle continuait d'émettre son sifflement étrange et le Hollow soupira, se disant qu'il aurait dut se retrouver sur ce champs de bataille ! Il aurait sans doute put protéger sa bien aimé, sauf que, voilà ... Il n'avait pas eut le droit d'y aller ... Et il priait fortement que l'enfoiré qui avait fait ça lui tomberait entre les mains ! Il se promit qu'il crèverait cette saloperie de Luma ! Il le trancherait morceau par morceau, ne serait ce que pour le faire souffrir un peu ! ... Non ! Beaucoup ! II vengerait Orihime, même s'il devait aller seul au Hueco Mundo ! Il s'en occuperait ...

- T'as intérêt à revenir ... J'irais même en enfer pour te retrouver ...

La porte s'ouvrit et apparut l'une des meilleurs amies d'Orihime, Tatsuki. Elle ne parut pas étonnée de le voir là et bien au contraire, elle déposa le vase rempli de fleurs sur la table de chevet et s'inclina devant Kubomi. C'était une brave fille celle-ci, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait dut affronter jusqu'à maintenant, elle continuait d'être forte pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient ... Il suffisait de voir comment elle avait prit soin de Stark ou bien encore la façon dont elle avait géré la disparition brutale et inexplicable de Grimmjow. Elle était suffisamment forte pour affronter toutes situations ...

- Petite, tu devrais t'occuper de l'Arrancar. Souffla l'Hollow avec un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, je ne compte pas te voler ta place ! Assura-t-elle avec un large sourire. Tu es un superbe infirmier ... Mais tu devrais penser à te reposer de temps en temps ...

- Je l'aime trop pour la laisser seule ! Même si tout l'monde me dit qu'elle est pas là ... Qu'elle a pas conscience de ma présence ... J'suis sûr du contraire !

- Alors fais-toi installer un lit ici ... Ses derniers temps, tu restes de plus en plus longtemps ...

C'était par ce qu'il avait la nette impression qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à revenir ... Oui, ses derniers temps, il avait le sentiment que la jeune fille allait finir par se réveiller et était persuadé qu'il ne se trompait pas ... Elle allait revenir ... Et il n'y avait pas qu'elle d'ailleurs, sauf que, pour Grimmjow ... Cela risquait fort d'être une mauvaise chose ... Beaucoup attendaient son retour et, surtout, des explications !

- Vous allez être réunis. Annonça le décoloré, persuadé de ne pas se tromper. Toutes les trois, vous allez bientôt vous retrouvez ... Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que vous allez faire regretter aux Arrancars tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait la dernière fois ...

- Ha oui ? Sourit la Vice-Capitaine.

- Avec vous trois, ils ont qu'a bien s'tenir ses sales cons ! Et j'plains franchement les Shinigami ... J'suis sûr que vous aller les faire ... Galérer ! ...

- Evidement ! Avec Grimmjow ...

* * *

Kisuke avait eut une légère absence qu'il n'aurait pas put expliquer, pendant quelques secondes, il avait cessé toute activité et avait même oublié jusqu'au contenu du dossier sur lequel il travaillait depuis des heures maintenant. Il s'était tourné vers la fenêtre et avait ressentit une impression étrange ... C'était inqualifiable, il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, mais il mit cela sur le compte de ses émotions. Depuis qu'il avait perdu Yoruichi, il lui arrivait d'avoir ce genre d'absence, mais c'était étrange qu'il se sentait mieux après ce genre d'étranges phénomènes ...

Ha, Yoruichi ... Personne ne pouvait expliquer clairement comment cela c'était déroulé, mais la tannée avait été vaincue et ... Elle était morte ... Soupirant, le blond se détourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait actuellement. Presque rien, en l'occurrence et ses yeux se posèrent sur un tableau accroché au mur et représentant un chat noir. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir la protéger, mais ils avaient étés submergés de partout et lui-même avait faillit y rester et si Lilinette ne s'était pas sacrifiée, il ne serait plus là ...

Ha, savoir qu'une jeune fille s'était livrée pour les protéger, c'était troublant pour beaucoup de monde, surtout pour ceux qui avaient crut que les Arrancars ne pouvaient pas éprouver le moindre sentiment : elle avait prouvé à tous qu'elle pouvait arriver à cette extrémité et cela n'était-il pas justement la preuve la plus grande que les Arrancars ressentaient des émotions autres que la vengeance ou la rancune ? Elle avait accepté de se livrer ... Pour les sauver eux ! Des Shinigami ...

La vision de ces derniers avaient beaucoup changés après cela et lorsque Kurohime avait été nommée Capitaine de la Seconde Division, personne n'avait protesté ! Tout le monde avait un regard nouveau quand à ses êtres crées à partir d'Hollow. Même si certains continuaient d'émettre des doutes, plus personne n'osait protester ouvertement et, pour cause ... Il fallait être courageux pour parler franchement en face de Kisuke ou même Kenpachi ! Il y avait certaines choses qui n'étaient plus permises du point de vue du blond.

- Rapport de la Première Division. Annonça la voix somnolente de Stark.

Levant le regard vers l'Arrancar, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ces derniers temps, il était étonné de le voir porter une tenue de Shinigami qui lui allait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. De larges cernes marquaient le dessous de ses yeux et on pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi. Depuis dix ans, Lilinette était au mains de l'ennemi et il était impossible de savoir ce qu'ils lui faisaient, la seule certitude qu'ils avaient, c'est qu'il la maintenait en vie ... Et c'était peut être ça le plus terrifiant ? Savoir qu'elle était là bas, aux mains du Céro Espada ...

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Demanda-t-il en prenant les feuilles.

- J'ai pas lus, je dois encore aller attendre les membres de la Seconde Division : Shiro est déjà de retour alors je pense que les autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir.

- Ha, oui, c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas remarquer qu'il était déjà de retour ... C'est incroyable, il possède des capacités hors normes : il est bien plus rapide que ne l'était Yoruichi ...

- C'est lui aussi un hybride. Fit remarquer l'Arrancar. Normal que lui aussi soit particulier ... En fait, c'est plus grand encore que pour Iro ou Blanche : son père était un hybride, moitié humain, moitié Shinigami ...

Oui, en effet, Ichigo, avec l'aide de son Hollow, était sur le point de franchir un nouveau type de technique qui leurs permettrait peut être de surpasser Aizen, mais c'était dure d'apprendre où en était son avancement et, pour cause : le rouquin ne parlait pas de son entraînement si ce n'était à son fils et aux autres hybrides, sans doute pour les aider dans leurs propres apprentissages.

- Quand pensez vous que la chambre des Chuo acceptera qu'on effectue des recherches au Hueco Mundo ? Demanda le brun.

- Tu sais bien qu'ils craignent que les Arrancars profitent de l'ouverture pour attaquer la Soul Society. Soupira le blond. La dernière fois, on a bien faillit voir une tonne d'Arrancars débouler sur Terre. Kurohime a dit qu'elle appuierait la demande la prochaine fois ...

- Je sais, beaucoup veulent retenter le coup avec Aizen, mais ...

- La dernière fois, nous avons essuyé bien trop de perte. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous réussirons à récupérer Lilinette ! Je te promet que j'en fait ma priorité absolue !

- Je sais, vous me l'aviez déjà dit, mais vous ne pourriez rien si vous alliez là bas ... Malgré votre puissance, il sait que vous êtes dangereux et ...

Et de nouveau, Kisuke eut l'impression de ne plus être là tout en étant là, justement ... C'était cette étrange sensation et, pour la première fois, il se sentit empli d'un sentiment et avait du mal à comprendre ce que c'était. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'impression que l'Arrancar subissait le même phénoméne vu que celui-ci parut plus joyeux lorsqu'il ressortit de la pièce. Le blond n'osa pas le stopper, il se dit qu'il allait devoir parler avec Kurotsuchi de cette impression ... Mais, même si cela l'intriguait, il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas "mauvais" ... C'était comme si quelqu'un lui murmurait des mots réconfortants à l'oreille ...

Haussant les sourcils, il se demanda s'il avait toute sa tête pour penser qu'un phénomène étrange puisse être "bon", il devait tirer cela au clair et le plus rapidement possible, pour leurs bien à tous : si cela était une nouvelle manifestation d'Aizen, cela pouvait être risqué ...

* * *

Ikkaku et Yumichika étaient au sol, terrassés par Hallibel qui n'avait pourtant pas utiliser la resureccion. Ses derniers temps, elle arrivait à gérer les deux hommes et cela même s'ils utilisaient le Shikai de leurs zanpakuto. Elle essayait de devenir plus forte comme beaucoup de personne à la Soul Society et chacun trouvait un moyen d'y parvenir.

L'Arrancar rangea son zanpakuto, mais dut vite faire face à Yachiru qui elle-même semblait bien décidée à évoluer, elle avait une petite vengeance à effectuer à l'encontre de certains de leurs ennemis et ça, la blonde pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, mais elle était arrivée à ses limites et lança un regard désolé à la petite rosée qui se mit à bouder, reportant sa frustration sur les deux hommes à terre. Leur combat avait commencé il y avait plusieurs heures et le but de la tannée était alors d'esquiver autant que possible l'attaque de ses deux camarades, mais Ikkaku s'était laissé emporter par l'excitation et l'envie de battre s'était propagé au second et voilà comment un simple entraînement s'était transformé en envie de tuer son adversaire ...

Heureusement qu'Hallibel n'avait pas été contaminée par l'esprit de l'unité qui l'avait engagée, non ? Il s'en aurait fallut de peu qu'ils ne périssent de sa lame. Cela faisait quelques années déjà qu'elle avait été intégrée à la Onzième Division, bien sûr, il y avait eut un peu de remue ménage et elle avait rapidement comprit pourquoi : la place de lieutenant était réservé à cet Ikkaku Madarame et elle avait vite comprit pourquoi, elle n'avait pas hésité à rendre le poste au jeune homme, se contentant parfaitement de la place de Quatrième Siège, n'aimant de toute façon pas quitter la Division car même si les choses avaient changées pour les Arrancars, certains continuaient à les considérer comme de potentiels traîtres ...

- Dit, Hallibel, tu crois qu'on a bien augmenté de puissance ? Demanda Yachiru qui en avait mare de marcher sur ses deux subalternes et qui vint s'installer à coté d'elle.

- Indéniablement ! Assura la blonde en utilisant la trousse de premier soin pour se soigner, bandant son bras. Notre Division est la plus puissante de toute ! Qu'ils ne fassent plus les malin à la Sixième ! Je suis sûr que Kenpachi a plus souvent le dessus que Byakuya !

- Ha, oui, j'en suis sûre ! Sourit la jeune femme avec satisfaction. Enfin, dure de savoir vu qu'ils nous parlent pas de leurs résultats ... En tout cas, on pourra bientôt attaquer le Hueco Mundo en force et là, ça va faire mal !

- Non, nous ne pourrons pas attaquer Las Noches pour le moment, nous somme devenus plus fort, mais qui nous dis que ce n'est pas aussi leurs cas à eux ? Il faudra d'abord envoyer des éclaireurs, je le crains ...

Yachiru sembla se ranger de son coté, en tout cas, elle ne tarda pas à venir s'occuper d'elle, prenant de quoi désinfecter une plaie et s'occupant de son autre bras, Ikkaku et Yumichika n'ayant eut aucune pitié pour elle. Ce n'était pas en jouant avec eux qu'elle avait put être à son niveau ... Dire qu'on lui avait proposé le poste de Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, mais qu'elle avait refusé, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver à la tête d'hommes qui risqueraient leurs vies, leurs existences, pour elle qui pourtant les détestait encore ...

Pourquoi avait-elle plus de simplicité avec les membres de la Onzième Division ? Elle-même ne le savait pas vraiment, peut être parce que de temps en temps, ils lui rappelaient ses fracciones : toujours à se battre verbalement pour un rien et en venant rapidement aux mains et en cet instant, c'était presque le cas : Ikkaku et Yumichika commençaient à se renvoyer la faute, assurant que c'était l'autre qui était responsable de leur défaite.

- Tient, que vois-je ? Demanda sur un ton ironique une voix rocailleuse. Les gars se sont encore fait battre par les nanas ? Vous pourriez pas plutôt les chouchouter ?

- Moi, je chouchoute qu'Hanatarou ! Répliqua la petite rosée en tirant la langue à son supérieur. Et puis, ils avaient qu'a être forts s'ils voulaient qu'on les chouchoute !

- C'est plus Hanatarou D'Amour ?

- Non, elle dit "Rondoudou d'Hana" ! Avoua Hallibel avec un petit sourire en levant son regard vers le géant. Et attention, elle est la seule à pouvoir dire ça ! Alors ne criez pas ce surnom, sinon cela mettrait très mal à l'aise le Vice-Capitaine !

La jeune femme présente paru choquer par les propos de celle qu'elle considérait comme son amie et cela depuis très longtemps. Elle venait de donner à leur supérieur le moyen d'embêté Hanatarou, que beaucoup considérait comme faible. Y en avait aussi d'autres qui disait que c'était lui la femme et non pas Yachiru, mais ceci était autre chose, c'était juste un moyen de la taquiner tout en ne dépassant pas la ligne ...

- Ma vengeance sera extrême ! Assura la petite Shinigami en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je l'attend avec impatience ! Répliqua l'Arrancar, sachant qu'elle aurait toujours le dessus sur elle.

Cela choqua plus encore son allier dans cette Division de brutes et elle se recula de plusieurs mètres, jouant les choquée et la pointant du doigt.

- Traîtresse ! Hurlait-elle. Tu verras, avec Grimmjow, on arrivera à se venger ! On te prendra à deux s'il le faut, mais mon honneur sera sauf !

Elle ajouta un de ses rires dont elle avait le secret et disparut à coup de shunpo et Hallibel ne put que sourire une nouvelle fois, amusée par le comportement de son amie et elle acheva le bandage que son amie avait débuté avant de s'enfuir, mais des mains vigoureuses entreprirent d'achever le travail et Kenpachi Zaraki lâcha un grognement en voyant les nouvelles blessures que lui avait causées ses hommes.

- Kyoraku va encore croire que des gars t'on pris à part ! Râla-t-il. Ils vont finir par tous croire qu'on te persécute ici ! Putain ...

- Que tes hommes puissent me blesser malgré mon hierro devrait plutôt t'enchanter. Fit-elle remarqué. Pendant mon duel contre Hitsugaya, il y a plus d'un siècle maintenant, des rangs Capitaines avaient du mal à me blesser ... Tes hommes sont vraiment douées ...

- D'ici quelques années, ils le seront encore plus, mais j'préférerais que se soit maintenant : j'pourrais aller botter l'cul de s'connard d'Aizen et être sûr que c'est pas lui qu'a La Belle ! Sans oublier ces fumiers d'Espada ...

- Oui, moi aussi ... Marmonna-t-elle sinistrement.

La prochaine fois, tout ceux qui avaient participés à la précédente bataille, elle ferait tout pour les achever et les foutre en charpie.

- En attendant, ça te dirait un duel ? Demanda le Capitaine.

- Demain, après qu'Hanatarou ne se soit occupé de me soigner. Décida-t-elle. Ne croyez pas pouvoir me battre encore une fois ... Je donnerais tout !

- Ça f'rait presque peur, si j'avais pas les statistiques de mon coté ! Ça fait combien ? 73 victoire pour moi et 34 pour toi ?

- 35 !

- Non, on compte pas la dernière fois ! Y a Yachiru qui m'a foncé dessus !

- Mauvais perdant ! Lâcha Ikkaku à terre. Enfin, avec le nombre de ses défaites, elle a de la chance d'être encore en vie !

- C'est p't'être parce que si jamais il la tue, il sait qu'il aura affaire à Grimmjow ? Proposa Yumichika. Ou bien parce qu'il supporte pas de blesser une belle femme ?

Les deux hommes débattirent, ne se rendant même pas compte que le géant s'était approché peu à peu d'eux, son arme trônant sur son épaule et son aura devenant de plus en plus meurtrière.

- Vous seriez pas entrain de dire que j'ai peur de la panthère ? Gronda-t-il brutalement.

- Mais non, ils disent juste que t'as peur d'abîmer son corps ! Reprit Yachiru qui était apparu au sommet du mur. Tu as aussi peur de faire du mal à Hallibel ? T'es qu'un gros pervers ! Tu t'intéresses qu'aux nanas aux gros nichons ! Satyre ! J'te laisserais pas les toucher ! Faudra me passer sur le corps ! A moins que t'en choisisse qu'une des deux !

Haussant les sourcils, la blonde se tourna vers la masse de muscle qui avait abandonné ses deux subalternes pour s'intéresser plutôt à sa Vice-Capitaine, essayant maintenant de l'attraper. C'était amusant de voir que la petite arrivait à le faire réagir au quart de tour. L'Arrancar reporta son attention sur le bandage qu'avait fait Kenpachi. Hum, il avait peur de l'abîmer ? Pourtant, elle était une guerrière ... Comme Grimmjow ... A qui on n'avait jamais permis de garder la moindre cicatrice ...

Ha ah ! Elle était un trophée ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il allait voir ...

- Macho ! Hurla-t-elle brutalement en sortant son arme. Je m'en vais te remettre à ta place ! Détruis Tiburon !

Kenpachi Zaraki ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'Arrancar se libérer, il devait se demander s'ils étaient pas dans la "mauvaise période du mois" pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi brutalement !


	4. Chapitre 2 : La vie à Las Noches

- Promenons nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas, si le loup y était, il nous mangerait ! Chantonnait fortement un enfant en sautillant dans les couloirs de Las Noches. Mais comme il n'y est pas, il nous mangera pas !

Le petit garçon, qui n'était autre que Reï, l'un des fragments d'Angélica, se stoppa et se tourna vers une énergie qui s'était approché, se disant sans doute qu'il faisait une proie de choix et fallait avouer que vu la chanson qu'il s'amusait à fredonner : c'était quand même une provocation ouverte, non ? Penchant la tête sur le coté, il observa de sa petite taille la grande Clarice qui souriait cruellement.

- "Et le loup y est" ! Nota elle avec ironie.

- Si tu étais un loup, tu serais plus gracieuse. Répliqua le garçonnet qui restait sur le qui vive.

Quand l'Octavo était dans le coin, on pouvait être sûr d'une chose : la Noventa, Alicia, n'était jamais très loin et il valait mieux ne pas sous estimer ses deux là, enfin, surtout ce qu'elles pouvaient faire. Par précaution, il fit savoir à sa sœur sa situation et celle-ci répondit tout naturellement en lui assurant qu'elle arriverait d'ici quelques instants et c'était peut être déjà de trop, mais il préféra faire comme s'il avait toute ses chances de s'en sortir indemne et continua de fixer la rousse qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air très heureuse quand au "compliment".

- Tu crois que par c'que t'as ta putain de sœur pour te protéger, tu peux te permettre de m'insulter ? Lâcha-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Je ne me permettrais pas de vous insultez, je ne disais là que mon point de vue "enfantin". Répliqua Reï avec un petit sourire.

- Il faudrait peut être lui coudre sa petite bouche d'arrogant. Siffla une voix juste derrière lui.

Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre et enchaîna quelques sonido pour s'écarter des deux Espada qui parurent surprises et le cherchèrent du regard pour le retrouver au bout du couloir. Fuir plus loin, c'était aussi prendre le risque de les voir s'exciter dans une chasse qu'il savait de toute façon perdue d'avance, il ne pouvait que compter sur son Espada pour qu'elle vienne le protéger et c'était peut être même perdu d'avance.

La réaction des deux femelles ne se fit pas attendre vu que toutes deux utilisèrent le sonido pour l'encercler, mais il ne fit rien de plus, se doutant qu'elles resteraient sur leurs gardes. Reï était un petit Arrancar, tout le monde se fiait à son apparence juvénile et la plupart oubliait qu'il était aussi un des fragments de l'une des créatures les plus puissantes qui existaient actuellement à Las Noches. Angélica était peut être maintenue en bride par Aizen qui la privait sans cesse d'un de ses fragments, mais personne n'était dupe : si elle mettait un jour la mains sur ses deux fragments en même temps ... Rien ni personne ne pourrait la retenir ici !

Heureusement pour l'enfant Arrancar, son Espada apparut à coté de lui et l'attrapa à l'épaule pour l'attirer contre ses jambes. Clarice et Alicia avaient hésitées un peu trop longtemps et la Primera était bien décidée à ne pas les laisser faire quoi que se soit à ses "frères" et le regard qu'elle lançait alors à l'Octavo devait être terrifiant vu que celle-ci recula d'un pas, posant sa mains sur la garde de son zanpakuto.

- C'est ça, donne moi une raison de vous tuez toutes les deux. Murmura-t-elle sur un ton empli de menace.

La tension était palpable et même si les pressions devaient être intenses en cet instant, Reï n'était pas même affecté par celles-ci, se contentant de fixer la femelle en face de lui et en se demandant si elle prendrait le risque de s'enfuir en abandonnant son amie où si elle resterait bloquée ici. Finalement, ce fut la seconde option et Angélica attrapa son frère par la main pour l'emporter loin de ce qu'elle considérait comme les deux plus dangereuses créature de Las Noches, surtout pour Reï qu'elles voulaient toutes deux étudier sans que personne ne sut pourquoi ... Enfin, le petit Arrancar avait bien une idée : ses deux femelles devaient être fascinés par l'enfant qu'il représentait, elles possédaient l'instinct maternel, mais Aizen les avait mal crée et elles avaient un instinct bien déformé ... Les pauvres, Reï avait pitié d'elles parce qu'elles, elles ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, semblait-il ...

- Ne me fait plus de telle peur, Reï. Souffla Angélica.

- Désolé, je voulais pas, c'est juste que je voulais aller voir l'autre ... Avoua le petit garçon.

- Luca n'apprécie pas qu'on aille voir son "jouet", tu devrais le savoir !

- C'est pas un jouet ! Protesta-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Elle est comme nous et ...

- Reï !

Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il se dit qu'elle devait avoir un de ses visages graves. Angélica non plus n'aimait pas la situation de Lilinette et il s'en fallait de peu qu'elle ne tente quelque chose pour les sortir de cette situation. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu bouillonner alors que Luca "promenait" la blonde ? Ha, et qu'elle était courageuse elle ! Se sacrifier pour protéger tout les autres, peut être qu'elle regrettait ?

Non, elle ne regrettait pas, cela se voyait sur son visage chaque fois qu'il pouvait l'entrevoir. Quelque soit les choses que le Céro lui faisait, elle souriait souvent en regardant le ciel du Dôme de Las Noches et même si ce sourire était triste, elle ne donnait jamais l'impression de regretter son choix !

Et lui, pourrait-il faire ce genre de sacrifices ? Pour des gens qu'il aime ? Pour des amis ? ... Ici, il n'en avait pas ! Il n'avait que des ennemis ... Des êtres qui voulaient l'étudier ou le détruire pour augmenter leurs propres puissances et leurs rangs d'Espada ...

* * *

Aiko n'avait aucune envie de se lever, il était donc tout à fait normal qu'on le retrouva allongé sur le ventre dans son lit si moelleux et confortable. De toute façon, il était rare qu'il sorte de sa chambre ... Non, en fait, il ne sortait plus que pour les réunions et les convocations de son père depuis déjà quelques années et personne n'avait jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi, la plupart croyant que c'était à cause de ce qui se passait dans la chambre ...

Un corps chaud se colla dans son dos et le poids de la personne qui partageait son lit l'écrasa légèrement. Le brun lâcha un petit gémissement pour faire savoir que cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais des lèvres entreprenantes se glissèrent contre sa gorge et des mains glissèrent sur son corps dénudé que seule la couverture protégeait de la vue.

- Alex, je suis fatigué. Gémit le Superviseur.

- Menteur, dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas faire l'amour. Répliqua l'argenté.

Qui continuait pourtant à glisser ses mains sur son corps, essayant de le faire réagir, mais Aiko n'avait vraiment pas envie de participer et il resserra sa prise sur son cousin en soupirant de lassitude, ses yeux se fermant alors que cela était totalement inutile ...

Il ne voyait plus rien ... Depuis dix ans, il était redevenu aveugle et même s'il gardait ses lunettes sur son nez, cela lui était devenu totalement inutile. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus voir les couleurs et toutes ses choses éblouissantes ? Il n'en savait rien ! Mais qu'importe de toute façon ? Il pouvait toujours utiliser ses sens spirituelles pour se guider. C'était dommage de ne plus voir le monde, mais qu'importe de toute façon ? Qu'aurait-il put voir ? Il n'aimait plus rien de toute façon et ...

Et pourquoi est-ce que Axel continuait sur sa lancée ? Se pressant de plus en plus contre lui, moulant son corps à celui d'Aiko, le brun put sentir le désir que son fraccion éprouvait pour lui contre sa cuisse et, pourtant, il ne se sentait toujours pas réchauffé par cette étreinte qui se voulait apaisante, il n'arrivait pas ... Peut être parce que l'argenté avait tendance à l'épuiser à force ? Ha, Axel était si entreprenant et, surtout, il ne semblait jamais "satisfait" et chaque fois, il l'entraînait dans des rapports qui étaient satisfaisants, mais là, il n'arrivait pas et faire semblant ne servait à rien avec lui vu qu'il pouvait parfaitement lire dans ses pensées ...

- Pourquoi ne pas te laisser aller ? Demanda l'hybride, caressant les cheveux brun.

- Je n'ai pas le moral. Avoua franchement Aiko. Je me sens tellement ...

- C'est à cause de ton père ? Parce qu'il te convoque de moins en moins ? Il ne te fait plus part de ses plans ...

- Ça, encore, je peux le comprendre : j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien et ... Laisse tomber ...

- Tu me sers à moi, j'aime sentir ta chaleur contre moi ...

Ha, des mots qui paraissaient si doux en apparence et qui, en réalité, n'était que la manifestation d'un sentiment déformé par cette étrange personne qu'était cet étrange être. Soupirant, le Superviseur essaya de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait vécus ses dernières années et, entre les déceptions concernant son père qui l'écartait de plus en plus de la gérance des Armées de Las Noches et le fait qu'il l'écartait même de ce qui semblait être sa vie privée, Aiko voyait de moins en moins de raison pour expliquer le comportement de son père et il en vint à se demander si celui-ci n'était pas entrain de l'abandonner, tout simplement ...

Alex l'enlaça, posant sa tête contre son dos et n'effectuant plus la moindre caresse sur sa personne et le brun le remercia intérieurement ... Il n'aurait vraiment pas put faire semblant ... Une simple petite étreinte innocente, rien de plus, cela lui remonterait le moral et même s'il aurait préféré que cela fut quelqu'un d'autre, c'était cet argenté qui était dans son lit, celui-ci et pas un autre ... Pourquoi donc ? ... Lui aurait préféré que ce fut ...

- Seigneur Jaggerjack Aizen. Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Vous devriez dormir ...

Oui, dormir ... Et rêvé d'une vie dans laquelle il serait vraiment heureux ? Finalement, il aurait mieux valut qu'il reste avec sa mère, il aurait put être réconforté par cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas et qui avait toujours réussit à le protéger et à l'apaiser et sa seule présence aurait suffit, malheureusement ... Elle n'était pas là ... Il ne savait même pas où elle était et personne ne semblait capable de répondre vu que leurs espions de la Soul Society n'en savaient pas plus qu'eux.

* * *

On dit que les princesses n'existent pas sur notre monde, et pourtant, c'est totalement faux vu qu'en cet instant, si quelqu'un avait regardé la fenêtre du mur du Sud de Las Noches, on aurait put y voir la princesse emprisonnée par le Céro. Ho, l'appeler "princesse" était un mot fort, surtout pour ceux qui l'avaient connus avant mais en cet instant, la voir avec ses longs cheveux dorées et tressés, vêtus de sa belle robe blanche, on n'aurait pas put passer par une autre appellation car Luca aimait voir l'Arrancar dans de beaux vêtements et même si elle était une prisonnière, elle jouissait d'un traitement exceptionnel ...

Cela dépendait des points de vus, bien sûr : avoir de beaux vêtements, voir tous ses désirs se réaliser, ou presque. Oui, pour certain, elle devait être tellement heureuse cette "ennemie", mais elle, qui n'avait pas le droit à la liberté et qui était aux mains d'un homme qui l'aimait et qu'elle haïssait, était-ce être heureux ?

_Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni_

_Oyoida kokoro_

_Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni_

_Hazunda koe_

**Mon cœur nageait**

**Dans des mots emportés par le vent**

**Ma voix liée**

**A un futur nuageux**

Combien de temps mettraient-ils à la récupérer ? A venir la sortir de ce cauchemar. Elle était dans un palais blanc et attendait qu'on vienne la libérer, peut-être en vain ? Peut être étaient-ils tous déjà mort depuis longtemps ? Comment savoir, personne ne lui disait quoi que se soit et, en réalité, Luca était si jaloux qu'il n'autorisait personne à lui parler. Un serviteur, un peu trop curieux, en avait fait les frais au tout début de sa captivité et, maintenant, plus personne n'osait lui parler ...

_Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni_

_Furueta kokoro_

_Hoshi ga nagare koboreta_

_Yawarakai namida_

**Mon cœur tremblait**

**Reflété par la lune**

**De douces larmes**

**Renversées par un jet d'étoiles**

Elle aurait voulut que son calvaire finisse, même si elle était très bien traitée en comparaison à ce qui aurait dut être ... Lilinette savait qu'elle aurait dut être torturée et laissée à cette garce d'Alicia pour étude, mais, étrangement, Aizen avait accepté que Luca la garde pour lui. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce qu'il savait que cela serait bien plus terrible pour elle de vivre auprès du Céro ? Parce qu'il était un homme et qu'il l'avait longtemps désiré ...

_Suteki dane_

_Futari te wo tori aruketa nara_

_Ikitai yo_

_Kimi no machi ie ude no naka_

**N'est-ce pas merveilleux**

**Si nous pouvions marcher main dans la main**

**Je voudrais partir**

**Vers ta ville, ta maison, dans tes bras**

Ha, pourquoi donc devait-elle survivre ici alors qu'elle aurait tellement préférée vivre avec son grand frère et pouvoir être heureuse, mais elle priait ... Oui, elle priait pour que lui, au moins, puisse être heureux ... Parce que ce n'était pas si grave si elle, elle était triste, en repensant à son grand frère, elle n'était plus si triste que ça et au contraire, elle était même très heureuse en s'imaginant les moments mouvementés que pourraient vivre Stark avec Tatsuki, même si elle se doutait qu'il devait se faire plus de soucis que de chercher un moyen de séduire sa belle !

Soupirant, elle ferma les yeux et voilà comment elle faisait pour s'envoler au loin, repensant à tous ses amis, persuadée que Grimmjow devait tenter de pousser les deux amants l'un vers l'autre, ou bien l'imaginant entrain de faire un croche pied à Tatsuki pour que celle-ci tombe dans les bras de Stark et se demandant comment les rapports de celle-ci évoluaient. Qui aurait donc la belle Panthère ? C'était un mystère ...

- Je suis de retour. Annonça la voix de Luca.

Et le faux rêve s'évapora alors qu'elle revenait à la réalité, se tournant vers son "tortionnaire" qui, pourtant, avait un sourire délicat ... Il essayait de la charmer, de faire en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, mais comment pourrait elle être séduite par cet être ? Il était écœurant ... Et même s'il lui offrait toutes les plus belles choses de la terre, jamais elle n'éprouverait autre chose que du dégoût pour lui !

- Je préfère quand tu portes la belle robe rouge. Avoua-t-il en s'essayant à coté d'elle, lui caressant la joue. Cette couleur te vas si bien ...

- Je ne suis pas une poupée. Répliqua comme à chaque fois la blonde.

- Si, tu es ma belle et délicate poupée ...

Et il se pencha vers elle, capturant de sa bouche ses lèvres qui se montrèrent pourtant glaciales ! Jamais elle n'accepterait de se donner à lui et il aurait dut le savoir, depuis le temps qu'il l'avait pour lui seul ... Et qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas à ses attentes.

* * *

Dans un si grand palais, il ne peut pas y avoir qu'une seule et unique princesse, on en trouve toujours quelques autres et Axel était peut être une de celles-ci ? Qui savait ? Elle, on pourrait plutôt la comparer à la princesse qui est dévorée par l'Amour qu'elle éprouve pour son Seigneur, un Amour si fort et intense qu'elle en a mal chaque fois qu'il l'ignore ... Elle qui était pourtant si heureuse lorsqu'il lui glissait un regard ...

_Sono mune_

_Karada azuke_

_Yoi ni magire_

_Yumemiru_

**Mes rêves d'être**

**Contre toi**

**De mon corps tu gardes**

**Disparaissent dans le soir**

Ce soir, bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas ignoré : cela arrivait au Seigneur d'avoir besoin d'une étreinte féminine et depuis qu'elle avait acceptée de sacrifier son corps pour une "recherche" en acceptant d'avoir un enfant avec un ennemi, risquant jusqu'à sa vie, le Seigneur Aizen lui accordait bien des privilèges et ceux-ci auraient rendus bien des Arrancars Femelles heureuses, mais pas elle ... Parce qu'elle savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'enlaçait, ce n'était pas elle qu'il imaginait contre son corps ... C'était la traître ...

- Que tu es belle ... Murmurait-il amoureusement contre son oreille.

Et son corps recouvrait le sien, la dominant totalement ... Et comme souvent ses derniers temps, elle avait l'impression que ce contact la salissait. Axel l'avait entendu murmurer pendant leurs ébats le nom de "Grimmjow", elle le hantait et celle qui possédait une chevelure égale à l'éclat de la neige le comprenait parfaitement : il était dévoré par l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la bleutée ... Mais avait-il le droit de la traiter comme une "pute" ?

- Je t'aime ...

_Kaze ha tomari kotoba ha_

_Yasashii maboroshi_

_Kumo ha yabure ashita ha_

_Tooku no koe_

**Les mots stoppés par le vent sont**

**De douces illusions**

**Un lendemain déchiré par les nuages est**

**Une voix venant de loin**

Moralement, elle n'y arrivait plus, briser par la vérité écrasante : le Seigneur Aizen aimait une autre, il l'aimait à en mourir et il le savait parfaitement vu qu'il ne détruisait pas leurs ennemis, espérant qu'un jour, ils la guideront vers Elle ... Et Axel ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse pour récupérer l'Amour de son Seigneur. Sans doute n'y avait il plus de solution possible ? Peut-être aurait-elle dut se résigner et accepter cette couche qu'il lui offrait ?

Un regard ... Elle ne voulait qu'un regard de temps en temps ... Elle était là et elle l'aimait, elle ! Elle ferait tout pour lui ... Elle lui offrirait son âme, son cœur, sa vie ! Pourquoi ne la voyait-il pas ? Pourquoi continuait-il d'aimer une femme qui ne voulait pas de lui alors qu'elle, elle lui offrait jusqu'à son corps !

- Regarde, je suis là. Dit-elle inutilement.

Car il était occupé à assouvir son désir sur elle, son corps transpirant peu à peu et elle ... Elle avait l'impression de ne pas exister ...

_Tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo_

_Nagareta kokoro_

_Hoshi ga yurete koboreta_

_Kakusenai namida_

**Mon cœur a été**

**Dans le reflet de la lune, ternit**

**Ces étoiles qui ont tremblés se sont renversées**

**Je ne peux cacher mes larmes**

Ho, qu'importe finalement, s'il ne lui rendait pas son amour ... Mais qu'au moins, il ne fasse pas semblant de l'aimer elle ... Qu'il ne lui dise pas tous ses mots délicats et de cette façon si amoureuse ... Qu'il la prenne comme une femme quelconque et non comme le substitut de cette "Jaggerjack Schiffer" qui le hantait, qui hantait ses nuits comme ses rêves ! Car chacun de ses mots était un coup de poignard supplémentaire pour elle qui se savait très fragile ...

_Suteki dane_

_Futari te wo tori aruketa nara_

_Ikitai yo_

_Kimi no machi ie ude no naka_

**N'est-ce pas merveilleux**

**Si nous pouvions marcher main dans la main**

**Je voudrais partir**

**Vers ta ville, ta maison, dans tes bras**

Ses mains si blanches enlacèrent le corps de cette homme et elle se perdit dans l'étreinte, ses l'armes continuant de ruisseler sur son visage, mais lui ne les voyant pas ... Et même s'il les avaient vu, il n'aurait rien fait si ce n'était les effacer de son visage avant de continuer et ... Et ? A quoi cela servait-il de prendre soin de son défouloir ? Elle pouvait parfaitement être remplacée par une autre ...

_Sono kao_

_Sotto furete_

_Asa ni tokeru_

_Yumemiru_

**Mes rêves de**

**Ton visage**

**Que je touche doucement**

**Disparaissent au matin**

* * *

**Note d'Axel :** La chanson n'est autre que "_Sutaki Da Ne_" de _**Rikki**_, une chanteuse japonaise, elle vient du jeu vidéo "_Final Fantasy X_" et appartient donc à _**Square Enix**_, mais bon, vu que j'emprunte les perso de Bleach, j'peux aussi emprunter de temps en temps des chansons, non ? Quand à la traduction, peut être est-elle erronée, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier, j'y au aussi mis un peu mon grain de sel ...


	5. Chapitre 3 : Retour Remarquer

- Hidoi ! Hurla un garçon en courant vers son ami, agitant sa main pour faire savoir qu'il était là.

Ce qui était totalement inutile vu que l'interpellé ignora royalement son ami, se détournant même chaque fois que le jeune homme se plaçait devant lui. Le petit être finit par s'arrêter et se tourna vers la seconde personne présente dans la chambre et se rapprocha.

- Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Hurla-t-il. Dis lui quelque chose !

- Pervers ! Répliqua la femme avec les sourcils froncés.

Le garçon se recula, outré, ouvrant et refermant la bouche à un rythme régulier, touché par l'insulte qui était pourtant quelconque, non ?

Dans la chambre, il y avait donc trois personnes : nul besoin de présenter la si célèbre Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer qui n'avait pas changée ! Quoi que, de temps en temps, il arrivait qu'un de ses deux amis ne s'amuse à lui faire une petite tresse dans les cheveux ou s'amusait à orner sa coiffe d'un peigne coûteux ou autre, mais autrement, elle était toujours égale à elle-même et même lorsqu'on lui faisait porter un kimono, celui-ci se retrouvait rapidement mal mis !

Les deux autres personnes n'étaient autre que ceux qui l'avait guidée dans la Dimension Royale lors de son arrivée : Saeki Hidoi, une personne très grande, mesurant presque deux mètre de haut, son œil droit dissimulé sous un cache œil, l'autre d'une couleur bleu foncé. Une peau hâlée donnant l'impression d'égaler l'or de temps en temps et ses cheveux courts d'une couleur pourpre. Il continuait de snober le troisième présent, Morimi, l'homme à la tête d'ange, qui possédait des yeux noirs et des cheveux de jais ondulés.

Tout trois portés de magnifiques kimonos en cet instant, celui de Grimmjow était blanc avec une panthère dessinée dans le dos, celui de Saeki était noir avec un loup tandis que celui de Morimi était blanc avec tout un tas de fleurs dessinées dessus.

- Vous êtes méchants ! Pleurnicha Morimi.

- Inutile de prendre ton air de petit chien battus ! Lâcha froidement Saeki. Tu n'avais pas qu'à te retrouver dans le vestiaire des filles à ce moment précis !

- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès !

- Satyre ! Lâchèrent les deux autres au même moment.

- T'as de la chance que j'y étais pas dans ce vestiaire ! Ajouta Grimmjow sur un ton menaçant. Je t'aurais écrasé comme mouche !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et trois paires de yeux se tournèrent vers le servant qui paraissait un peu gêné de les déranger. C'était une situation encore troublante pour beaucoup de monde, surtout ici, dans la Dimension Royale : la bleutée était le premier spécimen de type "Hollow" a être entrée ici, invitée par le Roi lui-même ... Mais, contrairement à ce qui se passer à la Soul Society, elle n'était pas sujet à de l'agressivité mais plutôt à de la curiosité et vu ce qu'ils savaient d'elle, elle pouvait avoir d'étrange réaction.

- Tout est près pour votre départ. Avoua-t-il.

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais préféra se taire et s'inclina. Grimmjow pencha la tête sur le coté, l'observant avec attention en espérant qu'il parle, mais la présence des deux autres devait le rendre réticent.

- Tu as quelque chose à rajouter ? Finit-elle par dire.

- Je me demandais si c'était réellement prudent pour vous de retourner là bas. Avoua-t-il. Aizen Sosuke est l'une des personnes les plus puissante qui existent et ... Il vous veut ... Il vous retrouvera ...

- Et il m'emportera sans doute dans son magnifique château blanc ! Acheva-t-elle ironiquement en soupirant. Dois-je rester ici en espérant que mes enfants, mes amis et tous les autres s'en sortent sans moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire : vous pourriez faire venir tout le monde ici ... Ils seraient protégés et ...

- Fuir la bataille ? Croyez vous qu'ils accepteraient ? Et moi, j'en peux plus ... J'veux buter ses putains d'Arrancars qui m'ont ridiculisée !

Le serviteur écarquilla les yeux et la bleutée sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pointant son poing vers le ciel.

- Vous allez voir, bande de nazes ! Hurla-t-elle à s'en tuer la voix. Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer est de retour ! Hollow, Shinigami, Arrancar, Vizard et Hybride ! Rien ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter !

Et elle se mit à rire, mais d'un de ses rires déments qui faisaient frissonner quiconque l'entendait et, dans son dos, Saeki et Morimi se jetèrent un coup d'œil, se disant que malgré ses dix années en ses lieux, ils n'avaient vraiment rien put lui apprendre de la "haute société" ! Quel déception pour eux deux qui avaient espéré faire d'elle une vraie "Dame de la Cour" !

* * *

Il y a des choses qui se "sentent" ! Lorsqu'il va pleuvoir par exemple, certaines personnes peuvent le prévoir à l'avance, lorsqu'il va faire froid, lorsque l'on va avoir de la visite, et ainsi de suite et ... Ce matin là, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Byakuya eut une étrange impression et cette sensation le suivit tout au long de la matinée, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur son travail, allant jusqu'à abandonner celui-ci en décidant d'aller se promener pour prendre les nouvelles de tout le monde.

Un murmure ... Non, un cri résonna dans son esprit et encore une fois, cette sensation étrange, cela devenait de plus en plus étrange et il ne savait pas comment prendre cette impression. N'était il pas entrain de perdre la tête ?

- Capitaine Kuchiki ! Lâcha joyeusement Hitsugaya. Vous venez faire un rapport à Kyoraku ?

- Non, je voulais prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde, d'ailleurs, vous même, comment allez vous ?

- Je vais très bien !

Et en effet, il donnait l'impression d'être très heureux ... Sans doute avait-il eut le droit à une belle journée avec son petit ami, ce qui arrivait rarement depuis qu'ils se tenaient en temps de guerre.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Avoua Toshiro.

- En ce moment, en effet, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Le jeune shinigami n'ajouta rien de plus, n'en éprouvant de toute façon pas le besoin : tout le monde se doutait de la raison qui le mettait dans cet état et même si Blanche, Shin et Shiro avaient tenté de rassurer tout le monde au sujet de Grimmjow, tout le monde se faisait énormément de soucis pour elle et, pour cause ... Personne n'était certain que la Dimension du Roi fut sûr, malgré les affirmations de l'hybride appuyé par Kisuke.

Kyoraku se présenta de lui-même à eux, il semblait surprit par cette double visite, mais parut heureux et les salua tous deux chaleureusement alors qu'Ise le réprimandait, il semblait avoir abandonner son travail comme si de rien était.

- Nanao, s'il te plait ! Souffla l'homme qui semblait irrité. J'ai ressentis une énergie que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis ... Si longtemps ...

- Un Arrancar ? Demanda inquiet Hitsugaya.

Pour qu'il parut si inquiet, cela devait être en effet, quelque chose dans le genre, non ? Même lorsque sa jeune Vice Capitaine se montrait "énervante", il ne le montrait jamais par un comportement déplacé ou autre alors que là ...

- Ho, non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est pas si grave que ça ... C'était une ancienne connaissance que je n'aimerais pas retrouver pour le moment !

- Pourquoi ? Lâcha une voix exagérément aiguë. Parce que tu t'es fait battre et que t'as pas envie de me l'avouer ? T'inquiète, j'suis au courant !

Byakuya haussa les sourcils en voyant un jeune homme qui s'amusait alors à tirer sur la manche du commandant en chef des armées, celui-ci s'était bien tourné vers le jeune Shinigami, mais ne semblait pas vouloir en croire ses yeux ... Tient, d'ailleurs, depuis quand était il là ce jeune garçon ?

- Morimi ? Lâcha incertain Kyoraku.

- Shunsui ! Répondit très enthousiaste le garçon. Ha, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Si tu savais ! C'était monstrueux là bas ! On a même pas le droit d'aller dans le vestiaire des filles ! Pourtant, c'est de mon age ce genre de truc ! Ha, toutes des pudiques ces nanas ! Même pas bien foutues en plus !

Il sembla vouloir ajouter d'autre chose, mais la main d'un géant se plaqua sur sa bouche et le souleva.

- Excusez le, je ne sais toujours pas comment l'arrêter quand il est lancé ! Avoua avec une grande irritation le nouveau venu.

- Qu'est c'que ça veut dire ? Demanda l'ébène au chapeau, perdu.

- Commandant Kyoraku, qui est ce ? Demanda Ise, posant la question que tout le monde avait alors à l'esprit.

- Je suis Saeki Hidoi, mission classée secrète ! Annonça le géant avant de pointer le petit homme. Et lui, c'est Morimi Kyoraku, mission classée secrète !

Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil à Kyoraku qui semblait lui non plus ne rien y comprendre et cela devenait de plus en plus intriguant. Les habitants de la Dimension Royale avaient-ils décidés de leurs envoyer des renforts ? Si c'était le cas, c'était tout de même un peu tard : la grande bataille avait eu lieu il y à dix ans maintenant et les blessures les plus graves ne pouvaient pas être soignées ! Ressentant de la haine pour ces nouveaux venus, le noble décida de s'écarter de l'affaire et fit volte face.

- Hé, vous, vous êtes Kuchiki Byakuya, non ? Demanda le géant.

- Nous connaissons nous ? Demanda l'interpellé en lançant un regard par dessus son épaule.

- Non, nous avons juste une amie en commun.

Ce n'était pas sûr cela : de ce qu'il s'en souvenait, il n'y avait personne de son entourage qui ait put aller dans la Dimension Royale, d'après ses souvenir tout du moins, alors qui donc cela pouvait il être ? Peut être son père ? Mais celui-ci n'était pas du genre à se faire des amis ... Il n'était pas "associable", juste très distant avec tout ceux qui l'entourait, rien de plus ...

- Qui donc ? Demanda-t-il.

Mais le nommé Hidoi n'eut pas besoin de répondre, car quelques part dans la ville, quelqu'un hurlait de toute ses forces :

- Je suis de retour !

Et un rire sinistre et parfaitement reconnaissable s'était fait entendre à la suite de cette annonce qui passait pour une menace et qui, pourtant, n'en était pas vraiment une ... A moins que celle qui avait crié était remontée contre eux ? Elle n'aurait pas parut aussi "joyeuse" si c'était le cas.

- Mais elle est malade ! Grogna Hitsugaya. Tout le monde va croire que c'est une ennemie !

* * *

En effet, le petit Capitaine n'avait pas si tord que ça et plusieurs lieutenants et d'autres sièges s'étaient présentés en face d'elle pour pouvoir éradiquer toute menace, mais on ne stoppe pas une femme qui porte le nom de "Jaggerjack" ! D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle avait hurlé son nom avec une grande fierté, certains avaient cessés de se battre et avaient observés la scène de loin.

Iro arriva sur la scène et ne fut pas étonné de voir les jumeaux Fujun qui se tournèrent vers lui et pointèrent la femme d'un air interrogatif.

- Maman ! S'écria l'argenté, répondant à la question muette.

Il se précipita dans les bras de l'Arrancar qui semblait joyeuse et rien ne semblait pouvoir la calmer. Les deux Jaggerjack se prirent les mains et dansèrent avec enthousiasme et l'envahisseuse parut brutalement bien moins terrifiante aux yeux de ceux qui avaient cherchés à protéger la Soul Society. Certains ne savaient pas comment réagir alors qu'Iro, lui, continuait d'embrasser sa mère.

- Hé, maman, j'te préviens, tu ferais mieux de te cacher, parce que cette foi, tu vas devoir rendre des comptes à plein de monde ! Avoua le Vice-Capitaine.

- J'pige pas, j'sors avec personne ! Protesta Grimmjow. A qui je devrais rendre des comptes ?

- Plein de monde, maman, plein de monde ... D'ailleurs, moi en premier ! Maman ! Comment as tu put m'abandonner de la sorte ? Ha, si tu savais !

- Kuchiki t'a mis dehors ?

- Non ... Tient, c'est vrai, j'aurais dut en profiter pour me l'accaparer ! Pourquoi j'ai pas essayer de m'glisser dans son lit ?

- Maman ! Hurla une autre voix très aiguë.

Et une chose non identifiée, cheveux bleus, yeux rouges, correspondant parfaitement au signalement de Blanche, fonça directement sur sa mère qui fut projetée au sol. Il semblait bien que certaines personnes étaient très joyeuses de ce retour et Grimmjow elle-même ne pouvait cacher sa joie du moment, enlaçant sa fille en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- C'est vraiment votre mère ? Demanda Kaoru à coté du jeune homme.

- Ouais, c'est elle, elle est géniale, non ? Lâcha fièrement Iro.

- Je l'imaginais plus grande ...

Et elle, elle pouvait parler ! Kaoru Fujun, un mètre soixante deux, yeux bleus et longs cheveux bruns, elle ressemblait énormément à son frère qui lui était tout de même bien plus grand, mesurant le mètre quatre vingt trois, Kaidan Fujun. C'était respectivement le cinquième et quatrième siège de la Cinquième Division et même si ses derniers temps, leurs rôles consistaient à jouer les baby sitter personnelle de Blanche, il n'en restait pas moins des guerriers au potentiel incroyable.

- Mais qu'est c'qu'elle est canon ! Souffla Kaidan d'un air rêveur. Elle est célibataire ?

- Tu la touches et je te jure que je t'étrangle ! Grogna une voix rocailleuse derrière eux.

L'argenté ne fut même pas surprit de voir que c'était Kenpachi Zaraki et l'hybride hurla à sa mère de s'enfuir et celle-ci ne se fit pas prier deux fois, sauf qu'elle fonça dans une autre personne qu'elle aurait dut plutôt fuir : Kuchiki Byakuya ...

- Ho, mon Beau Noble ! Lâcha la bleutée en se serrant à l'homme.

- Hé bien, j'pense que j'ai aucune chance d'attirer son attention ! Constata Kaidan en se tournant vers Kenpachi. Vous aussi, vous devriez abandonner, on n'est pas de taille ...

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer ... Siffla sèchement le noble.

- Maman, fuis ! Hurla Iro.

La bleutée dut se dire que c'était là, la meilleure solution, mais avant qu'elle ne fasse trois pas, quelqu'un la saisit par l'oreille pour l'empêcher de fuir.

- Dame Jaggerjack Schiffer, n'avions nous pas une condition à notre retour ici ? Demanda la personne sur un ton froid.

- Saeki d'amour, lâche l'oreille, tu vas me l'arracher ! Affirma la panthère.

- Seulement si vous ne cherchez plus à fuir ! Comprit ?

L'homme la relâcha, mais dut prévoir la fuite à venir vu qu'il la saisit par le kimono.

- Vous êtes de retour pour combien de temps ? Demanda soudainement Byakuya.

- Pour toujours ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Pauvre de vous, Shinigamis, cette fois, vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous débarrassez de nous !

Et un rire étrangement ironique sortiT de sa bouche, se répercutant sur les murs même qui les entouraient et Iro ne put s'empêcher de reprendre lui aussi ce rire, plaignant intérieurement les Shinigamis qui auraient affaire non pas à un, ni à deux, mais bien à trois terreurs, en comptant Blanche ! Ha, pauvre de eux ! Mais c'était aussi de leurs fautes à eux, ils auraient dut y penser avant, qu'héberger une telle créature pouvait leurs faire prendre de gros, très gros risques !

Une mains se posa sur son épaules, le faisant sursauter et l'argenté se tourna tout naturellement vers son possesseur qui n'était autre que son supérieur hiérarchique, Izuru Kira et celui-ci semblait plutôt mécontent ... Evidement, Iro était partit sans prévenir pour aller voir comment s'en sortait sa petite sœur à son nouveau poste ...

- Bon retour parmi nous, Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Annonça le blond avec un sourire forcé. Si vous permettez, moi et mon Vice-Capitaine devons travailler ...

La seconde d'après, Izuru tirait en arrière l'hybride qui appelait à l'aide sa mère, celle-ci ne réagissait pas, bien sûr, se contentant de le saluer avec un sourire carnassier jusqu'à ce que la main de Kenpachi se pose sur elle ... Ha ah ! Vengeance ! Elle allait devoir régler pas mal de compte pour le coup et ce n'était là que ce qu'elle avait elle même semé ! Le garçon pointa sa mère en riant fortement tandis que son Capitaine continuait de l'entraîner derrière lui.

- Ha, décidément, toi, tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ! Râla le Shinigami. Tu ne peux pas te montrer plus consciencieux dans ton travail ?

- Désolé, je m'inquiétais pour Blanche ! Assura Iro en se frottant la nuque. Je la trouve toujours aussi jeune ...

- Normal, elle n'a que dix ans après tout, mais c'est la chambre des Chuo qui à décidé et nous ne pouvons absolument rien faire contre cela. Ne t'inquiètes pas, les jumeaux Fujun veillent à merveille sur elle ... On en profitera pour dire à Shin qu'elle est de retour !

Ho, oui, Shin n'était pas encore au courant que leur mère était là et ... Tient, d'ailleurs, c'était vrai ça : depuis quand Grimmjow pouvait elle dissimuler sa présence à ce point là ? Sans doute avait elle prit des cours particuliers extrêmement efficaces et l'argenté se demanda qui pouvait bien être la personne qui avait eut la patience de d'apprendre quelque chose à la belle panthère !

* * *

Ils trouvèrent le jeune lieutenant assit à son bureau, l'air pensif. Ses derniers temps, il semblait tellement distrait et pendant un moment, Izuru avait cru qu'il était dépressif, ce n'était pas le cas, mais il semblait si absent, peut être avait-il des problèmes de couples ? Pourtant, Toshiro semblait heureux de son coté ... A moins que se soit le fait que le jeune Shinigami ne puisse pas passer plus de temps encore avec son amour ?

- Shin, je vais te laisser la fin de ta journée. Décida le blond avec un sourire. Je sens que tu va avoir des choses à raconter à ta mère.

- Ma mère ? Lâcha le bleuté en relevant le visage, intéressé.

- Oui, maman est de retour ! Jubila son frère avant de lâcher une exclamation outragée et de se tourner en fronçant les sourcils vers leurs supérieurs. Pourquoi moi j'ai pas m'a journée ? C'est du favoritisme !

- Je suppose que Shin va devoir utiliser tous les arguments possible pour que Grimmjow le laisse vivre avec Hitsugaya ...

- Ha oui, c'est vrai ... Bonne chance Shin !

Le jeune homme soupira soudainement de désespoir, devant admettre que cela risquait d'être dure de faire accepter à maman que son fils chéri quitte la maison. Il finit par accepter le congé proposé par le Capitaine et les salua tous deux avant de les quitter. Iro faillit réussir à s'enfuir avec son frère, mais Izuru avait prévu le coup et le retint. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être "gentil" ? Est-ce que son père avait été aussi ... Pénible en tant que Vice-Capitaine ? Sûrement ! Enfin, le blond l'espérait grandement : ce n'était qu'une maigre compensation concernant la trahison d'Aizen ...

- Comment puis je faire pour que tu cesses de t'enfuir comme tu le fais toujours ? S'énerva le blond.

- Que tu arrêtes de voir mon père quand tu me regardes ? Lâcha malicieusement le jeune homme.

- Difficile de ne pas voir ton père quand je te regarde. Avoua Izuru, lasse. Tu es son portrait craché et, mis à part le fait que tu ait les yeux bleu, tu as tout de lui !

Iro paru attristé et soupira, détournant le visage ... Dans ce genre de cas, Izuru devait avoué qu'il tenait plus de sa mère que de son père vu que ce dernier n'avait jamais exprimé le moindre mécontentement et cela même lorsque ses plans échouaient ...

- Je n'ai pas pardonné ... Avoua-t-il franchement. Je n'ai pas réussis à pardonner à ton père ce qu'il à put me faire avant ...

- Mais moi, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait ! Protesta Iro avec une moue.

- Je sais cela, mais c'est plus fort que moi ... Lorsque je te regarde, je le vois lui ... Et je n'ai pas oublié ...

Il n'avait pas oublié toutes ses choses que Gin lui avait fait faire lorsqu'il était encore à la Soul Society et ce qu'Aizen lui avait imposé lorsqu'il avait été prisonnier à Las Noches ... Il avait un fils qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qu'il ne verrait peut être jamais, qui allait sans doute s'avérer être un ennemi le jour où il le rencontrerait et que pourrait il faire ? Comment pourrait-il se défendre face à cet enfant qu'il n'avait jamais désiré et qui, pourtant existait ...

Et cet hybride qui était en face de lui, le fils de d'un traître et qui, pourtant, avait toujours donné son maximum pour faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un traître ... Mais comment faire pour voir autre chose en lui ? C'était l'enfant d'Ichimaru Gin ... Et l'enfant de cette incroyable femme qu'était Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Ha, comment pouvait on douter de lui alors que tout le monde savait ce qu'avait fait cette Arrancar ?

- Pardonne moi, Iro. Sourit le blond. Je te promet de faire un effort pour ne plus voir ton père ...

- J'peux peut être t'aider ! Sourit étrangement l'argenté.

Haussant les sourcils, le Capitaine se tourna vers son subalterne qui s'était brutalement approché de lui pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, un baiser chaste qui eut pour effet de lui faire écarquiller les yeux, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte avec lui, mais, comme à chaque fois, Izuru en resta sur le cul et finit par lançait un regard froid à l'hybride qui s'écarta de lui-même.

- Je vais vous tuer, Vice-Capitaine Jaggerjack Ichimaru ! Hurla l'offensé tandis que l'autre cherchait à fuir par la fenêtre.

* * *

En l'espace de quelques dizaines de minutes, tout le Seireitei était au courant qu'une Arrancar avait investit les lieux, bien sûr, certains disaient que c'était une ennemie qui avait été emprisonnée par les Capitaines tandis que d'autres disaient que ces derniers avaient étés terrassés et que l'ennemie était quelque part, provoquant un léger vent de panique. Heureusement, chaque fois que Grimmjow arrivait à s'éclipser quelques instants, quelqu'un d'amical la retrouvait, mais chaque fois, elle trouvait un moyen de s'évader, trop excitée de retrouver tout le monde !

Zaraki était agacé par la belle panthère et finit même par perdre patience, la retrouvant proche de la Seconde Division, il décida de ne plus la lâcher, maintenant son bras avec force et la faisant grogner de rage. Heureusement, Kurohime arriva et la fille parut surprise par la présence de sa mère.

- Mon bébé ! Hurla la bleutée en tendant sa main libre vers l'ébène.

Et dire qu'il avait fallut plusieurs années à l'Arrancar pour se faire une réputation de froide et inaccessible créature, voilà que sa mère hurlait son surnom devant certains membres influents de sa Division de "tueur". Cela n'empêcha pas la Capitaine d'approcher de sa mère pour l'enlacer tendrement. Grimmjow avait beaucoup manquée à sa fille, sans doute aurait-elle eu besoin de bon nombre de ses conseils pour avancer, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas été là ... Laissant incertaine l'Arrancar qui aurait tellement aimé avoir de l'aide féminin.

- J'ai loupée pas mal de truc ! Annonça la bleutée. Qui me fait un petit résumé ?

- Y a trop à raconter ! Gronda Kenpachi. J'aimerais plutôt découvrir ce que toi tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ! Vas y, j't'écoute !

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de compte à vous rendre, Capitaine Kenpachi ! Si vous voulez vous plaindre d'une absence trop grande d'après vous, alors aller donc vous plaindre au Roi ! C'est lui qui m'a fait convoquer si longtemps dans la Dimension Royale ! Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne serais même pas resté un quart d'heure là bas ! C'est jolie, mais sans plus !

- Le Roi ? Répéta le géant en relâchant Grimmjow, surprit.

- Oui, c'est lui qui m'avait fait appeler là bas, il avait envie de me rencontrer pour diverses raisons dont ...

Quelqu'un fit taire l'Arrancar, plaquant une main contre sa bouche.

- Désolé, Dame, dois je vous rappeler que vous êtes tenu au secret ? Rappela Hidoi avec un petit froncement de sourcil. Il me semble nécessaire de vous re-briefer sur les raisons qui vous ont conduite là bas ...

- Ouais, méchante Grimmjow, tu dois pas en parler ! Soupira le jeune Kyoraku.

- Quand à vous, Kyoraku, vous ne devez pas vous montrer aussi familier avec elle ! Répliqua le géant en frappant le plus petit sur le front. Veuillez nous excusez, nous ...

- Ha non ! Protesta la bleutée en retirant la main. J'ai pas envie ! Pas pour le moment, j'ai encore plein de monde à rencontrer ! J'ai pas encore vu Tatsuki ou Orihime ! D'ailleurs, elles sont où elles ?

- Maman, tu n'es pas au courant ? Demanda Kurohime sur un ton qui trahissait clairement la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait alors.

Non, elle ne semblait réellement pas au courant, pas avec le regard intrigué qu'elle posa sur sa fille ...

- Orihime a été gravement blessé. Annonça Kenpachi, jugeant que l'Arrancar ne pourrait pas avouer la suite. Elle est en mort cérébrale ...


	6. Chapitre 4 : Caprice

Les mêmes bruits de machines, toujours et encore. Un bruit extrêmement désagréable pour Kurohime qui n'aimait pas ses sons et c'était sans doute pourquoi elle venait si peu souvent dans cette chambre, se contentant de venir pour la saluer et pour ensuite fuir cette pièce si froide. Même si Nell et même Unohana avaient emplies la chambre de fleurs pour la rendre plus gaie, elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier ce lieu, n'aimant pas devoir affronter la réalité. Shiro était là, cela arrivait rarement qu'il rende visite à sa mère, lui même n'aimant pas lui faire face ...

Grimmjow ne devait pas apprécier ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle fixait incrédule la jeune fille qui reposait sur son lit, une belle au bois dormant qu'on disait "morte", mais qui continuait à respirer avec l'aide d'une machine. Kurohime avait toujours du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse être "mort" et que son corps puisse encore "vivre". Son regard vert se posa sur sa mère dont elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage, ne la voyant que de dos. Elle voulait la réconforter, mais n'avait jamais put trouver les mots pour y parvenir, malgré les dix années qu'on lui avait "laissé" pour se faire, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment former des phrases qui pourrait la détendre.

- Je dois y aller. Annonça l'ébène. J'ai un rapport à faire au Commandant.

- Kurohime. Lâcha la bleutée.

La Capitaine Arrancar se figea en observant sa mère qui continuait pourtant de fixer la jeune femme dormante.

- Oui, maman ?

- Un rapport à Kyoraku ? Ce ne sont pas les charges des Capitaines ?

- Je suis Capitaine, de la Seconde Division.

- Ha, félicitations.

Elle ne le savait pas ? Avaient-ils coupées toutes connections pour protéger le Roi et donc, se couper du monde ? C'était sûrement le cas vus les différentes réactions de sa mère. Kurohime jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui semblait un peu gêné, elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi : qui aurait le courage de lui dire tout ce qui était arrivé pendant son absence ? Pour le moment, aucune des personnes présentes ne semblaient vouloir le faire et sans doute qu'ils ne diraient rien ...

- Maman, tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien concernant la défaite de Karakura ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

La bleutée se tourna enfin vers elle et l'Arrancar fut choquée et troublée de voir ce visage au combien sérieux et empli de détresse alors qu'elle avait toujours vu sa mère ... Pleine de vie et moqueuse ... En même temps, c'était compréhensible : Orihime Inoue était sans doute la première amie qu'elle s'était faite dans son existence, la première qui avait cherché à comprendre qui elle était et qui avait cherché à l'aider ...

- Aizen a utilisé le Hogyoku pour prendre le contrôle sur le Hollow des Vizards. Déclara-t-elle. La plupart se sont montrés obéissants, sauf Muguruma qui a tout de même perdu le contrôle face au Hollow… quant à nos ennemis ... Ils ont réussit à capturer Lilinette.

Les yeux bleus de la femme qui était juste en face d'elle s'écarquillèrent brutalement alors que l'information pénétrait son cerveaux.

- Kuro ! Soupira Shin.

- Lilinette est entre leurs mains ? Répéta Grimmjow.

La Capitaine Arrancar baissa le regard, pas fière de ne pas avoir réussie à sauver la petite blonde, elle n'avait rien put faire ce jour-là, pas même protéger une seule des personnes qu'elle aurait voulut pourtant ... Elle aurait pourtant tout donné pour y arriver et ...

- Hime ! Hurla Grimmjow, faisant sursauter tout le monde. T'entends ça ? Lilinette est là bas ! Qu'est c'que t'attends pour te lever ! Faut qu'on aille se farcir cet enfoiré d'Aizen ! Allez bordel de merde !

- Ça sert à rien d'gueuler ! Cracha la voix mécontente de Kubomi, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'l'ai même menacer de la violer si elle se bougeait pas et ...

- Normal, cette petite perverse voulait sûrement qu'tu t'la fasses ! Allez, Hime, on a pas qu'ça à faire ! Faut aller récupérer les Vizards et foutre une bonne raclée à c'nympho !

Bien sûr, il n'y eu aucune réponse à cet appel seul le bruit électrique des machines fit écho à cette étrange déclaration qui résonnait fortement aux oreilles de tous. Kurohime préféra détourner le regard, tournant les talons, bien décidée à aller faire son rapport.

- Hé, attend deux secondes ! Hurla la bleutée, la stoppant. Hime, j'te préviens, si demain t'es pas réveillée, j'utiliserais les grands moyens ! J'suis pas dev'nue forte pour faire tout l'boulot, hein !

De quoi ? ... Devenue forte ? Haussant les sourcils, l'ébène se tourna vers sa mère qui s'était rapprochée de sa fille pour lui faire face, croissant les bras sur son torse.

- T'as dit que Muguruma était le seul à pas obéir à Aizen, dans ce cas, il est où cet imbécile ?

- Il est à la Soul Society, enfin, il est allé se réfugier à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres d'ici. Nous avons déjà tenté de le récupérer, mais il est trop fort et trop rapide, le fait qu'il soit entièrement "hors contrôle" n'aide pas ...

- D'accord, je vois ! Souffla Grimmjow avec un étrange regard. Heureusement que j'reviens avec du renfort ! T'inquiètes pas ma chérie, on va y arriver !

Arriver ? Mais, de quoi parlait elle ? Elle ne comptait tout de même pas aller affronter le Vizard ? Comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? Ha, elle n'avait vraiment pas changé cette femme ! Voulant protester, sa mère ne lui en laissa même pas le temps : en un seul clignement de sourcils, la bleutée ... Disparut ! ... Comme si en réalité, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve et qu'elle n'était jamais revenue ...

Kurohime ne put cacher sa surprise et se tourna vers son frère qui semblait aussi surprit qu'elle et elle put lire la même expression sur tous les visages présent et Kuchiki disparut, retournant sans doute chercher la bleuté qui était trop excitée pour rester sur place ... Mais ... Enfin, cela avait surprit l'Arrancar de la voir disparaître de la sorte ! Elle ne s'y était pas attendue ...

* * *

Tout cela dépassait légèrement Hisagi, il devait l'admettre : on venait juste d'annoncer le retour de Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer, certaines personnes, ne la connaissant que d'après des rumeurs, étaient venus lui parler pour lui demander si elle était dangereuse et qui elle était, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus vu qu'un papillon des enfers arriva pour lui signaler qu'il était convoqué à la Première Division. Il fut heureux de trouver là une raison pour s'éloigner et ainsi éviter les curieux.

En arrivant à la Première Division, la première chose qu'il nota était l'agglutination apparente des lieux : certaines personnes présentes n'étaient sûrement là que par curiosité. Surpris de voir le Capitaine de la Sixième Division, il s'avança vers lui.

- Capitaine, que faites vous là ? Demanda-t-il. Il va y avoir une réunion de tous les hauts gradés ?

- Non, Jaggerjack Schiffer est là, j'attend qu'elle ressorte. Avoua franchement le noble. Vous êtes là pour une convocation ?

- Oui, je ferais mieux d'y aller ..

Cela n'aurait pourtant pas dut le surprendre de le voir ici, pourtant ... Cela risquait de faire "jaser" si on apprenait que le grand Chef de la famille Kuchiki semblait prêt à coller la nouvelle Arrancar que si peu connaissait. En même temps, dès qu'ils la verraient, ils comprendraient tous pourquoi elle marquait et, surtout, pourquoi Kuchiki était si attaché à cette femme ... Sauf que certains l'avaient bien compris, que ce n'était pas que de l'attachement ...

- Capitaine Kuchiki ! Se ravisa Hisagi. Venez avec moi, le Commandant Kyoraku ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que soyez présent.

Il savait qu'il avait raison : les deux hommes avaient, à une époque lointaine, eut le choix quant à la possible nomination de Commandant, Kuchiki ne s'était pas battu, trouvant qu'il avait assez à faire avec la gérance de sa famille, mais cela n'empêchait pas le Commandant de demander l'avis à son compère lorsque l'occasion lui en était donnée. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de le suivre dans la salle de réunion.

Grimmjow était assise devant Kyoraku et entretenait une conversation très passionnée avec l'homme sous le regard des deux hommes qui l'avaient accompagnés. D'ailleurs, le petit frère du Commandant tentait de temps en temps de prendre part au "débat", mais la bleutée l'envoyait balader de façon assez directe et le pauvre garçon se plaignait à l'autre qui l'ignorait royalement.

- Vice-Capitaine Hisagi. Sourit l'ébène. Je suis heureux de voir que vous ayez été aussi rapide ! Capitaine Kuchiki !

- J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que je sois là. Demanda l'interpellé poliment.

- Hé bien ... Commença Kyoraku en se tournant vers Hidoi.

- Vous êtes simplement tenu au secret ! Déclara le géant en haussant les épaules.

- Tenu au secret ? Répéta Hisagi intrigué. Pourquoi serait-il ... Tenu au secret ?

- Nous allons effectuer une mission qui ne devra pas être dévoilé. Répondit-il en allant jusqu'à la porte pour la faire coulisser.

Un mission ? Mais, qui serait les personnes effectuant cette mission ? Lui et ... Eux ? Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Le jeune homme vint cependant rejoindre la table basse pour pouvoir s'y installer et regarder tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes.

- Je ne vais pas y passer par quatre chemin : je me vois dans l'obligation d'effectuer une mission "sauvetage". Annonça le Commandant des Armées de la Cour. J'ai donc besoin de vous, Hisagi, pour montrer à nos amis où se trouve la personne.

Signaler la position d'une personne ? Simplement ça ? Cela lui sembla "facile", sauf qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas et était même persuadé que c'était le cas ... Il comprit quoi en réunissant les informations : forcer, sauvetage et position.

- Commandant Kyoraku ! Hurla le Shinigami en se relevant. Les plus puissants membres de la Neuvième et de la Seconde Division ne cessent de coopérer pour tenter de capturer Muguruma et vous croyez qu'avec ce petit nombre, nous pourrions y arriver ? Combien sommes nous en tout ?

- Deux et demi ! Lâcha ironiquement Grimmjow en pointant le petit frère Kyoraku. Lui compte que pour une moitié !

- Hé, non ! Protesta l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. T'es méchante ... J'suis fort !

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Perdit patience le jeune homme. Vous trois ? Mais ...

- Vice-Capitaine Hisagi. Souffla sèchement Kuchiki, le coupant. Je vais vous accompagnier.

- Mais, Capitaine Kuchiki, nous ne sommes pas suffisamment puissants pour ...

- Ho, désolé, ceci est ma faute ! Avoua soudainement Hidoi. J'aurais dut le dire plus tôt : je suis de grade Capitaine. Saeki Hidoi, Capitaine de la Division Zéro.

Et la phrase "tenu au secret" prit tout son sens. Le Capitaine de la Division Zéro semblait avoir été envoyé en renfort et si c'était le cas, il y avait fort à parier que le Roi préparait une attaque contre Aizen, mais avec leurs effectifs actuels, ils n'y arriveraient pas ...

- Vous voulez tenter une récupération de Muguruma, et après ? Demanda Hisagi avec rage. Vous voulez nous envoyer à la mort en espérant que cette fois, nous vaincrons et ...

- Pas du tout ! Le coupa Hidoi en croissant les bras sur son torse. Notre prochain objectif n'est pas encore tout à fait définit, mais nous ne comptons pas aller affronter Aizen si nous ne sommes pas sûr de vaincre et ...

- Prochain objectif : réveiller Orihime Inoue ! Annonça Grimmjow. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Je m'en chargerais ! En attendant, faut vraiment qu'on voit pour Muguruma !

Elle semblait toujours aussi enthousiasme et même si à ce niveau, il ne partageait pas son sentiment, il préféra se taire en reportant son attention sur son supérieur hiérarchique. L'homme restait pensif, fixant l'Arrancar de façon étrange. Peut-être se disait-il qu'elle pouvait y arriver ? Etait ce possible ? Pouvait-elle faire revenir Orihime ? Comment ? En lui hurlant dessus ...

Hisagi ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que Grimmjow était surtout revenue pour foutre le bordel ! Comment pouvait elle croire qu'elle allait changer quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas l'être ? C'était comme croire au Père Noël alors que l'on est adulte !

* * *

Le Capitaine de la Division Zéro, Saeki Hidoi, était quelqu'un d'extrêmement efficace, cela, Byakuya ne pouvait le nier. Il réussit à s'adapter à ses camarades en à peine quelques instants, sachant lesquels étaient à surveiller. Il restait proche de Shuuhei, se doutant sans doute qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de la position de Muguruma.

Il était dur de deviner la position exacte du Vizard, l'air était saturé de sa pression spirituelle et de toute façon, sa rapidité avait augmentée, savoir où il se trouvait n'était pas très utile vu ses capacités incroyables. C'était tout de même inquiétant d'y aller si petit nombre : on évaluait la puissance de cet être équivalant à un Arrancar de puissance élevée. Bien sûr, cette évaluation était erroné à l'origine vu que Muguruma ne semblait pas utiliser toutes ses capacités contre eux, gardant un peu de conscience malgré sa transformation.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à débouler dans une large clairière qui était dévastée en partie à cause du flux de pression qu'elle devait subir sans cesse. Le noble posa instinctivement sa main sur son sabre, essayant d'évaluer les alentours pour tenter de trouver le Vizard. Peut-être était-il en chasse pour trouver quelque chose à manger ? Si c'était le cas, ils devaient faire un gibier particulièrement appétissant, surtout pour un "semi-hollow".

- Kensei ! Hurla Grimmjow de toute ses forces. Ramène toi tout d'suite ici ! On a pas qu'ça à faire !

- Vous croyez réellement que si vous l'appelez, il va venir ici ? Demanda Shuuhei sur un ton désespéré.

- Bah quoi ? J'peux pas essayer ?

- Jaggerjack Schiffer, n'avez vous pas gagniez en maturité pendant ses dix ans ? Demanda Byakuya.

- En cent ans, j'ai pas évoluer d'un pouce et tu crois que dix ans suffiraient à faire de moi quelqu'un de mature ? Exposa la bleutée avant de sourire ironiquement. Tu rêves mon beau ! Ho, d'ailleurs, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je veux un câlin !

Soupirant, le noble se concentra plutôt sur ce qui les entourait et ne fut pas surpris de la sentir se coller dans son dos ... En réalité, il aimait bien cette situation ... La sentir si proche de lui.

- Vous m'avez manquée, Grimmjow. Avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Il se serait bien tourner vers la bleutée, sachant qu'elle le regardait, mais c'est à ce moment que Muguruma se manifesta. Apparaissant brutalement à leurs cotés, ses vêtements s'étant presque totalement disloqués, ne dissimulant presque plus rien de son corps transformé en cette chose "semi-Hollow". Son masque sur le visage, ses poing se transformant en arme redoutable et d'étranges appendices sortant de ses épaules et de son dos.

La créature qu'était devenu le Vizard se sentait clairement en danger avec ses personnes, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison logique qui aurait put expliquer son arrivée en ses lieux : Hidoi devait être considéré comme une menace ... Ou bien c'était le fait qu'il y ait Grimmjow ? Elle portait sans doute le même genre d'odeur que sa fille, Kurohime, qu'il n'attaquait pas et avec qui il avait toujours agit de façon intrigante et, n'avait-il jamais rien fait à Shin qu'il aurait pourtant put écrasé comme un moustique ?

La créature, après une courte hésitation, se montra extrêmement hostile à leur encontre et il chargea avec une rapidité déconcertante. Malgré tous les rapports qu'avait put lire Byakuya concernant Muguruma, le noble fut surprit par la rapidité de la chose. Il s'inquiéta pour Shuuhei et Grimmjow, mais ses deux-là semblaient prêt en toutes circonstances, d'ailleurs, Kyoraku semblait bien décidé à les protéger. Lui aussi semblait incroyablement efficace et ne se laissa pas submerger par le monstre.

- Je m'en occupe ! Déclara Hidoi sur un ton sûr. Rester à l'écart !

- Attendez, vous ne ... Commença Shuuhei.

Mais le Capitaine de la Division Zéro prenait déjà la relève pour s'occuper personnellement du semi-Hollow. Byakuya libéra son zanpakuto, ne serait ce que pour venir en aide à son compère en cas de besoin ... Mais dès les premiers instants, il comprit que son aide serait totalement inutile pour cette personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques instants. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un pouvoir tenir tête au Vizard sans même avoir besoin de libérer son zanpakuto. Certes, il ne prenait pas le dessus, mais il n'était pas dominé pour autant ce qui était assez troublant.

La Division Zéro était elle constituée d'autres personnes aussi intéressantes que cela ? Les rapports qu'il avait put lire sur leurs membres parlaient tous d'agents exceptionnels et comment ne pas mettre dans la liste Kurosaki Isshin ? Le successeur de ce dernier semblait être à la hauteur des espérances et les dépassait même. Si certains, qui doutaient que l'on puisse gagner cette guerre contre Aizen, pouvaient voir ce combat, ils auraient changé d'avis. Si seulement il y avait d'autres personnes aussi puissantes que lui, cela ferait pencher la balance ou rééquilibrerait les forces.

- Alors, qu'est c'que tu vois ? Demanda la voix moqueuse de Grimmjow à coté de lui.

Le noble fut surprit et se tourna vers elle, elle avait un large sourire marquant ses lèvres et elle lui donna l'impression d'une personne qui évalue, mais qui ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une telle personne dans la Dimension Royale. Avoua-t-il franchement.

- Deux ... Ils étaient deux ...

Deux ? Seulement deux ? A pouvoir protéger le Roi ? C'était de la folie ! Si Aizen avait put ouvrir la porte de la Dimension Royale et s'il trouvait la solution maintenant, le Roi n'y survivrait pas !

- Jaggerjack Schiffer, vous êtes entrain de me dire que la garde Royale n'est constituée que de deux hommes et que l'un des deux est là ? Demanda le noble en fronçant les sourcils. Et si Aizen mettait la main sur l'Ouken ? Et s'il l'avait et l'attaquait ?

- Aizen ne saura pas comment faire pour utiliser l'Ouken, sauf si on lui dit, alors qu'il l'ai ou pas. Assura-t-elle. De toute façon, si on revenait au sujet principal : pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon nom maintenant ?

Avait-il loupé quelque chose ou bien la jeune fille était "hors sujet" ? N'avait elle pas dévié le sujet ? Ha, cette femme ! Comment pouvait-elle parler de choses aussi futiles alors qu'un combattant était en plein duel et l'intensité de cet échange se répercutait brutalement au alentours, les pressions faisant se soulever le sable, Byakuya se protégeant le visage de même qu'il s'était mis devant la bleutée.

- Pourquoi croyez vous qu'Aizen ne puisse pas utiliser l'Ouken ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que pour qu'un Ouken soit fonctionnel, il faut qu'il sache a l'origine ce qu'il est ! Et pour qu'on découvre ce qu'est l'Ouken, faudrait p't'être qu'on le sache à l'origine que "cette chose" est un Ouken !

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- Tu comprendras, t'inquiètes, en attendant, je pense qu'Hidoi a besoin d'un peu d'aide ! Allez, mets y un peu du tien ! Hop hop hop ! J'vais veiller sur le p'tit Shinigami avec Mimi !

- Morimi ! Le reprit Kyoraku en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mimi, Morimi, c'est la même chose ! Affirma la belle panthère, poussant l'ébène vers le combat. Allez, hop !

Cette femme était réellement agaçante ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas laisser faire les choses ? Jetant un regard vers le combat, il se dit qu'en effet, si cela continuait de la sorte, Hidoi aurait du mal a attraper vivant Muguruma. Il fallait faire quelque chose et il n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre part à la bataille.

* * *

Son odeur ... C'était son odeur ... Mais quelque chose n'allait pas ... Son odeur, mais pas elle ! Parce que la chose qui avait son odeur était cette fois une femelle ... Mais pas elle, oui, ce n'était pas elle ... Et il y avait autre chose aussi, dans cette étrange odeur, il sentait quelque chose d'autre et il n'aimait pas ça, parce que "ça", c'était une odeur terrifiante !

Pourquoi la femelle avait-elle cette "chose" dans son odeur ? En tout cas, elle lui faisait peur et il hésitait encore à l'attaquer elle pour la détruire, mais avait l'impression que la détruire était tout aussi dangereux que de la laisser en vie, mais il avait conscience qu'avec Elle, il ne pourrait pas rester en vie longtemps ici, lui qui était en grande partie un Hollow.

Elle n'était pas la seule présente, bien sûr, il y avait quatre autres personnes, une femelle à l'odeur sauvage et brute, un mâle à l'odeur puissante et imposante, et la dernière odeur était celle d'un autre mâle et même si ce dernier dissimulait sa puissance, il n'était pas dupe, quant au dernier mâle, c'était le garçon, celui qu'il n'arrivait de toute façon pas à attaquer. Pour le moment, il n'y avait que la femelle et l'autre mâle imposant qui se battait contre lui ... Mais le Hollow n'avait pas envie de se battre contre eux, il voulait évaluer la menace de celle qui portait la même odeur ...

Décidant de s'en prendre directement à "Elle", il fonça sur la femelle, utilisant instinctivement ce que d'autres auraient nommé "sonido" pour se retrouver devant sa cible et levant son poing pour l'assener sur elle ... Du moins, tenter, car il n'y arrivait pas, il stoppa son mouvement que d'autres n'auraient put, il se figea, mais pas de peur, c'était comme si le temps s'était stoppé pour son corps, mais pas pour son esprit ... A moins que, justement, son esprit ait cessé de réfléchir normalement ...

Elle n'était pas dangereuse ... Du moins, l'était elle, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de s'attaquer à lui ... La chose en pris conscience dès qu'il fut devant elle : si elle avait voulut se débarrasser de lui, elle l'aurait fait ! Si elle avait voulut l'anéantir, elle aurait put le faire, mais elle ne le faisait pas ... Alors qu'il était un Hollow et elle, qu'était elle au juste ?

Qu'était elle maintenant ?

Sang Hollow, odeur Hollow, odeur Shinigami ... Elle était comme l'autre femelle, celle qu'il convoitait sans comprendre pourquoi, c'était la même ... Mais quelque chose d'autre ... Arrancar ? Oui, c'était une Arrancar : elle avait le masque, elle avait le sabre, elle en avait même les pouvoirs ... Mais elle avait d'autres ... Comment s'exprimer ? Comment qualifier ça ? Elle n'était pas qu'une Arrancars, il y avait autre chose en elle ... Autre chose en elle ...

Quelque chose le percuta sur le coté, le projetant plus loin et il alla s'écraser contre des arbres qui se fendirent sous l'impact de son corps, il n'eut aucun mal à se relever, la douleur éprouvée n'étant en rien comparable à celle qu'il éprouvait au visage. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait mal qu'il s'y était habitué ... Il ne savait même plus ce que cela faisait de ne pas avoir mal ... Sur ses deux jambes, il jeta un regard sur les opposants qui l'observaient, c'était la femelle forte qui l'avait projeté d'un seul et unique coup de pied. Elle était incroyable ...

- Saeki, ne le frappe pas comme ça ! Râla fortement l'autre femelle intrigante. Tu veux le tuer ?

- Désolé, dois je rappeler quels étaient les derniers ordres ? Répliqua la femelle sur un ton froid.

- Ouais, ouais, m'protéger en cas de danger ! Laisse moi faire, il s'est calmé.

Elle s'approchait, lentement, mais sûrement. Elle venait et il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait fuir ou rester : elle était une des siennes ... Elle était dangereuse ... Elle aurait put le tuer ... Elle ne l'avait pas fait ... Elle était une menace, mais n'était en rien menaçante ... Pourquoi donc ? Il ne comprenait pas ! Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était toujours dit que les Shinigami voulaient l'attraper pour l'empêcher de nuire, mais n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils cherchaient à l'avoir vivant. Quand à l'Arrancar femelle, parce qu'elle voulait protéger son territoire, mais elle qui s'avançait vers lui ? ... Elle pouvait le tuer ...

- Capitaine Muguruma Kensei de la Neuvième Division. Dit-elle en se stoppant à quelques mètres de lui. Vous souvenez vous ? C'est votre nom et votre grade.

Son nom ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Et son grade ? Division ? Depuis quand un Hollow pouvait il être un Shinigami ? Essayait elle de le duper pour l'abattre plus facilement ? Allons donc, elle aurait put le tuer facilement ! Cela était inutile ...

- C'est important de savoir ça : vous souvenez vous de qui vous étiez avant ? Insista-t-elle.

- Non. Avoua-t-il franchement. Douleur ...

Cette souffrance qu'il éprouvait, cette affreuse brûlure au visage qui s'était peu à peu propagé dans tout son corps, lui donnant l'impression que sa chair s'était transformé en une braise. Les premiers jours, il avait réussit à garder ses souvenirs, mais au fil des semaines ... Des mois ... Et des années, il y arrivait de moins en moins et lorsque celle-ci devenait insupportable, il oubliait tout et ne répondait plus que par ses instincts régis par la loi des Hollow ... Détruire ! Heureusement, malgré la douleur, il n'avait jamais cédé à l'autre loi... "Manger" ...

- On va essayer de vous aidez, Capitaine Muguruma, mais il faut nous suivre et ... Commença la femelle.

- Manger ! L'interrompit-il.

C'était le seul mot qu'il avait trouvé pour expliquer ... Expliquer quoi ? ... Il savait que s'il les suivait, s'il laissait les Shinigamis le capturer, il irait dans cette ville où vivaient tous ses gens auquel il ne voulait aucun mal ... S'il y allait ... Il ressentirait toute cette nourriture ... Tous ses êtres qui pourrait lui servir de repas et rien ni personne ne pourra l'empêcher de festoyer : que se passe-t-il si l'on met un lion affamé dans une bergerie ? Il mangera tout les moutons jusqu'à s'en faire exploser le ventre !

Il fallait qu'il s'enfuit avant que ces êtres ne décident de l'attraper et fit volte face, sauf que devant lui, il y avait le garçon ... Le tout jeune garçon, un qu'il ne pouvait pas attaquer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cela avait un rapport avec ses souvenirs, mais de toute façon, en cet instant, il était un obstacle pour lui. Il fallait qu'il le tue pour passer ? Mais ... Pas envie ... Pas ...

- Capitaine Muguruma, s'il vous plait, laissez nous vous aidez ! Supplia-t-il.

Peur ... L'odeur de la peur ... Et il tremblait, ses mains tenant son zanpakuto était incertaines ... Ce petit Shinigami n'était pas une menace, il n'y avait pas de raison évidente à le tuer vu que de toute façon, qu'il réussisse à passer ou non ne changerait rien à sa situation.

- Pas aller là bas ! Grogna le Hollow. Faim ... Manger ... Là bas, nourriture ...

- Ho, je vois, monsieur reste tout de même un Shinigami dans le fond ! Se moqua l'Arrancar. Très bien, j'ai promis de régler cette affaire alors, Muguruma Kensei, je vais t'aider à apaiser ta faim ?

Le Hollow se tourna vers la femelle, se demandant comment elle pourrait faire une telle chose. Se sacrifier ? Non ... Lui donner un de ses amis ? Non plus ... Comment croyait elle pouvoir apaiser sa faim ? Il n'y avait pourtant qu'un moyen ... Manger ...

- Je vais t'aider à devenir un Arrancar ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un large sourire sur le coin des lèvres.


	7. Chapitre 5 : Dans un Rêve

Tatsuki était en colère et quand on parle de "colère" avec elle, hé bien ... C'était quelque chose ... En effet, si elle l'aurait voulut, elle aurait put détruire les murs qui se dressaient devant elle, heureusement qu'elle était bien plus mûre que la plupart des personnes présentes, elle se contentait juste de démolir ceux qu'elle n'avait pas envie de contourner ... Ouais, en fait, en cet instant, elle s'était transformer en une véritable furie avide de se battre et même Kenpachi Zaraki l'aurait craint s'il l'avait croisée ...

Sa colère, elle la devait à Grimmjow ... Putain, cette sale garce ! Cela faisait près de dix ans ... DIX ANS ! Qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et cette ... Idiote ... Allait voir ailleurs au lieu de venir lui faire un petit coucou ? Ha ... Quand elle la trouverait ... L'ébène ferait passer l'envie à la bleutée de recommencer une telle chose ! D'ailleurs, personne ne pouvait dire où elle était ... Et ce n'était pas ça qui le sauverait ! Ho, elle allait lui faire regretter ... Oui, elle allait lui faire regretter !

N'ayant aucune envie de contourner le mur en face d'elle, elle frappa dedans et le démolie sans la moindre hésitation. Elle regretta lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard surpris d'Uryû qui était assit à une table basse ... Tatsuki observa le lieu et reconnue tout de suite la Huitième Division ... Elle venait d'envahir un lieu, semblait-il ... Se forçant à sourire, elle salua de la main son ami avant de marche arrière.

- Tatsuki, attends ! Lâcha le Quincy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, ne te déranges pas pour moi ! Répliqua-t-elle. J'ai des choses à faire de toute façon !

Se retournant, elle fut sur le point d'utiliser le shunpo pour fuir, mais fonça dans une personne très imposante qui lui bloqua le passage et l'enlaça de ses bras imposants. Haussant les sourcils, elle leva son regard vers l'homme qui s'avérait être Starrk. Il ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser repartir et au contraire. Leurs regards se croisèrent et comme souvent ses dernières fois, elle put y lire de la tristesse.

- Starrk, s'il te plait, ne laisse pas Uryû m'attraper ! Supplia-t-elle avec son regard de chien battu.

- Tu préfères que ce soit moi qui te punisse ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton aussi moqueur que possible.

La Shinigami soupira bruyamment avant de lancer un regard suppliant au Quincy qui la frappa doucement au front avec le dossier qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Ton regard ne marche pas avec moi ! Affirma Uryû. Tu aurais dut y réfléchir avant de défoncer le mur de notre Division ! Mais qu'est c'qui t'a pris ?

- Grimmjow est de retour et cette imbécile n'est même pas encore venue me voir ! Lâcha-t-elle avec mécontentement. Je la cherche depuis tout à l'heure pour lui foutre une bonne raclée !

- Hé bien, vous ne la trouverez pas ici ! Affirma la voix moqueuse d'Urahara. Je retiendrais de votre salaire les frais de réparation !

- Mais, c'est de sa faute à elle ! Protesta Tatsuki. Si elle était venue me voir, je n'aurais pas démolie tout ses murs ! Deux minutes de sont temps ... Juste deux minutes ... Ça va faire dix ans que nous l'avons pas vue ... J'avais envie de la voir ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a dut être un peu chamboulée d'apprendre pour Orihime. Laisses lui un peu de temps pour ...

Il s'était tue et ses yeux s'étaient ouverts de surprise. La prise, qu'avait sur elle Starrk ,se fit plus forte pendant quelques instants et elle le sentit se contracter. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle essaya de comprendre, se concentrant autant que possible, sauf que dans son état actuel, elle n'y arrivait pas. Jetant un regard interrogatifs à Uryû, elle nota que lui aussi semblait inquiet.

- Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? Hurla-t-elle avec panique.

- Un Arrancar. Avoua le Quincy. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de ... Connaître cette pression mais ...

- Je vais y aller, restez en sécurité ici. Annonça le blond qui, déjà, utilisé le shunpo pour aller sur place.

Hein ? Alors, comme ça, il voulait les laisser ici alors que lui allait risquer sa vie ? Et puis quoi encore ? Fronçant les sourcils, elle interrogea du regard ses deux compagnons qui eux même ne semblaient pas satisfaits de voir monsieur décider pour eux et c'est sans doute pourquoi ils acquiescèrent tous d'une même voix avant de suivre Urahara à coup de shunpo, ne se laissant nullement distancer par le Capitaine qui devait se douter que ses subalternes le suivrait tous pour l'aider.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant une des portes du Seireitei. Elle se figea en voyant que l'une des personnes n'était autre que Grimmjow et cela faillit la faire entrer dans une colère noire ... Enfin, elle avait faillit exploser pour hurler sa rage, mais la bleutée hurla bien avant elle en agitant les bras.

- Tatsuki d'amour ! Coucou ! Comment tu vas ma chérie ? Ha ! Si tu savais ! J'ai plein de trucs à te raconter et ...

L'Arrancar sembla vouloir venir vers elle, mais le géant que certains lui avait dit s'appeler Saeki Hidoi se saisit du col de son kimono pour la tirer alors que la panthère protestait farouchement, se débattant autant que possible pour rejoindre son amie.

- Le rapport, Dame Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Soupira l'homme en secouant la tête.

- Mais je veux voir ma copine ! Gémit Grimmjow. Laisses moi ! Tatsuki ! Au secours !

Sur le coup, la petite ébène ne savait plus trop comment réagir et, finalement, elle voulut venir en aide à son amie comme elle l'aurait fait autrefois, sauf qu'Hidoi fit augmenter sa pression au point qu'elle ne put plus avancer, écrasée par la puissance de celle-ci.

- Saeki ! Hurla la bleutée en se détachant brutalement de l'emprise de l'homme avant de se tourner vers lui, l'air franchement mécontente. Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Désolé, je pense qu'un isolement et une mise en quarantaine serait judicieux. Avoua l'homme.

Isolement et mise en quarantaine ? Mais, de quoi parlaient-ils exactement ? En tout cas, la pression diminua et Tatsuki put respirer de nouveau. Elle réalisa à ce moment qu'il y avait parmi eux un autre Arrancar que la bleutée ... Sauf qu'elle ne put pas croire en ce qu'elle voyait ! C'était le visage ... De Muguruma ? Mais c'était un Arrancar ? Qu'est ce que ...

- Vous êtes tous tenu au secret ! Annonça Hidoi.

- T'as conscience qu'avec le monde qu'y a autour de nous, il est IMPOSSIBLE que cela reste secret ? Demanda ironiquement Grimmjow en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

En effet, l'arrivé d'un nouveau "Arrancar" n'allait pas passer inaperçu et certaines personnes étaient venues se préparer à une potentielle bataille. En y regardant de plus près, Tatsuki réalisa tout de même que beaucoup avaient sombrés dans l'inconscience à cause de l'augmentation violente de la pression de cet étrange personne. Cela serait peut être plus facile de faire garder le silence aux dernières personnes présentes ?

- Bon, je vais reprendre ma phrase. Déclara le géant. Donc : si qui que se soit dévoile la moindre information, cette personne sera jugé pour haute trahison et pourra être exécutée ! Les Capitaines et les Vice Capitaines auront l'autorisation exceptionnelle de voir leurs éventuelles questions trouver une réponse pendant la réunion qui va avoir lieu si, et seulement si, le Commandant juge cela acceptable ! Maintenant ... Vice-Capitaine Hisagi, Capitaine Kuchiki, nous devons nous rendre à la Première Division, tout de suite ! Muguruma, restez près de moi ! ... Dame Jaggerjack Schiffer ... Vous aussi, vous restez avec moi !

* * *

Grimmjow et son étrange "escorte" étaient entrées dans Première Division depuis quelques minutes avant que le Commandant Kyoraku ne viennent ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer les quelques curieux. Mis à part Starrk, il y avait aussi Uryû, Kisuke, Arisawa et son Capitaine qui était venu voir ce que faisait sa Vice-Capitaine. Il y en avait beaucoup d'autre mine de rien et l'ébène soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte, se demandant à voix haute s'il ne serait pas mieux de faire une convocation officielle. Il ne manquait que la Seconde, Onzième et Douzième Division.

- Bien, alors, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous demandez les raisons qui vous ont tous poussées ici. Marmonna l'ébène avant de se tourner vers Hidoi. Je vous laisse la parole ?

- En fait, je vois pas trop pourquoi on devrait faire un rapport ! Soupira le petit Kyoraku. C'est évident, non ? On a forcé la transformation de Muguruma en Arrancar ... Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Hurla Starrk en fronçant les sourcils. Evidement, tu es un Shinigami toi ! "Et alors", c'est peut être normal pour TOI, mais ... Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point cela peut être difficile et douloureux d'évoluer en Arrancar !

- Je ne prétend pas "savoir", mais je vois pas à quoi cela sert d'en parler ! Sauf si tu veux parler et que tu veux ressasser le passé et ...

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase et ne le pourrait sans doute pas avant longtemps : le poing d'Hidoi rencontra son visage, le propulsant à travers le mur.

- Oups, ma main a dérapé ! Mentit consciencieusement le géant.

La phrase fut accueillie par les ricanements de Grimmjow qui finit par reporter son attention vers Starrk.

- Le cas de Muguruma était particulier : dois-je te rappeler que c'est le masque qui était la source de contrôle d'Aizen ? Le détruire, c'était aussi détruire le contrôle qu'il aurait put avoir sur le Vizard. Certes, les risques étaient plus qu'énormes, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle !

- Les risques ? Répéta Kisuke très intéressé. Il y a des risques quand on veut devenir un Hollow ?

- Heu, c'est un peu plus que des "risques". Avoua Starrk. C'est prendre le risque de mourir : n'oublions pas que pour devenir un Arrancar, il faut détruire le masque Hollow et comment les Shinigamis détruisent-ils les Hollow ?

Détruire le masque étaient extrêmement risqué ... Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière pour les Hollow de se transformer en Arrancar en tout sécurité, c'était grâce au Hogyoku qu'avait actuellement Aizen. Prendre ce risque d'une évolution alors que celle-ci n'était pas faite en toute sécurité ...

- Starrk, te souviens-tu de la douleur que nous éprouvions à être des Hollow ? Demanda Grimmjow sur un ton sérieux. Te souviens-tu pourquoi on ne voulait plus être ses "choses" ?

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, mais lui faire prendre ce risque à lui. Répliqua l'ébène dans un soupir.

- Ho, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est lui qui avait le choix. Il aurait put rester ainsi, mais a préféré le risque que la douleur. De toute façon, il aurait finit par mourir s'il n'avait rien fait : il commençait à avoir faim et là, il aurait été trop tard pour l'aider, de toute façon, maintenant, il va pouvoir s'exprimer de lui même ! N'est ce pas, Capitaine Muguruma ?

Starrk reporta son attention sur le nouveau Arrancar qui était très silencieux pour le moment et qui se contentait d'observer avec curiosité tout ce monde devant lui. Il avait reprit sa forme "shinigami" normal, sauf en ce qui concerné le masque dont il restait un résidu de chaque coté de ses tempes. Il y avait cependant une différence par rapport aux Arrancar, à proprement parlé et c'était le trou Hollow qui ne semblait pas présent ... Ce n'était donc pas réellement un "Arrancar" à proprement parlé ?

- Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je vous ai donné. Déclara le décoloré, sincère. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de dégâts ...

- Non, cela semble passable si personne n'a jugé que vous détruire était une nécessité ! Assura Hidoi. Pour le moment, nous isolerons Muguruma Kensei, sauf aux personnes qui l'ont connu : je pense ne rien vous cacher en avouant qu'il possède quelques petites séquelles. Certains de ses souvenirs sont vagues, mais nous ferrons tout pour le remettre en état, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est entre de bonne mains !

- Femme, j'ai vraiment faim ! Avoua Kensei.

- Hé, tu parles pas comme ça à Saeki ! Protesta le petit Kyoraku qui revenait à la charge. Déjà, c'est ma femme !

- Seulement quand cela vous arrange ! Souffla Hidoi avec mécontentement.

... Hein ? ... De quoi ? ... Cette homme très grand et à l'allure si imposante était ... Une femme ? Non, allez, c'était une mauvaise blague que leur faisait Grimmjow ? pourquoi c'est Grimmjow qui leur ferait une blague ?

- Bon, moi, j'ai autre chose à régler ! Annonça la bleutée en se levant. Hisagi et Kisuke, vous devriez parler avec notre nouveau pote pour lui remettre les esprits au clair ! Il deviendra sans aucun doute l'un de nos plus grand soutient le jour où on ira fritter Aizen ! Tatsuki, tu viens avec moi ! On a une princesse à réveiller !

- Grimmjow, tu ne pourras pas la réveillée, elle est morte ! Lâcha sèchement Starrk.

- Si elle était vraiment morte, il y à longtemps que les balanciers seraient venus récupérer son corps ! Affirma la bleutée, sûr d'elle.

* * *

Kubomi était toujours assit au bord de la fenêtre, observant toujours sa princesse dormante, ne se lassant nullement de l'observer. C'était toujours aussi douloureux de la voir dans cet état, mais il préférait être là à attendre son réveil futur plutôt que loin d'elle, elle était tout pour lui et il espérait qu'elle se réveiller prochainement, malgré tout ce que pourrait lui dire le Capitaine Unohana et tous les autres membres de la Quatrième Division. Même si la seule personne à y croire était Nell, il était sûr qu'elle reviendrait un jour et ce jour, elle ne lui échapperait pas !

Entendant une voie parfaitement reconnaissable s'approcher, la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur Grimmjow et Tatsuki. La bleutée le salua avec un large sourire avant de reporter toute son attention sur Orihime. Ho mon dieu, avec cette furie là, normale que la Princesse ait pas envie de se réveiller, elle devait craindre ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire !

- Alors, ça avance l'entraînement avec Ichigo ? Demanda la bleutée en posant un panier repas sur la table.

- Tu peux m'dire c'que tu fous là ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah, c'est évident, j'viens diner avec mes copines ! C'est une sortie entre filles alors dégage !

- J'étais là le premier ! C'est plutôt à toi d'te casser !

La panthère soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à vider son panier, n'hésitant pas à poser certains plats sur la rousse, choquant Tatsuki qui jura en demandant à Grimmjow ce qu'elle foutait, mais celle-ci l'ignora royalement en lui donnant un autre plat. Ouais, elles allaient vraiment faire un pique nique là ... Elle avait vraiment pas changé c'te nana !

- Comment tu fais pour être aussi optimiste ? Demanda-t-il en grognant. La plupart des membres de l'Armée de la Cour sont sûr qu'y a rien à faire !

- Et toi, t'y crois p't'être à cette idiotie ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Bien sûr que non ! Il y croyait pas ! Il pouvait pas croire qu'elle ne puisse pas se réveiller ! Il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce putain de coma, ne serait ce que pour qu'il puisse avoir un enfant d'elle et ... Qu'il puisse l'aimer quoi ! Grognant, il jeta un regard froid à l'Arrancar qui continuait de le regarder d'un air malicieux, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

- Bien, si nous sommes d'accord, qu'est c'tu fous encore là ? Gronda-t-elle. Vas donc t'entraîner avec Ichigo !

- Pourquoi faudrait que j'm'entraîne avec ce minable ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement. J'ai mieux à faire !

- Devenir faible et être vaincu par nos ennemis en quelques coups !

- Putain, t'es chiante ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on a une chance de l'emporter contre cet enfoiré ? Même si Ichigo et moi devenons forts, ça servira à quoi si on est les seuls ? Tu crois qu'on peut vaincre tous les Espada à nous seul ?

- Bah non, t'inquiètes pas ! Soupira la bleutée en levant les yeux aux ciels. Avec Saeki et Muguruma, vous êtes quatre ! Mais dès qu'Orihime se réveillera, là, on passera aux choses sérieuses ! Donc, si tu veux pas être à la bourre, va falloir que tu bosses !

Kubomi fronça les sourcils, observant avec attention l'Arrancar qui s'était détourné pour s'occuper du repas qu'elle devrait avoir avec Tatsuki. Elle semblait avoir un plan bien particulier concernant la suite des évènements, mais c'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas se préparer à aller se battre contre Aizen quand même ? Et pourtant ... Ho oui, pourtant, elle semblait bien motivée !

- T'as entendu Orihime, faut que tu te lèves ! Déclara Grimmjow en s'asseyant à coté de la jeune fille. Toi, moi, Tatsuki et Saeki, on doit prendre rendez vous avec le diable pour conclure un accord ...

- Hé, qu'est c'que tu prévois ? Grogna Kobomi en se levant.

- C'que j'prévois ? C'est pourtant clair ! J'vais aller à Hueco Mundo pour récupérer Lilinette et les autres Vizards ! Il et hors de question que je laisse ma pauvre Lili là bas ! T'as entendue Orihime ? Faut qu'on aille libérer Lilinette ! Alors réveilles toi !

- Grimmjow ! Hurla Tatsuki à bout de nerf.

L'Arrancars et l'Hollow se tournèrent au même moment vers la jeune fille qui perdit le plat qu'elle tenait depuis tout à l'heure, celui-ci se brisa sur le sol, mais cela importait peu aux deux êtres qui observaient la Shinigami, patientant qu'elle parle ... Sauf qu'elle n'y arrivait pas ...

Le décoloré savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire cette jeune fille, il le savait parfaitement ... Elle voulait rappeler l'état de santé de la jeune fille : sa mort cérébrale ... Mais, elle n'y arrivait pas ... Parce qu'au plus profond d'elle, elle voulait y croire ! Elle voulait croire que son amie puisse sortir de son état, malheureusement ... Tout le monde ne cessait de lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, qu'il n'y avait rien à faire ... Et elle ne savait plus quoi penser ...

- Grimmjow ... Répéta-t-elle dans un murmure. Orihime ne ... Orihime est ...Elle ...

- Prisonnière de son propre rêve ! Lâcha la bleutée. Elle est juste prisonnière de l'illusion ...

Cette simple phrase laissa incertain le Hollow qui fixa l'Arrancar, incrédule. Que voulait elle dire par ces mots ? C'était comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour la sortir de cet état. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle attendait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle la sortait pas de cette état ?

- Grimmjow, si tu peux la soignée ... Gronda-t-il, respirant de façon irrégulière.

Il était envahit par sa propre colère et il se fallait de peu qu'il ne se jette à la gorge de cette ... Cette sale garce !

- Pourquoi tu le fais pas ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de le faire, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Avoua-t-elle franchement en ce tournant vers lui. Si tu veux savoir la vérité, c'est que je crève de peur d'en arriver là !

- Pourquoi t'as peur ? Explique moi ! Sinon, j'te jure que j'te défonce ta jolie gueule ! Que tu sois où pas une amie d'Orihime ! Raconte !

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, évaluant l'homme, mais pas la menace. Elle ne semblait pas le craindre et au contraire, elle semblait même prête à l'affronter en cas de besoin, mais peut être trouvait-elle cela plus "humain" de répondre.

- Si je te dit ce que je sais, tu me promets d'attendre ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu me promets de te mettre un peu à ma place et de te montrer patient ?

- Si tu me promets de me la ramenée, j'ferais tout c'qui sera possible pour ! Assura-t-il.

- D'accord. Soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers Orihime. Elle n'est pas morte, même si les apparences le laisse entendre : si les balanciers ne sont pas venus la chercher, c'est qu'elle est toujours vivante, même si elle ne dégage plus rien, même si son cerveau ne réagit plus : pour ses créatures qui rééquilibrent l'échange des âmes et qui récupèrent les corps ...

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi elle s'en remet pas ? Hurla Kubomi, perdant patience.

- Peut-être par ce que l'Arrancar qui lui a fait ça la bloquer ! Répliqua-t-elle. Peut-être que son pouvoir lui permettait de l'empêcher de se manifester ! Peut-être qu'il l'a séparée son "âme" et son "corps" ou bien peut-être par un poison ! Peut-être même qu'en réalité, ceci n'est qu'une marionnette ! Mais après dix ans, vous l'auriez remarqués !

Cela se tenait ... Mais il ne voyait toujours pas comment la soigner ... Si ce n'était ...

- Il faut tuer l'Arrancar. Grogna-t-il.

- C'est une des solution, en effet. Avoua Grimmjow en se tournant vers lui. Il y a cependant une autre solution "envisageable" ... Alors, soit je t'ordonne de devenir suffisamment fort pour aller à Hueco Mundo pour buter cet enfoiré qui a fait ça à Hime, soit ...

- Soit ? Demanda Tatsuki que l'espoir envahissait de nouveau.

- Soit j'envois mon fils régler le problème en passant par le monde intérieur et là, c'est lui qui risque de devoir affronter l'Arrancar.

Son fils à elle ? Affronter un Espada ? Et le Cuarta en plus ? Non, même lui qui était pourtant un sacré pourri, il pouvait pas faire une telle chose, sachant qu'Orihime lui en voudrait d'avoir fait prendre autant de risque au môme ! Il était tout jeune encore et inexpérimenté ! Y avait peu de chance qu'il survive ... En plus, s'il l'envoyait lui, Shiro le tuerait à coup sûr !

- Ha, ouais, j'vois le genre ... Marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Ok ... J'vais aller trouver Ichigo ... Et on ira le buter cet enfoiré de Cuarta !

* * *

Le pouvoir de Luma était bien particulier, comme l'avait supposé Grimmjow, il était bel et bien basé sur le blocage de l'âme en elle-même, mais cela allait bien au delà également. Un poison incroyable qui pouvait lui être très jouissif vu qu'il était lié à ceux qui le subissait. Il pouvait alors faire ce qu'il voulait de ces victimes : bloquer tous leurs sens comme il l'avait fait pour Orihime Inoue et ...

Il pouvait transformer les rêves de la jeune fille à sa convenance, c'était comme une illusion, mais si réelle qu'il était impossible de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve ! En cet instant, il aurait également put provoquer sa mort, mais le Seigneur Aizen avait d'autres idées la concernant et cela avait plut à Luma qui s'était délecté de jouer à ce point avec sa pauvre victime. Ainsi, la jeune fille était plongée dans son rêve, depuis des années dans ce monde qui avait été crée par l'Arrancars ...

Et quel monde !

Prenez le monde réelle ... Oui, avec ses amis, ses ennemis, ses mondes ... Et amusez vous à inversez les rôles ... Amusez vous à faire croire qu'elle a été trahie par tout le monde, qu'ils ont tenté de la tuer, obéissez bien aux ordres d'Aizen et faite en sorte qu'elle soit persuadée que tous ceux qui ont été un jour ses amis sont devenus ses ennemis qui tentent de la tuer ! Et ses ennemis deviennent alors ses amis ! Aizen deviendrait alors son plus grand soutient, l'homme qui la prendrait sous son aile pour la protéger de ses ennemis et il l'entraînerait avec l'aide des plus puissants Espadas ...

C'était un plan génial, non ? Pour Luma, y avait pas mieux que ça ! Et il avait obéit au directive d'Aizen, se montrant patient avec elle, il fallait faire les choses correctement : commencer en faisant croire qu'elle avait réussit à survivre à la bataille ... Et après, les petites trahisons, faire en sorte qu'elle entende d'étranges conversations, qu'elle tombe sur certains événements qui prouvaient qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait à la Soul Society, lui faire croire que c'était eux les vrais méchants en commençant par l'extermination des Arrancars et des Hybrides !

Pourquoi ne pas ajouter à cela l'exécution même de Grimmjow ? Certes, Aizen n'avait pas parlé de ça et s'était mis en colère, mais il avait put arrangé cela et avait fait en sorte qu'Orihime puisse sauver Grimmjow pour l'emmener en sécurité au Hueco Mundo et ensuite ? Ensuite ? Ha, ça, c'était le plus marrant ! Faire croire qu'elle vivait à Hueco Mundo avec cette traître ! N'appréciant pas cette dernière, il avait été heureux de constater qu'Aizen voulait faire croire à la jeune fille que la perte de ses enfants lui avait fait perdre l'esprit ... Le jour où Grimmjow reviendrait, ils feraient croire que la folie la poussait à croire que ses enfants étaient toujours vivants !

Bon, donc, elle avait vécus au Hueco Mundo et lui était aller voir les Arrancars pour demander quel liens ils voulaient avec elle ! Bien sûr, Alicia et Clarice avaient demandées à ne pas être lier, mais Mikka ? Ho, Mikka avait demandée à devenir une de ses amies et Luca aussi, c'étaient les seuls à comprendre que cela pourrait servir au maître !

C'était marrant de se trouver dans le rêve de cette meuf et de la voir évoluer entre les murs de Las Noches ! Surtout que ses amis ne devaient pas se douter de ce qui ce passait ici ... Dans ce monde ...

- Bonjour Orihime ! Dit-il joyeusement à la jeune femme qui se tourna vers lui, les yeux à demi clos. Comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, je voulais aller voir Grimmjow. Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

- Je crois que le Seigneur Aizen est allé la voir. Déclara l'Arrancar. Ne préfères-tu pas venir passer un peu de temps avec moi ? Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre ...

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que le jour où ils décideraient de la réveiller, ils n'auront qu'à faire croire qu'elle est prisonnière pour tirer avantage de cette situation ... Au combien "intéressante". La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'ouvrir la marche, Luma souriant d'avantage en fixant son dos ...

Dire qu'il lui avait fallut des mois pour modifier certains de ses souvenirs et arriver à ce résultat ... Et que cela faisait quelques années déjà qu'il avait réussit à la faire changer de camp dans ce rêve ... Il s'était montré patient et Aizen était fier de lui !


	8. Chapitre 6 : Tentation et peur

**Attention :** Lemon Yaoi dans ce chapitre (on oublie pas les vieilles habitudes ! X3)

* * *

Shin était à la bourre et ça Toshiro pouvait en témoigner, le bleuté ne savait plus où donner de la tête depuis que sa mère, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas put voir, malgré l'après midi que lui avait donné Izuru, était de retour ! Il fallait dire que l'Arrancar semblait avoir pas mal de choses à faire et semblait pouvoir enchaîner les réunions à une vitesse ahurissante, tout comme toutes ses visites qu'elle rendait ici et là. En fait, cela soulageait le garçon qu'il n'ai pas put encore la rencontrer ...

Le Capitaine vit son amant trébucher en tentant d'enfiler son hakama, mais n'eut pas besoin de se lever pour l'aider car déjà Shin reprenait sa préparation, négligeant sa tenue au profit de n'oublier aucun des dossiers dont il était chargés. Il était sur le point de partir lorsque Toshiro constata qu'il était entrain d'oublier une chose capitale.

- Tu oublies ton sabre ! Lui dit-il en le prenant pour le lui lancer.

- Non, j'vais le laisser ici ! Déclara le bleuté.

Cette décision était sûrement dut au fait que ce sabre était Ulquiorra Schiffer : comment Grimmjow allait-elle prendre le fait que son fils manie son propre père ? Ha, Toshiro n'aimerait pas être à la place de son amant, mais la situation ne laisser pas le choix au bleuté : il devait rester armé, surtout au cas où les Arrancars trouveraient le moyen de parvenir jusqu'à eux : ils étaient en état de guerre depuis tellement longtemps ...

Le Capitaine s'approcha de son amant et fixa le sabre à la taille de Shin qui ne protesta pas, paraissant juste attristé par l'initiative de Toshiro qui passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Désolé, l'état de guerre te force à porter cette arme. Souffla-t-il doucement. S'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, croissant le regard qui avait sut le charmer. Le capitaine embrassa les lèvres de son amant qui lui parurent pourtant bien froides. Peut-être que le forcer n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça ? Ha, ce jeune homme était encore bien immature ! Il aurait dut y penser qu'il ne voulait que son bien ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il complique toujours tout ?

- Si tu vois ma mère, tu pourrais lui dire de venir me voir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je ferais passer le message par Tatsuki. Assura le Capitaine. Dépêches toi, tu vas finir par être en retard à ce rythme là !

- Hein ! Comment ça ? Il est quel heure ?

Le plus jeune jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au bord de la panique, mais lorsqu'il vit l'heure affichée, il sembla nettement plus rassuré.

- Tu as oublié ? Soupira Toshiro, agacé de voir son amant si tête en l'air. Tu dois y aller plus tôt aujourd'hui ! A cause d'une réunion de siège, non ?

Shin l'observa quelques secondes avant de pâlir à vue d'œil, il finit par se détourner en redevenant très nerveux. Il acheva de récupérer tous ses dossiers et pour, finalement, lui donner un véritable baiser.

- Tu diras à Kira qu'il devrait arrêter de te monopoliser de la sorte ! Soupira-t-il. Ou bien je viendrais le voir personnellement !

- Non, ne fais pas ça ! Répliqua Shin avec affolement. Ne t'inquiète pas va, c'est juste pour cette fois !

Juste pour cette fois, hein ? Combien de fois lui avait-il dit ça ? Bien trop souvent au goût du Capitaine qui était loin d'être dupe. Son amant le salua pour de bon, le laissant dans leur chambre commune et il eut presque envie de le rattraper, sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être que c'était nécessaire ? Cette situation n'avait absolument rien de plaisant, mais il était incapable de se décider clairement quand à ce sujet ... Par ce que lui ... Il aurait préféré que son amant se contente de lui ...

C'était un jour comme celui-ci, mais quelques mois plus tôt ... Renji était venu le voir pour lui faire part de ses impressions au sujet de la relation entre leurs amants à tous deux et même si Toshiro n'avait pas voulut y croire, il ne pouvait pas nié que certaines choses prouvaient les dires du Capitaine de la Septième Division. Savoir cela porta un sacré coup au Capitaine Glacé qui ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face à cette affaire qui était assez surréaliste : deux hommes ayant tous deux quelqu'un dans leurs vies ... Se retrouvaient dans l'ombre pour s'aimer en cachette ...

Soupirant, Toshiro décida de se préparer à son tour, se demandant si Renji n'avait pas raison à leurs sujets : peut être était-ce nécessaire pour les deux jeunes hommes d'être ensembles ? Qui savait ... En tout cas, lui avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre que Shin puisse agir de la sorte ... Mais, finalement, lui même ne mettait pas fin à leur relation, alors il pouvait parler !

* * *

Shiro était persuader d'une chose : avec tous les évènements, Shin avait forcément dut oublier leur petit "rendez vous" qui devait avoir lieu ... Et le décoloré avait longtemps peser le pour et le contre d'un éventuel petit "rappel" ... Non, appelons plutôt ça un "enlèvement" ! Bah ouais, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il y avait plus de "pour" que de "contre", c'est pourquoi il était allé tout près de la demeure du couple et avait attendu que le bleuté sorte pour ... Bah ouais, pour l'attaquer quoi ! Utilisant le shunpo, il réapparut derrière le garçon qui fut surpris par l'attaque. Il faudrait qu'il l'aide à combler ses failles : s'il avait été un ennemi, Shin n'aurait pas survécus.

- Shiro ! Grogna le bleuté qui l'avait reconnut.

- Assure toi de bien tenir tes affaires ! Se contenta de dire le décoloré.

Et il l'agrippa avec force avant d'utiliser le shunpo en chaîne pour retourner au manoir Inoue où il relâcha son petit paquet qui s'indigna d'être traité de la sorte. Hé, qu'il aille pas se plaindre quand même : c'était de sa faute aussi, il avait cas être plus accessible ! Shiro eut un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres et se prit un des dossiers de son ami a qui la mimique n'avait pas échappé.

- Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi ! Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

- Dis donc, est ce que "Monsieur" ne serait pas entrain de prendre le pouvoir ?

L'impertinent marqua une pose en fixant le sourire de prédateur qui était apparu sur le visage du semi-hollow dont les idées n'étaient vraiment pas très claires en cet instant et comment ne pas avoir de telles pensées avec un tel homme ? Allons donc ! Il suffisait de le regarder pour être tenté avec son kimono entrouvert sur son torse sculpté comme il le fallait ! Son uniforme ne portait pas de manche, dévoilant ses bras ou de temps en temps le tatouage que pouvait former la lame d'Ulquiorra prenait place.

- Shiro, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chose à faire, alors ...

- Oui, ok, pas de prob ! Le coupa-t-il toujours avec son sourire. T'inquiètes, j'vais tâché d'être rapide, mais efficace !

Les yeux bleus de Shin s'écarquillèrent alors que son ami se jetait déjà sur lui, le plaquant au sol alors que ses lèvres s'activaient déjà. Il dut cependant se stopper lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose percuter son crâne. Haussant les sourcils, il releva le visage pour se rendre compte que son père n'était pas loin et les fixait de façon très étrange.

- Ok pour qu'tu fasses tes cochonneries dans ta chambre, mais pas en plein couloir ! Gronda-t-il. Aller, montes ta "princesse" dans ton lit ! C'est quand même plus confortable !

- Hé, vous devriez pas l'encourager comme ça ! Répliqua Shin, essayant de repousser le décoloré.

- Tu parles ! J'vais même lui donner les meilleurs coins ! Tient, par exemple : sur le tapis en fourrure, ça doit le faire !

- Ho, bonne idée papa ! Jubila Shiro.

Et c'était clair que l'idée était pas mal ! Se relevant, il aida son amant à faire de même pour le prendre sur son épaule. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il s'entendait extrêmement bien avec son père, et cela même si les premiers mois avaient été compliqués, du fait de leurs caractères souvent explosifs, ils avaient finit par trouver un terrain d'entente acceptable, vu que son père ne le jugeait pas pour l'amour compliqué qu'il portait à Shin ...

Réussissant à emporter l'Arrancar-Shinigami jusque dans sa chambre, il le déposa sur le dit tapis dont avait parler son père et le fixa avec amusement, voyant bien que l'idée de le faire là le gênait et l'excitait à la fois. Il se montra malgré tout très résistant vu qu'il détourna le visage pour éviter le baiser que voulait lui donner Shiro ... C'était sans doute ça le plus amusant avec cet être : le séduire était incroyablement compliqué ! Il ne se laissait pas séduire facilement et chaque fois, il fallait savoir s'y prendre avec ce p'tit gars !

Sa bouche chercha directement les points sensibles du corps du bleuté, ses mains dévoilant le torse pour le dévorer de baisers et se montrant de plus en plus entreprenantes. Il glissa ses doigts sur les boutons de chair pour les faire durcir et entendit sa pauvre victime gémir sous ses divers assauts qui s'avérèrent payant au vue des différents frissons qui parcouraient le corps du torturé. Vint même le moment où le bleuté finit par participer en lui rendant chacune de ses caresses ou de ses baissers, se laissant porter comme à chaque fois par ses émotions.

Il réussit à lui retirer ses vêtements jusqu'à dévoiler totalement le corps qu'il convoitait souvent, en appréciant les formes dont il ne se lasserait jamais, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Shiro lui saisit le visage pour goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres si appétissantes et sa langue entama une danse passionnelle avec celle de son amant et ses mains glissèrent sur le corps, allant jusqu'aux cuisses qu'il écarta pour se glisser entre, recommençant à frôler les parties sensibles, les trouvant facilement depuis le temps qu'il abusait de cet être !

- Shiro, t'avais dit que t'irais vite ! Râla soudainement Shin.

- Presser de me sentir en toi ? Répliqua ironiquement le décoloré.

- Non, pressé que ça s'arrête ! Je vais vraiment avoir une journée chargée ...

Hein ? Quoi ? Hé, pourquoi fallait-il que ce gamin soit aussi arrogant avec lui ? Enfin, Shin était peut être plus âgé que lui, mais niveau mental, y avait pas photo : Shiro était plus mature ... Quoi qu'en fait ... Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le décoloré qui lécha la gorge de son amant, le faisant frissonner encore une fois, décidant d'accepter sa petite "requête" ... Puisqu'il voulait que ça se finisse vite ... Il le ferait !

Retournant à demi le bleuté, Shiro se glissa derrière lui, baissant son hakama pour ensuite coller son membre dur contre le fessier du lieutenant qui eu un violent tremblement, comprenant sans doute ce que comptait faire le Vice-Capitaine.

- Shiro, attend, tu ...

Mais l'interpellé ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de finir sa phrase car, déjà, il débutait son ascension dans la chair si serrée de son amant et il l'entendit gémir de douleur, alors il ralentit sa pénétration, n'ayant aucune envie de lui faire plus mal que nécessaire, ses mains allant le caresser pour le détendre autant que possible et espérant qu'il se détendrait et ce fut le cas, il s'abandonna et alla même jusqu'à se masturber sous le regard du décoloré qui n'en loupa pas une miette, appréciant lorsque son amant se lâchait pendant leurs ébats et il fallait le dire, lorsque Shin y allait, c'était plus qu'excitant !

Il lui attrapa une des jambes pour pouvoir la relever et avoir un meilleur accès à l'endroit si intime, embrassant la gorge si délicate de son amant. S'enfonçant jusqu'au bout, il patienta cependant qu'il se soit habitué à sa présence. C'était dur de se montrer patient, surtout dans cette situation particulière ! Shiro désirait tellement son amant qui avait l'impression de perdre pied.

- Je peux bouger ? Demanda-t-il à l'oreille sensible du bleuté qu'il s'amusa à torturer de ses dents taquines.

- Oui, vas y ...

Il n'en fallut pas plus au semi-Hollow pour se décider à y aller, sa verge si dure allant et venant dans l'intimité qui n'était qu'à lui ! Il savait que l'Arrancar-Shinigami ne se laissait pas dominer par Toshiro et c'était tout ce qui comptait, que Shin lui appartienne à lui et seulement à lui à ce niveau. Pourvu que cela reste le cas ! Il n'admettrait pas que son amant puisse appartenir à un autre que lui.

- Je t'aime, Shin. Murmura-t-il avec passion.

- Shiro !

C'était un gémissement incroyablement intense, un gémissement qui fit frissonner le décoloré et lui fit prendre une vitesse plus intense, presque insoutenable en réalité. Se sentir dans cette chaleur, il avait beau y être venu, c'était aussi plaisant que la toute première fois et il finit par venir ... Un peu trop rapidement à son goût, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas vu qu'il put rester collé à son amant encore quelques secondes, celui-ci ne lui rallant pas dessus en lui rappelant qu'il était pressé comme il l'aurait fait habituellement ...

- Alors, tu vas aller voir ta mère ? Interrogea-t-il en se retirant lentement.

- J'sais pas, si j'ai le temps peut être. Marmonna le bleuté. Elle a l'air tellement occupée depuis son retour ...

- Ouais, j'ai noté ça aussi ... J'pourrais te revoir prochainement ?

Shin se releva en grimaçant légèrement, son fessier n'ayant supporté qu'à moitié le traitement infligé par son amant. Il lui lança cependant un regard polaire qui indiquait clairement le fond de ses pensées, mais qu'importe ? De toute façon, Shiro savait qu'il céderait encore et toujours à ses avances alors qu'il aborde cet air ne servait absolument à rien !

- Toi, tu ferais bien de t'entraîner plus sérieusement ! Répliqua le bleuté sur un ton froid. Tu donnes l'impression d'être imbattable, mais ... Si les Arrancars arrivaient, tu ...

- Je serais suffisamment fort pour protéger les gens que j'aime, je te le promet, Shin !

- J'aimerais que tu penses à ta propre sécurité avant de penser à nous autres ! Je n'ai aucune envie que tu sois blessé ...

- Malheureusement, tu sais que ça, j'peux pas te le promettre ! Tu n'as cas devenir fort, toi aussi !

Cette remarque sembla blesser le jeune homme qui détourna le regard et Shiro s'en voulut, il n'avait pas voulut lui faire de mal, mais il venait de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas aussi doué que ses frères et sœurs qui eux montraient des capacités hors normes ... Kurohime était capable de se libérer et était Capitaine, Iro était déjà au stade du Bankai tout comme Blanche d'ailleurs et sans doute qu'Aiko aussi tandis que lui, il arrivait difficilement à réveiller le Shikai ...

- Shin, excuses moi, je voulais pas te blesser ! Assura le jeune homme.

- Laisse tomber ! J'vais y aller ... J'ai pas envie d'être en retard ...

* * *

Renji relit encore une fois le rapport concernant la transformation des Vizards en Arrancars, il avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait arriver à un tel résultat, mais une chose était clair : il était possible d'y parvenir vu que Muguruma avait franchi ce stade, sauf que cela semblait bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait, surtout d'après ce qu'en disait Starrk dans son rapport et même Grimmjow avouait, dans le "torchon" qui lui servait de "rapport", avoir été pessimiste et ne pas vouloir retenter l'opération ... Mais ...

Mais, pourquoi en venait-elle à la conclusion que Urahara devait recréer un Hogyoku ? Pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle sur les Vizards, il semblait indispensable de créer une pierre, mais en voyant ce que la précédente avait causée ...

Aizen avait tenté de faire assassiner Rukia pour la récupérer et y était presque parvenu, d'ailleurs ! Grâce à celle-ci, il crée une armée d'Arrancars artificiels qui possédait une force hors normes et dont la mentalité avait été modifié pour qu'ils agissent en bon soldat sans oublier le fait que cette "pierre" avait aussi permit à cet homme d'atteindre une puissance jamais égalée jusqu'à maintenant ! Et Grimmjow voulait qu'une telle chose soit recrée ?

Certes, Renji comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de la bleutée : une autre Hogyoku pourrait leur permettre de trouver une solution afin d'éradiquer le lien entre les vizards et la pierre dont Aizen avait le contrôle, mais quel prix payeraient-ils cette fois-ci ? Des milliers de vies ? ... Peut être bien plus encore ! Est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la chandelle ? Le Capitaine n'avait aucune envie de prendre un tel risque ! ... Mais ... Transformer tous les Vizards en "Arrancar" ? Non, ce n'était pas réellement des "Arrancars" vu qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement des Hollows : ils n'avaient pas le trou qui prouvait la disparition du cœur ... Peut-être même ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir de forme "resureccion" ...

Le cramoisie reprit une foi encore le rapport de Starrk pour le relire une fois encore le passage qui l'intriguait ...

"La transformation d'Hollow à Arrancar est une épreuve à elle seule, la transformation de Vizard à Arrancar doit être toute aussi douloureuse que le fut ma propre évolution et même si la douleur a disparut, le souvenir de celle-ci reste encrée dans mon esprit. Je ne souhaite à personne de ressentir ce mal nécessaire pour qu'un Hollow puisse retrouver des émotions. Il faut également prendre en considération le fait que seul un Arrancar sur des milliers peut parvenir à l'évolution final ! Sur tout Las Noches, nous pouvions êtres comptés sur les doigts d'une mains et étions nommés les "Générations Zéro" alors peut être est-il préférable d'oublier l'idée de faire évoluer les autres Vizards : sans doute que le miracle de Muguruma Kensei ne se reproduira pas une seconde fois."

Comment pouvait-on se décider clairement sur un tel sujet ? Pour ou contre la transformation des Vizards ? Pour ou contre la création d'un nouveau Hogyoku ? C'était tellement dur de se décider, surtout lorsque l'on ressentait une peur véritablement intense à ce niveau ! Si Aizen apprenait leurs plans à ce sujet, il y avait fort à parier qu'il tenterait de récupérer la prochaine pierre !

Son regard se posa sur la partie du rapport confié par Grimmjow qui l'intéressait ...

"La douleur qu'éprouve les Hollow après des centaines d'années d'errance au Hueco Mundo peut prendre différent terme tel que "Solitude", "Rage", "Colère" ou même "Peur". La loi du plus fort est belle et bien en rigueur dans ce monde, et la seule solution pour survivre est l'évolution ! Dans le cas des Vizards, passer au stade d'Arrancars serait bénéfique : leur puissances seraient augmentées, cependant, je ne crois pas cela nécessaire de prendre un tel risque, même si nous pouvons proposer aux Vizards cette solution, mais franchement, je n'en vois pas l'utilité ! La souffrance est énorme lors de la transformation alors autant ne pas l'infliger à d'autre."

L'idée d'avoir d'autres personnes aussi puissantes avait quelque chose de séduisant et ça, même Grimmjow devait s'en être rendue compte, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Certes, penser ainsi était égoïste : c'était eux qui seraient envoyés au casse pipe, les Vizards, mais ... Eux n'avaient pas la force de tenir tête face aux Arrancars crées par Aizen ! Que pouvaient ils espérer en allant ce battre ? Il mourrait ... Il n'était pas de taille ...

- Capitaine Abarai, puis je jeter un coup d'œil aux rapports ? Demanda Hanatarou à coté de lui.

- Dis, Hanatarou ... Souffla le cramoisi en se tournant vers son subalterne. Qu'est ce qui est le mieux ? Créer un nouveau Hogyoku alors que le premier a provoqué tant de morts ou pousser les Vizard à risquer leurs vies ?

Le Shinigami pencha la tête sur le coté et finit par prendre les deux rapports des Arrancars pour les lire rapidement. Il sembla comprendre ce que voulait dire Renji et releva son visage vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre de voir avec les Vizards avant de nous décider, non ?

- Oui, tu as raison ...

Le regard de Renji se posa sur le rapport de Muguruma qui ne comprenait que quelques lignes ...

"J'ai accepté l'offre de la femelle Arrancar, le risque était grand, mais la mort était préférable à la douleur, elle était telle que je ne me souviens plus."

Il ne se souvenait plus de quoi ? De tout en réalité ! Quelques brides de souvenirs avaient persistées, celles concernant ses autres amis Vizards, mais pour le reste, tout était à refaire !

- Grimmjow propose la création d'une de ses sphères. Avoua le Capitaine. Elle dit que cela serait plus "humain" que de proposer la transformation en Arrancar ... Elle est dangereuse ...

- Je crois que je la comprend ! Murmura Hanatarou. Vous avez vus la liste qu'ils ont fournit concernant les Arrancars de "Génération Zéro" ? D'après eux, ils n'étaient qu'une poignée ... Le pourcentage de réussite de l'évolution est ...

Il se tut, n'ayant aucun besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses pensées, n'en voyant pas l'utilité et il avait raison, la fin de cette phrase était inutile ...

- Il faudrait voir avec le Capitaine Urahara et le Capitaine Kurotsuchi si cela ne change pas les statistiques que ce ne soit pas des Hollow, mais des Vizards ?

Oui, en effet, c'était quelque chose à "suivre". Finalement, il ne pourrait pas se décider quant à cette affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas toutes les cartes en mains ...

* * *

Shin ne savait plus s'il craignait ou au contraire s'il devait espérait la rencontre avec sa mère et un bon nombre de fois, il avait caressé le manche de son zanpakuto en se demandant s'il devait le cacher ou non dans un coin ... Et il abandonna l'idée en se disant que ce n'était pas très correcte de faire une telle chose, surtout que cette armée était l'âme de son père ... C'était comme planquer son daron dans un placard, vous imaginez ? Ha, qu'il était dur d'avoir une mère si imprévisible et un père si ... Comment dire ? Inconscient ? Non, disons plutôt "stupide" !

- Mon petit Shin ! Gémit la voix si reconnaissable d'Iro qui lui sauta dessus alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir. Comment tu vas ?

- Je pète la forme ! Soupira le bleuté sur un ton qui indiquait pourtant tout le contraire.

- Aller, t'inquiètes, j'vais m'occuper de te divertir et ...

- Et vous devriez plutôt travailler comme le font habituellement les Vice-Capitaine ! Lâcha une voix froide derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

Les deux subalternes se tournèrent vers leur supérieur qui les fixait tous deux avec un air plein de reproches et les deux frères se jetèrent un coup d'œil interrogatif avant de décider ensemble de reprendre leurs marches, l'air nerveux, mais les mains de l'homme les rattrapèrent tous deux pour les empêcher d'avancer.

- Je n'aurais JAMAIS dut vous prendre tous deux comme subalternes ! Gémit le blond en les tirant tous deux vers les bureaux. Vous arrivez toujours en retard, vous vous plaigniez tout le temps et vous êtes des tombeurs ! Pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas êtres sérieux ? Même Shiro est plus consciencieux dans son travail ...

- Vous aussi, vous vous plaigniez souvent ! Affirma Shin. Et puis, je ne suis pas d'accord, je ne suis pas un tombeur !

Le bleuté salua un groupe de Shinigami filles qui passait par là et qui gloussa avant de continuer leurs chemins. Ha, peut être que Kira n'avait pas tord, il fallait avouer que, niveau fille, il était plutôt célèbre, mais c'était sûrement dut au fait que celles-ci trouvaient très intéressant le fait de le savoir avec Hitsugaya ? Aller savoir !

- Moi ? Lâcha avec surprise Iro. Un "tombeur" ? Allons donc ! Je n'ai eut que cinq amants différent depuis le début de la semaine !

- Hé, mais Iro, on est que mardi !

- Justement ! D'habitude, j'en vois quand même un peu plus !

- Et où tu les trouves toutes ses personnes ?

- Penserais tu a tromper Toshiro ?

- Dites donc, vous deux, vous pouvez pas avoir ce genre de conversations hors de la Division ? Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Désolé Capitaine ! Lâchèrent les deux jeunes hommes d'une même voix et avec le même sourire amusé.

Le blond comprit sans mal qu'ils se foutaient de lui décida de leur donner une petite tape derrière la tête à tous deux et ils gémirent, se plaignant tous deux des mauvais traitements dont ils étaient victimes.

- En fait, Capitaine, quel position devrions nous adopter lors de la prochaine réunion ? Demanda l'argenté qui paraissait beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Avoua franchement le blond en soupirant. Pour le moment, nous resterons neutres.

Il y eut ensuite un silence que Shin n'eut aucun mal à comprendre : ils parlaient sans doute de la réunion qui avait eu lieu et dont ils étaient "tenu au secret". Cela ne les empêchait pas de parler entre eux et à coté du bleuté de cette chose vu que le Lieutenant ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Ils allèrent là où se trouvait les bureaux et l'Arrancar Shinigami s'installa derrière le sien, celui-ci se trouvant à l'entrée, mais le Vice-Capitaine se stoppa pour se tourner vers lui.

- Dis moi, Shin, je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais pourrais-tu savoir pourquoi ton père s'est transformé en Arrancar ? Demanda-t-il.

- Désolé de t'avoué ça, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre ta question. Avoua franchement le bleuté.

- Hé bien, tu sais : il doit bien y avoir une raison qui l'a poussé à devenir un Arrancar, non ?

- Ouais, Aizen lui avait promis qu'en se transformant, il récupérerait ses émotions.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai : ton père a été transformé par l'autre ...

Tient, où il voulait en venir ? En tout cas, cela semblait être un sujet intéressant pour leur supérieur et il se demanda ce qui se passait. Finalement, il préféra ne pas trop s'attarder sur des réflexions probablement inutiles. Ils finiront bien par lui parler de ce qui était entrain d'arriver, non ? Il suffisait de se montrer patient, rien de bien compliquer, même lorsqu'on portait le nom "Jaggerjack" !

- Et maman, tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai jamais pensé à lui poser la question. Avoua-t-il franchement. Faudrait voir avec elle ...

- Jaggerjack Ichimaru, elle en parle dans son rapport, c'est la quête de pouvoir ...

- Elle parle surtout sur de son point de vu sur l'évolution ... Qu'est ce qui peut pousser un être à faire ce genre de choix douloureux ?

- Tu sais, Iro, Grimmjow, c'est notre mère : nous n'avons pas besoin de tout savoir à son sujet. Marmonna le Lieutenant. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la chose, mais ... Les mères doivent garder une part de mystère pour leurs enfants, tu ne crois pas ?

Son petit frère sembla réfléchir sur la question et finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

- Oui, tu crois que maman a beaucoup de secret dont elle ne parlera pas avec nous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien plus que nous en auront nous ! Assura Shin avec un sourire.

- Ho, ça, c'est c'que tu crois ! Répliqua la voix si reconnaissable de la citée. Un enfant n'a pas de secret pour sa mère !


	9. Chapitre 7 : Retrouvaille improbable

**Waring :** Ce chapitre contient des propos qui pourrait heurter la sensibilité des jeunes lecteurs ... Contenu "sexuel" ... MOA HA HA HA HA !

* * *

Grimmjow était devant ses deux fils, leur souriant largement. Depuis qu'elle était de retour, elle n'avait pas encore put voir son tout petit garçon, mais que voulez vous ? Avec toutes ses choses diverses qu'elle devait régler, elle n'avait pas trouvé une seconde à lui accorder et s'en voulait énormément ! Il était son fils lui aussi et avait le droit à sa minute d'attention, alors pourquoi pas avant de reprendre son poste au sein des Armées de la cour !

- Maman ? S'étrangla Shin en se levant.

- Mon p'tit mamour ! Répondit elle en se jetant à son cou pour l'enlacer "dignement".

Ou l'étrangler ... Cela dépend du point de vue !

- Vous, les enfants, vous êtes naïf. Murmura-t-elle avec amusement. Vous croyez pouvoir cacher les bêtises que vous avez faites à votre mère ? Faut pas les prendre pour des idiotes ! Elles savent toujours !

Oui, elles savent toujours ... Elle relâcha son garçon et se tourna vers Iro et Kira pour les saluer tous deux de la main.

- Je ne fais que passer ! Assura-t-elle. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! De toute façon, j'ai un Beau Mec qui va pas me laisser m'attarder longtemps ici ! Il est un peu collant, mais très beau ! Non ?

Elle se tourna vers Byakuya qui soupira en l'observant, dépité. Encore une fois, il avait cédé à un de ses petits caprices ...

- Dis donc, Shin, cet uniforme te va comme un gant, t'es super classe avec ! Assura-t-elle avec fierté.

- Ouais, t'as vu ça ? Jubila le garçon. Il me va mieux qu'à certains Shinigamis pure souche, non ?

- A mort ! Je suis si fière de toi !

Son regard bleu se posa sur le sabre du garçon qui paru dès lors gêné, se frottant la nuque. Elle lui sourit, essayant de le rassurer sans trop savoir comment aborder le sujet et décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

- Le Roi m'a parlé de ton sabre. Avoua-t-elle franchement. J'aimerais le regarder, tu me laisses l'observer quelques secondes ?

Shin parut franchement surprit, mais détacha l'arme pour la tendre à la bleutée alors qu'elle reposait dans son fourreau. C'était incroyable de pouvoir voir enfin cette lame, ce long nodachi d'une couleur ténébreuse ... Noire ... Lorsqu'elle dégaina l'arme, elle rencontra un métal tout aussi sombre et elle se demanda pourquoi même après la mort, il continuait à s'accrocher à cette couleur ... Avait-il lui aussi décidé de se rebeller à sa façon contre Aizen et le blanc qui représentait les armées de leurs ennemis ou par ce que c'était la couleur de son désespoir ? ...

Ha, finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça de prendre entre ses mains cette lame, cela lui rappelait tout un tas de souvenirs déchirants qu'elle aurait put ... Qu'elle aurait DUT oublier pour son plus grand bien et voilà qu'elle ressassait le passé en tenant entre ses doigts ... L'âme de l'être qui avait changé sa vision de l'Amour, c'était idiot, surtout pour la grande et unique Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer ...

- Schiffer ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire. Hé dire que je porte ton nom ... Tu te rends compte ?

... Et voilà qu'elle parlait à une putain d'arme ! Elle avait plus qu'à se remarier avec celle-ci ! Et niveau sexe, elle pouvait toujours utiliser ... Hum, laissons les gens imaginer la chose, quoi que ... NON ! JAMAIS ELLE SE REMARIERAIT AVEC CET IDIOT !

- Encore heureux que tu t'sois pas réincarné ! Hurla-t-elle brutalement, faisant sursauter tout le monde. J's'rais venue te botter l'cul avec tellement d'vigueur que tu s'rais monté en orbite autour de la Terre ! S'p'éce de connard !

Et elle jeta la lame pour lui donner un coup de pied ... Vu que c'était cet idiot d'Ulquiorra, autant se défouler, non !

- Maman, qu'est c'que tu fous ? S'écria en panique Shin.

- J'apprend à ton père qui est l'homme de la maison ! Répliqua-t-elle avec rage. C'est par parce qu'il s'est transformé en zanpakuto que ça va m'empêcher d'lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure ! Hein, mon salaud !

Se saisissant de la lame, elle se précipita à l'extérieur en cherchant un bon rocher sur lequel elle pourrait frapper la lame, elle ne trouva qu'un mur pour continuer à exprimer sa colère et ne put d'ailleurs même pas donner un coup vu que son poignet fut saisit par la main ferme du noble qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une seule semelle depuis ce matin même et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne protesta pas face à ce genre de traitement, laissant l'ébène lui reprendre l'arme pour la rendre à son fils.

- Tu vas mieux, Grimmjow ? Demanda le noble.

- Oui, je vais mieux, on va pouvoir retourner à la Division. Assura-t-elle, sachant que ses mains tremblaient de cette "rencontre" plus qu'improbable.

- D'accord, excusez nous encore pour ce dérangement.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Assura Kira.

- J'aimerais te voir ce soir, tu crois que tu peux passer au manoir ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Shin.

- Oui, je passerais. Assura le garçon. A plus tard alors !

- A plus tard !

La Vice-Capitaine suivit dès lors son supérieur, restant silencieuse sur le chemin qui les mènerait jusqu'au lieu de leurs travails.

Ceci était une des choses qu'elle ne pardonnerait jamais et que se soit au Roi ou à Ulquiorra ! Pourquoi avait-il fait un telle choix ? Certes, elle le comprenait, mais était-ce une chose à faire ? Comme toujours, il ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis ! Comme toujours, il était partit en gardant le silence sur ses intentions, choisissant pour elle ce qu'il y aurait de meilleur ... De quel droit avait-il osé faire ça ?

- Capitaine Kuchiki, Vice-Capitaine Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Les salua la Lieutenant blonde. Voulez vous que je vous apporte quelque chose à boire ?

- De l'absinthe ! Grogna la bleutée.

- Grimmjow ! Soupira le noble, l'air désespéré. Nous venons juste de débuter la journée, vous ne devriez pas boire de ... Qu'est ce que c'est que l'absinthe ?

- Je dois avouer ne pas savoir. Avoua Yasami un peu perdue.

- Un alcool fort ! Lâcha la belle panthère en se tournant vers ses deux interlocuteurs. Vous y connaissez rien en fête, hein ? J'vais aller voir si Kenpachi en a !

- Jaggerjack Schiffer, dois je vous rappeler que vous avez une journée de travail de prévue ?

Ho, mais il en avait pas mare de parler de ça ? C'était désespérant ! Il savait donc pas comment faire la fête ? Fallait qu'elle pense à résoudre cela et très rapidement, parce qu'elle avait pas envie de finir dans un manoir où les habitants ne savaient pas s'amuser ! Soupirant, elle décida cependant d'abandonner et un sourire carnassier apparu au coin de ses lèvres ... Puisqu'ils voulaient qu'elle travaille ... Elle allait travailler ...

* * *

Ichigo avait une drôle d'impression : quelque chose n'allait pas ! C'était une impression désagréable et plus les secondes passaient et plus il devenait persuadé de cette réalité qui était que ... Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas ! Clignant des paupières, il fixa le bureau de la Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division et retourna à sa réflexion, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il était si sûr de cela ...

Ichigo Kurosaki, Capitaine de la Treizième Division, avait débuté sa journée normalement, allant au travail comme bon sujet des Armées de la Cour, il était allé à son bureau et avait saluer Rukia, sa Vice-Capitaine qui faisait un excellent travail et ... Suite au rapport de Grimmjow, il s'était interrogé sur certaines choses, alors il avait voulut clarifier les choses avec elle ... Concernant le rapport ... Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait clair dans son esprit, mais de toute façon, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance vu qu'il resta figé à l'entrée du bureau de la bleutée ...

Et quelque chose clochait ! ...

- Capitaine Kurosaki ! Chantonna la voix étrangement douce de l'Arrancars. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Comment allez vous ? Voulez vous que je vous prépare du café ?

Sa tenue habituellement si négligée était pour une fois très bien portée par la femme fatale qui avait même coiffé ses cheveux en une tresse ne laissant aucune mèche de cheveux dégringoler sur ses épaules délicates. Elle était assise à son bureau et semblait être entrain de vérifier les différents rapports de l'unité.

- Vice-Capitaine Kuchiki, je vais vous annoncez à mon supérieur. Déclara la bleutée, voyant que ses deux interlocuteurs ne parlaient pas.

Et elle se leva pour aller jusqu'à la porte du bureau avec un air si agréable que cela en devenait complètement surréaliste !

- Capitaine Kuchiki, le Capitaine Kurosaki et la Vice-Capitaine Kuchiki sont présents. Dit-elle toujours avec cette voix si délicate.

- Ok ! Hurla Ichigo, perdant patience et agrippant la bleutée par les épaules. Qui êtes vous et où avez vous mis Grimmjow !

- Capitaine Kurosaki, que faites vous ? Lâcha l'Arrancar, prenant un air indigné. Lâchez moi, monsieur !

- Byakuya ! T'as fait quoi à Grimmjow ?

- Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout ! Assura le noble qui semblait aussi perdu. Kurosaki, je dois avouer que son comportement m'inquiètes ...

- Voyons, je ne fais que mon travail de façon consciencieuse ! Assura la bleutée en penchant la tête sur le coté. Y a-t-il un problème à cela ? Ne puis-je donc me montrer sérieuse ?

- Cela ne te vas pas du tout ! Répliqua le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils et se mettant à la secouer. Sort de là, esprit Saint ! Je veux l'ancienne Grimmjow qui casse tout et emmerde Byakuya ! Aller, casse toi ! Rend moi cette folle furieuse sociopathe et complètement déjantée !

- Folle furieuse ? Nota Grimmjow alors qu'un sourire carnassier apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Alors comme ça, MONSIEUR "le schizo dont le double est sortit du corps" déclare que je suis une folle furieuse ? Dis donc, Poil de Carotte, vas falloir que j't'apprenne les bonnes manières !

- Oui, c'est ça ! Cette folle là ! J't'adore Grim ...

Il se tut en voyant le regard assassin que lui lança l'Arrancar et se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop loin ... Heureusement pour lui, Byakuya attrapa la femme pour l'écarter de lui, le sauvant d'une mort sauvage et violente ... Et le mettant mal à l'aise aussi, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot à la relation qui semblait exister entre ses deux là. Pourquoi semblaient-ils si proche alors qu'ils étaient si opposés l'un à l'autre ?

Et voilà qu'il était jaloux alors qu'il devrait plutôt être content pour la belle femme ! Après tout, n'avait-elle pas le droit d'être enfin heureuse ? Ho, il aurait bien voulut que ce fut avec lui ... Hé, attendez, c'était pas dans ses habitudes d'abandonner aussi facilement ! Fronçant les sourcils, il observa son compère qui avait réussit à calmer la belle avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Qu'elle est la raison de votre venue ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

- En fait, j'étais venus pour parler à Grimmjow. Avoua franchement Ichigo. La voir comme ça m'a troublé ... Grimmjow, je voulais savoir quelque chose à propos de ce "contrôle" qu'Aizen a sur les Vizards.

- Vas y, j't'écoute. Assura-t-elle dans un grognement.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas manipulé moi aussi ? Je suis un Vizard moi aussi alors ... Pourquoi cela n'a pas marché avec moi ? Je veux dire, peut être qu'en réalité, je suis un danger potentiel pour la Soul Society : si Aizen décide de me manipuler, qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de le faire ?

- Tu es devenus un Vizard par tes propres moyens tandis que les autres le sont devenus grâce au Hogyoku ! De toute façon, tu n'es plus réellement un Vizard ...

- Pardon ?

- Le Hollow qui était en toi a quitté ton corps, tu ne peux donc plus être qualifié de Vizard ... Faudrait trouver un nouveau nom pour ton espèce ... Bien que tu soit "unique". Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu risques pas de t'attaquer à nous ! Même si Aizen avait eu du contrôle sur toi, t'aurais jamais put nous faire le moindre mal ! T'as trop de caractère pour ça ! Regarde, Muguruma a bien résisté, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

Il aurait put faire du mal à certain d'entre eux et en avait parfaitement conscience. Il s'en serait forcément prit à ceux qu'il considérait comme des rivaux ... Byakuya ou Kenpachi. Heureusement qu'Aizen n'avait pas tenté le tout pour le tout ! Cela aurait put devenir très grave.

- Et Muguruma, comment ça se passe pour lui ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est difficile à dire ! Grogna la femme en se frottant la nuque. J'l'ai jamais vraiment connu lui ! Comment tu veux que j'te dise ? En tout cas, il est clairement des nôtres, mais à cause de ce qu'il a enduré, il garde des séquelles ! Imagine que tu passes dix ans dans de l'acide sulfurique. J'suis sûre qu'à plusieurs reprises, il a essayé de faire en sorte de mourir ... Bien, maintenant que j't'ai répondu, va retrouver Kubomi pour t'entraîner ! J'vais avoir besoin d'une super garde pour aller voir Aizen moi !

Une super garde pour aller voir Aizen, hein ? ...

- QUOI ? Hurla le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils. Grimmjow, tu comptes quand même pas aller voir ce salaud dans son château !

- Bien sûr que si ! Sourit-elle largement. Il va bien falloir qu'on aille le voir si on veut récupérer les autres Vizards et ma p'tite Lilinette !

- Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire, tu te plantes complètement ! T'iras pas et ...

- Ichigo, je suis désolé de t'avouer ça mon p'tit ! Le coupa-t-elle en lui saisissant le menton. Tu n'es pas apte à protester contre cette décision vu que le Roi m'y autorise ! Si tu veux vérifier, vas demander à Hidoi ou le p'tit Kyoraku : ils te confirmeront cette mission de "diplomatie" ...

* * *

Non, ce n'était pas possible : le Roi ne pouvait pas avoir autorisé une telle chose ? Envoyer directement Grimmjow dans la gueule du loup ? C'était impensable ! La nouvelle fit froncer les sourcils à Byakuya qui avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Essayant de comprendre, il ne comprit pas et ne pouvait pas même admettre qu'elle y aille ! Il ne la laisserait pas partir là bas ! La saisissant par les épaules, il lui lança un regard froid.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. Tu veux aller voir Aizen ? Et que va-t-il t'arriver une fois que tu sera là bas, tu en as une idée ? Il ne te laissera plus repartir ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller et ...

L'Arrancar posa ses mains sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Désolé de te dire ça, mais je ne vois pas trop pourquoi tu devrais m'empêcher de faire ça ! Répliqua-t-elle. J'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

- Si, tu as des comptes à me rendre !

- Ha ouais ? Et pourquoi j'aurais des comptes à te rendre ? Hein ?

- Parce que je ...

Le noble s'interrompit, fixant la bleutée dont le regard hypnotique était posé sur lui et l'observer avec attention. Byakuya avait bien sentit qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la pièce, qu'à part Kurosaki et sa petite sœur, d'autres étaient venus sans doute lui faire un rapport, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait de finir sa phrase. Il était tellement dur de dire ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant précis, il avait l'impression que prononcer ces mots tels quels pourraient détruire tout ce qu'il avait autour de lui et c'était sa plus grande crainte ...

- Parce que ? Insista Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

Se montrant impatiente de connaître la suite de la phrase qu'il ne pourrait plus dire, il le savait bien ... Il soupira et la relâcha.

- Parce que je suis votre supérieur et que vous devez me faire part de ce genre de mission avant d'y aller. Acheva-t-il.

Il y eu un long silence et elle le fixa toujours de son regard bleu si fascinant, mais cette fois, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière ce qui n'était pas plus rassurant que tout ce qu'il avait vécus jusqu'alors ! Au contraire, son manque de réaction avait quelque chose d'anormal et il ne semblait pas être le seul à penser cela vu qu'il sentit son compère s'agiter légèrement, faisant sans doute marche arrière.

- Oui, vous n'êtes que mon supérieur. Répéta-t-elle sur un ton ironique avant de se mettre à hurler. J'te rappelle qu'Hidoi est votre supérieur et que tous ses ordres sont prioritaire ! Alors si cette greluche te dit que je dois partir en mission, tu dois l'accepter sans ouvrir ta jolie p'tit bouche ! Si elle te dit d'te jeter par la fenêtre, tu le fais ! Abruti !

- Jaggerjack Schiffer, je vous interdis de m'insulter ! Répliqua l'ébène en haussant le ton.

- Ha ouais ? J'ai pas l'droit de t'insulter ? Idiot ! Abruti ! J'dis c'que je veux de toi !

- Cela suffit ! Si vous continuez, je vous met au arrêt et vous ne sortirez de votre cellule que le jour où j'aurais décidé de vous en sortir !

- S'péce de pervers dégénéré ! Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage ! Alors comme ça, tu voudrais m'attacher au lit ? Tu délires !

- Vous déformez mes paroles !

- Ouais, clair ! En réalité, j'suis sûre que t'es encore puceau !

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux en fixant la bleutée qui était rouge de colère, elle leva le doigt pour le secouer devant la tête de son supérieur, prenant un air menaçant.

- Mon Beau, si tu veux m'mettre au cachot, tu peux toujours essayer ! Mais le Shinigami qui m'mettra au fer est pas encore née !

Et c'est sur un coup de Sonido que la belle disparut, désertant sa position actuelle et augmentant plus encore la colère du noble. C'était trop ! Il se tourna vers sa lieutenant qui semblait choqué par la scène qu'elle venait de voir et ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir.

- Faites rechercher Jaggerjack Schiffer et mettez là au cachot pour insubordination ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Hé, tu crois pas que tu vas un peu loin ? Tenta Kurosaki.

A qui le noble lança un regard polaire qui lui glaça sans doute le sang.

- N'avez vous pas mieux à faire que de vous attardez sur ce qui ce passe dans ma division ?

Le rouquin n'ajouta rien de plus, se tournant vers Rukia pour la pousser et la sortir de là et c'est très énervé que le Capitaine repartit dans son propre bureau. Il n'aurait jamais dut la prendre elle pour Vice-Capitaine ! Elle était déjà entrain de lui faire perdre patience !

* * *

- C'est qu'un idiot ! Râla Grimmjow en vidant cul sec sa tasse de saké. Comment on peut être aussi ... Arrogant et ... Putain, il est vraiment enfoncé profond le bâton qu'il a dans l'cul lui ! L'enfoiré ! J'le déteste ! Pourquoi il est comme ça ?

Hallibel remplit une nouvelle foi la tasse de son amie, l'écoutant râler depuis quelques minutes en l'observant, passablement amusée par le comportement de sa compagne qui continuait sur la lancée, insultant à volonté et faisant part de ses impression au sujet d'un homme qu'elle n'avait même pas nommé. Tient, c'était vrai ! De qui parlait elle exactement ?

- Et t'aurais dut voir le regard qu'il m'a lancé ! Ho, mais t'inquiètes pas ! J'l'ai bien remis à sa place ! Putain, il est vraiment trop con ! J'le déteste ! J'le hais ! J'vais lui faire ravaler sa putain de fierté !

Un large sourire apparut sous le masque de la blonde qui réalisa pourquoi elle n'avait encore rien dit : c'était la première fois ... La première fois que la bleuté lui parlait de la sorte, elle qui, habituellement, était contre les rapports "normaux" entre femmes, voilà qu'elle venait lui parler de ses histoires de cœur et ça, c'était une première ! La bleutée dut comprendre qu'Hallibel souriait vu qu'elle fronça les sourcils.

- Hé, t'moques pas d'moi ! Lâcha-t-elle mécontente.

- Grimmjow, tu parles comme une femme ! Répliqua la blonde, souriant un peu plus. Alors, qui donc a brisé ton petit cœur si délicat ?

- Mais qu'est c'tu racontes ! J'te parle pas d'une histoire de cœur ! J'te parle de mon putain de supérieur qui voulait me mettre au cachot !

- Quoi ? Le Capitaine Kuchiki voulait te mettre au cachot ? Pour quel motifs ?

La belle panthère se figea et pencha la tête sur le coté, essayant de se souvenir mais n'y arrivant pas, elle finit par abandonner la lutte et gémit en se jetant sur Hallibel, lui réclamant un câlin pour être réconfortée. Son comportement était parfaitement compréhensible vu que la bleutée devait être complètement saoule avec le nombre de verres qu'elle avait bu tout en se plaignant.

- Hallibel, il est méchant avec moi ! J'veux pas retourner là bas ! Garde moi près de toi !

- Grimmjow. Soupira désespérée la tannée. Aller, calme toi, j'irais voir si je peux pas arranger ça, mais pourquoi voulait-il te mettre au cachot ?

- Isu ... Insoumission ... Non ... Insubalterne ... Non plus ... Insubordination ! Ouais, c'était ça ! ... J'crois ...

- Ma pauvre petite, je ne le laisserais pas t'enfermer dans un de ces cachots ! Je te le promet !

- Tout ça par ce que MONSIEUR veut pas que j'effectues une mission ! Mais MONSIEUR a rien à dire ! MONSIEUR n'est que mon SUPERIEUR ! Ha ah ! Hidoi va lui clouer le bec ! ... Ha, non, c'est pas un piaf ... Va lui clouer sa belle bouche ... Si sensuelle ... Si délicate ... SI ARROGANTE ! J'vais l'tuer cet enfoiré !

Comme c'était étrange ... Grimmjow ne venait elle pas de fantasmer sur le Capitaine Kuchiki ? En même temps, c'était compréhensible : le noble était beau et affreusement charismatique et Hallibel ne pouvait pas le nier : il était aussi affreusement arrogant ce qui avait tendance à irriter ...

- Et son torse quand il se bat. Soupira-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de son amie. Quand il est en entraînement avec le Capitaine Kenpachi et qu'ils se donnent à fond ... Ses deux hommes sont magnifiques ! Ils puent la sueur mais qu'est ce que c'est beau ! De temps en temps, on arrive à entrevoir le torse si clair de Kuchiki quand à Kenpachi, c'est une montagne de muscle ...

- Ho, oui ! Frissonna Grimmjow. J'veux voir ça ! Deux bêtes sauvages, l'une noble et l'autre brutal ... Rien que d'y penser, j'ai l'impression de mouiller !

La blonde attrapa la bouteille de saké pour remplir sa tasse qu'elle vida d'une traite, elle-même ayant eut des montées de chaleurs incontrôlables. Elle pouvait comprendre son amie qui avait totalement raison ... Les voir tous deux se battre avait toujours était "fascinant" ...

- Tu imagines, les avoir tous les deux dans le lit ? Demanda Grimmjow sur un ton emplis de sous entendus. L'un sera super délicat et l'autre plus bestial ... Et je suis sûre que Sa Majesté sera mécontent du traitement que nous infligerait la Brute !

- Ho, et tu crois qu'ils se disputeraient au lit ? Supposa Hallibel avant de rougir légèrement. Mais Ken finirait par être agacé et ...

- Apprendra à Bya les façon de traiter une femme à sa façon ! Ricana la bleutée avec un rire équivoque.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, imaginant sans doute la scène à leurs manières avant de gémir toutes deux et de vider leurs verres à l'unisson. Et voilà ! Grimmjow était entrain de la pervertir ! Quoi qu'Hallibel n'avait jamais eut réellement besoin de son amie pour avoir ce genre de fantasmes ! Souvent, pendant le duel des deux hommes, elle avait imaginée certaines choses et elle ne pouvait pas le nier ...

- Sandwich ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un large sourire derrière son masque.

- Oui, avec différentes compositions ! Répondit la bleuté toute aussi souriante.

Elles ricanèrent toutes deux avant de vider un nouveau verre et elles continuèrent ainsi sur la lancée, parlant de ses deux hommes qui hantaient leurs esprits et rajoutant quelques autres personnes au passage ! Par exemple, Kurosaki ou bien même Kyoraku et là, cela devenait de plus en plus éprouvant pour les deux femmes qui étaient clairement en manque d'homme en cet instant !

* * *

Kenpachi regardait la porte du bureau de son quatrième siège, Hallibel Tia ... Il y avait d'étranges bruits qui s'en échappaient, des espèces de gloussements inqualifiables. C'était la première fois que l'Arrancar blonde parlait plutôt que de travailler et ça, c'était vraiment étonnant ! Même Yachiru fixait la porte avec un intérêt soudain, mais contrairement à son supérieur, elle céda à la curiosité et entra dans la pièce.

- Ho, Grimmjow ! S'exclama la jeune fille avec enthousiasme. Je me demandait quand tu viendrais me voir !

- Hé, la p'tite naine ! Répliqua la voix si reconnaissable de la bleutée qui, à priori, était complètement saoule. Tiens, elle aussi ! Son gars, comment qu'il est trop intéressant !

- Mais non ! Soupira la voix d'Hallibel qui semblait dans le même état que sa compère. Y a pas d'muscle ! C'est un gringalet !

- Mais justement ! Imagine : c'est toi qui le pervertit et, surtout, c'est toi qui domines tout dans le couple ! J'l'imagine bien entrain de gémir en suppliant, parce que c'est trop pour lui ! Tu es sûr lui et ... Il est rouge ... Et ...

- Ho, oui ! Gémit la blonde, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux du géant. Se serait un véritable délice de continuer à le torturer !

- Hé, vous allez arrêter de fantasmer sur mon fiancé ! Protesta Yachiru avec mécontentement.

- D'accord ! Céda sans condition Grimmjow. Alors, on reprend à qui ? Tient, et si on parlait d'Izuru !

- Ho mon Dieu ! Répliqua Hallibel. Le play boy ! Ho oui ! Qu'est ce qu'on ferais de lui à ton avis ?

- On l'attache au lit et on lui montre ce que deux femmes peuvent faire à un seul homme !

Pour qu'elles parlent de ça toutes les deux, c'est qu'elles avaient vraiment forcé sur la bouteille ! Surtout la blonde ! Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et alla se poster à coté de sa Vice-Capitaine qui restait figé face au spectacle et le géant comprit sans mal pourquoi : une bonne dizaine de bouteille reposaient vide un peu partout dans le petit bureau quand aux deux Arrancars, elles étaient assises l'une à coté de l'autre à moitié écroulées sur la table quand à leurs tenues ... Mon Dieu, elles étaient vraiment à fond dans leurs fantasmes ! Elles donnaient l'impression d'avoir toutes deux très chaud et cela semblait se propager chez Kenpachi ... Deux magnifiques femmes ...

- Ho, regarde, un de nos fantasmes se matérialise devant nous ! Lâcha Grimmjow avec un regard brillant. Hallibel ! Regardes ! Tu crois qu'il fera les trucs qu'on lui d'mande ?

- Bah, j'chais pas moi ! Répliqua la blonde en penchant la tête sur le coté. Hé, fantasme, tu fais ce qu'on te demande ?

- Kenpachi, je crois qu'on devrait les amener à Retsu, elles ont vraiment trop but là ...

- Oui, Mesdames, j'vais réaliser vos fantasme ! Assura la masse de muscle avec un sourire carnassier.

Yachiru parut choqué de le voir profiter de la situation tandis que les deux femmes se regardèrent et gloussèrent ... En réalité, cela ne sentait pas bon, surtout au vu du regard de Grimmjow.

- D'accord, fantasme ! Lâcha-t-elle. Tu vas aller capturer Le Beau Noble et puis tu vas le dresser pour nous !

- Vous, les femmes, vous avez de ses fantasmes ! Grogna-t-il avec mécontentement.

- Bah quoi ? Soupira Hallibel, déçue. On veut un truc à quatre, alors pour faire un truc à quatre, faut être a quatre, non ? Grimmjow ... Deux femmes, un gars ... Ça fait pas quatre, hein ? J'sais plus ... Ho ! J'ai trop bus ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu m'a rendue dépressive ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que ton supérieur voulait te mettre au cachot !

- Ho, l'idiot ! Répliqua Grimmjow, perdant son sourire joyeux. Tu vas voir, c'est moi qui vais le mettre au cachot ! J'vais l'enchaîner au mur et ... J'vais lui apprendre qui c'est l'homme ! D'abord, j'vais commencer par lui faire une petite gâterie et ...

- Ha, j'vous retrouve enfin, Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Annonça la voix arrogante de la Lieutenant Sôma. Je suis désolé, j'ai ordre de vous mettre aux arrêts pour insubordination !

Kenpachi se tourna vers la jeune femme, haussant les sourcils et il ne fut pas le seul vu que Yachiru croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ho, merde ! S'écria Hallibel. Grimmjow ! Tu m'avais pas mentit ? Mais alors, j'suis coupable d'avoir héberger une fugitive ! J'vais aussi finir au cachot !

- Ouais, on pourra peut être voisine de cellule ?

- Non, Grimmjow, il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution acceptable !

- J'suis d'accord !

Les deux femmes se tournèrent en même temps vers les personnes présentes avant de crier toutes deux "Fuir !" et de leurs balancer la table dessus et fuir par la fenêtre, laissant incertain la petite assistance.

- Dis, Kenpachi, t'aurais mit au cachot Hallibel ? Demanda Yachiru en se tournant vers lui, l'air pensive.

- Avant non, mais vu qu'elle m'a balancé une table dans la tronche ... Grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est bien ce que j'me disais !


	10. Chapitre 8 : Jeu dangereu

Kurohime était entrain de rédiger un rapport destinée à Muguruma, pour essayer de lui rappeler certains évènements de sa vie. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais parlé longtemps avec lui alors elle ne savait pas quoi dire et, finalement, elle avait finit par se souvenir d'une scène qui l'avait marquée un soir, alors qu'elle ramenait Hisagi à la Division. Ils s'étaient parlés, alors elle avait décidée de mettre sur papier ce moment ... Sauf que deux créatures non identifiées déboulèrent dans son bureau pour venir se cacher derrière elle ... Et, au vue de l'odeur, ses deux personnes n'étaient pas dans leur état normal ...

- Maman et Hallibel ? Lâcha-t-elle surprise. Que faites vous là ?

- On s'cache ! Affirma sa mère.

- Oui, nous sommes des fugitives recherchées ! Annonça fièrement la blonde. Ha, cela me manquait de ne pas être une ennemie des Shinigamis ...

- Ouais, ça rappelle le bon vieux temps, quand on s'frittait avec eux ! Qu'on les baffait bien et qu'on les écrasait comme des mouches ... Tient, j'en ai pas tué beaucoup des Shinigamis ...

- Moi non plus, quand on y repense ... On a été pitoyable, tu te rends compte ? Même pas capable d'en tuer un !

- Hé ! S'écria Kurohime en se levant, les faisant toute deux sursauter. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez décidé de venir vous cacher ici ? J'ai du travail à faire moi !

- Capitaine Jaggerjack Schiffer ? Demanda à l'entrés Shiro, se risquant à venir. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

L'Arrancar soupira en se tournant vers les deux adultes qui ne semblaient plus l'être en cet instant : Grimmjow, dans son sursaut, s'était emmêlée les pieds et s'était effondrée sur son amie et toutes deux étaient à terre, gloussant en essayant de se relever, en vain, bien sûr ! Mais qu'avaient-elles encore fait pour en arriver là ? Et surtout, pourquoi avaient-elles toutes deux bu ? C'était étonnant venant d'Hallibel.

Shiro dut s'inquiéter vu qu'il ne tarda pas à entrer dans la pièce, observant intrigué le trio de femmes qui se trouvait là et il finit par rougir en voyant les deux adultes dans une position assez ...

- Ho, Shiro ! Lâcha Grimmjow. Vient nous aider ! On arrive pas à se relever ! Le monde bouge trop !

- Mais non, on a juste trop bu ! Assura Hallibel. On aurait dut se cacher chez Tatsuki ! Elle nous aurait invité à boire !

- Ouais, bonne idée ! Vient, on y va et ...

Elle se stoppa, fixant le Vice-Capitaine qui lui tendait la main. Elle parut intrigué et finit par lui saisir le poignet, mais pas pour se relever, elle tira pour l'attirer à lui et se mit à le sentir avant de le relâcher, l'air satisfaite.

- Félicitations ! Lâcha-t-elle joyeusement. J'suis contente pour toi et Shin !

Lui et Shin ? Kurohime haussa les sourcils en fixant son subalterne qui paru troublé, mais aidait la bleutée à se lever.

- Mais, Grimmjow, ton fils est avec Toshiro ! Soupira Hallibel en secouant la tête. Faut que tu te réveilles ! Les deux p'tit ont emménagés ensemble et puis, j'les verrais bien s'marier d'ici les prochains mois !

- Pourquoi il sent "Shin" alors ? Y a son odeur sur lui ! J'peux pas m'tromper ! J'la r'connais l'odeur de mon fils et il sent "Shin" !

- On s'est entraîné ce matin. Annonça le décoloré. Il voulait développer le shunpo alors j'ai essayé de l'aider à en enchaîner plusieurs ...

L'excuse sonnait faux à l'oreille de l'ébène qui observa le semi-Hollow, essayant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait et si elle ne se trompait pas, elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Shin était avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya et Shiro avec le Capitaine Abarai ... Elle lança un regard froid à son subalterne qui sembla de plus en plus gêné et se frotta la nuque sous cet examen soudain dont il était sujet.

- Bon, on va t'laisser ma p'tite ! Décida la bleutée avant d'aller vers la fenêtre et de disparaître par coup de sonido, vite suivie par la blonde sulfureuse.

La Capitaine fixa quelques secondes son Vice-Capitaine, essayant de lire à travers les différentes émotions qui passaient sur son visage et en conclut que cela ne la regardait pas plus que ça. Shin était suffisamment puissant pour se défendre maintenant ... Enfin, elle l'espérait, mais elle avait bien d'autres soucis en cet instant et ne savait pas même où donner de la tête ...

- Si tu le blesses, je te tue ! Avertit l'Arrancar en lui lançant un regard froid.

- Menace prise en compte ! Assura en retour le semi-hollow qui lui renvoya la même regard. Je ne lui ferais jamais quoi que se soit qui pourrait le blesser ...

Il s'inclina pour la saluer et retourna à son bureau. Kurohime se demandait s'il parlait sérieusement ou non, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à faire la part des choses ... Mais, pouvait-elle réellement le juger ? Elle-même ne savait pas comment réagir face à certaines situations "sociales" alors elle n'était assurément pas la plus apte à l'aider.

La Capitaine retourna à sa place, jetant un coup d'œil à son rapport et elle venait de se souvenir, le jour du retour de Muguruma, ce qu'il lui avait dit lui avait fait réaliser que sa froideur n'était pas une force à la Soul Society. Finalement, même s'ils s'étaient beaucoup détestés, en venant même jusqu'à se battre, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour lui ...

Un Arrancar ... Il était devenu un Arrancar ... C'était quand même assez troublant : passer de Shinigami à Vizard pour finalement devenir un Arrancar. En réalité, pouvait-elle réellement appeler Muguruma un "Arrancar" ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais était sûre d'une chose : il avait atteint une puissance incroyable en allant bien au delà de ses limites et s'il était toujours un allié, il serait plus qu'un atout dans leurs combats contre Aizen ... Pourvu qu'il soit un des leurs ... Quoi qu'en réalité, c'était impossible qu'il ait changé de camps ! Comment pouvait-elle seulement le soupçonner de trahison ?

* * *

Décidément, Izuru avait eut tord de prendre dans sa division deux Jaggerjack ! Déjà un, c'était assez épuisant, mais alors deux ? C'était difficilement gérable, surtout lorsque l'heure de la pause arrivait : les deux jeunes hommes allaient dans un des deux bureaux pour faire part de leurs expériences ... Sexuelle ... Ce qui ne manquait pas de gêner leur supérieur qui avait toujours du mal à savoir comment réagir ! Cela le mettait mal à l'aise, surtout le fait qu'ils aient décidés que leurs repas ne pouvait être prit que dans son bureau à lui !

- T'y vas quand même un peu fort ! Soupira Shin en secouant la tête. Tu peux pas arrêter de faire du rentre dedans au petit nouveau ? Tu vas finir par être accusé d'harcèlement sexuel !

- Mais non, t'inquiètes pas ! Répliqua Iro avec un large sourire. Je te garantis que j'me ferais pas prendre à ça : c'est eux qui m'harcèlent ... Et c'est toujours passionnant ! Tu sais, le petit couple là, qui vient juste d'entrer, bah on a eu une partie de jambes en l'air à trois ! Je me demande s'ils vont m'invité de nouveau ! Il faut dire que la jeune fille était douée pour ...

- A ce point ? Rolala, t'es quand même devenus plus pervers que moi !

- Jaggerjack, je vous prierait d'aller dans une autre pièce pour parler de ce genre de chose. Lâcha Izuru qui n'en pouvait plus.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers lui et un étrange sourire apparut sur le coin de leurs lèvres, tous deux finirent même par s'approcher de lui, ce qu'il n'apprécia pas particulièrement : ils étaient devenus extrêmement complices et ce qu'ils aimaient le plus, c'était se jouer des autres, alors devenir leurs cibles ? C'était comme une malédiction ! Personne n'avait envie d'être le centre d'intérêt de ces deux hommes !

- Seriez vous gêné par notre conversation ? Demanda Iro, le regard brillant.

- En même temps, vous, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de conquêtes à votre actif. Soupira Shin.

- Toi non plus, t'en as que deux dans toutes la Soul Society ! Enfin, lui, par contre, c'est un puceau !

Le blond soupira en secouant doucement la tête alors que les deux autres gloussaient, se rapprochant encore plus de lui et finissant même par le coincer entre eux deux. Ils croient sans doute le mettre mal à l'aise et c'était clair qu'habituellement, cela devait fonctionner, mais Izuru était immunisé depuis longtemps contre ce genre de traitement : il avait dut subir longtemps Gin ...

Se renfrognant, les deux jeunes hommes se calmèrent en sentant que son comportement avait changé et se détachèrent instantanément de lui pour reporter leurs attention sur les plats et le Capitaine s'en voulut d'avoir plomber l'ambiance et tenta de rattraper le coup, sauf qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots pour essayer de remonter le moral des deux jeunes garçons, alors il se tut, reprenant lui aussi son repas.

Il n'aurait jamais dut prendre Iro sous ses ailes, son visage lui rappelait sans cesse un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier ... Le pire, c'est que ce passé le rattrapait sans cesse ... En y repensant, il avait un fils quelque part au Hueco Mundo et il ne savait même pas à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler ... Peut être à lui ou peut être à sa mère ? En tout cas, il n'avait pas oublier le visage de l'Arrancar et était sûr de pouvoir reconnaître l'enfant si jamais il tombait nez à nez avec lui ... A moins qu'Aizen ait décidé que cet "enfant" servirait pour ses propres recherches ...

Finalement, il s'inquiétait pour cet être dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom ... Car même s'il n'était qu'un sujet d'expérimentation, cette Arrancar, Axel, elle avait sûrement dut lui donner un prénom ... Pourvu qu'elle ait donné un nom à cet enfant : ne pas en avoir pouvait être lourd à porter ...

- Tient, qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Shin en se penchant sur le rapport présent sur le bureau.

- Ho, ce n'est rien ! Assura Izuru, toujours aussi pensif. Cela concerne Muguruma et sa transformation ...

Le bleuté jeta un coup d'œil au dossier et le blond ne vit pas trop pourquoi il l'empêcherait de le lire ... Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Iro qui le lui arracha brutalement d'entre les bras, passant sur le Capitaine pour le serrer contre son torse et donnant l'impression d'être passé à coté d'une catastrophe.

- Désolé, ce document est top secret. Décida l'argenté, intriguant de plus en plus Izuru. Ne m'en veut pas, c'est à cause de certaines "conclusions" ...

C'était étrange comme situation et finalement c'est vexé que le bleuté repartit du bureau, laissant le Capitaine seul avec son Vice-Capitaine et l'argenté soupira de soulagement, rendant le rapport au blond qui se rendit compte qu'il y avait une erreur de document. C'était les dernières conclusion concernant le cas d'Orihime vu par Grimmjow elle-même ... Celle où l'Arrancar assurait que la "princesse" n'était pas morte et qu'elle était simplement "bloquée".

- Désolé, si Shin avait lu ça, je crois que personne aurait put le stopper. Avoua Iro en se frottant la nuque.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Assura Izuru en rangeant le dossier dans un tiroir. J'aurais dut me montrer plus prudent. Tu penses comme ta mère à ce sujet ?

- Oui, je suis sûr qu'Orihime sortira de son rêve et viendra nous encourager ! Tu verras ! On arrivera à la sortir de là et on se préparera à foutre une raclée à Aizen !

Son sourire était sincère ... Et ça, c'était toujours aussi troublant : le visage de Gin, la chevelure de Gin, mais ce sourire et ce regard brillant d'espérance, c'était celui du jeune Iro ... Un regard bleu hypnotique et magnifique ! Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, le Shinigami avait saisit le menton de l'hybride qui haussa les sourcils. Il était si semblable à son tortionnaire, à celui qui lui avait dérobé son cœur à une époque et s'était amusé à le torturer pendant des années avec son "maître" ... Mais si différent en même temps ...

Quoiqu'Iro était un véritable coureur ! Ha, ça ... Combien de personnes étaient passées dans son lit ? Aller savoir ! Le pire, c'est qu'il ne semblait s'attacher à aucun de ses amants et ça, c'était presque un point commun avec son père qui avait eut de multiple partenaires pour faire plaisir à Aizen ... Et ce garçon se vantait d'être quelqu'un de très demandé, ce qui était vrai, mais ... Jamais aucun nom ne sortait de sa bouche ... Comme s'il ne pouvait pas aimer ou comme s'il ne le voulait pas.

- Capitaine Kira ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

Il le relâcha, comprenant que son comportement devait déranger l'argenté et il pouvait comprendre, mais regarder ces yeux était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour faire la différence entre Iro et Gin. Des yeux bleus incroyablement expressifs, surtout pour le Shinigami qui avait toujours put lire sur ce visage contrairement à son ancien supérieur qui était souvent resté une énigme ...

- Iro, tu sais, tu devrais peut être penser à arrêter d'aller à droite et à gauche. Lâcha-t-il pensivement. Tu es Vice-Capitaine et même si tu fournis un travail exemplaire, tu pourrais faire éclater un scandale par ton comportement immoral et ...

- Désolé de vous dire cela, Capitaine, mais ma vie sentimental ne vous regarde en rien, si je puis me permettre. Répliqua l'hybride avec un sourire étrange sur le coin des lèvres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai dis : personne ne m'accusera de quoi que se soit ... Se sont les autres qui viennent à moi et pas le contraire ... J'avoue que j'attise leur curiosité, mais ce n'est jamais moi qui fait le "premier pas" ...

Il se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, sa main se glissant même sur le genou et leurs deux visages furent si proche l'un de l'autre qu'Izuru pouvait sentir sur son souffle contre sa joue, le faisant frissonner bien malgré lui et le blond fit le maximum pour ne pas laisser transparaître le trouble que lui causait ce rapprochement. C'était vraiment troublant de voir cette "copie" de Gin faire ce genre de choses avec lui ... Et en réalité, il détestait lorsqu'il agissait de la sorte avec lui ! Parce qu'Izuru savait qu'Iro agissait de la sorte avec toutes les personnes qu'il voulait charmer ...

- Je vous l'assure : il n'y aura pas de scandale venant de moi ... Ni de mes amants alors cessez de vous inquiéter et pensez plutôt à vos propres conquêtes ...

Sa main se glissa sur sa cuisse et il prit appui sur la jambe pour se relever, mais le Capitaine sentit le léger contact qu'il y eu entre les lèvres et sa joue, même si cela fut très bref, il l'avait bel et bien sentit ... A moins qu'il ne commence à être saturer par le jeu du garçon ? Ou ... Pire, qu'il commence à fantasmer sur lui ? Ha ! Ce jeune homme ... Le Shinigami détestait son subalterne qui jouait bien trop souvent avec lui à son goût !

* * *

Hisagi tentait de rafraîchir la mémoire de son supérieur, lui montrant les photos qu'il avait réunit dans la chambre de son supérieur et bien que la plupart étaient des images de sa vie sur Terre, cela semblait faire du bien au Capitaine. Il s'attardait de temps en temps sur certaines et un petit sourire apparaissait sur son visage, emplissant d'espoir le jeune homme qui ne forçait pas les choses. Le plus désolant était de ne pas pouvoir lui rappeler à quoi correspondait chaque image, ne sachant quoi dire : son supérieur ne lui avait jamais parler de quoi que se soit dans sa vie ...

- Hisagi, étions nous ami ? Demanda l'homme en se tournant vers lui.

- J'étais votre subalterne et vous étiez très distant. Avoua franchement le garçon.

- Alors pourquoi me protégeais-tu à ce point ? Je m'en souviens : tu ne m'as jamais blessé ... Pas même lorsque tu était en situation de faiblesse ...

- Vous êtes mon supérieur ! Je ne pouvais pas admettre de lever la main sur vous ou de vous blessez !

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur une photo, la plus ancienne qu'il possédait : c'était il y a plus de deux siècles, lorsqu'il avait prit sa fonction en tant que Capitaine de la Neuvième Division ... La toute première fois : certains de ses amis Vizards n'étaient encore que de simples Shinigamis.

- Si nous n'étions pas amis, pourquoi être aussi prévenant ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Parce que je vous dois la vie. Répondit Hisagi, faisant se hausser les sourcils du Shinigami. N'essayez pas de vous en souvenir : c'est plus lointain que ce que vous imaginez ... C'était avant que vous ne deveniez un Vizard, avant qu'Aizen vous trahisse ... Vous avez sauvé mon âme ...

- Avant ? Répéta le décoloré.

- Oui, j'étais un garçon qui n'arrivait qu'à votre taille et vous avez tué le Hollow qui allait me dévorer ... Je n'ai jamais put vous oublier et même lorsque certains ont assuré que vous étiez un traître, je n'y ai pas crus ... Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été surpris de vous revoir ... Et heureux de savoir que vous étiez réaffecté, mais je n'ai jamais sut comment vous aborder ...

Muguruma l'observa quelques secondes avant de reporter une fois encore son attention sur les différents rapports qu'avaient écrits les Capitaines, certains n'hésitant pas à décrire les situations tel Uruhara ou Shihoin. Même Kyoraku et Ukitake avaient fait leurs maximum pour parvenir à un résultat plus qu'acceptable.

- La Femme ... Lâcha-t-il brutalement. Celle qui viens souvent ... Kurohime ... Es-tu avec elle ?

- Non, pas du tout. Avoua franchement Hisagi en se frottant la nuque.

- Alors, je peux l'avoir ?

Le jeune Vice-Capitaine écarquilla les yeux en fixant son supérieur, se demandant s'il était sérieux ou bien si au contraire, il le taquinait en se souvenant des rapprochements qu'il y avait eu entre eux deux. Il ne sut pas comment prendre la chose, Muguruma abordant une expression difficilement identifiable et il fut plus troublé encore.

- Ce n'est pas un objet, Capitaine ...

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis : je te demandé si je pouvais tenter le coup ... Elle est belle et forte, elle serait une compagne parfaite et ...

- Capitaine ! S'écria le jeune homme de plus en plus choqué. Vous n'êtes pas des animaux ! Elle ne ... Ne parlez pas comme ça d'elle ... Ne pensez pas comme ça !

- Tu l'aimes, mais tu n'as toujours rien tenté avec elle ? Tu es toujours aussi désespérant ... Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas ensemble ?

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette conversation ? Pourquoi le Vice-Capitaine avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui se fait gronder par son supérieur ? Parce que c'était clairement le cas : Muguruma était entrain de le réprimander et cela pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne sortait pas avec Kurohime ? Où allait donc le monde !

- Capitaine, je ...

- C'est grâce à toi et à ce que tu ressentais pour elle que j'ai réussis à échapper à l'emprise d'Aizen. Le coupa le décoloré. C'est ça qui m'a sauvé et ... Est-ce que ce n'était qu'une passade ? Qu'une petite attirance provisoire sans la moindre importance ?

- Non, pas du tout ! S'écria l'ébène en se levant. Je vous jure que je l'aime sincèrement, mais ...

Il se tut, ne sachant comment expliquer ce qui ce passait ... Ce qui bloquait leurs relations qui n'avaient pas bougées ces dix dernières années ... Non, en réalité, il savait comment résumer la situation, mais dire tout cela à voie haute, c'était démoralisant ...

- Shuuhei, parle ! Ordonna la voie sévère de son supérieur.

- Elle n'y croit pas ... Elle n'a pas le moindre espoir quand à notre avenir ... Elle est persuadée qu'on n'a aucune chance face à nos ennemis et même si elle semble se donner à fond, chaque jour, elle a l'impression que se sera le dernier et ... Elle a construit un si grand mur que je n'arrive pas à m'approcher ! ...

- Mais pourquoi ? S'indigna le décoloré en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'elle sait ce que cela fait de perdre la personne la plus chère à ses yeux et qu'elle ne veut pas ressentir cette douleur ou la faire ressentir à un autre ... Vous vous souvenez ? Elle a les souvenirs de ses parents et ... Grimmjow a vu mourir l'homme qu'elle aimait ! Comment suis je sensé faire pour qu'elle oublie ça ? C'est un souvenir ... Le plus important que lui aura légué ses parents, le plus beau et le plus triste en même temps !

- Mais c'est le souvenir de ses parents, Shuuhei, pas les siens ...

Ho, il le savait ... Mais comment faire comprendre cela à l'Arrancar ? Il avait bien tenté quelques fois une approche, mais elle, elle continuait de croire en cette défaite imminente et sans doute se réveillait-elle chaque matin en se demandant si Aizen avait enfin décidé de les achever ou pas ... Et comment construire quelque chose avec une personne qui était sûre de sa propre mort ?

- Excusez moi, Capitaine. Murmura l'ébène, se sentant envahi par la fatigue. Je vais aller me reposer ...

- Shuuhei, je suis sûr qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour toi ... Et dès qu'elle comprendra qu'on a une chance de gagner, elle s'ouvrira ... Elle sera bien obligée de s'ouvrir ! Elle sait ce que c'est d'aimer ... Elle en aura besoin le jour où cette guerre sera finie !

Il semblait si sûr de lui ... Et, en réalité, Hisagi savait qu'il disait vrai : un jour, cette guerre serait finie et Kurohime pourrait enfin penser à l'avenir ...

* * *

Iro était entrain de mettre de l'ordre dans les différents rapports, s'assurant que Shin ne pourrait pas tomber par mégarde sur un dossier concernant les dernières conclusions sur le cas d'Orihime. Il n'avait aucune envie que son frère utilise son pouvoir pour aller sortir la Princesse de son rêve et prenant des risques considérables ! Dire qu'il s'en était fallut de peu pour qu'il découvre l'état de la Shinigami.

- Hé, salut Iro ! Souffla une voie à l'entrée de la pièce.

L'argenté se tourna vers le Quatrième siège de la Sixième Division, Takashi Sôma, le petit frère de la femme qu'il détestait sans doute le plus à la Soul Society, vu qu'elle avait faillit provoquer une fausse couche à Grimmjow. L'argenté soupira en essayant de continuer son travail, mais continuant d'observer l'homme en face de lui.

- Que voulez vous, Sôma ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Dois-je prévenir le Capitaine Kira de votre présence ?

- Non, en réalité, je viens te voir toi ...

L'argenté haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à la montre sur son bureau pour se rendre compte que la journée était sensée être finie depuis quelques instants déjà. Une visite privée, hein ? Si habituellement, cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'on vienne le chercher pour le titiller et chercher un peu de "divertissement", le fait que ce soit cet homme là qui vienne ... Non, il avait vraiment pas envie !

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille dîner ensemble ? Proposa-t-il.

Pour : c'est pas lui qui réglerait la note, contre : Sôma était assez sournois dans son genre et réussirait sans doute à le bloquer dans un coin avant qu'Iro ne puisse tenter la moindre évasion et il se connaissait, il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps, surtout que cela faisait un petit moment qu'il était plutôt sage ... A cause du retour de sa mère, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'inquiètes pour lui à cause de son esprit "volage".

- Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps : je dois rejoindre ma mère et ...

- Tu n'as même pas quelques instants à m'accorder ?

Danger en vue, solution pour éviter toute situation compromettante : la fuite ! Il fut donc sur le point d'utiliser le shunpo pour quitter les lieu, mais Sôma dut le sentir vu qu'il s'approcha pour lui couper toute retraite. Ha, il voulait pas lâcher le morceau ? Hé bien, on pouvait le dire : il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge. Soupirant, il essaya de voir ses autres possibilités et, pour tout avouer, l'idée de se laisser aller n'était plus aussi désagréable que ça ...

L'homme s'était rapproché de lui et s'était même penché sur, son regard brillant de provocation, tentant sans doute d'achever d'éveiller son appétit "sexuel" et, c'était clair que ça marchait ! Iro ferma à demi les yeux en se mordant sa lèvre inférieur d'un air gourmand ... Mais si Kurohime découvrait ça, elle allait lui en vouloir : elle détestait la famille Sôma et si elle apprenait que son frère se laissait aller de temps en temps avec un des membres de cette famille de noble ... Ha, mais il y pouvait rien s'il ne pouvait pas résister ...

- Sôma, je préférerais vraiment qu'on remette cela à plus tard. Avoua l'argenté. Ma mère va m'attendre et ...

- Jaggerjack Ichimaru. Souffla le blond en posant sa main sur le bureau. Rien que quelques instants. Je suis sûr que cela te ferait du bien ...

Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir vraiment le "choix" et cela le mécontentait : il aimait pouvoir choisir ses partenaires et là ... Iro fini par repousser le blond qui en fronça les sourcils. Il devait croire qu'il était irrésistible, mais en réalité ... Il était quelconque ! Certes, beau, mais à part ça ? Soupirant, l'argenté reporta son attention sur ses affaires qu'il entreprit de ranger, mais son poignet fut saisit avec force par Sôma qui ne semblait pas admettre qu'un être aussi volage que le Vice-Capitaine présent lui résiste. Il fut soudainement si proche qu'Iro se dit qu'il n'arriverait plus a sortir de cette impasse ...

- Est ce que je dérange ? Souffla la voix glaciale de Kira.

Les ardeurs de Sôma retombèrent à vitesse grand "v", il s'écarta en jetant un coup d'œil sombre au supérieur avant de se raviser, il fallait avouer que le blond avait un visage terrifiant en cet instant.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore là. Mentit Iro, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela ne fonctionna pas, Izuru continuait de regarder le quatrième siège de façon très hostile.

- Si vous permettez, Sôma, Jaggerjack Ichimaru et moi avons des choses à faire. Déclara-t-il sur un ton dur. J'aimerais aussi que vous arrêtiez d'importuner mon subalterne de la sorte : un "non" reste un "non" !

- Je ne crois pas l'avoir entendu dire "non". Répliqua le blond avec un sourire nerveux au coin des lèvres.

- Et moi, je vous dis que c'était un "non" et que cela le sera toujours, alors ne l'approchez plus !

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en chien de faïence, laissant incertain l'hybride qui ne savait plus trop comment prendre cette "scène" ... Il se rassit en détournant le regard et, bientôt, Sôma abandonna pour repartir enfin et Iro put souffler ... Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait crut : Izuru s'approcha à son tour de lui, l'air moqueur.

- Voilà ce qui arrive à force de jouer avec les autres ! Rigola-t-il. Tu n'arrives plus à combler tes amants !

- Si, c'est juste qu'avec lui, je ne joue pas et c'est justement ça qui doit l'attirer ! Avoua l'argenté. En tout cas, merci Capitaine ! Sans vous, je crois bien qu'il m'aurait prit sur le bureau.

- Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour apprécier la chose ...

La main du blond se posa sur le meuble.

- Dans un lit, c'est bien plus agréable ... Tu as déjà essayé ?

C'était bien la première foi que le blond lui parlait de "la chose" aussi ouvertement et c'est sans doute pourquoi il ne sut pas quoi dire.

- Sur ce, bonne soirée, Vice-Capitaine Jaggerjack Ichimaru. Sourit Izuru avant de le saluer de la main et de partir.

... Non, sérieusement, c'était quoi exactement ce qui venait de ce passé là ? Ce sourire et ces sous entendus ... Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être le "joueur" mais plutôt le ... "Jouet", non ? Allons donc ! C'était pas possible ! Izuru pouvait pas être du genre à agir de la sorte ! ... A moins que ... Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec son frère, juste pour voir ce qu'il en pensait, mais c'était franchement troublant, non ?


	11. Chapitre 9 : Peur de quelque chose

**Warning :** ... Ce chapitre contient des propos qui pourrait heurter la sensibilité des pudiques ! Si vous êtes des gens adorables encore innocents dans l'âme, ne le lisez pas ! Si ce n'est pas le cas et que vous êtes du genre à adorer les propos douteux ... Vous êtes comme moi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Angélica observer le Cuarta qui passait à coté d'elle avec un étrange sourire au coin de ses lèvres, il agissait de façon étrange ses derniers temps et semblait jubiler. Etait-ce à cause de cette mission spéciale qu'on lui avait confiée ? Ou parce qu'il avait trouvé une petite amie qui le comblait pleinement ? Ou bien encore parce qu'il était juste con et qu'il n'y avait en réalité aucune raison pour qu'il agisse de la sorte ? Ha, dur, dur de savoir ! Soupirant, la Primera recommença à marcher dans le dédale de Las Noches, abandonnant l'idée de comprendre les habitants de ce monde !

Tout le monde était si étrange ... Chacun faisait montre d'un égoïsme sans précédent et chacun agissait pour son propre intérêt. Elle-même faisait en sorte de n'agir que pour elle même, mais c'était tout à fait normal : c'était dans son propre intérêt de ne penser qu'à elle ... Elle savait qu'on voulait sa mort, qu'on espérait la voir exécutée très prochainement, mais Aizen ne semblait pas d'accord et lui trouvait une utilité certaine dans la bataille à venir contre les Shinigamis. C'était compréhensible en même temps : après tout, sur un champs de bataille, les Shinigamis ne pourrait la prendre que pour une ennemie après ce qu'elle avait fait ... Elle devait l'avouer : Aizen était vraiment doué pour la mise au point de plan aussi pervers les uns que les autres !

Elle entendit quelqu'un protester contre des assauts et elle hésita quelques secondes avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir d'où provenait les plaintes et elle fut choquée de voir Andrew qui tentait de se trouver un nouveau compagnon de jeu ... Sauf que cette fois, c'était pas "un", mais "une" et qu'en plus, il s'agissait de la Secunda ! Depuis quand celle-ci n'arrivait elle plus à se défendre face aux assauts du Sexta ? Bon, en tout cas, ce n'était pas les affaires d'Angélica ! Elle pouvait se débrouiller seule celle-ci ! Si encore, il s'agissait d'un pauvre Arrancar sans défense ...

Elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle sentit Reï la réprimander intérieurement et elle fit demi tour pour se diriger directement vers l'homme et le poussa sans la moindre hésitation, le propulsant au sol ... Elle avait du mal à évaluer sa force vu que personne ne s'entraînait jamais avec elle.

- Qu'est c'que tu m'veux ? Lâcha Andrew en se relevant, fronçant les sourcils.

- Le Seigneur Aizen ne serait pas content d'apprendre que tu veux te faire sa favorite ! Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

- Cela ne te concerne pas ! Repars t'occuper de tes putains d'affaires !

- Je m'occupe de ce que je veux, quand je veux et où je veux ! Alors dégage où je te jure que tu regretteras toute ta vie de ne pas m'avoir écouté !

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant que le Sexta ne lâche l'affaire, repartant de son coté et Angélica se tourna vers la Secunda qui semblait alors dans un état second, plaquée contre le mur, elle semblait de plus en plus dépressive et il n'était pas dur d'en connaître la raison, vu que cela n'était un mystère pour personne : Aizen était entrain de la démolir moralement par son comportement inqualifiable !

_"Ne la laisse pas seule !"_ Lâcha comme un avertissement Reï.

_"Ouais, c'est cela !"_ Répliqua-t-elle intérieurement. _"J'vais lui faire la causette ? Hein ?"_

_"Si tu la laisses seule, l'autre va revenir !"_

Soupirant, elle céda à son petit frère et attrapa Axel par le bras, sauf que celle-ci ne sembla pas vouloir la suivre alors elle la mit sans la moindre hésitation sur son épaule pour la "kidnapper", ne voyant pas trop quoi faire d'autre : elle n'était pas du genre bavarde et encore moins avec les Arrancars de Las Noches, alors lui demander de la suivre poliment ? Hors de question !

_"Tu n'es pas très subtile, grande sœur !"_ Ricana Reï.

- Ta gueule ! Répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pardon ? S'indigna Axel qui croyait être la cible.

- Non, t'inquiètes, c'est pas à toi que je parle ! Aller, viens, on va se faire une soirée dans ma chambre !

- Une soirée ? Lâcha très intéressée une voix moqueuse.

La Primera se tourna vers la voix, souriant tandis qu'Ichimaru s'approchait.

- Vous êtes rentré de mission, Superviseur Ichimaru ! Constata-t-elle joyeusement. Êtes vous allez voir le Seigneur Aizen ?

- Oui, mais il est occupé. Bouda l'argenté. Je peux m'inviter chez vous ? Cela me semble très intéressant et ... Tiens, pourquoi donnez vous l'impression d'enlever la Secunda ? Vous allez bien Axel ?

- Non, j'aimerais retourner à ma chambre ! Soupira l'Arrancar.

Mais ce n'était sûrement pas dans les intentions d'Angélica de la relâcher dans cet état, surtout que la menace d'Andrew était toujours présente vu que Lexa elle-même était partie en mission ... C'était comme si Aizen faisait en sorte de la détruire volontairement, mais cela n'avait pas de sens ! Dans quel but ferait-il une telle chose ? C'était totalement incompréhensible et elle avait beau chercher une explication logique à cela, elle n'en trouvait aucune !

Gin les suivit dans la chambre et Angélica déposa la Secunda sur un fauteuil et reporta son attention sur le lieu où elle cachait tout l'alcool. Le Superviseur la rejoignit pour l'aider à apporter autant de bouteilles que possible et bien qu'Axel resta discrète, elle n'avait pas même chercher à s'enfuir alors que l'occasion lui en avait été donnée. Ils finirent par lui tendre tous deux un verre et elle hésita en les regardant tour à tour.

- Je n'ai pas soif. Avoua-t-elle finalement.

- Cela vous détendra. Assura Ichimaru avec un sourire indulgent. Prenez les deux et cul sec ! Allez, ne faites donc pas votre timide !

Axel finit par céder aux exigences de son supérieur et attrapa les deux verres, hésitant encore quelques secondes avant de s'exécuter, s'étouffant à moitié avec le premier verre, prouvant qu'elle n'était pas du genre à boire et avalant plus lentement le second, lançant un regard désolé à l'argenté. La petite "fête" pouvait commencer et Angélica remplit tour à tour les verres devant elle, prenant bien soin qu'aucun ne soit jamais vide.

- Alors, cette mission ? Demanda-t-elle à Ichimaru en sirotant son verre. Cela c'est-il bien passé ?

- A merveille ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela se serait sut s'il y avait eu un contre temps quelconque ! En tout cas, les informations sont pour le moment fondées : aucune trace de l'Ouken sur Terre ... Il faut croire que cela ne c'est réellement pas passé comme prévus ...

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ? Sans l'Ouken, le Seigneur Aizen ne pourra pas atteindre la Dimension Royale.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il doit bien avoir une idée ou un plan de secours !

- Il en à toujours un ! Soupira la Secunda qui attira sur elle le regard des deux autres personnes. C'est le plus intelligent après tout, non ? C'est le Seigneur Aizen ...

La Primera observa sa compagne qui avait les joues rougies et vidait son verre ... A priori, elle ne tenait pas l'alcool et cela se confirma lorsque l'argentée se mit à leur sourire un peu bêtement.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Non non ! Firent Angélica et Gin, tous deux surpris de voir l'état dans lequel elle était.

- Je disais quoi déjà ? Ha ! Oui ! Aizen ...

Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche et ricana, faisant sourire les deux autres qui étaient plutôt heureux de la voir se laisser aller.

- Il a une idée ! Avoua-t-elle. Il a apprit qu'il y avait des personnes provenant directement de la Dimension Royale qui doivent bien savoir comment ouvrir la Porte Céleste ! Il va sûrement envoyer quelqu'un pour tenter une capture ... Ho, mince, je devais pas le dire ! ... Il va m'engueuler ! Qu'est c'que j'ai fais ?

Elle sembla paniquée au point que la Primera se leva pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle, essayant de la calmer en lui frottant le dos ... Cela eut un tout autre effet, vu qu'elle se mit à rire et s'effondra sur le fauteuil, donnant l'impression d'être ... Non, prouvant qu'elle était chatouilleuse ! Finalement, c'était marrant d'apprendre à la connaître celle-là ! Elle avait plein de petits secrets amusants.

- Fais pas ça ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un adorable sourire.

- Alors, il va falloir que vous nous disiez tout ce que vous savez ! Répliqua Gin qui prit un air menaçant.

- Non, ne vous approchez pas ! Ou sinon ... Sinon ... Je me défend !

- Hum, deux contre un ? Allons donc, ne croyez pas pouvoir nous dominer ... Allez, de toute façon, nous serons mis au courant, non ?

Elle hésita quelques secondes en les regardant tous deux tour à tour et se mit à réfléchir. Tout un tas d'émotions diverses passèrent sur son visage et une profonde tristesse la traversa si brutalement que cela frappa Angélica. Des larmes se mirent à apparaître au coin de ses yeux et elle se mit à pleurer si brutalement que la Primera se tourna vers le Superviseur qui semblait tout aussi choqué qu'elle.

- Elle est de retour Elle aussi ! Avoua-t-elle. Et il va La récupérer ! Il La veut Elle ! Et il l'aura ! Et après ... Moi ... Moi, je ... Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Je veux pas qu'il m'abandonne ! Je veux pas !

C'était désarmant comme situation et l'ébène ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher encore, la prenant entre ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter. Elle se dit qu'elle était stupide d'agir de la sorte : elle qui cherchait à s'isoler pour éviter tout attachement affectueux, voilà qu'elle était entrain d'essayer de réconforter la Secunda Espada ... Certes, celle-ci n'était pas très méchante comparée aux autres, elle avait même protégé Reï une fois, il y avait très longtemps ...

- Gin, Axel, vous êtes là. Souffla une voix qui fit frémir bien malgré elle Angélica. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

La Primera tourna son visage vers l'entrée de ses appartements et frissonna en rencontrant le regard dorée du Maître des Arrancars.

- Seigneur Aizen ! Soupira joyeusement Axel en s'écartant de l'ébène, essuyant ses yeux.

- Ho, mais dans quel état tu es, ma belle ...

* * *

Gin aidait Axel à rester sur ses jambes, suivant son amant et regardant son dos. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir changé ... Non, c'était clairement le cas, mais cela faisait des années qu'il n'était plus tout à fait le Sosuke qu'il avait connu. Cela n'empêchait pas pour autant l'argenté d'aimer à la folie son homme qui, même s'il était volage, restait celui qui lui avait dérobé son cœur.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à l'appartement du Seigneur du palais blanc et Gin alla allonger la pauvre Arrancar sur le lit, celle-ci parlant de choses incompréhensibles. Elle était mignonne quand elle était dans cet état, mais il ne se voilait pas la face : si elle était si fragile, c'était à cause de Sosuke ... Il était entrain de resserrer l'étau autour d'elle, essayant sans doute de faire en sorte qu'elle ne le trahisse pas comme Grimmjow ...

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Demanda-t-il à son amant.

Celui-ci était debout à coté du lit, l'observant de son regard si surnaturel.

- Grimmjow est de retour. Avoua franchement le brun. Je compte bien lancer une offensive contre le Rukongai et essayer de voir si les Shinigamis ne seraient pas intéressés par une négociation ... Ils doivent bien se douter qu'ils n'ont aucune chance contre nous, maintenant !

- Tu te doutes bien que si les Shinigamis acceptaient de se rendre, certains pourraient essayer de la protéger ?

- Si j'ai le contrôle de toutes les dimensions et de toutes les armées, elle ne pourra pas m'échapper longtemps ! Et il suffira de punir sévèrement les personnes qui la protégerons, tu verras ... Il suffit d'un rien pour que certains soient près à la vendre pour se protéger ...

L'homme semblait si sûr de lui en cet instant et Gin comprenait pourquoi : il n'avait pas tord ... Sauf qu'il oubliait que d'autres seraient prêt à donner leurs vies pour la protéger et en son fort intérieur, l'argenté priait pour que quelqu'un ait la force nécessaire pour protéger la belle panthère. Il fallait que ce fut le cas ... Il fallait que des hommes se battent jusqu'à la mort pour elle ... Il craignait de la voir se laisser mourir à petit feu tout comme Axel se détruisait elle-même.

Pourquoi Aizen devait il toujours détruire les personnes qu'il aimait ? ... Et qui l'aimaient en retour ...

C'était toujours ainsi : il avait fait en sorte de Gin ne soit qu'à lui et lorsqu'il avait noté l'amour que lui portait Izuru, il avait été empli d'une jalousie et malgré les affirmations de l'argenté qui lui promettait que son cœur n'était qu'à lui, il avait tout fait pour détruire le blond ...

Le brun avait éprouvé de l'intérêt pour Grimmjow et avait fait en sorte qu'elle fut à eux, mais avait échoué vu qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Ulquiorra ... Et après, il avait tout fait pour se débarrasser de ce rival, pour tenter de soumettre l'indomptable créature qu'elle était. Finalement, il n'avait jamais put l'avoir totalement et même en essayant de la briser, il n'y était pas parvenu ...

Etait-ce à cause de cela qu'Aizen avait tout fait pour soumettre son propre fils ? Ha, rien que d'y repenser, cela affligeait grandement Gin : qu'il fasse cela à tous ses êtres ne lui faisait rien, mais à cet enfant ? C'était son enfant ... Pourquoi lui imposer une telle chose ? Parce qu'il était le fils de Grimmjow et qu'il craignait de le voir échapper à son contrôle comme sa mère ? Comment savoir ...

Il était entrain de le détruire et cela désolait fortement Gin qui n'avait aucune envie de voir Aiko s'autodétruire comme toutes ses autres personnes que Sosuke aimait et qu'il devait systématiquement détruire pour se les approprier pleinement ...

- J'ai hâte de la retrouver. Soupira le brun dont les doigts vinrent caresser la nuque de l'argenté. J'ai hâte qu'elle nous revienne ...

- Je sais. Sourit-il.

Même s'il espérait qu'elle ne réapparaisse jamais dans ce monde empli de contrainte. Il n'avait aucune envie de la voir dépressive et cela risquait d'être le cas : s'ils gagnaient, elles et ses enfants n'auraient pas le droit au salut et seront considérés comme des traîtres ...

- Bientôt, nous l'emporteront sur la Soul Society et il ne nous restera qu'à mettre la mains sur l'Ouken pour gagner cette guerre qui n'a que trop durée ... Plus rien ne peut m'empêcher de devenir le Roi ...

Plus rien ... En effet ...

* * *

Zéro était enfermé dans une cellule, vu que Reï était de sortit, c'était lui qu'on enfermait : Angélica n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ses deux fracciones avec elle ... Jamais ! C'était un ordre d'Aizen et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi le Seigneur de Las Noches : si jamais la Primera pouvait espérer se libérer, elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire pour le fuir et si une partie de ses fragments lui permettait d'être l'égale des Shinigami, il n'était pas utile de lui permettre d'utiliser toute sa puissance, à moins de vouloir la voir se retourner contre son "maître" ! Elle n'était pas fidèle ... Elle n'était qu'une prisonnière et lui était l'otage qui permettait à Aizen de garder le contrôle sur Angélica ...

Pouvaient-ils échapper à Aizen ? C'était pas sûr et pour cause : il avait réussit à faire d'eux des ennemis de la Soul Society, s'ils réussissaient à s'enfuir, ils ne trouveraient pas refuge au Hueco Mundo et depuis la fermeture des frontières vers le monde humain, il était impossible d'imaginer aller s'y réfugier. Où trouveraient-ils refuge s'ils réussissaient à s'enfuir ? La seule solution qui aurait put les permettre de ne pas être rechercher était de tuer un max de monde, montrer sa puissance avant de disparaître et dissuader ainsi les Hollow du Hueco Mundo de les trahir, mais ne pouvant atteindre sa puissance maximale, il était hors de question de tenter quoi que se soit à ce niveau ...

Soupirant, le fraccion se dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule alternative afin qu'ils puissent retrouver leur liberté et c'était la mort, mais comment admettre de supprimer leur vies alors qu'ils s'étaient tellement battus pour être aussi puissants ? Non, ils ne pouvaient pas se tuer juste pour être libre, il fallait à tout prix trouver quelque chose pour se libérer de ses chaînes invisibles qui les entravaient tous trois et qui les étouffaient petit à petit ...

- Peut être que, finalement, la mort serait préférable à cette existence ? Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. Toutes ces chaînes qui nous entravent et nous forcent à rester ici ... J'aimerais trouver le moyens de les briser, mais ... Il ne semble pas y avoir de solution ...

Le fraccion se releva pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de commencer à étouffer ? Etait-il entrain d'arriver à son seuil de tolérance ? Il avait besoin de liberté et en avait parfaitement conscience, lui plus que les deux autres fragments, il rêvait de pouvoir partir loin de se sinistre château qui puait l'horreur ! Tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur les habitants le répugnait, le révulsait ... Et il était un de ses habitants ... Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

- Toi, tu as put voir certaines horreurs qui se déroulaient ici, mais tu es là contre ta volonté ... J'aimerais être à ta place, n'être qu'une marionnette utilisée pour combattre et rien que ça ... J'ai découvert tellement de chose ... Et plus j'en apprend et plus j'aimerais mourir, mais j'ai peur de la mort ...

Zéro se tourna vers la Vizard qui était là pour surveiller l'otage, elle devait s'assurer qu'Angélica n'approche pas du lieu. S'il se souvenait bien, celle-ci s'appelait "Lisa". C'était un joli prénom, mais cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance vu qu'elle ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres donnés par Aizen. Elle était devant sa cellule et restait immobile, le fixant de son regard qui était la seule chose de vraie chez elle : c'était la seule chose qu'Aizen ne pouvait pas contrôler et lui pouvait voir la supplication de ces yeux ...

Se levant, il se rapprocha des barreaux pour tendre la main, ne se souciant pas des décharges qui parcouraient les barreaux pour meurtrir son corps, il tendit le bras pour approcher au maximum cette créature, mais elle était trop loin ... Pourtant, si elle avait été juste un centimètre plus près, il aurait put attraper ce masque qui la torturait et peut-être aurait-il put le lui arracher ... Plusieurs fois, il s'était dit qu'en essayant de le lui retirer, cela l'achèverait et elle serait libre, mais son bras n'était pas encore assez long ... Et cela ne se jouait toujours qu'à quelques tous petits centimètres ... Juste quelques tous petits centimètres ...

- Si tu avançais, je pourrais essayer d'abréger tes souffrances. Murmura-t-il, continuant de tendre le bras. Juste un pas ...

Mais elle ne bougeait pas ... Jamais ... Et même si son regard s'emplissait alors d'espoir, sa volonté n'était pas suffisante pour pouvoir lui faire faire cet unique mouvement qui lui aurait permit d'être libre à tout jamais ...

- Toi aussi, tu as peur de la mort. En conclut-il.

* * *

Tatsuki marchait tranquillement dans sa Division ... Lorsque l'attaque se fit ... Elle n'aurait jamais put imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse arriver à un tel moment ... Mais des mains l'avaient attrapées par derrière pour la tirer dans l'ombre et la panique s'était emparé d'elle lorsqu'elle avait sentit le parfum de l'alcool ! Une main s'était posée sur sa bouche pour éviter que le moindre son n'en sorte et ses bras étaient maintenus fermement.

- Attention, tu vas lui faire mal ! Lâcha la voix un peu faiblarde d'Hallibel.

- Mais non ! Répliqua la voix amusée de Grimmjow.

Haussant les sourcils, l'ébène avait cessé de se battre en essayant de se tourner vers ses deux amies et celles-ci se firent incroyablement silencieuse lorsque plusieurs Shinigamis passèrent dans la ruelle d'a coté ... Mais ... Que se passait-il ? Lorsqu'ils disparurent, elle fut libérée et put se tourner vers les deux Arrancars qui gémissaient de plaisir. La Vice-Capitaine en vain à la conclusion qu'elles n'étaient pas dans leur état normal et cela fut confirmé lorsqu'elles joignirent toutes deux les mains devant elle et se mirent à genoux.

- Tatsuki, il faut que tu nous aides à nous cacher ! Lâchèrent-elles d'une même voix.

- Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? Demanda l'ébène en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous somme des fugitives ! Annonça satisfaite la bleutée.

- Oui, nos Capitaines veulent nous mettrent en cellule ! Soupira la blonde. Ils sont méchants, on a rien fait !

- Ha oui ? Lâcha septique Tatsuki. Pourtant il parait que toi, Grimmjow, tu as insulté ton Capitaine et que tu as contesté ses ordres. Quand à toi, Hallibel, tu aurais même attaqué ton supérieur en lui balançant une table, non ?

- Mais c'est qu'un prétexte ! Répliqua la Vice-Capitaine coupable. Y a des circonstances atténuantes ! Se sont des idiots qui veulent nous enchaîner pour nous violer et abuser de nous ! C'est pourtant clair ! Tatsuki, aides nous !

- Pour qu'on me mette moi aussi aux arrêts ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- Ho, de toute façon, on te laisse pas le choix !

Et c'est sur ces mots que la bleutée l'attrapa pour la prendre sur son épaule, lui faisant se hausser les sourcils et elle protesta l'espace de quelques secondes avant que l'Arrancar n'utilise le Sonido pour se déplacer à une vitesse incroyable, Hallibel sur leurs talons. Elles se stoppèrent dans la chambre de Tatsuki qui lâcha un petit grondement, se demandant pourquoi elles voulaient se cacher chez elle ! Sans doute voulaient-elles qu'elle finisse elle aussi au cachot ? Ha, mais il en était hors de question ! Elle allait les dénoncer, tient !

- Où t'as mis l'alcool ? Demanda Grimmjow qui farfouillait ici et là.

- Tu crois pas que t'as pas assez but ? Répliqua l'ébène en croissant les bras sur son torse.

- On a à peine commencé ! Tiens, on était à qui ?

- J'sais plus. Avoua Hallibel incertaine. Avant de fuir, on a demandé à Kenpachi de s'occuper de Byakuya, non ? ... Et j'imaginait parfaitement mon Capitaine violer le tien !

Tatsuki écarquilla les yeux en fixant les deux femmes qui gloussaient bêtement et elle eut envie de fuir cette pièce et en même temps, cela était intriguant mine de rien. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté alors que la bleutée découvrait sa réserve de saké et se demanda comment elle allait faire pour en faire revenir : c'était dur d'importer de l'alcool avec un Capitaine aussi sérieux qu'Hitsugaya.

- Toi, Tatsuki, j'suis sûr que tu fantasmes secrètement sur Starrk ! Sourit bêtement la panthère en se tournant vers elle. Alors, c'est quoi ta plus grosse envie ?

La pauvre ébène voulut répliquer qu'elle n'avait jamais eut ce genre de pensée, mais rougit brutalement en voyant les deux regards posés sur elle et avec une telle intensité, elle avait l'impression d'être un véritable livre ouvert pour ses deux femmes alcoolisées et avait la désagréable impression que quoi qu'elle dise, elles ne la lâcheraient pas !

- Tu te souviens de son corps ? Demanda Hallibel qui devait sourire sous son masque. Il est parfait ... Ne vas pas me dire que t'imagines pas des trucs avec lui ?

- Vous êtes complètement saoules ! Soupira-t-elle en rougissant un peu plus.

- Ha, son torse serré contre tes seins, ses bras t'enlaçant délicatement et sa bouche embrassant la tienne. Gémit Grimmjow, la torturant consciencieusement. Je suis sûr qu'il serait délicat et te ferait basculer sur le lit tout en écartant tes jambes pour se glisser entre et ...

Tatsuki la fit taire en lui lançant un coussin en pleine poire, faisant rire les deux Arrancars à qui la situation semblait fort plaisante, pour le plus grand désarrois de la Shinigami qui lâcha un petit grognement avant d'essayer de reprendre un peu de contenance. C'était difficile d'essayer d'être sérieuse avec ses deux-là qui continuaient sur leur lancée vu qu'elles s'attaquaient à quelqu'un d'autre ...

- J'suis sûr que ma p'tit Kuro fantasme sur lui ! Jubilait la bleutée.

- En même temps, comment ne pas fantasmer avec ce "69" ? Répliqua la blonde. C'est d'une indécence..

- Muguruma aussi a un de ses tatouages sur le torse ! Tu crois qu'ils se sont concertés avant de le faire ?

- Attendez, pourquoi ce "69" vous met dans cet état ? Demanda Tatsuki, intriguée.

- Tu connais pas la position "69" ? Ricana dangereusement Grimmjow. L'homme fait plaisir à madame avec sa bouche tandis que madame fait de même ...

- Ça marche aussi pour deux hommes ou deux femmes. Crut bon d'ajouter Hallibel. Ho ! Tu crois que c'est un message, genre "j'suis accro au 69" ?

- Faudrait voir ... On va demander directement à Hisagi ou bien à Kensei ?

- Hé, attend, tu crois qu'ils l'ont déjà fait ensemble ? T'sais, après tout ... Hisagi a été près d'un siècle le Vice-Capitaine de Muguruma !

- Ho, tu crois qu'ils sont homo ? Et ma petite Kuro alors ? J'veux pas qu'elle finisse vieille fille !

- Sont peut être bisexuels ? Et ils cherchent la femme idéale ? Sauf qu'ils pourront pas faire le "69" à trois ...

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette conversation ? Tatsuki essaya de trouver un moyen de fuir cette pièce, malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait pas d'issue possible, Hallibel la retenant par le bras.

- Tatsuki, tu en penses quoi ? Demanda la bleuté avec un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres.

- J'en dis que vous avez trop bus ! Avoua-t-elle toujours aussi rouge.

- Et moi, j'en dis qu't'as pas assez bue !

Et les deux Arrancars se jetèrent sur la Shinigami pour la forcer à boire et à entrer dans leurs délires incroyables. Bien sûr, le lendemain, on retrouva les trois femmes complètement saoules et parlant de choses incompréhensibles. Grimmjow et Hallibel durent retourner à leurs Division où elles furent mises au arrêt pour quelques heures et Tatsuki subit le même sort pour avoir bu pendant son service ...


	12. Chapitre 10 : Peur de rien

Renji avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui : c'était la pagaille ! Tout cela parce que Grimmjow était envoyée au cachot et qu'Hallibel et Tatsuki subissaient le même sort ! C'était étrange tout de même de voir que la situation semblait échapper à tout le monde, mais il fallait dire que beaucoup s'y était attendu : l'Arrancar à la longue chevelure bleu n'était sûrement pas du genre à obtempérer sagement, encore moins à un homme ! Ha, cette indépendante créature ! Qu'elle soit là avait des avantages comme des inconvénients ...

Le cramoisi ne savait pas s'il était heureux de la revoir ou au contraire mécontent d'apprendre que Kuchiki était secondé par une tête brûlée pareille ! D'autant qu'elle arrivait à mettre le noble dans tous ses états, ce que lui même n'avait jamais réussis à faire. Cela avait éveillé sa curiosité et il avait décidé d'aller lui rendre visite pour essayer de devenir l'intermédiaire entre les deux personnes. Ha, devenir porte parole ... Quel idée il avait là ! Il avait presque envie d'envoyer Hanatarou, mais là, c'était Yachiru qui viendrait le voir pour le remettre à sa place !

- Jaggerjack Schiffer. Soupira-t-il devant la cellule.

La femme était entrain de serrer son fils qui, lui aussi, lui rendait une petite visite ... Autant dire qu'ils étaient dans une position digne des filmes mélodramatiques les plus ... Hum, comment dire ? Foireux ? Tous deux à genoux, ils avaient passés les mains par les barreaux pour se serrer, pleurnichant tous deux sur le sort de la mère qui assurait être innocente ...

- Oui ? Firent les deux bleutés en se tournant vers lui dans un même mouvement de tête.

- Qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'insulter Kuchiki ?

- Quoi ? S'écria Shin avec surprise. Hé, maman ! Tu m'avais pas dit ça !

- J'retirerais pas c'que j'ai dit ! Répliqua Grimmjow avec un froncement de sourcils. Pourquoi j'devrais m'excuser ? J'ai pas envie !

A priori, elle était encore sous les effets de l'alcool. Le Capitaine de la Septième Division était sûr d'une chose : il ne pourrait rien obtenir d'elle ... Mais il décida de ne pas abandonner pour le moment : prendre la fuite maintenant ? Allons donc !

- Grimmjow, tu es trop impulsive. Souffla-t-il désespéré. Tu devrais éviter de t'énerver comme cela avec lui.

- Je voulais juste qu'il l'admette. Avoua-t-elle tristement.

Qu'il l'admette ? ... De quoi ? Haussant les sourcils, Renji s'approcha de la cellule et la vit soupirer. Son regard paraissait triste et ça plus que tout le reste troubla le Capitaine. La mère finit par congédier son fils, lui rappelant qu'il avait encore du travail à effectuer et que s'il ne voulait pas se faire engueuler par ses supérieurs, il fallait qu'il y aille. Le garçon embrassa Grimmjow sur la joue avant de filer et cette dernière retourna s'asseoir sur sa couche.

- Tu voulais qu'il admette quoi ? Demanda le cramoisie.

- Qu'il admette que je suis plus qu'une simple subalterne pour lui. Avoua-t-elle franchement.

- Et toi, tu lui as dit qu'il était plus qu'un supérieur ?

- Pourquoi se serait toujours à MOI de faire le premier pas ? Non ! Plutôt crever ! J'en ai ma claque ! J'ai vraiment pas d'bol d'être attirée par des mecs qu'ont toujours un truc coincé dans l'derrière ! Putain, les boules !

En même temps, il lui donnait raison ... D'après ce qu'il savait d'Ulquiorra, à savoir pas grand chose, c'était le même genre de gars que Kuchiki, sauf en version pire : ne sachant pas du tout exprimer ses émotions et ne sachant pas ce qu'était la vie tout court! Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division avait des bases, alors il aurait dut être capable de gérer la situation, mais ce n'était pas le cas ... Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à gérer ses émotions ?

Grimmjow soupira de nouveau avant de se tourner vers lui et un sourire carnassier apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres, ne présageant rien de bon. Il eut envie de fuir, mais resta, n'ayant aucune envie que l'on crut qu'il fut lâche ... Hé, c'était qu'une femme ... Qu'est c'qu'elle pouvait lui faire ? Surtout qu'y avait des barreaux entre eux deux ! Par sécurité, il fit un pas en arrière et avala sa salive.

- Dis moi, mon p'tit Renji, que sais tu du "69" ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Grimmjow, si tu veux pas que des gars se jette sur toi pour te violer, tu ferais mieux de pas parler de truc sexuel !

- Ho, mais pourquoi ? J'suis en manque moi ! T'sais que ces dix dernières années, j'ai rien fais ? Ho, s'il te plait ! Parlons ensemble de sexe ! Sinon, j'vais finir par violer quelqu'un moi ! Allez, soit sympa !

- Je suis homo !

- Je sais ! On pourra comparer nos impression quand à nos amants respectifs et puis comparer les positions ! ça doit être différent entre deux hommes, non ? Vas y ! Raconte ! C'est qui qui a le dessus ? Hein ? Et puis tu ...

- Je dois y aller Grimmjow ! Au revoir !

Le cramoisi se détourna en marchant, bien décidé à s'en aller alors que derrière lui résonnaient les cris d'appel de la bleutée ...

- Attend ! Renji ! C'est qui qui suce en premier ? Toi ou lui ? Lui si tu t'casses ! Ou bien peut être toi ? Ho, j'suis sûr que t'es du genre à te faire prendre avec ta longue chevelure ! Hé ho ! Renji ! C'est pas sympa ! J'te déteste, lâcheur !

* * *

Shiro se retrouvait tout seul à la division, les Capitaines devant aller à un réunion quelconque, c'était sûrement pour parler des dernières évolutions chez les membres. Le décoloré se retrouvait donc tout seul et bien qu'il avait quelques idées pour se divertir, il préféra rester à finir ses derniers rapports et à relire ceux qu'on lui avait prêter pour qu'il se tienne au courant. Il se demanda si Kurohime soupçonnait ce qui se passait réellement autour d'elle ...

Hisagi et Kensei semblaient traîner de plus en plus souvent dans le coin et en plus, elle avait comprit qu'y avait quelque chose entre lui et Shin et vu qu'elle savait que tous les deux avaient des copains ... Cette fille ... Etait complètement à coté de la plaque ! M'enfin, déjà, elle voyait pas qu'Hisagi crevait d'amour pour elle et en plus, elle voyait pas que la relation qu'avait son frère avec Shiro était immorale ! Enfin, tant qu'elle le comprenait pas, il risquait pas de se faire de mouron ... Sauf que le jour où elle comprendrait ... Il risquait de lui devoir des comptes ... Ouais, encore fallait-il qu'elle éprouve de vrais sentiments humains ! Pourvu qu'elle comprenne rien ! Il en allait de la survie du semi-Hollow !

- On rêvasse ? Souffla quelqu'un à son oreille.

Le décoloré sursauta et se tourna vers Shin qui avait un sourire de véritable conspirateur. Depuis quant il était là ?

- Qu'est c'que tu fous là ? Grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ho, pas content par c'que j'ai réussis à te surprendre ? Ricana le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier. C'est vrai que ça arrive pas souvent qu'j'arrive à te surprendre !

- Fait pas trop ton malin non plus ! T'arrives de temps en temps à échapper à ma vigilance, mais ça veut absolument rien dire !

- J'aurais peut être dut en profiter pour ...

Le jeune homme avait glissé ses lèvres contres l'oreille très sensible de Shiro pour souffler dessus, faisant de nouveau sursauter le décoloré qui cette fois s'écarta en posant une main sur l'endroit. Il était complètement malade de faire un truc pareil ! Surtout qu'il le savait qu'il était super sensible ! Est c'qu'il avait envie de l'exciter et de le faire sur le bureau et ainsi prendre le risque d'être découvert en pleine action par Kurohime ?

- Shin, si tu continues comme ça, je ne répond plus de mes actes ! Avertit le Vice-Capitaine.

- Ho, ça va ! Répliqua le Lieutenant avec un haussement d'épaule. Le prend pas comme ça ! C'est pas comme si j't'avais bloqué dans un coin pour te forcer à suivre ma volonté ! N'est ce pas, Shiro ?

En effet ... Il avait pas tord ...

- Qu'est c'que tu fais là alors ? Demanda le décoloré.

- J'ai vu un rapport qui m'intrigue, sauf que j'peux pas mettre la mains dessus à ma Division, j'aimerais savoir si tu peux m'le fournir !

- Hé, attend, s'il t'a pas été confié, c'est que t'as pas l'droit de le lire ! C'est tout !

- Justement, j'voulais que tu m'en parles et ...

- Shin, c'est pas parce que t'es mon amant que tu peux te permettre de croire que j'vais passer outre les ordres pour te faire plaisir !

Un nouveau sourire carnassier apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres et il se rapprocha si soudainement que le décoloré ne s'y était pas attendu. Décidément, il le surprenait là ! Qu'est c'qui lui arrivait ? Et pourquoi il le regardait avec ses yeux emplis de divers sentiments inqualifiables et incroyablement intenses ? Finalement, celui qui manipulait l'autre, c'était peut être par le semi-Hollow ...

- Ça concerne un document sur ta mère, dis moi si c'est important ou pas et j'te promet de te laisser ! Assura-t-il.

Sur sa mère ? De quoi il parlait encore ? Plongeant dans ses souvenirs, il tenta de retrouver le document dont parlait le pseudo Shinigami qui était devant lui, mais rien ne lui parvint et au contraire, cela éveilla sa curiosité. Habituellement, tous les documents passaient par lui ... A part les plus important, bien sûr, mais même dans ce cas là, Kurohime ne gardait jamais le document secret très longtemps et cela même si c'était un ordre formel. Elle connaissait le potentiel qui résidait dans son Vice-Capitaine, alors elle ne lui cachait rien ...

Habituellement ...

Pourquoi cette fois, elle avait caché ça ? Surtout si ça concerner sa mère ? Peut être parce que justement, cela concerner Orihime ? En tout cas, si Shin était écarté, c'était qu'il y avait une raison et il était clair qu'il ne lui céderait en rien !

- Shin, si c'est un document confidentiel, je ne peux pas t'aider ! Répliqua-t-il.

Le bleuté eut une moue et sembla abandonner l'affaire ... En apparence seulement vu qu'il ne tarda pas à franchir la porte du bureau du Capitaine. Shiro protesta bien, mais c'était déjà trop tard, le bleuté était entrain de fouiller dans les dossiers. Il savait ce qu'il cherchait, c'était clair ! Utilisant le shunpo, il le saisit pour l'écarter et Shin se débattit, protestant farouchement avant de tomber sur le coté, emportant sans le vouloir son amant et ils tombèrent au sol, juste à coté du bureau.

- Shiro, s'il te plait ! Soupira le Lieutenant avec une moue. Ça ne t'intrigue pas toi ?

Si, bien sûr ! Cela l'intriguait ... Mais de là à l'aider à trouver l'information ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison au fait que personne ne leur ait parlé du dossier ... A moins que, justement, c'était le contraire ? Le décoloré se rendit compte que son ami l'avait totalement berné et il l'aida à se relever pour fouiller lui aussi le bureau, se disant que Shin était redoutable quand il le voulait ... Le semi-Hollow se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'être le plus fort, y avait fort à parier que sinon, c'est lui qui se serait retrouvé en dessous dans le lit ... Et ça, c'était clair : il lui laisserait jamais la place !

Le bleuté lâcha un cri victorieux et le Vice-Capitaine n'hésita pas une seconde à lui arracher le dossier des mains, n'ayant vraiment aucune envie de voir le Lieutenant tomber sur un document trop important.

Cela concernait bien sa mère et son état, mais Shiro ne voyait pas trop pourquoi le document leurs avait été interdit. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de le tendre à son ami, lui cédant et se disant qu'il l'aimait peut être un peu trop. Peut être devait il pensé à prendre des distances avec lui ? Mais, en réalité, il n'y avait rien de mal dans le fait d'aimer quelqu'un, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Il ne pouvait pas ... Il ne pouvait plus prendre ses distances : il l'aimait au point qu'imaginer sa vie sans lui n'était pas imaginable ...

- C'est ça ! Jubila Shin en se tournant vers lui. Regardes ! Là !

Il lui montra le dossier et haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout ... Et pourtant, les mots étaient clairs, il lui fallut cependant relire la phrase plusieurs fois avant de voir ce qui semblait rendre si joyeux son amant ...

_" ... Enfermée dans son monde intérieur ..."_

Voilà une des hypothèses qu'avait proposé Grimmjow ...

Et la raison qui rendait si enthousiaste le bleuté ... C'était sa capacité : celle d'aller dans le monde intérieur des autres ! C'était étrange, mais Shiro était sûr que cette affaire sentait mauvais, mais en quoi ? Relire ses lignes n'était pas suffisant pour l'aider et il eut beau s'attarder à relire le rapport dans son intégralité, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un seul argument pour empêcher le Lieutenant d'agir ...

L'idée qu'il puisse peut être aller aider sa mère l'emplissait d'une joie sans nom ! Il avait hâte de pouvoir la retrouver, même s'il savait se débrouiller seul depuis longtemps, elle lui manquait ... Mais ... Quelque chose clochait dans cette affaire ...

- Shin, tu ... Commença Shiro.

- Je peux sauver ta mère ! Le coupa le bleuté. J'suis sûr que j'peux l'faire !

Le décoloré avait envie de trouver un prétexte pour l'empêcher d'y aller ... Mais il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face : il ne trouvait rien à redire ! Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le rapport, essayant de trouver une faille quelconque, sauf qu'il ne la trouva pas et ne put que soupirer face à son incapacité à résister à son amant. La seconde d'après, il lui souriait en sachant pertinemment qu'il regretterait son choix ... Sans savoir pourquoi ...

* * *

La réunion des Capitaines pouvait débuter, c'est ce qu'ils avaient tous cru pendant plusieurs instants jusqu'à ce que Hidoi demande où était Grimmjow. "Au cachot" avait répondu Kuchiki et Kenpachi avait rajouté "Avec Tia et Arisawa !" et son sourire carnassier avait amusé Toshiro vu qu'il savait parfaitement les raisons qui avaient entraînées l'Arrancar et ses deux compagnes à se retrouver au cachot ... Et il perdit son sourire en se souvenant qu'au moment où il entrait dans la pièce, les femmes parlaient de leurs fantasmes ... Et c'était attaqué à son cas à lui !

- Bon, hé bien, puisqu'il faut se passer d'elle. Soupira la Capitaine avec une moue. Très bien ... Donc, nous sommes là pour préparer une offensive afin que je puisse évaluer la force de l'ennemi.

- Une mission suicide en l'occurrence. Répliqua Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. Cela fait des mois que nous n'avons pas tenté d'y retourner ! Des années ! Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'ouvrir les frontières entre les dimensions et ...

- Prendre le risque de voir le malheur de Karakura se reproduire. Acheva la femme en détournant le regard. Ne croyez pas que nous ne savons rien concernant cette affaire. Grimmjow nous a parlé du massacre, nous avons lu vos rapports, nous avons pris connaissance de tout cela et c'est pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise un jour que nous devons à tous prix connaître le potentiel des Arrancars !

- Ne le prenez pas mal. Intervint Toshiro. Ce que nous avons vécus ce jour a marqué nos cœurs et ...

- Vous ne comprenez pas ...

Elle détourna le visage, semblant pensive quelques secondes avant de relever le regard vers eux.

- Un jour, Aizen trouvera le moyen de contourner les scellés entre les frontières et ce jour là, rien ne l'empêchera de détruire les autres villes possédant les caractéristiques de Karakura ! Déclara-t-elle sur un ton froid. Ce n'est pas des milliers, mais des millions de vie qui pourraient être sacrifiées sans que ses créatures n'éprouvent le moindre remord !

Elle n'avait pas tord et ça, tout le monde le savait : si le Maître des Arrancars trouvait le moyen d'aller sur Terre, il tenterait de nouveau de crée l'Ouken ... Encore ... Et encore ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de lieu spirituel pour pouvoir tenter le coup et après viendrait-il voir à la Soul Society pour vérifier les informations concernant la clef céleste ... Autant dire que dans ce cas, rien n'y personne ne pourra l'arrêter ...

- Je me dois d'évaluer la puissance de nos adversaires ne serait ce que pour me faire une idée de qui nous affrontons. Continua Hidoi. Je dois à tout prix connaître leurs potentiels pour pouvoir à mon tour vous apportez mon aide et vous formez si besoin est ... Mais autant dire que je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit nécessaire ...

- Comment ça ? Lâcha surprit Toshiro.

- Je sais quand des personnes sont arrivés à leurs limites et je sais reconnaître le potentiel qui réside dans chacun de vous ... Nous possédons aussi le moyen de tenir à distance Aizen sans avoir besoin de le bloquer ...

- Ha oui, et allez vous nous faire par de ce "moyen" ? Répliqua Renji en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, ceci est une chose qui ne peut être dévoilée.

- Vous gardez beaucoup de choses secrètes. Nota Toshiro. Nous ferriez vous si peu confiance ?

- Je confierais ma vie à chacun d'entre vous ! Assura sans hésitation la femme. Ne mettez pas en doute la confiance que je pourrais vous portez, mais peut être plutôt le contraire ... Vous ne me connaissez pas et jusqu'à ce que je fasse mes preuves, vous mettrez en doute chacune des mes propositions ...

Cela n'était pas forcément dut au fait qu'elle soit une inconnue, c'était juste que de leur point de vue, elle n'était "personne" : ils n'avaient vécus aucune bataille à ses cotés, ils n'avaient jamais put créer de lien avec elle ni même avec le jeune Kyoraku, comment savoir si elle était sincère ou non ? De son point de vue, elle n'avait pas si tord que ça ... Leurs parler de son idée pouvait entraîner quelques protestations dont elle se passerait volontiers, ayant sans doute des choses bien plus importantes à résoudre que de devoir les convaincre.

- Comment comptez vous évaluer la puissance de nos ennemis sans prendre de risques inutiles ? Demanda Toshiro.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais une chose est sûr : je ne prendrais sûrement pas le risque de vous mettre en danger ... Il faudra que je m'entretienne avec le Roi pour se faire. J'entrerais en contact avec lui prochainement alors si vous avez la moindre question à lui poser, faites la moi connaître et je la lui transmettrais.

- Ne pouvons nous pas entrer en contact avec lui ?

- Non, désolé, pas pour le moment. J'espère vite que cela changera, mais le Roi est quelqu'un de très ... capricieux ...

- Le mot n'est pas adapté ! Assura le jeune Kyoraku à la borgne. Tu l'as mal choisi ! Y en avait beaucoup pourtant ! Comme "incroyablement im ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase : la géante lui fit une pichenette sur le front qui lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière, même si le mouvement semblait incroyablement "innocent", vu la façon qu'avait le Shinigami de tenir son front, le coup avait dut être d'une violence incroyable.

- Tu es tenu au secret ! Rappela-t-elle sèchement. Réfléchis avant de parler !

- Mais c'est pas juste ! Juste parce que tu te trompes ! J'suis un Shinigami battut ! J'vais m'plaindre à l'association de défense des Shinigami battus par leurs supérieur ! J'vais aussi faire un tour à "la protection des bishos" ! Tu verras ! Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça !

* * *

C'était étrange, vraiment très étrange. Shin n'allait pas souvent dans l'inconscient des gens qu'il connaissait, il n'aimait pas pouvoir découvrir toute les faiblesses de ces personnes qui l'entouraient et savait que la plupart du temps, c'était réciproque : qui aimerait qu'on devine la moindre faille de votre être ? Et même si Shiro avait prit l'habitude de les lui montrer ouvertement, le bleuté n'aimait pas y aller, se forçant cependant pour pouvoir devenir plus fort ... Même s'il n'aimait pas trop se retrouver en présence de son père : il ne savait jamais quoi dire et souvent, lorsqu'ils revenaient, Shiro se foutait de lui en disant que son daron ressemblait vraiment à sa sœur et que c'était elle qui aurait dut devenir Shinigami vus à quel point ils étaient complémentaires ...

Ce qui était étrange, c'était le monde d'Inoue ... Un monde qui le terrifiait plus qu'il n'aurait voulut l'admettre : il y avait de grand mur entièrement blanc et ce silence. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à sa tante ! Ce calme et le manque de couleur ne lui correspondait pas du tout ! Mais l'endroit lui rappelait un lieu qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et son cœur cessa de battre quelques secondes, il en oublia même de respirer ! C'était comme se retrouver au sein même de Las Noches ... Et c'était ce qui le terrifiait le plus !

- Qu'est ce que ... Commença-t-il avant de se taire.

Sa voie raisonna sinistrement contre les parois, se répercutant avec une puissance telle qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une puissante peur, craignant instinctivement ce qui pourrait découvrir sa présence en ces lieux. Il essaya de comprendre, mais le sentiment de crainte était si fort, des sueurs froides glissaient le long de son dos.

_"Pourquoi as-tu si peur ?" _Lâcha la voie de son père.

- Je sais pas. Avoua-t-il franchement alors que sa voie raisonnait contre les murs. C'est ... Tu vois pas ? On dirais Las Noches !

_"Pourquoi serait-ce Las Noches ? Ceci est le monde d'Inoue ! Elle ne peut pas s'imaginer à Las Noches !"_

- Pourtant, je rêve pas ... C'est le palais blanc ...

Il eut presque envie de fuir, mais en réalité, il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher et abandonner sa tante ? Il avait plutôt envie de se dissimuler dans un coin quelconque, mais pas de meuble, juste des murs ... Et la résonance de chaque bruit qui se répercutait avec puissance. En tout cas, s'il y avait quelqu'un ici, alors cette personne devait le savoir ... Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa crainte sans qu'il sut pourquoi et il s'avança, chaque pas claquant contre le sol ...

_"Tu es faible."_ Nota son père.

- Non ? Répliqua le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Sérieux ? J'savais pas ! J'croyais être capable de battre n'importe qui !

_"Tu es ironique ?"_

- A peine ! Tu peux éviter ce genre de parole inutile ?

_"Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on parle à son père ..."_

- En effet, si t'étais encore un être matériel, je me comporterais avec toi autrement, mais tu vois, t'es que mon zanpakuto ! Alors tu te tais et tu m'dit juste comment devenir balaise !

Il y eu un silence entre eux uniquement interrompit par le bruit de sa marche qui continuer de raisonner avec force, il ne savait pas où aller, mais il comprit une chose : ce monde était bien plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait ! Est-ce que c'était tout le palais ou bien juste une grande partie ? Et pourquoi était-ce Las Noches ? En réalité, peut être qu'à force de rester dans son monde intérieur, Inoue avait perdu tout envie de vivre et que son monde s'était dégradé au fil des année ? Il lui faudrait du temps pour soigner la jeune femme si c'était le cas ...

_"Tu es comme ta mère !"_ Se plaignit soudainement Ulquiorra. _"Arrogante et ... Irritante !"_

- Je prend ça pour un compliment ! Affirma joyeusement le bleuté.

_"Je devrais peut être me montrer plus sévère avec toi ?"_

- Si tu parles d'éducation, tu peux rien faire "Papa" ! T'as aucune autorité sur moi !

_"Tu es vraiment comme ta mère !"_

Le Shinigami ne put s'empêcher de sourire et ce dernier s'agrandit lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un qui marchait derrière lui. Il était impatient de revoir Inoue et il n'était pas la seule ! C'est empli d'espoir qu'il se tourna vers celle-ci ...

Sauf qu'il ne sut plus comment réagir lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme, elle était vêtue d'un uniforme des Armées d'Aizen, une longue robe blanche et décolletée sur sa poitrine généreuse. La voir ainsi n'était pas aussi choquant qu'il l'aurait crut, mais ce qui le figea fut le regard qu'elle posa sur lui ... Un regard empli d'hostilité et de dégoût, c'était comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas ... Et comme si elle haïssait ce qu'il était ...

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix à glacer le sang.

_"Shin, fuis !"_

Sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que cela puisse paraître possible : Orihime Inoue, dans son monde intérieur, était à Las Noches et portait l'uniforme de cet enfoiré d'Aizen Sosuke et, à priori, elle détestait les Shinigami ... Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ? C'était impossible qu'une telle chose puisse arriver ! Elle était des leurs ! Elle ...

Inoue sembla perdre patience, elle posa sa main sur son zanpakuto et le dégaina lentement sous le regard horrifié du bleuté qui ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver ... Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se battre contre elle ... C'était sa tante ! Une des meilleures amies de sa mère ! Une femme qui avait prit soin de lui tant qu'elle l'avait put !

- Inoue ... Murmura-t-il en se reculant.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dut venir ici, Shinigami ! Répliqua la femme.

- Non ! Attend ! Je ne suis pas un ennemi !

_"Shin ! Ne reste pas là !"_

Ne pas rester là ? Mais il était là pour la sauver ! Il ne pouvait pas fuir ! Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il ...

Elle disparut brutalement et il sentit sa présence juste derrière lui et cela se confirma lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule.

- Tu vas mourir ...

Sa lame brilla alors que ses yeux bleus s'écarquillaient ... C'était impossible ... Elle ne pouvait pas le menacer de son arme ... Pas elle ... Pas Orihime Inoue !


	13. Chapitre 11 : Essayer d'empêcher ça

- Pardonnez moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, je ne recommencerais pas. Marmonna Grimmjow sur un ton robotique et regardant le mur à coté d'elle.

Cela ne semblait être sincère, non, en fait cela ne ressemblait même pas à des excuses ! Juste à un message pré enregistré que l'on peut passer en boucle quand on le désire et Byakuya resta de marbre face à ces paroles et se demanda s'il ne devait pas laisser l'Arrancar dans sa cellule, celle-ci décidant de courir après un papillon et ignorant royalement son supérieur. Heureusement qu'il avait refusé à ses sièges de venir ici, il aurait dut clairement la punir et rallonger son séjour en ces lieux, mais voilà, seul à seul, les deux êtres pouvaient se parler sans contrainte ...

Sauf que Grimmjow semblait bien décidée à ne pas lui parler, trouvant monsieur le papillon noir plus intéressant que le Chef de la famille Kuchiki ! Soupirant, il continua de l'observer quelques secondes et le miracle se produit : l'insecte partit par la fenêtre, forçant la bleutée à s'intéresser au Shinigami qui se montrait incroyablement patient. Elle dut faire face et le ténébreux se contenta de l'observer alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le coté, souriant nerveusement.

- Je vais rester encore combien de temps ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Le temps qu'il faudra pour que vous me présentiez de véritables excuses. Avoua-t-il.

L'Arrancar grogna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit, mais Byakuya n'était toujours pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire et il était déterminé plus que jamais à tenir tête à cette arrogante créature et ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence, aucun des deux ne cédant pour le moment face à leur adversaire ! Le noble finit par l'emporter sur l'Arrancar qui détourna le visage.

- Qu'est c'que t'attend ? Lâcha-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

- Des excuses ! Rappela-t-il avec patience.

- Ho, je vois !

L'Arrancar se releva pour lui face, lui lançant un regard froid et finit par bouger ... Mais ne se plia pas et au contraire, voilà qu'elle utilisait une arme redoutable : elle retira son kimono pour le faire glisser, dévoilant sa poitrine dissimulée sous des bandages. Le noble écarquilla les yeux en la voyant posée ses mains sur son obi.

- Qu'est c'que vous faites ? Hurla-t-il.

- Je vous fais des excuses, mais à ma façon. Lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

- Stop ! Vous allez tout de suite cesser votre manége et ...

La main de la femme se saisit de son haori pour l'attirer directement à lui, le surprenant énormément : il avait à peine vu le mouvement et, de ce fait, n'avait pas put esquiver l'attaque ... Qui n'en était pas réellement une ! Haussant les sourcils, il rencontra le visage de la femme qui paraissait si proche, trop en réalité ! Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage et bien qu'il tenta de reculer, elle le maintenait fermement, démontrant qu'elle possédait une grande force, malgré sa petite taille.

- Dois je vous faire part de mes sentiments pour que vous les compreniez ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Faire par de ... De quoi ? Il resta figé en regardant l'Arrancar, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il n'était pas idiot et avait parfaitement comprit le sens de cette phrase, mais comprendre et réagir n'était pas la même chose ! Non, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire ou quoi faire ... S'il s'était attendu à ... ça ... Cette femme était beaucoup trop directe !

Grimmjow tenta de combler le vide entre eux deux, sauf qu'il ne put se résoudre à laisser faire une telle chose et utilisa le shunpo, abandonnant volontiers son haori entre les mains. La seconde d'après, il regrettait presque la manière dont il avait prit la fuite et jeta un regard à la bleutée qui tenait toujours son vêtement entre ses mains, le fixant incrédule. Elle s'était attendu à quoi aussi ? Qu'il la laissa faire sans rien dire et qu'il resta docile ? Pour qui le prenait elle ? Il était un homme digne ! Un noble, qui plus est ! Il ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de chose ... Surtout dans un tel lieu !

- Jaggerjack Schiffer, je suis désolé mais ...

- C'est bon, casse toi ! Le coupa-t-elle en relâchant le vêtement.

La voir se détourner de la sorte de lui, cela lui faisait mal et il s'en voulait vraiment de sa réaction peu mature, il devait l'avouer ... Mais c'était de sa faute à elle aussi, le prendre de court comme cela, c'était traître !

- Jaggerjack Schiffer, je ...

- J'ai dis "Casse toi" ! Répéta-t-elle sur un ton sans appel.

Elle était obstinée et ne céderait pas, s'il avait bien comprit quelque chose à son sujet, c'est qu'elle ne lâchait jamais facilement une affaire et il décida d'abandonner ... Pour le moment ... Il avait fait une trop grosse erreur et il devait à tout prix tenter de réparer cela, sauf qu'en cet instant précis, l'Arrancar ne voulait pas lui parler ... Ha, mais quelle idée ... Quel idée ! Pourquoi ce simple baiser l'avait-il terrifié à ce point ? Ha ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait de façon aussi stupide avec elle ?

Byakuya se pencha pour récupérer son haori, fixant le dos de la bleuté, ses longs cheveux bleus dégringolaient en cascade sur son dos, ses épaules toujours hautes, s'il n'avait pas assisté à la scène précédente, il aurait put penser qu'il n'y avait rien de grave entre eux et pourtant, la tension était palpable et devenait de plus en plus intense en réalité. L'aire devenait lourd et il décida de battre en retraite, se disant que c'était lui qui dérangeait l'Arrancar ...

Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Le ténébreux se voilait la face ! Il fallait qu'il affronte cette femme, sinon, ils ne pourront jamais résoudre leurs petits différents !

- Grimmjow ! Lâcha-t-il agacé en revenant sur ses pas.

La pression de la bleutée augmenta au point qu'il en fut étouffé et s'immobilisa, la seconde d'après, il n'y avait plus rien si ce n'était la désagréable impression qu'on l'avait frapper au ventre et il resta figé, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Byakuya finit par retrouver ses facultés et il s'approcha de la cellule de l'Arrancar ... Qui était vide et contre le mur, il y avait un gigantesque trou, faisant parfaitement comprendre au noble ce qui c'était passé. C'était pas croyable ! Elle s'était évadée ? ... Non ... Elle ne s'était pas évadé, sa pression avait semblait paniquée ...

Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait protéger ?

* * *

Kubomi ne savait pas trop comment réagir ... Il était perdu et avait du mal à comprendre ce que son fils et son "petit ami secret" faisait dans la chambre d'Orihime, il ne lui fallut cependant que quelques secondes pour comprendre et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à frapper son fils qui se plia sous la force de l'impact et eut du mal à ne pas aller se précipiter contre le mur.

- Qu'est c'que t'as fait ? Hurla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Répliqua le jeune homme en essuyant le sang qui couler de sa bouche. De quoi tu parles ? On essaye de sauver maman ! Tu devrais être content !

- Sauver ta mère ? Non ! Shin ne doit pas y aller ! Il n'a pas assez de force !

Le garçon haussa les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre et le Hollow eut envie de le frapper encore une fois et il leva même le poing avec l'idée d'aller jusqu'au bout : à cause de lui, il ne tenait pas sa promesse faite à Grimmjow et pire : son fils avait mit la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait en danger ! Cet idiot ! Il méritait la correction que lui réservait le décoloré !

Quelque chose se brisa et quelqu'un bloqua son poing. Il vit un regard bleu le regarder froidement et la seconde suivante, quelqu'un le frappait au front d'un joli coup de boule, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux alors qu'il notait d'autres informations telle que ... Une poitrine mal dissimulée sous une nuée de bandage et il se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait pas tirer son coup ... En même temps, c'était normal : la femme de sa vie était dans un coma profond et il était sûr que s'il lui avait fait quoi que se soit, d'autres femmes l'auraient taillader !

Son cerveau se remit à fonctionner un peu normalement lorsqu'il s'écroula au sol, éprouvant une vive douleur au front !

- Espèce d'idiote ! Hurla-t-il en se relevant. Qu'est c'que tu m'fais là !

Il aurait continué ... Mais Grimmjow ne lui portait pas la moindre attention ... Elle fixait son fils d'un air triste, mais résolut et elle finit par se tourner vers lui. Voilà, elle allait lui faire la peau ! Comment ne pas croire qu'il était dans le coup : il était un hollow et donc fourbe et calculateur ! Alors comment ne pas croire qu'il était le coupable de cette tombée en enfer du bleuté ?

- La tête que tu fais ! Soupira-t-elle, faisant se hausser les sourcils de Kubomi. On dirait trop qu't'es un condamné à mort !

- Bah, j'croyais que t'allait m'engueuler. Avoua-t-il franchement.

- Ha ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Peut être à cause de ton fils, non ?

- Quoi mon fils ? J'devrais plutôt t'engueuler pour avoir maltraité le tien ! Espèce de père indigne ! Comment oses-tu porter la main sur la chair de ta chair ? Le sang de ton sang ? Ton petit trésor de Shiro !

Alors là, c'était à ne plus rien y comprendre ! Mais c'était quoi son problème à cette nana ? Le pire, c'est qu'elle l'agrippa pour le secouer avec force.

- La prochaine fois que tu lèves la main sur lui, je te coupe la jambe ! Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces. Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Je veux bien sûr parler de ton tuyau d'arrosage espèce d'incapable !

Elle le lâcha pour reporter son attention sur Shiro qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi penser de cette situation et les regardait tour à tour, la panique commençant à l'envahir tandis qu'il comprenait que ce qu'ils avaient fait était plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Lâcha-t-il.

Que pouvait il répondre à cette question ? Il ne se rendait même pas compte ... C'était encore qu'un sale gamin qui devenait trop fort et trop vite ! Il avait pas sa place dans les armées ... Trop immature !

- Rien du tout ! Lâcha Grimmjow avec un large sourire. Shin va nous ramener ta mère ! C'est sûr ! C'est mon fils après tout !

... N'était elle pas entrain de mentir ? Pour protéger son fils à lui ? Dans quel but ? Elle était folle ! Si elle lui expliquait ce qui arrivait, il deviendrait plus adulte ! Ha, décidément, cette femme avait une manière de fonctionner vraiment trop chelou ! Il arrivait pas à la suivre et ni même à la comprendre ... En même temps, c'était une femme ! C'était dure de comprendre ces êtres là ! Lâchant un grognement, il voulut reprendre l'Arrancar, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit vu qu'une mains se saisit de sa bouche.

- Je t'emprunte ton père ! Déclara-t-elle avec un large sourire. Occupes toi bien de Shin.

Et sans plus attendre, elle l'entraîna derrière lui sans même lui laissait le choix et il haussa les sourcils, comprenant de moins en moins le fonctionnement de Grimmjow et il pria pour qu'un jour, quelqu'un lui passe un guide expliquant les différents moyens de pouvoir décrypter cette créature qui le traînait toujours au sol !

- Grimmjow ! Grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, se défaisant de l'emprise de la femme. Qu'est c'tu fous ?

- Je protège ton fils de ta stupidité ! Avoua-t-elle franchement.

- Mais c'est pas en lui cachant la vérité que ...

- Tu te trompes ... J'ai besoin de ton aide ...

- Ha ouais ? Pourquoi ?

- Il faut réunir les Capitaines et le plus rapidement possible ! Toi aussi, ramène toi à la salle de réunion et fait en sorte que cela reste aussi discret que possible !

Le Hollow fixa l'Arrancar et il fut surprit : le visage de cette femme était empli de détermination ... Kubomi réalisa une chose : ce n'était pas le visage de cette femme impulsive qui mettait sans dessus dessous les armées de la cours, elle était ... Comment dire ? Son visage ... Semblait bien trop serein aux goûts de décoloré qui avait l'impression ... De ... Comment expliquer ce qu'il voyait ? Pour lui, y avait quelque chose qui clochait ! Cela devenait de plus en plus clair : y avait quelque chose de vraiment pas net ...

Pourquoi avait il cette étrange impression ?

- Alors, tu vas m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Oui ! Décida-t-il. J'te jure de tout donner ...

La seconde suivante, ils utilisaient tous deux le Sonido pour trouver les personnes recherchées.

* * *

Orihime avait faillit avoir sa cible, sa lame avait même frôlée la joue du Shinigami qui avait reculé pour aller hors de portée de la lame et ses yeux écarquillés la fixaient, incrédules. Du sang coulait de sa blessure et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y était pas aller à fond ... Il fallait dire que ce visage et surtout ce regard semblait ressurgir d'un passé lointain qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

- Ne crois pas pouvoir m'échapper Shinigami ! Lâcha-t-elle froidement. Prépares toi.

Le jeune homme eut un pas de recul, ses yeux s'écarquillant plus encore et il finit par tourner les talons pour prendre la fuite, laissant incertaine la jeune femme : n'était-il pas venus ici dans le but de l'assassiner ? Comme tant d'autre ? Car dans ce monde, des Shinigami attaquaient fréquemment Las Noches pour que des assassins tentent de les neutraliser un a un et plusieurs Arrancars avaient été de ses victimes de ses êtres ... Et comme par hasard, ceux qui avaient étés des "amis" ...

Grognant, elle décida de se lancer à la poursuite de cet être, décidant de le neutraliser avant qu'il ne fasse la moindre victime ... Mais en fait, plus elle le pourchassait, et plus elle trouvait cela étrange : le Shinigami n'était pas d'une grande puissance et au contraire, il était même incroyablement faible ! Ses déplacements en shunpo étaient réellement limités et il ne semblait pas capable d'en enchaînés énormément ... Peut être n'était ce là qu'un simple appât ? ça aussi, ce n'était pas la première fois que les Shinigami lui faisaient le coup !

Orihime décida d'utiliser Tsubaki pour pouvoir le stopper dans cette course inutile, essayant de le toucher, mais par réflexe, il se tourna et se protégea de sa lame, mais se retrouva propulsé et traversa le mur comme si le pauvre garçon s'enfonçait dans du beurre et elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre à l'extérieur des bâtiments, retrouvant le garçon au sol. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se relever et elle hésita, observant cet être qui n'était réellement pas suffisamment puissant ! Depuis quand envoyaient ils des gamins ? Ils étaient vraiment sans sens moral à la Soul Society.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne sentiras rien. Assura-t-elle.

Et, sans la moindre hésitation, elle leva son arme dans le but de l'abattre sur l'homme, cherchant à trancher sa tête ...

Dans le monde intérieur, le mot "temps" n'a pas le même sens que dans la réalité, il peut être rétréci ou bien au contraire allongé ... A votre avis, combien de temps avait-il fallut à Luma pour laver le cerveau d'Orihime Inoue ? Combien de temps avait-il fallut pour transformer cette si bonne femme en être capable de lever son arme face à un être ? Combien de temps pour la rendre "comme ça" ? Plus que notre vie, plus que deux vies, plus qu'une dizaine de temps ... Luma avait dut user de tout son talent avec cette femme et il y était arrivé à merveille vu qu'elle était sur le point d'abattre son arme sur ce jeune homme ...

Sans la moindre hésitation !

Le Shinigami leva le bras pour se protéger et une étrange tache noir sembla en sortir pour dévier la lame. Orihime fut surprise et se recula, fixant le gamin en écarquillant les yeux alors qu'il se tenait le bras en hurlant de douleur, grimaçant fortement.

- J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça ! Hurla-t-il.

Son bras semblait en mauvais état ce qui surprit franchement Orihime, elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui arrivait.

- Orihime ! Soupira le Shinigami en se relevant. Ne m'attaques plus ! ça fait mal !

- Qui t'as permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Répliqua-t-elle froidement en relevant sa garde.

- Alors, je dois t'appeler Inoue ? Ou bien Kurosaki ?

Ha, cet idiot ! De quel droit osait il lui parler ?

- Parce que tu vas te mettre avec Kubomi, hein ? Continua-t-il. Vu comme il veille sur toi ... Tu vas lui laisser sa chance, hein ?

C'était un nom qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis ... Si longtemps ... En fait, elle ne l'avait plus entendu depuis le jour où elle l'avait donné à son propriétaire et même si cela avait éveillé en elle un étrange sentiment de béatitude, elle le repoussa brutalement pour se concentrer sur le Shinigami et elle utilisa une nouvelle fois le shunpo pour se retrouver en face de lui ... Elle sentit un grand danger et se figea, écarquillant les yeux alors qu'elle sentait quelque chose de pointu se presser contre sa gorge. Le pire, c'est que le garçon semblait aussi horrifié qu'elle ...

Ce fut le jeune Shinigami qui la sauva in extremis en se reculant, gémissant de nouveau de douleur alors que de son bras sortait toujours cette étrange substance qui avait menacé sa vie à elle ... Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

- Pardon ! Lâcha-t-il avec sincérité. Je voulais pas te blesser ! Mais c'est lui ! Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête ...

- Qu'est c'que ça veut dire ? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Orihime, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Demanda-t-il surpris. C'est moi ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, un céro menaçant d'arriver et le Shinigami eut la présence d'esprit d'esquiver. Luma ne tarda pas à atterrire à coté d'elle, fronçant les sourcils en observant le bleuté qui semblait de moins en moins comprendre ce qui arrivait.

- Inoue, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le Cuarta.

- Oui, c'est bon, je maîtrise la situation ! Assura-t-elle.

- C'est tout ce qui compte ! Toi, Shinigami, rends toi ou meurs !

- C'est pas possible. Fut la seule réponse de l'être vêtu de noir.

La seconde suivante, il tentait de fuir en s'élançant plus loin et lorsqu'elle voulut se lançait à sa poursuite, l'Espada la retint par le bras.

- Laisse, je vais m'occuper de cet intrus, vas plutôt te mettre en sécurité.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une requête et elle hésita quelques instants avant de céder, son regard se portant une dernière fois vers la direction qu'avait emprunté le Shinigami et se demandant combien de temps il pourrait bien échapper au Cuarta ... Pas bien longtemps : il était faible !

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion de la Première Division, on pouvait entendre plusieurs éclats de voix se répercuter avec une force incroyable, le Capitaine Kurosaki ne semblait pas du tout enchanté par la nouvelle que venait de faire l'Arrancar, Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer et cette dernière pouvait comprendre le rouquin, même si en définitif, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il proteste de la sorte ...

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ce genre de choix ! En conclut-il sur un ton tranchant.

- Désolé, j'ai pas entendu la fin ! Déclara la bleuté en retirant ses doigts de ses oreilles, faut dire que t'as de sacrés poumons !

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ? Tu te fous de nous ? Jamais je laisserais faire une telle chose ! Je n'adhère pas !

Elle resta de marbre face à l'annonce et finit par froncer les sourcils.

- Qui a dit que j'te demandais ton avis ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Dis-moi, mon petit : comment tu vas faire pour m'empêcher d'y aller ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais en voyant son regard bleu étinceler de menace, il eut un hoquet et aucun son ne voulut plus sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Il ne pourrait pas ... Il n'y arriverait pas ... Cette femme était déterminée à y aller et rien ni personne ne pourra rien faire contre cela !

- Très bien ! Souffla Hidoi, attirant l'attention. Alors il est temps que je mette en application les plans du Roi. C'est plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévus, mais puisqu'il le faut.

- De quoi ? Lâcha surprit Ichigo, recouvrant la voix. Quand êtes vous entré en contact avec le Roi ?

La Capitaine de la Division Zéro lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Grimmjow.

- Je présume donc que tu veux faire partie de cette mission ? Lâcha-t-elle avec amusement.

- Assurément ! Répliqua Grimmjow, un sourire carnassier marquant ses lèvres. J'louperais ça pour rien au monde !

- Hé, attendez, ne me dites pas que c'est sérieux ! Hurla soudainement Kurohime, perdant patience. Vous ... Vous comptez réellement aller voir Aizen ? Mais vous êtes complètement folles !

- Assurément ! Déclarèrent les deux femmes d'une même voix.

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime, Saeki d'amour ! Gémit le jeune Kyoraku en se précipitant vers sa supérieure.

Qui l'esquiva d'un mouvement de pas très judicieux et le pauvre garçon s'étala au sol.

- Toi, tu restes ici ! Déclara la Capitaine.

- Quoi ? Hé, non ! Hors de question que je te laisse partir seule là bas ! Qui va te protéger ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'un nain comme toi pourra me protéger ? Je n'ai besoin de personne pour ma protection ! Nabot !

Non, c'était pas possible ... Elles ne pensaient pas réellement à entrer dans Las Noches pour pouvoir parler avec le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo ! C'était impossible ! Elles allaient bien finir par dire "poisson d'Avril", même s'ils étaient en Décembre ! Ou bien "on vous a bien eux bande de nazes" ! ... Mais non, elles continuaient sur la lancée, se parlant toutes deux quand à la meilleure façon d'aller là bas ...

C'était pas possible ... Si elle y allait ... Elle ne reviendrait jamais plus ! Aizen ne la laisserait pas repartir ! Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ne la garde pas avec lui ! Depuis le temps que cet être devait rêver d'elle ! Jamais ... Jamais il ne la laisserait retourner à la Soul Society !

- Si tu y vas, tu ne reviendras jamais plus ! Hurla-t-il en désespoir de cause.

- Et si je n'y vais pas, je le regretterais toute ma vie ! Répliqua-t-elle froidement. Je n'ai plus envie de savoir MON fils entre SES mains ! Hé, t'inquiètes pas, poil de carotte ! J'y vais et j'reviens vite !

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

- J'le suis pas du tout ! Avoua-t-elle avec un large sourire. Mais si j'y vais pas, j'pourrais jamais être certaine de ce qui se serait passé, non ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de ...

- Le jour où t'as envahi la Soul Society, t'as pensé à ce qui pouvait t'arriver ? Le coupa-t-elle avec une moue. Ou bien le jour où t'as décidé d'envahir Las Noches ? Hein ? Arrête de m'faire la leçon ! T'es mal placé pour me la faire !

- Elle a pas tord. Nota Renji pour le plus grand damne du rouquin.

- Laissez moi vous accompagner ! Décida Izuru. Je vais venir avec vous pour vous protégez ...

- Femme. Souffla Kensei, se manifestant pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

- Non, pas toi, tu restes ici : Aizen sais pas qu'on peut vous transformer en Arrancars alors autant le cacher !

Le décoloré se tu, observant quelques secondes la bleutée avant d'aquiescer.

- D'accord, mais je peux te posé une question ?

- Ouais, vas y ! J'te répondrais si j'peus !

- Pourquoi es-tu dans cette tenue ?

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et se souvint que lui aussi s'était posé la question en la voyant sans haut et se promenant avec seulement un bandage pour dissimuler sa poitrine. Il rougit en se rendant compte que, pour le coup, il recommençait à se poser la question et qu'il imaginait aussi certaine chose pas tout à fait "claire" ...

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils, surprise par une question que personne n'attendait ... Elle finit par avoir une moue adorable sur le visage, troublant l'assistance masculine.

- Je suis en manque de sexe et j'aimerais que quelqu'un se jette sur moi pour me ... Commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par la main de Hidoi.

- Elle est en chaleur ! Râla cette dernière. Putain, personne veut la baiser cette folle ? Si quelqu'un se portait volontaire pour la défustrer, sans doute serait-elle plus gérable ! Si ça continue, j'vais virer ma cuti pour la satisfaire !

- Ho, Saeki ! Soupira la bleutée en retirant sa main. Oui, fais de moi ce que tu veux !

Kyoraku se racla la gorge, attirant le regard de l'Arrancar qui sourit d'un air de "je ne suis qu'une innocente créature" et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face à la désinvolture de cette femme !

- Si j'ai bien comprit, ceci est une mission "diplomatique" ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Oui ! Répondit Hidoi.

- Donc, il y aura vous, Jaggerjack Schiffer, Kira et ?

- Jaggerjack Ichimaru ... Commença Grimmjow.

- Non, attendez, je refuse de mettre en danger mon Vice-Capitaine ! Répliqua le blond.

- Non, je parle de Blanche ! Répliqua la bleutée en fronçant les sourcils. Cela devrait être suffisant !

- Grimmjow, je ne comprend pas ce que tu es entrain de préparer. Avoua franchement Ichigo, ne pouvant cacher son inquiétude.

Emmener sa fille pour aller chercher son fils ? Cela n'avait pas de sens ... Non seulement, elle se mettait en danger elle, mais aussi la jeune Blanche ? Non, tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! C'était à peine compréhensible ... Qu'est ce qu'elle cherchait à faire ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais ! Assura-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire carnassier. Ha, décidément ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire un peu plus confiance ?


	14. Chapitre 12 : Négociation

- Je proteste ! Lâcha Iro à son Capitaine, se plaçant entre le blond et la sortie de la Division. Vous n'irez pas ! Vous ne passerez pas !

Le jeune homme paraissait alors extrêmement motivé pour garder sa position actuelle, ce qui était surprenant. Izuru l'observa avec un regard désolé et essaya de le contourner, mais l'argenté fit un pas sur le coté, bloquant le passage. Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils et essaya une nouvelle fois, en vain vu que son Vice-Capitaine était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir ce qui semblait agacé son supérieur qui finit par lui saisir les épaules pour l'écarter de son chemin, sauf que cela ne sembla pas plaire du tout à l'hybride et lorsque le blond commença à s'avancer, le Vice-Capitaine s'accrocha à sa jambe comme un koala à une branche.

- Tu n'iras pas ! Hurla-t-il, surprenant bien des personnes dans leurs Division.

- Vice-Capitaine Ichimaru Jaggerjack ! Répliqua Izuru avec agacement. Lâchez moi tout de suite ! Ceci est un ordre et si vous n'y obéissez pas, je vous met aux arrêts pour ...

- J'vous lâcherais pas ! Le coupa l'argenté, s'accrochant plus fort. Je ne vous laisserez pas y aller, il en est tout à fait hors de question !

- Iro, j'y vais pour sauver ton frère !

- Mais rien ne nous garantit que tu reviendras ! Je lâcherais pas prise ! Rien à foutre !

Le jeune hybride se tourna vers les autres membres de la Division et fut surprit de les voir hésiter, observant la scène en sans savoir comment réagir.

- Mais qu'est c'que vous attendez ? Hurla-t-il. On peut pas laisser notre Capitaine aller là bas ! Aller, bougez vous !

- Iro, tenterais-tu de provoquer une mutinerie ? Lâcha froidement Izuru avec un sourire inquiétant.

- Tu te rends même pas compte du danger que tu encoures en retournant là bas ! Tu as déjà été captif plusieurs fois ! C'est un véritable danger d'y retourner ! Il ne faut pas que vous y alliez ! Vous ne reviendrez pas ... Les Arrancars ne vous laisseront jamais repartir vivant ! J't'en supplies, n'y va pas !

- Chaque seconde compte alors arrête avec ta scène stupide ! J'ai des choses plus important à faire que de devoir m'expliquer avec toi !

Serrant les dents, Iro relâcha son supérieur mais se mit une fois de plus entre le Capitaine et la sortie de la Division, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser y aller et il lança un regard froid à cet homme qui ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter et, pourtant, il avait raison : s'ils y allaient, ils ne risquaient de ne pouvoir jamais revenir ! Comment pouvaient-ils être si sûr de revenir ? Et sa mère ? Elle y croyait vraiment ? C'était pas possible cette histoire ! Un véritable cauchemar !

Shin était enfermé dans le monde intérieur d'Inoue et il y avait fort à parier qu'un Arrancar du rang d'Espada soit là bas lui aussi ! Et sa mère voulait aller le chercher en personne ! D'ailleurs, Iro n'était pas dupe : la monnaie d'échange pour récupérer le bleuté ... C'était probablement elle et ça, il en était tout à fait hors de question ! Il ne les laisserait pas partir ! Même si pour ça, il devait utiliser sa puissance contre eux ! Il préférait voir le monde s'effondrer plutôt que savoir sa mère entre les mains d'Aizen.

- Ne m'prend pas pour un idiot ! Lâcha-t-il froidement. Je veux pas perdre Shin ! C'est vrai ... Mais je veux pas que maman se sacrifie ... Et je veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre toi alors vous n'irez pas ! Même si pour ça, j'dois devenir votre ennemi !

Le blond l'observa quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de s'approcher de lui, posant sa main sur sa tête. Un sourire doux était apparut sur ses lèvres et Iro eut énormément de mal à faire face à ce genre de revirement. Le jeune homme baissa le regard, serrant les dents en se disant qu'il allait se faire berner comme un bleu ! Il ne devait pas céder, pas une seule seconde ! Il voulait protéger sa mère, sa sœur et toutes ses personnes qui étaient chères à son cœur, mais pas au détriment des autres ...

- Tu as bien grandi. Remarqua le Capitaine.

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Répliqua froidement Iro. Vous n'irez pas à Las Noches ! Pas sans moi !

- Ceci n'es pas négociable : il n'y a qu'une poigner de personnes qui sont autorisées à venir !

- Dont ma mère et ma sœur !

- Je veillerais sur elle et ...

- C'est bien ce qui me pose problème ! Le coupa l'argenté. "Tu veilleras sur elle", hein ? Mais qui veillera sur toi ? Idiot !

- Hé, faudrait peut être que toi aussi t'ailles faire un tour au cachot pour insubordination ! T'es bien le fils de ta mère !

- Ne te moque pas ! Je suis très sérieux ! Je ne veux pas que vous y allez ! Personne ! Alors ... Je vais t'attacher à ta chaise et après, j'vais m'occuper d'entraver ma mère et ma sœur !

- Je reviendrais ! Je te le promet ! ... Tu es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes comme ça.

La remarque fit rougir l'argenté qui se dit qu'il n'avait pas assez de volonté pour tenir tête à cet homme ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une parade ! Sauf qu'il fut troublé lorsqu'il vit le visage du Capitaine en gros plan ... Non, ce n'était pas qu'un gros plan ... Il sentait quelque chose sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose de doux et de chaud qui était très agréable ... Sauf qu'il comprit au bout d'un moment que c'était la bouche de son supérieur qui était collée contre la sienne et il finit par comprendre ce qui se passait : Izuru Kira était entrain de l'embrasser !

Les lèvres l'abandonnèrent, mais lui resta figé, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni même comment réagir, alors il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son regard bleu posé sur son supérieur. Il venait de l'embrasser ? Et devant tout le monde ! Mais qu'est c'qui lui arrivait ? Il décidait d'aller à Las Noches pour négocier avec Aizen Sosuke et maintenant il embrassait son subalterne devant toute sa division ? Tout le monde perdait-il la tête ?

- Voilà comment il faut souhaiter "bonne chance". Sourit Izuru.

- Non, je te laisserais pas y aller ! Répliqua Iro, toujours décidé à maintenir ses positions.

- Faut-il que j'approfondisse ce baiser pour qu'enfin tu cèdes ?

- Ne te moques pas de moi !

- Je ne me moque pas ... Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'aller protéger ta mère et ta sœur ... Quoi que tu fasses, j'irais ...

- Alors je vais devoir utiliser tout mon pouvoir !

- Alors moi aussi, je vais utiliser tout mon potentiel ...

Haussant les sourcils, Iro voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais il sentit des gouttes frôler sa joue et il se sentit affreusement stupide ... Les gouttes du sommeil ! La seconde d'après, il tombait inconscient dans les bras de son Capitaine.

* * *

- Tu vas quoi ? Répéta Starrk pour la énième fois.

- Je vais aller voir Aizen pour qu'il me rende mon fils et pour négocier la revenue de certaines personnes ! Répondit avec patience Grimmjow. J'vais devoir le redire combien de fois ? Aller, fais pas ton emmerdeur !

- Non, attends, tu vas me le refaire, mais en sous titrer ! Ok ?

- Mais, comment tu veux que je mette les sous titres ? Allez quoi ! Fais un effort : j'vais juste là bas et je reviens !

- Non, mais tu peux pas y aller ! Faut être malade pour que tu veuilles y aller ...

- Non, me dit pas que toi aussi tu viens pour me dire "n'y vas pas ! Tu peux pas ! Aizen va te garder" et bla bla bla !

- Mais, c'est le cas !

- Starrk, si je suis venue t'en parler, c'est pour que tu m'aides : Tatsuki va devenir enragée lorsqu'elle va apprendre la nouvelle et elle va vouloir venir me chercher, faudra que tu la retiennes !

- T'as conscience qu'en réalité, j'vais sûrement l'aider à te séquestrer quelque part dans un des cachots de la Soul Society ? Peut être même que j'vais aller jusqu'à demander de l'aide à Kurotsuchi ...

La bleutée lui lança un regard d'innocente créature sans défense.

Bien décidé à la remettre à sa place, il ouvrit la bouche.

- J'y vais aussi pour récupérer les Vizards et Lilinette ! Lâcha-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mots.

Toutes paroles qui auraient put franchir ses lèvres restèrent coincée dans sa gorge et il perdit toute volonté de se battre contre la volonté de cette femme. Son visage indiquait clairement qu'elle la lui ramènerait et cela semblait si certain que sa propre volonté s'évapora brutalement ... Et il se sentit faible face à cette créature qui était en face de lui, parce qu'elle faisait ce que lui n'avait jamais osé faire ...

Grimmjow se leva pour l'embrasser sur le front avant d'y aller, rejoignant sans doute ceux qui la protégerait tant bien que mal de leurs ennemis ...

Starrk s'effondra au sol et son regard vide se posa sur le plafond. Il n'était pas lâche, non, bien au contraire ... Il avait bien tenté d'apporter son aide à sa petite sœur, sauf qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de pouvoir retourner au Hueco Mundo et malgré tous les arguments qu'il avait put fournir au Commandant, celui-ci avait toujours refuser d'ouvrir le passage entre les dimensions et jamais il n'avait eu la chance d'essayer ...

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté ? ... Si, en réalité, il l'avait fait et avait même essayé de franchir les dimensions en demandant de l'aide à Blanche ... Dire qu'il aura fallut le retour de Grimmjow pour aller récupérer la petite blonde ! De son point de vue, il avait faillit à sa mission de grand frère : tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de protéger sa sœur, mais il n'y était pas arrivé ... C'était un échec ... C'était pire : elle s'était sacrifiée pour le protéger lui ! Depuis quand la petite sœur protége l'aîné ? Ha, c'était vraiment pathétique !

- Plus jamais ! Répliqua-t-il. Si tu reviens, plus jamais je les laisserais te reprendre ...

Une promesse que Lilinette ne devait pas entendre, mais dont il lui ferait part de vive voix dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion et il se surprit à prier que Grimmjow lui apporte sa petite et fragile sœur ...

* * *

Blanche avait surprit Izuru alors que celui-ci couchait son frère dans son lit et elle semblait l'observer avec une attention particulière depuis ce moment, le surveillant de loin avec ce regard empli de sous entendus et il s'en voulut d'avoir été attendrit par l'argenté alors que celui-ci dormait ... D'ailleurs, en y repensant, c'était vraiment surprenant, non ? Ne l'avait-il pas embrassé ? Si ... Non ! En fait, c'était un fantasme ! Il avait pas put l'embrasser ! ... N'est ce pas ? C'était ... Peut-être que si ... Ho, il savait plus, il verrait bien à son retour avec l'hybride ... Si celui-ci le laissait vivre suffisamment longtemps, bien sûr !

Dès que Grimmjow et Hidoi furent là, ils n'attendirent pas pour franchir le portail qui avait été crée pour l'occasion, chacun espérant que les Arrancars ne remarqueraient pas que les dimensions étaient liées pour quelques heures : une seule attaque contre la Soul Society pourrait être fatale et même si les Armées de la Cour étaient sur le qui vive, le danger était bien réel.

- Izuru, tu es rouge, serais-tu malade ? Demanda la bleutée devant lui.

- Non, il est tombé amoureux d'une princesse ! Répondit Blanche à sa place. Il l'a allongé délicatement sur son lit en prenant soin de son corps si fragile !

- Ho, comme c'est beau ! Soupira Hidoi.

A cet instant précis, le blond se dit qu'il avait eu une très mauvaise idée de se proposer à venir : se retrouver entouré de trois femmes très particulières pouvait devenir incroyablement dangereux, non ? Surtout pour la santé mental du Capitaine qui vit le regard de ses trois demoiselles briller avant que d'étranges sourires n'apparaissent sur le coin de leurs lèvres ! Même Hidoi s'y mettait ! C'était pas croyable cette histoire !

La seconde suivante, tout le monde redevenait très sérieux pour jeter un coup d'œil aux créatures qui étaient entrain d'approcher. Des Espadas qui semblaient impatient de pouvoir enfin se battre, depuis le temps qu'ils devaient être inactifs de ce coté ...

- On aurait peut être dut prendre un drapeau blanc. Lâcha incertaine Blanche.

- C'est clair que se sera dure de leurs faire comprendre qu'on est là pour négocier s'ils nous tuent ! Soupira Grimmjow.

En effet, c'était un point très intéressant, mais que faire pour survivre face à autant d'opposants. Ils n'étaient pas sûr de reconnaître toutes les énergies qui approchaient, mais il y en avait une sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas se tromper : celle d'Axel, la Secunda Espada avec qui il avait eu un enfant, semblait-il ... Il frémit quelques secondes et vit apparaître les Arrancars un à un et par réflexe, il posa sa mains sur la poignet de son zanpakuto. Hidoi l'empêcha d'aller plus loin et malgré leurs docilités, les Arrancars hésitèrent.

Mikka s'approcha de Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier sur le coin de ses lèvres, ses mains posées sur ses hanches.

- Hé, mais qui voilà ! Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton victorieux. Ne serait ce pas la célèbre "Jaggerjack" ?

- "Schiffer" ! Reprit la bleutée. "Jaggerjack Schiffer" ! C'est très important le "Schiffer" ! Il ne faut surtout pas l'oublier ! C'est bien la preuve que j'préfère mon amant à votre Seigneur, alors, tu vois ...

- Tu te fous de moi ?

Ses dents avaient grincées et la bleutée répliqua par un sourire bien plus effrayant que le sien. L'Espada se figea quelques secondes, Izuru crut que le temps s'était arrêté et il finit par croiser les bras sur son torse, jetant un coup d'œil aux autres Arrancars présent. La Secunda était immobile, ne semblant plus pouvoir bouger et fixant Grimmjow de façon totalement désespéré ... Cela désola le blond ... Décidément, Aizen était doué pour berner les faibles ...

- Donc, Jaggerjack Schiffer aimerait bien rencontrer Aizen Sosuke ! Avoua franchement la bleutée.

- Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te mettre en morceau et de faire croire que vous nous avez attaqué en premier ? Répliqua la Tiercera avec agacement.

- Le fait qu'Aizen te réduira en cendres à partir du moment où il apprendra que t'as osé poser la main sur moi ! Et lorsqu'il apprendra que ces Shinigami sont là pour négocier, il te fera revivre juste pour te tuer une bonne dizaine de fois !

Elle écarquilla les yeux en les observant tour à tour et son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur Hidoi qui restait impassible. C'était incroyable de la voir si peu réactive en réalité ... Il s'était attendu à autre chose venant d'elle ... Comme par exemple qu'elle décide de trucider tous les monstres présents en cet instant ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, gardant ses bras le long de son corps.

- Négocier ? Répéta Mikka en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, vous allez donc retourner auprès de votre Seigneur et lui demander quand il sera disposé à nous recevoir. Lâcha Hidoi sur un ton incroyablement autoritaire. Nous n'avons que quelques réclamations : pouvoir voir l'état des prisonniers, les Vizards et la jeune Lilinette ...

- Vous croyez que je suis à votre solde ! Je suis pas votre chienne !

- En effet, vous êtes plutôt celle d'Aizen Sosuke.

- Hé, nous ne cherchons pas à provoquer un affrontement ! Intervint Izuru en se mettant entre les deux femmes. Nous sommes sincère, nous sommes ici pour négocier.

- Et qu'avez vous donc à offrir ? Répliqua sèchement Mikka.

- Désolé, mais ça, on en parlera qu'avec ton maître ! Décida Grimmjow qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. On peut attendre là, le temps que ton maître se décide à nous recevoir, mais que ça dure pas une heure non plus !

La bleutée se tourna ensuite vers le Capitaine blond qui haussa les sourcils en la voyant approcher, un sourire de prédateur sur le coin de ses lèvres et il se demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait. En la voyant approcher, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas alors que ses lèvres étaient marquées d'un rictus peu identifiable : il était terrifié par cette Arrancar plus que par tout les autres réunis.

- Alors, c'est quoi le nom de ta princesse ? Dit-elle en l'attrapant par le col de son haori. Tu l'as déjà dépucelé ?

- En fait, sa princesse est plus vierge depuis belle lurette ! Répliqua Blanche avec amusement. Ça existe plus les "Princesses Vierges" !

- Tu n'es plus vierge ? Répliqua choquée la mère.

La jeune fille resta pensive quelques secondes avant de prendre un air profondément choqué.

- Maman, j'ai que dix ans ! Fit elle remarquer, rouge de honte.

- Ha, oui, c'est vrai ! Soupira la belle panthère. J'avais oublié ce détail ! Faut dire que t'es plutôt mûre pour ton age !

- Et Tatsuki, elle, elle est encore vierge !

- Comment ? Starrk lui a pas encore sauté dessus ? Putain, mais comment il fait pour pas la violer ?

- Bah, j'sais pas ... J'crois qu'il utilise sa main ...

- Enfin, avec Saeki, ça fait plus que deux vierges à la Soul Society !

- Hé ! Lâcha la Capitaine de la Division Zéro en rougissant légèrement.

- Vous êtes encore vierge ? Lâcha très intéressé la petite Blanche en s'approchant de la Capitaine. Vous êtes incroyable ! Il parait que le sexe, c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui existe sur le monde et ...

- Dois-je vous rappelez que nous sommes encore en présence de l'ennemi ? Rappela Subtilement Izuru en pointant les Arrancars présents. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de sujet soit abordable dans une telle situation ...

- Bah, quoi ? Soupira Grimmjow en haussant les sourcils. Vous devriez pas être entrain de faire un rapport à Aizen là ? Vous inquiétez pas, on bouge pas de là ! Quand à vous, Capitaine Kira, vous allez devoir me dire qui est votre princesse ...

Cela était très déstabilisant de voir que, malgré leurs situations incroyablement "improbable", cette Arrancar pouvait encore trouver le moyen d'être aussi désinvolte. En tout cas, sa réputation à Las Noches risquait sûrement pas de s'améliorer après ça ! D'ailleurs, elle ne semblait pas prête à abandonner l'affaire vu qu'elle revint à la charge, gémissant comme si c'était un gros caprice alors que Blanche lui souriait avec amusement et qu'Hidoi l'observait, l'aire intrigué !

Plus jamais, il n'effectuerait de mission seul avec des femmes !

* * *

Lilinette était franchement surprise : c'était la première fois qu'elle était convoquée avec Luca à une réunion d'Espada. A priori, il était forcé de la prendre avec lui et bien qu'elle fut intriguée par ce comportement, elle se contenta de suivre son "maître" alors que celui-ci l'entraînait à travers les couloirs de Las Noches en essayant de trouver une raison acceptable à ce qui arrivait, mais peut-être qu'Aizen avait simplement décidé de la mettre à mort pour se débarrasser de Starrk et vu l'humeur massacrante de Luca, c'était peut être le cas.

Le Cero Espada se tourna vers elle, la saisissant par les épaules pour la bloquer contre le mur, lui lançant un regard qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à identifier et elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, ne pouvant de toute façon pas le soutenir longtemps. C'était dur de comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait et plutôt que de lui demander, elle préféra l'ignorer en essayant de se concentrer sur toute autre chose, telle le mur blanc.

- Il faut croire que tes amis tiennent vraiment à toi pour agir aussi stupidement ! Lâcha-t-il contre sa joue. Il parait qu'ils sont là pour négocier ... Se jeter dans la gueule du loup de la sorte, c'est vraiment pas très intelligent !

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être hantée par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer et il se demanda quel idiot avait bien put décider de venir la libérer : il fallait être fou pour faire une telle chose et un nom s'imposa bien malgré elle ... "Grimmjow" !

C'était bien elle qui était en face d'Aizen, bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle fixait le brun d'un sourire indéchiffrable. Elle releva le visage et sourit à Lilinette avant de reporter son attention sur le maître des Arrancars. Elle était accompagné de Blanche et du Capitaine Kira quand à la troisième personne, la blonde ne la connaissait pas. Un homme charismatique et grand qui en imposait, mine de rien, et qui, malgré la présence de la quasi totalité de l'Espada et de leurs rares fracciones, restait plutôt calme. L'hostilité des Arrancars étaient pourtant bien réelle, alors pourquoi n'éprouvait ils pas de peur ?

Se pouvait-il qu'il existe à la Soul Society des Shinigamis prêt à tenir tête à ses créatures sans éprouver la moindre peur ? Après tout, Aizen était un de ses êtres, alors pourquoi pas d'autres ? Lilinette ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour eux, mais cela lui semblait inutile : aucun d'eux ne semblait éprouver la moindre crainte ...

- Maintenant que tu vois qu'elle est en vie et en pleine forme, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, n'est-ce pas, Grimmjow ? Lâcha Aizen sur un ton intéressé.

La bleutée se tourna vers le borgne qui haussa les épaules.

Qui était l'idiot qui avait permit que cette femme revienne ici ? Ha, ça, dès qu'elle le saurait, Lilinette se promit de lui régler son compte d'une façon assez violente et brutale ! Fallait vraiment être un sale idiot pour laisser cette Arrancar prendre un telle risque !

- Je te laisse faire. Assura-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça c'est plutôt bien passé.

- Bon, alors : c'est simple : tu me rends mon fils, les Vizards et Lilinette.

- Et qu'aurais-je à y gagner ? Toi peut être ?

- Ha, non ... C'est vrai que j'ai oubliée de préciser qu'on devait tous repartir en un seul et unique morceau à la Soul Society !

- D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présenté.

Cette phrase s'était adressé à l'homme et à Blanche et Lilinette grinça des dents, se demandant comment Aizen prendrait le fait que la jeune hybride soit en leurs présences. Ichimaru ne semblait pas dupe et son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude qu'il devait éprouvé en se disant que sa fille était en danger et c'était facile de comprendre pourquoi : elle portait l'haori des Capitaines.

- Hidoi Saeki, Capitaine de la Division Zéro. Annonça le géant.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux en entendant son rang et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici, en plein milieu de l'ennemi, mais même après avoir avoué son grade, l'homme ne semblait pas craindre une attaque et se contenta de poser une mains sur l'épaule de Blanche.

- Et voici Jaggerjack Ichimaru Blanche, Capitaine suppléant de la Cinquième Division.

- Jusqu'au retour d'Hirako, bien sûr ! Cru bon d'ajouter la bleutée avec un sourire indéchiffrable digne de son père.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à faire de telle rencontre. Avoua franchement Aizen en se tournant vers son amant. Ta fille est vraiment très belle ...

- Autant que sa mère ? Lâcha l'argenté avec un petit sourire nerveux.

L'étrange créature qu'était devenu le Maître de Las Noches resta silencieux, observant avec attention ses "hôtes" ... Ou peut-être les considérait-il déjà comme des prisonniers ? Ha, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cette idiote se jette dans la gueule du loup ? Ne pouvait-elle pas être comme les autres et craindre pour son existence ? Non, fallait toujours qu'elle en fasse trop !

- Grimmjow, tu veux que je te rende les Vizards, Lilinette, ton fils et que je vous laisse repartir. Résuma-t-il avec un sourire ironique sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Oui ! Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

- Je sais que cela risque de te choquer, mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire une telle "requête" : tu n'as rien que je veux échanger contre tout cela et je vois plus de raison à vous gardez tous ici ...

- En échange de tout cela, nous te donnerons l'Ouken !

Cette annonce sembla jeter un froid dans l'assistance et le brun perdit son sourire, fixant Grimmjow, incrédule. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs : Blanche et Kira s'étaient tourné vers elle, une expression choquée ou surprise sur leurs visages et il n'y avait qu'Hidoi qui restait stoïque face à cette annonce, se contentant de fourrer ses mains dans les poches. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement : il observait tous les Espada comme pour essayer de les sonder et c'était sans doute le cas, sans doute évaluait-il la différence entre lui et ces créatures.

- Tu veux dire que tu as l'Ouken ? Demanda Aizen, très intéressé.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Je présume que tu es entrain de réfléchir à cette offre, n'est ce pas ?

C'était clairement le cas : le brun observait Grimmjow, essayant sans doute de voir si elle parlait sérieusement ou non, il fallait cependant l'admettre : il était dur de savoir lorsque cette femme parlait sérieusement ou non !

- Quelle garantie j'aurais que vous me confierez l'Ouken ? Demanda finalement le brun.

- Et nous, quelle garantie nous avons que tu nous laisseras repartir ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Me fait pas rire, le risque est grand pour tous les deux si on trouve pas un terrain d'entente rapidement, sinon, on est perdant de deux cotés ...

Ils s'observèrent encore quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire n'étire les lèvres du brun, semblant avoir peser le pour et le contre.

- D'accord, j'accepte ce "marché" : je te rend les Vizards, Lilinette et ton fils. Donne moi l'Ouken !


	15. Chapitre 13 : Celle qui maitrise

Kurohime tournait comme une bête en cage, allant et venant ici et là, ne pouvant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et, plus ça allait et, plus elle semblait devenir nerveuse, ce qui n'échappait à personne. Personne ne savait cependant comment la calmer et même Hisagi eut du mal à trouver les mots. Il essaya bien à plusieurs reprises de lui parler, sauf qu'il eut l'impression de se heurter à un mur et en même temps, elle était tellement expressive en cet instant précis, qu'il se sentait perdu et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver "belle", malgré le fait que cette situation était plus que critique !

Bien sûr, la Capitaine de la Deuxième Division n'était pas la seule personne à se faire du soucis pour leurs amis, mais elle était la seule qui pouvait attirer l'attention du Vice Capitaine de la Neuvième Division qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle en cet instant ... Ce qui était assez ironique, vous ne trouvez pas ? Des amis risquaient leurs vies et lui, il s'extasiait parce que la belle Kurohime était un peu plus expressive ! En fait, s'en était presque pathétique et il finit par détourner le regard. Il rencontra le visage de son supérieur qui l'observait avec un intérêt incroyable ...

- C'est le moment, tu devrais la rassurer. Lâcha le Vizard dans un murmure. Qu'est c'que tu attends !

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ! Assura Hisagi avec un sourire gêné.

- Si tu ne veux pas d'elle, alors je vais la prendre !

Hein ? De quoi ? L'ébène se tourna vers Kensei qui se levait pour s'approcher d'elle sous le regard choqué du plus jeune qui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux ! Depuis quand cet homme pouvait-il être aussi direct ?

- Femme ! Lâcha le décoloré. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ta mère et ta sœur reviendront avec ton frère !

- Homme, je sais cela ! Répliqua-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je me chargerais personnellement de mettre un terme à l'existence de ma mère ! J'en ai marre qu'elle me fasse faire des crises de nerfs ! J'en ai marre de me faire du soucis pour elle ! Lorsqu'elle sera morte, je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter pour elle !

C'était une logique imparable ! Bien sûr, en pratique, c'était moins évident, mais allez donc expliquer à cette ex-Espada que tuer un membre de sa famille est plus dur a achever qu'une personne quelconque de son existence. Hisagi lâcha un petit soupire et sourit à l'Arrancar qui haussait les sourcils en l'observant quelques secondes.

- Ton frère reviendra en un seul morceau ! Assura-t-il. Il n'est plus le gamin d'il y à dix ans !

- Si, c'est encore un gamin incapable de faire des choix corrects ! Répliqua-t-elle avec agacement. Dès qu'il rentre, je vais reprendre son éducation de zéro !

Elle se détourna en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine. Décidément, elle se laissait aller et son visage habituellement si neutre exprimait des sentiments qu'elle ne laissait jamais entrevoir ou bien qu'elle avait du mal à exprimer.

- Je crois qu'il n'est pas récupérable. Avoua franchement l'ébène.

- Alors, je l'enferme dans une pièce que je verrouille à double tour et plus jamais il n'en sortira !

- Tu veux le transformer en martyr ? Tu crois sérieusement être capable de le retenir ?

- Je suis plus forte que lui !

- Peut être que, physiquement, tu es plus forte que lui, mais moralement, j'ai l'impression qu'il l'es bien plus que tu ne le seras ...

L'Arrancar se tourna vers lui, l'air intrigué, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait et le Vice-Capitaine fut gêné, il sentait sur lui tout un tas de regards curieux et même si beaucoup ne le fixaient pas directement, il avait parfaitement conscience que toutes les oreilles étaient tendues vers lui. Il décida cependant de prendre son courage à deux mains :

- Lui semble prêt à fonder une famille et ...

- Fonder une famille ? Le coupa-t-elle froidement. Avec lequel de ses petits copains ? Toshiro ou bien Shiro ?

Hisagi resta muet, fixant ce regard vert qui n'exprimait aucun sentiment particulier ... Et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle était entrain de raconter ... De quoi ? Lequel de ... Hein ? Shin avec "des copains" ? Mais c'était pas possible ! ... Quoiqu'elle ne mentait pas et c'était un de ses plus gros défaut : ne pas savoir mentir ! Mais dans ce cas ...Elle aurait peut être dut se taire ?

- Kurohime, qu'est c'que tu nous racontes là ? Lâcha Ichigo en se levant. Shin sort avec Toshiro ! Tu serais pas entrain de mélanger les prénoms ?

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle surprise. Ne me dit pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué que ton fils avait une relation avec mon jumeau ? C'était pourtant évident !

- On pourrait changer de sujet ? Demanda Kubomi avec un sourire carnassier.

Ichigo observa son jumeau maléfique et finit par écarquiller les yeux.

- Me dit pas que cette histoire est vrai ? Lâcha le rouquin en grinçant des dents.

- Mec, j'vais pas t'mentir : ouais, ton fils est un dévergondé qui sort bien avec Renji et Shin, qui lui même sort avec Toshiro, mais vu que les deux coccus disent rien, j'crois que ça veut dire qu'ils sont d'accord et parfaitement satisfaits ! Ça s'finira sûrement en orgie générale tout ça et on pourra dire "Tout est bien qui fini presque bien !" lorsqu'ils se marieront tout les quatre ! Ma seule désolation est qu'y a pas une fille pour faire de nous des grands parents dans le lot ! Quoi que ... Peut être que Shin pourrait faire des p'tit ? Après tout, l'est un Shinigami-Hollow qu'a pour arme, l'âme de son père ... Alors avoir un gosse, ça doit être "facile" pour lui qui est si exceptionnel et ... Pourquoi vous m'regardez tous comme ça ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu acceptes que Shiro sortent avec deux personnes ? Hurla Ichigo.

- En réalité, c'est à cause de moi qu'il sort avec deux hommes, donc ça serait plutôt mal venu de ma part de pas l'accepter ...

- Mais j'y crois pas ! Continua de crier le rouquin en dégainant son nodaichi. J'vais te tuer !

- Pourquoi tu veux le tuer ? Lâcha une voix incroyablement aiguë.

La seconde suivante, une chose non identifiée percutait de plein fouet le rouquin, s'accrochant à son cou tout en demandant "pourquoi" ... C'était Grimmjow qui trouvait plus intéressant les intrigues que le fait de faire un rapport et Hidoi dut venir en aide à Ichigo pour empêcher la furie bleue d'étrangler le pauvre rouquin.

- Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Soupira Kyoraku, soulagé de la revoir. Comment c'est passé votre "négociation" ?

- C'était tranquille ! Jubila-t-elle. Il a cédé ! L'imbécile !

Et elle se mit à rire d'un de ses rires incroyablement intenses. C'est à ce moment que Blanche apparut et Grimmjow s'étrangla à moitié avant de se cacher derrière Ichigo, le prenant comme bouclier alors que la plus jeune tentait de faire le tour, jurant comme un charpentier et hurlant des choses incompréhensibles.

- Jaggerjack Ichimaru, que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda le Commandant qui décida de venir en aide à la Vice-Capitaine qui semblait en avoir besoin.

- Ecartez vous que je tue ma mère ! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

Hidoi ne tarda pas à apparaître et Grimmjow ne tarda pas à venir se mettre derrière celle-ci, se disant qu'elle sera sans doute plus efficace que le rouquin qui avait du mal à comprendre comme la plupart des personnes présentes. L'arrivée d'Izuru confirma que tout cela avait dut se passer plutôt bien : ils étaient tous présent et en pleine forme, c'était le plus important ... Quoique ...

- Commandant. Lâcha le blond avec un sourire inquiétant. Laissez nous faire, nous ne faisons que prendre les devants !

- Izuru, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hisagi très inquiet.

- Cette femme ! Hurla-t-il en pointant la Vice-Capitaine. Cette femme est une manipulatrice !

- Moi ? Lâcha la visée en pointant un doigt vers elle, un sourire innocent sur le coin des lèvres et penchant la tête sur le coté. Je ne comprend pas ... J'ai mené les négociations à merveille ! Les Vizards prisonniers sont de retour, j'ai récupéré Lilinette et j'ai récupéré mon fils ...

Elle avait réussit ? ... Comment avait-elle put y arriver ?

- Comment t'as fait pour faire céder Aizen ? Demanda Hisagi, impressionné bien malgré lui.

- Je lui ai donner l'Ouken ! Avoua-t-elle franchement.

... Pardon ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait donné a ... QUOI ?

- Ho, ça, c'est pas si grave ! Assura Izuru, son sourire devenant de plus en plus inquiétant. Le problème ... C'est plutôt ça !

Il avait pointé quelqu'un derrière lui ... Et les yeux d'Hisagi s'écarquillèrent, ayant de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer ...

* * *

Revenons quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, alors que Sosuke acceptait l'Ouken proposé par Grimmjow. Cela soulageait fortement Gin de savoir qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de provoquer un nouveau "Karakura" pour tenter de créer la clef. Le brun avait donc fait demander tous les Vizards et déjà, Lilinette pouvait rejoindre son amie et elle ne semblait pas capable de cacher sa joie, vue qu'elle enlaça Grimmjow, fermant les yeux es priant sans doute qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un rêve.

Cela ne semblait pas plaire à Luca, mais il se faisait une raison, se contentant de fixait l'Arrancar de son désir de loin, sans doute persuadé de pouvoir la récupérer.

- Alors, dis-moi Grimmjow, où caches tu l'Ouken ? Demanda soudainement Aizen.

- Ho, mais tu l'as sous les yeux ! Avoua-t-elle franchement. Il est là ...

Gin haussa les sourcils alors que la bleutée s'approchait de sa fille et la présentait d'un "tada" particulièrement amusée.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Tu crois que je peux te mentir dans une situation pareille ? Répliqua-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

Leurs yeux semblèrent se croiser et tous deux s'évaluèrent. La tension monta dans la pièce et, l'espace de quelques secondes, l'argenté s'inquiéta pour sa fille et lorsque son amant se leva pour s'approcher de la jeune fille, il éprouva plus de crainte encore. Grimmjow se mit entre le Maître des lieux et son enfant.

- Tu me donnes ta fille en échange de toutes ses personnes ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant devant elle.

- Hors de question ! Répliqua-t-elle froidement. Je t'ai dis que je te donnais l'Ouken ! Pas ma fille.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire ?

- Sais-tu ce qu'est l'Ouken ?

- La clef céleste qui me mènera vers la Dimension du Roi ...

- Non, c'est une "entité" qui pense et qui ne peux être créée que par le Roi ... Jusqu'à il y a peu, il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de créer d'Ouken, se disant que c'était totalement inutile ! Jusqu'au jour où un idiot a décidé d'aller prendre sa place ! Il a bien été forcé de créer un Ouken pour pouvoir laisser cet abruti venir, ne serait ce que pour empêcher ce dernier de détruire tous les mondes !

- Grimmjow, je ne te permet pas d'être si vulgaire avec moi !

- Laisse moi finir : le Roi est le seul et unique être qui peut créer l'Ouken ... Mais il faut pour cela que des êtres bien particuliers voient le jour ...

Gin s'approcha, très intéressé par la conversation.

- Tu parles des hybrides, non ? Demanda-t-il en fixant sa fille.

- Oui ! Exactement ! Il fallait que l'entité possédant l'Ouken soit d'une puissance incroyable pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte, non ? D'où la naissance d'Ichigo Kurosaki ... Fils d'Isshin Kurosaki et de Masaki Kurosaki. Bien sûr, Ichigo n'a jamais accepté sa part "Hollow" ...

- Sa mère était bien un Hollow. Souffla pensif Aizen. En tout cas, lui n'est pas un hybride parfait, je l'ai prouvé en séparant son âme en deux !

- Oui, il a fallut que le Roi attende plus longtemps pour pouvoir espérer avoir une autre opportunité de voir naître un hybride "parfait" ...

- C'était toi ... N'est ce pas ?

- Oui, c'était bien moi ! Quand j'ai rencontré le Roi, il m'a expliquer qu'à l'origine, les Arrancars ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, mais il a utilisé sa puissance pour pouvoir détruire cette "loi" qui nous interdisait cela ... Mais il aura fallut énormément de tentative pour se faire ... Iro a réussi à naître et ensuite, Aiko ... Il a accepté que l'Ouken revienne à l'enfant qu'il jugeait le plus apte à détenir l'Ouken ...

- Blanche ...

- Sauf qu'au moment où Blanche a été conçue, un autre voyait le jour : tu te souviens de ta petite expérience ?

Gin se tourna tout naturellement vers Axel qui haussa les sourcils.

- Alors, je présume que c'est lui le fils d'Izuru, hein ? Lâcha sèchement la bleuté. Décidément, tu m'dégoûtes Aizen !

- Ne dépasse pas les limites. Répliqua froidement le brun.

- Ce gamin aussi possède la capacité d'obtenir l'Ouken, il suffit simplement que Blanche lui laisse l'opportunité de l'obtenir ... Donc, petit, tu vas devoir lire dans ses pensées à elle ! Et ... Tu auras l'Ouken ...

- Pourrais-je tous de même espérer un baiser ?

La bleutée se tourna vers lui, un sourire carnassier apparaissant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Jamais plus ! Assura-t-elle avec force. Tu pourras jamais plus m'embrasser !

- N'en sois pas si sûre : dès que je serais le Roi, je viendrais te récupérer, Grimmjow ...

Cette idée ne plaisait pas réellement à Gin ... Il aurait voulut protéger la bleutée, mais préférait pouvoir soutenir ses deux enfants dont un était devenu clairement un traître. Blanche s'approcha d'Alex qui interrogea du regard Aizen, mais celui-ci lui fit signe d'approcher et le décoloré s'approcha, prenant les mains de la jeune hybride pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

Aizen avait reporté toute son attention sur le Capitaine de la Division Zéro, l'observant avec attention et Gin fit de même, essayant d'évaluer sa force ... Sauf qu'il ne ressentait rien du tout ... C'était comme si ... Il n'existait pas du tout ... Un être faible aurait dit certains, sauf que l'argenté savait que ce n'était pas le cas : il lui arrivait de ne pas pouvoir ressentir l'énergie de son amant ... Le fait de ne pas pouvoir jauger l'énergie, c'était une preuve de l'incroyable différence de pouvoir entre les deux êtres ... Ou diable le Roi avait il put trouver un tel être ?

- Hidoi, c'est cela ? Demanda Gin avec un petit sourire. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais entendu votre nom où que se soit ...

- Je suis née dans la Dimension Royale. Avoua franchement l'homme avec un petit sourire. Vous, vous êtes Ichimaru Gin, n'est ce pas ?

- Jaggerjack vous aurait-elle parlé de moi ?

- Ho oui, elle m'a parlé de vous ! Elle m'a notamment expliqué comment vous l'avez plaqué alors qu'elle venait d'accoucher de votre second enfant !

L'argenté resta septique face à l'aveu de cette personne.

- C'est à cause d'homme comme vous que je me sens très bien célibataire ! Continua le borgne.

- Hé, Morimi est quand même un bon partie ! Affirma Grimmjow avec un petit rire. J'suis sûr qu'il est super au pieux !

- Qu'il arrête d'espionner les vestiaires des femmes et peut être que je me laisserais tenter !

- Bah, ma p'tite ! J'crois qu'tu va rester vierge encore longtemps !

- Pardon ? Lâcha l'argenté en haussant les sourcils. Vous êtes une femme ?

- Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit qu'il fallait qu'tu marques sur ton front "j'suis une meuf et je vous emmerde " ! Reprit Grimmjow avec une moue.

- Et je continue de dire que c'est trop long à écrire ! Répliqua la Capitaine en croissant les bras sur son torse.

- Alors tu fais une marque, tu sais, le rond avec la petite croix en dessous ! Et on demande à Morimi de faire l'autre avec la flèche vers le haut ! C'est pas évident d'voir qu't'es une meuf du premier coup d'œil ! ... Même au second ... En fait, tant qu'on sais pas ... On sais pas !

La bleutée se tourna vers Gin avec un sourire amusée.

- J'ai découvert que c'était une fille qu'après une semaine d'entraînement : elle s'est invitée dans mon bain et j'ai cru qu'elle voulait me violer ! Avoua-t-elle avant de rire. Elle a tellement pas d'poitrine qu'elle m'a demandé si c'était des ventres c'que j'avais là ! C'était trop fort ! Elle m'a bien fait rire !

- C'est pas ma faute si les autres filles hurlent dès que j'entrais dans les douches mixtes ! Répliqua Hidoi en rougissant légèrement. Elles sont tarées !

- J'ai finis ! Annonça Blanche. Enfin, je veux dire "on a fini" ! Alors, on rentre ?

Grimmjow se tourna vers Aizen, l'observant avec attention et celui-ci sourit d'une façon étrange.

- Je tiens paroles vu que bientôt, tu seras forcée de me céder ! Décida-t-il. Prépares-toi ... En attendant, reprend donc tes Vizard et Lilinette ! Je vais faire en sorte que le Cuarta libère ton fils et ...

- Y a une embrouille dans l'air ! Râla brutalement Grimmjow ...

* * *

- Elle nous à manipulé ! Hurlait sur un ton mécontent Kira. Depuis le début, elle cherchait un moyen d'aller à Las Noches, elle savait depuis le début comment faire pour soigner Orihime ! Il fallait juste qu'elle le joue en finesse ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve une raison d'aller à Las Noches et elle a trouvé comment faire ! Parce qu'elle savait qu'on ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir si on avait sut ça !

Kurohime avait les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle voyait Lilinette tenir le bras de son frère ... Demi frère était plus exacte : c'était Aiko Jaggerjack Aizen que la blonde tenait et non pas Shin ...

- Maman ! Gémit l'ébène en se tournant vers la bleutée.

La pauvre Arrancar ne savait plus si elle devait céder à la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait face à cette trahison sans non ou à la colère ... Ses deux sentiments si différents se percutaient violemment dans son esprit au point de lui en donner la migraine et elle fixa sa mère qui avait un visage neutre, fixant son fils qui s'avançait d'un pas incertain, guidé par Lilinette qui devait sans doute prendre sur elle, vêtue d'une magnifique robe qui ne correspondait en rien à sa personnalité ...

Kurohime venait de comprendre : sa mère n'avait jamais eu l'intention de récupérer Shin, depuis le début, son objectif était de récupérer Aiko ... Elle les avaient tous manipulé pour faire croire que la situation était critique, qu'il fallait sauver le pauvre bleuté en danger ... Mais ceci n'avait été qu'une pathétique comédie ! Une ignoble tragédie jouée avec soin ! Sauver Shin ? En réalité, elle avait tout fait pour que le garçon y aille, intrigué par ce document qui ne devait pas atteindre sa vue et sur lequel il aurait mit la main un jour ... Comment faire en sorte qu'une chose nous intéresse au point de nous obséder ? Faire croire que cette chose vous est interdite ! Depuis le début, Grimmjow savait comment son fils réagirait et elle avait sut aussi que personne ne l'arrêterait lorsqu'elle affirmerait vouloir le récupérer !

- Maman ! Hurla cette fois la jumelle trahit.

- Si j'avais donner les véritables raisons, personne ne m'aurait laisser y aller ! Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton froid.

- Et Shin alors, tu y as pensé ? Tu l'as tué !

- Il n'est pas encore mort que je sache ...

- Aizen va le faire tuer ! Il va ...

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de Grimmjow ... Un véritable sourire de psychopathe ... Le genre qui serait apparut il y à très longtemps, lorsque cette femme était encore considérée comme une psychopathe névrosée et sadique ! C'était la première fois que Kurohime voyait "ce" sourire là et elle en fut choquée plus encore que la révélation précédente ...

- Il va quoi ? Hurla-t-elle avec ce magnifique sourire. Il va dire à son putain de Cuarta de le tuer ? Ce pauvre con à absolument aucune chance de vaincre Shin !

- Qu'est c'que tu en sais ? Répliqua l'ébène, reprenant vie. Tu n'étais pas là lors de la bataille de Karakura et ...

- Si ! J'étais là !

L'Arrancar qui avait un jour porter le titre de "Cuarta Espada" se figea, terrifiée bien malgré elle ... Sa mère hurlait de rage ... Et il y avait autre chose ... Quelque chose chez cette femme la terrifiait plus encore que tout le mal que pouvait lui faire Aizen ... Et la fille se demanda ce qui avait bien put arriver à cette femme pour qu'elle ait "changé" à ce point ...

- Shin ne sera pas battu par le Cuarta Espada !

Une affirmation qui avait été dite sur un ton presque normal, mais cette phrase sembla se répercuter dans l'esprit de Kurohime, raisonnant encore et encore dans son cerveau torturé et elle chancela ...

Pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à y croire ? C'était peut être parce qu'à ses yeux, Shin était encore incroyablement immature ... Evidement ! C'était un môme ! Même s'il avait plus d'un siècle maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à faire de choix dans sa vie amoureuse et n'était que Lieutenant ! Comment un simple "Lieutenant" pouvait-il battre un Espada ? C'était impossible ...

- Dis le ! Ordonna Grimmjow.

Kurohime fixa sa mère, incrédule.

- Tu peux le dire, tu peux le croire, alors dis le !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ? Répliqua l'Arrancar en fronçant les sourcils.

- "Shin vaincra" !

* * *

Le ton était impératif et d'une puissance telle qu'Aiko y croyait ... Alors qu'il savait que son demi frère était faible ... Mais Grimmjow semblait si sûr d'elle, sa voix imposante lui faisait comprendre qu'elle, elle y croyait vraiment ! Pour elle, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre issue à cet affrontement alors que Shin était en réalité entre les mains de celui qui contrôlait le monde ... Et c'était Luma, en l'occurrence ...

Comment pouvait-elle y croire ? L'espoir ? L'envie de revoir son enfant s'en sortir victorieux et sans blessure ? Non ... Ce n'était pas une "envie", mais de la "certitude", Grimmjow "savait" que son fils "gagnerait" ... Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre réalité possible pour cette femme et cela fit rire nerveusement Aiko qui avait du mal à reconnaître la femme qui était non loin de lui.

Il ne pouvait même pas la voir et depuis qu'on lui avait remit ce foutu collier, il était complètement aveugle, emprisonné dans ce monde noir qui régissait de nouveau sa vie depuis quelques temps. Il ne pouvait plus se fier qu'aux voix qu'il entendait et qu'à Lilinette qui le soutenait et tremblait, sans doute impatiente de retrouver ses amis, mais attendant de voir le dénouement de cette histoire avant de s'autoriser le moindre accrochage avec qui que se soit ... Ou peut être ne voulait-elle toujours pas y croire ? Elle était libre ... Et lui ... Lui ...

Ha, lui ... Il avait sentit son père se tourner vers lui ... Et il ne s'était passé qu'une petite seconde avant que Sosuke Aizen accepte de céder son fils ...

Lui ... Abandonner ...

- Comment peux-tu croire que Shin peut vaincre ? Hurla-t-il avec un rire dément. Il est beaucoup trop faible !

- J'y crois aussi sûrement que je crois sincèrement que plus jamais ton père ne posera la mains sur moi ! Affirma Grimmjow avec un rire. J'y crois aussi sûrement que je crois que ton père va se ramasser une belle raclée ! Parce que ton père ne peut pas tout avoir !

- Aizen Sosuke est un Dieu ! Il aura tout ce qu'il voudra ! Toi y compris ! Tu es folle de croire que tu peux lui échapper !

- C'est justement parce que je suis "folle" que ton père ne pourra pas m'avoir, Aiko ! Je préférerais mettre moi même fin à ma vie plutôt que de retomber entre ses mains !

Le brun s'étrangla à moitié ... Elle comptait se tuer ? Juste pour éviter de tomber entre les mains de son père ?

- Ne fais pas ça ! Lâcha-t-il, terrifié.

Aiko s'avança, mais chancela et quelque chose de chaud l'enlaça tendrement, il entendit aussi un soupir contre son oreille.

- Tu semble si sûr de voir ton père remporter cette guerre. Avoua franchement Grimmjow.

- Il a l'Ouken ! Rappela-t-il. Il ira dans la dimension Royale et tuera le Roi et la Soul Society va devoir plier ...

Le brun sentit sa mère rejeter la tête en arrière et rire ... Un rire incroyablement jouissif ... Un rire qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était sur le mauvais chemin.

- Qu'il y aille donc dans la Dimension du Roi si cela lui fait plaisir ! Jubila la bleutée. Le Roi y est plus !

- Quoi ? Lâcha incrédule le garçon. Où est il ?

- Il est quelque par ... Ici ... A la Soul Society ! T'as vu ? Maman a fait une putain d'affaire en échangeant l'Ouken contre tout un tas de personnes, non ? jubila Grimmjow.


	16. Chapitre 14 : Réveilletoi

**Note de l'Auteur :** YOUHOU ! Enfin je peu poster ! Faudra dire merci à Eilinsande qui m'a donner le truc pour y parvenir ! Donc, avec plusieurs dizaines d'heures de retard, voici le chapitre de SP3 ! X3

* * *

C'était étrange de voir le jeune Shiro veiller sur Shin ... Enfin ... "Veiller" était un grand mot ! Le pauvre décoloré s'était effondré, épuisé, sa tête reposant sur les genoux du bleuté en pleine méditation. Cette scène semblait vouloir être la preuve que les deux jeunes gens là étaient ensemble et cela devenait gênant pour Renji ... Certes, il avait toujours su que cela se terminerait ainsi ... Sauf qu'Hitsugaya ne semblait pas avoir imaginé une telle chose et il se renfrogna en les voyant, serrant les poing et gardant tout pour lui, comme toujours.

Le semi-hollow finit par se réveiller, ouvrant les yeux et se les frottant avant de se tourner vers les deux capitaines. Le cramoisi chercha les mots pour expliquer la situation, mais il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir comprise lui-même ...

Grimmjow ... Cette inconsciente ! Comment avait-elle pu faire une telle chose ? Décidément, elle avait un don particulier pour se mettre dans les embrouilles et il y avait fort à parier pour qu'elle doive rendre des comptes à beaucoup de monde ... Renji ne serait pas de ceux-ci : niveau décision "inconsciente", il était lui même un sacré cas et se voyait mal faire la leçon à la bleutée, surtout qu'Hidoi avait assuré que le Roi ne risquerait rien, confirmant qu'il était à la Soul Society depuis un moment, il avait cependant refuser de dire où il se trouvait exactement ...

- Vous ne deviez pas attendre le retour de Grimmjow ? Demanda le décoloré.

- Elle est de retour. Avoua franchement Toshiro sur un ton froid.

- Alors, les négociations ont échouées ?

- Au contraire, elles ont été fortuites : certains Capitaine sont chargés d'aider les Vizards à évoluer ... Et Lilinette est aussi de retour ...

- Mais, Shin n'est pas sorti de ...

Le Vice-Capitaine se tourna vers le Lieutenant, toujours plongé dans le monde intérieur. Il semblait dormir paisiblement ... Et son apparence était alors fragile et frêle, Renji devait l'admettre : son rival était craquant et il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais ... Il comprenait pourquoi il avait aucune chance face à ce bleuté-là ! Finalement, toute personne portant le nom de "Jaggerjack" était classée hors catégorie ! Même Blanche qui pourtant était très jeune avait déjà des soupirants ici et là ...

- Il ne sortira pas de cet état pour le moment. Avoua Renji, reprenant ses esprits. Grimmjow ... Nous à berné ... Celui qu'elle voulait récupérer depuis le début, c'était Aiko et non pas Shin ... Elle est persuadée qu'il peut s'en sortir seul ...

- Elle nous à ... Tous berné ?

Le jeune homme semblait choqué par l'aveu.

- Où est elle ? Continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas, elle a enlevé Aiko et elle est partie pour se cacher ! Avoua lasse le cramoisi. Si tu veux la tuer, tu vas devoir prendre un ticket ... Kurohime veut la tuer, Izuru et Blanche aussi et certains autres ... Enfin, je te conseille de rester ici ...Il va avoir besoin de soutient quand il se réveillera.

Le Capitaine repartit, se disant qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que ... De tenir la chandelle ... Et dire que Shiro était censé être avec lui ... Et qu'il était là avec Shin ... Ha, tout cela devenait bien trop compliqué, même pour lui qui avait comprit les réelles motivations du décoloré ...

Toshiro le rattrapa, le saisissant par le bras pour le forcer à lui faire face.

- Attend, on va pas les laisser seuls ! Lâcha-t-il, perdu.

- Rien ne t'empêche de rester. Fit remarquer Renji.

- Mais, toi tu ... T'enfuis ?

- Toshiro, ne fait pas comme si tu ne le savais pas : ils s'aiment depuis le début ! Les amants, se sont pas eux, mais nous ...

Le bleuté ne sembla pas comprendre ... Et pourtant, c'était si clair et depuis toujours : Shin avait essayé, mais depuis le début, il avait crée des liens puissants avec Shiro et rien ne pourrait changer cela, pas même le temps.

- Un jour, ils finiront ensemble et tu ferais mieux de t'y préparer maintenant ...

* * *

Rester avec Shin ... Et espérer qu'il sorte de son état très rapidement ... Shiro ne savait pas s'il était capable de faire cela : il avait peur ... Peur que le bleuté ne sorte pas de ce monde, même si c'était celui de sa mère ... Il avait peur que son amant ne revienne pas ...

Shiro se pencha vers le bleuté pour embrasser son front, laissant une de ses mains glisser contre sa joue, la caressant délicatement. Il aimait à en crever et s'il venait à disparaître, alors là ... Il savait que sa part d'hollow le dévorerait complètement pour l'engloutir et là, il ne savait pas trop ce qui ce passerait ... Deviendrait-il comme son père ? Aussi peu sensible ? Quoi qu'en réalité ... Kubomi éprouvait des sentiments ...

- Revient moi vite. Supplia-t-il ...

* * *

_"Revient moi vite."_

Un murmure qui avait atteint les oreilles de Shin, celui-ci avait levé le regard vers le ciel, se demandant s'il avait rêvé ... Mais on ne rêve pas dans un monde intérieur et au contraire, on ne peut que subir les événements alentour et en cet instant, le bleuté essayait de se cacher derrière un muret qui avait été en partie détruit par le Cuarta. Il le cherchait depuis un petit moment déjà ... Mais le Lieutenant était passé maître en dissimulation : il avait bien fallut trouver une parade pour que Shiro ne se jette pas sur lui à chaque coin de rue !

L'entendant hurler son nom d'un ton sinistre, le bleuté ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver une solution qui lui permettrait de sortir Orihime d'ici, la seule solution était sans doute de battre Luma ... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, bien sûr ! La seconde solution était d'abandonner et de repartir ... Mais ça, ce n'était pas envisageable : Orihime n'aurait pas abandonnée ... Grimmjow ... Kurohime ... Personne n'aurait abandonné après avoir commencer et il ne voulait pas être laisser pour compte ! Il devait se montrer fort pour tous ceux qui l'étaient pour lui !

Il pouvait aider la Princesse, il en était sûr, le tout était de trouver le moyen de battre Luma ...

- Battre le Cuarta Espada. Grogna-t-il dans un murmure. Rien de plus simple dans la vie ! Aller, combattons donc cet ennemi !

_"Tu es ironique ?" _Demanda Ulquiorra.

- A peine ! Comment j'peux battre cet homme ?

_"Tu peux le battre ! Je t'aiderais !"_

- J'dois t'avouer que j'aime pas quand tu m'aides ! ça fait mal ...

_"Pardonne moi ..."_

Ces mots, cela lui rappelait une scène en particulier ... Un souvenir lointain qui, chaque fois qu'il se le remémorait, il éprouvait une déchirure au cœur ... Et chaque fois, son père réagissait de la même façon, électrifiant son corps pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était en rien responsable de ce sacrifice : ce n'était pas lui qui avait choisi, c'était Ulquiorra Schiffer qui avait accepter ce marché avec le Roi, pour protéger les êtres qu'il aimait et chérissait ...

- Aide moi ... Murmura-t-il. Aide moi à sortir Orihime de son monde ...

_"Il faut que tu la trouve elle et que tu la raisonne !"_ Répondit son père. _"Elle croit que ce monde est la réalité, il faut lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas ! Dès qu'elle aura comprit cela, elle t'aidera ... Et nous vaincrons Luma !"_

Encore une fois, c'était plus facile à dire qu'a faire, d'autant que le Cuarta sembla l'avoir repérer, le mur à coté de lui s'effondrant avec une facilitée déconcertante et Shin protégea son visage des débris qui volaient en tous sens. Il fallait qu'il prenne la fuite ! Sauf qu'il savait pas trop où pouvait se cacher Orihime, et cet homme semblait beaucoup plus rapide que lui ! L'idée de faire face à cet être lui traversa l'esprit, alors il tourna les talons, se dressant devant Luma en observant avec soin ses gestes, se demandant s'il était dangereux ou non ...

_"Idiot, c'est un Espada !"_ Fit remarquer son père. _"Il est forcément dangereux !"_

Cependant, l'arrancar se contenta de le regarder, glissant sa mains sur sa lame en lui souriant de façon étrange ... Shin se mit naturellement sur la défensive, sachant que ses êtres pouvaient se montrer extrêmement sournois : n'avait-il pas vécus pendant des années avec ses créatures ... Il était même devenu l'amant de certains d'entre eux, simplement pour éviter de devenir un poids pour les membres de sa grande famille, pour ses amis ... Pour tout cela ...

- Comment as tu fais pour venir ici ? Demanda l'arrancar sur un ton intéressé.

- J'en sais rien et même si j'savais, j'te dirais rien ! Répliqua Shin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le spécimen de Hueco Mundo ! Finalement, Alicia a raison : tu es intéressant ...

L'être s'avança et le bleuté décida de maintenir les distances entre eux, reculant en prenant soin de ne pas être trop précipité, n'ayant aucune envie de tomber et de se retrouver dans une situation bien plus contraignante que celle dans laquelle il se trouvait déjà. Chercher un moyen de rejoindre Orihime ... Le problème est qu'il ne savait même pas où chercher!

Et soudainement, l'illumination ... Dire qu'il avait oublier ce "détail" !

Le Cuarta ... Orihime ... Shin ... Ulquiorra ... Et le pouvoir de la Princesse ! Il devait se trouver quelque part ! Et s'il avait bien retenu quelques choses concernant ces êtres, ses âmes ! Après tout, il devait bien se trouver quelque part dans ce monde ... Le tout était de retrouver cette âme : peut être qu'elle, elle pourrait raisonner la princesse. La question, maintenant, était : comment réussir à échapper à l'espada ? ...

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup à apprendre de toi. Sourit Luma. Il serait dommage de devoir te tuer ... Mais si tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix ...

Il disparut de son champ de vision et le bleuté, sans la moindre hésitation, utilisa le shunpo pour se déplacer et esquiver de peu l'attaque que lui portait l'espada qui disparut une fois encore et Shin se demanda combien de temps il pourrait utilisé le shunpo pour éviter les coups portés par cet être. Pas bien longtemps et cela malgré les cours particuliers que lui donnaient Shiro ! Grognant, il essaya de trouver une solution à son petit problème, commençant à sentir la fatigue l'envahir alors qu'il utilisait encore une fois le déplacement instantané...

Shin savait que son corps finirait par céder, même si son père lui transmettait un peu de sa force. Vu qu'il n'était pas bien fort, il devait compter sur son intelligence ... Se souvenir de certaines techniques de combat. Il eut quelques idées et décida de prendre celle qui avait le plus de chance de réussir. Ainsi, il utilisa la substitution, s'aidant du kido pour créer une illusion d'optique. Le Cuarta sembla jouir de sa victoire quelques secondes, le temps de l'illusion ... Il se reprit plus vite que prévu ...

Le bleuté avait prévu le coup : Luma ne lui laisserait jamais le temps de fuir et plutôt que de tenter le coup et prendre le risque de lui tourner le dos, il lui fit face, lui faisant s'écarquiller les yeux ... Évidement ... Un Lieutenant, face à un Espada ? La bonne blague ! Même Shin pouvait pas y croire !

_"Tu dois y croire !"_ Lâcha froidement Ulquiorra. _"Si tu n'y crois pas, alors je ne pourrais pas t'aider !"_

- Hé, tu n'es pas aussi stupide que l'avais dit Andrew ! Avoua Luma. Je m'en serais voulu de te tuer trop facilement !

- Je m'en serais voulut de tomber face à toi ! Répliqua le Lieutenant avec un large sourire.

_"Ne fais pas trop ton malin, tu ne pourras pas utilisé souvent cette technique !"_

Son père était réellement un rabat joie ! Shin avait presque perdu son sourire ... Fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour lui expliquer que c'était pas très intelligent de sa part de le déconcentrer pendant un combat où il risquait un peu sa peau ! A moins qu'il croyait aveuglement en lui ? Bordel de merde ! Lui plus que tous les autres, il aurait bien dut s'en rendre compte de la différence existant entre les deux combattants ... Mais non, "pôpa" croyait que son fiston adoré était suffisamment fort pour le battre ... Mais pourquoi fallait toujours que les parents aient si confiance dans leurs progénitures ?

Le bleuté faillit être surprit par le Cuarta, plongé dans ses pensées qu'il repoussa, recommençant son petit jeu et cela sembla frustré l'arrancar dont le visage se décomposait peu à peu, exprimant de la colère. Après l'avoir leurré trois fois de suite par les illusions de kido, le jeune homme décida de passer à l'attaque, malgré les protestations de son père qui n'approuvait pas son idée, celle-ci étant plus que dangereuse ...

Il se laissa toucher par le sabre de Luma, celui-ci lui pénétrant dans son épaule et sortant vers le haut et comme il se l'était imaginé, l'espada crut à un leurre et chercha où il allait apparaître, ne se doutant pas encore qu'il venait de le frapper pour de bon et Shin ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait : faisant apparaitre son arme pour trancher l'arrancar.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que qu'une blessure énorme faisait s'éparpiller du sang, éclaboussant le visage du bleuté.

- Moi ? Lâcha Luma, les yeux lui sortant presque des orbites. Vaincu par le Spécimen ... Non, c'était ... Impossible !

Pour lui confirmer ce qui lui arriver, Shin enfonça sa lame dans son ventre, éprouvant une certaine satisfaction à faire une telle chose.

- Jamais sous estimer qui que se soit ! Rappela le bleuté. Même le plus insignifiant grain de riz peut faire pencher la balance ...

- J'reviendrais ! Promis Luma. J'te jure que j'te retrouverais et je te ferais la peau, saloperie ! Et crois pas que par c'que tu m'a vaincus ici ... Que tout est réglé ... Abruti !

Il affichait un sourire satisfait, agaçant grandement le Lieutenant qui décida d'achever là le combat, tranchant le corps en faisant ressortir la lame sur le coté. Luma cracha abondamment du sang en s'effondrant sur le sol ...

... Il l'avait vaincu ? Hé, ça paraissait trop simple ! Ok, où qu'elle était l'embrouille, là ? Essoufflé, posant une main contre sa plaie à l'épaule, il regarda autour de lui, sentant que son père s'activait à essayer de restaurer la blessure, une fumée noir l'enveloppant ... Sauf qu'il n'y eu pas d'attaque en traître et en baissant son regard, Shin constata juste que Luma avait disparut ... Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne retournaient-ils pas dans le monde réel ? En même temps, c'était préférable : mieux valait qu'il ait une conversation avec Orihime et qu'il essaye de la raisonner ...

S'avançant dans le monde, il essaya de localiser les âmes ... Sauf qu'il avait toujours était mauvais pour détecter les êtres, que se soit dans la réalité ou dans les mondes intérieurs. Il avait en plus du mal à se concentrer, il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise. Frémissant, il se rendit compte que la perspective de se retrouver dans une relique de Las Noches le terrifiait autant que d'être dans le véritable palais blanc ...

- ça te fais quoi à toi de te retrouver ici ? Demanda-t-il à son père.

_"Cela m'indiffère !" _Répliqua Ulquiorra. _"Cherche Orihime et ramenons là !"_

- Moi, ça me fais peur ...

Se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dû faire, de ce qu'on lui avait fait subir ...

_"Tu viens de battre un Espada : plus jamais tu ne sera sous estimé ... Même s'il n'était pas libéré ... Tu es un Lieutenant et tu l'as battu ! Parce qu'il t'a sous estimé ... Je suis fière de toi, Fils."_

Le bleuté se figea face à cette aveux ... Fier de lui ? Son père était fier de lui et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, resserrant la lame contre lui ... Avant de se sentir stupide : serrer un sabre ... Bon, ok, c'était son père, mais quand même ... Il finit par reprendre ses recherches et ... Eut juste à lever le regard, Orihime Inoue se trouvant à quelques dizaine de mètres plus loin.

- Ha, j'allais te chercher! Sourit-il.

La rousse utilisa le shunpo pour réapparaître juste en face de lui et une lame frôla sa gorge ...

* * *

Toshiro était revenu dans la chambre, n'ayant aucune envie de laissait SON petit ami seul avec Shiro et dès qu'il entra, il lança un regard noir au décoloré qui fut surprit et préféra reporter toute son attention sur leur ... Comment dire ? Petit ami commun ? Non ! Officiellement, il était avec lui et non pas avec le Vice-Capitaine, ils vivaient même ensemble ... Alors pourquoi ... Ha, toute cette situation lui semblait soudainement si compliqué !

- Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda le Capitaine.

Le semi-Hollow haussa les sourcils de surprise, il se reprit rapidement et sembla chercher ses mots ... Non, chercher un moyen de sortir de cette situation plus que compliqué ! Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui mente ... Juste qu'on lui dise si cette histoire était vraie ou fausse et depuis quand il était cocu !

- Kurohime en a parlé devant tout le monde, alors je veux juste savoir depuis quand vous êtes ensembles. Lâcha le Capitaine, prenant les devants.

- Kurohime ? Lâcha surprit le décoloré. Depuis quand elle voit les intrigues amoureuses celle-ci ?

- Elle est moins aveugle que tu ne le crois ! Alors, quand comptes-tu l'admettre ? Comment as tu fait pour le séduire !

- Toi, par contre, t'es vraiment aveugle !

Toshiro haussa les sourcils ... Il se foutait de lui ? C'était clair, il se foutait vraiment de lui ! Il essayait de le provoquer, hein ?

- C'est lui qui avait commencé ! Rappela Shiro. C'est lui qui me courrait après ! Mais on est tombé entre les mains d'Aizen et il a eu honte ... J'ai juste récupéré ce qui me revenait de droit ...

C'était pas croyable ... C'était vraiment pas croyable ... Shin l'avait choisi lui ...

- Je n'te le laisserais pas ! Assura le Capitaine.

Le Vice-Capitaine répondit par un sourire en biais digne de son père et reporta toute son attention sur sa mère, s'installant sur la chaise pour prendre sa main. Il avait peut être envie de sauver les apparences, mais il était déjà trop tard ... Le bleuté l'avait entendu et était bien décidé à prendre en considération la menace qu'était cet être, sachant que le sous estimer pourrait lui coûté cher ...

Il n'avait pas envie de perdre le jeune Lieutenant ... Ils avaient déjà mis si longtemps à construire quelque chose de solide et n'allait sûrement pas laisser gagner Shiro ! C'était un rude combat qui se présentait à lui, mais il ne céderait pas !

Tournant les talons, Toshiro sortit de la chambre, décidant de rejoindre sa Division ...

* * *

Voir Orihime pointer la lame de son zanpakuto vers la gorge de son fils fut de trop ... Il n'aurait pas put l'accepter et il n'était pas le seul, semblait-il : la lame semblait elle-même vibrer et la Princesse sembla surprise, mais continuait de menacer le bleuté, le considérant comme un ennemi ...

Elle n'avait pas le droit ... Ne lui avait elle pas promis à l'époque ...

Il décida d'intervenir et attrapa la lame en un mouvement lent, évitant de faire courir des risques à son fils en agissant trop vite et lorsque son regard croisa celui plus incrédule de la femme, il comprit qu'elle ne tenterait plus rien, totalement figer dans cette contemplation et elle resta immobile.

- Tu m'avais promis. Dit-il tristement. Tu m'avais promis de prendre soin des Jaggerjack ...

Vous ne vous en souvenez peut être plus ? C'était il y à très très très longtemps ... Plus d'un siècle ...

_- Orihime, j'ai une requête à te faire ..._

_A ce moment là, il savait qu'il allait mourir, son choix étant fait ..._

_- Pourrais-tu prendre soin des Jaggerjack pour moi ?_

_La jeune fille avait parus surprises, mais un sourire était apparut au coin de ses lèvres si délicates ... _

_- Oui, je te le promet ! Avait-elle dit._

Cela c'était déroulé quelques petites minutes avant sa mort ... Et il réapparaissait devant elle ...

- Ulquiorra ? Lâcha-t-elle incrédule, sa main relâchant son sabre. C'est impossible ! Tu es ... Mort ...

- Ha, oui, tu n'es pas au courant ! Se souvint-il. Je suis devenus le zanpakuto de Shin ...

- Qu ... Quoi ?

Elle sembla surprise par l'aveu et l'ancien arrancar jeta un regard autour de lui, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle pouvait bien être persuadée que le monde qu'elle devait protéger était le ... Palais de Las Noches ... C'était assez ironique ...

- Pourquoi menaçais-tu Shin ? Demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur la femme.

- Mais ... Shin es ...

- Orihime, depuis quand es-tu ici ?

Depuis bien trop longtemps à en juger par son regard incrédule ... C'était désolant ... Mais il était heureux de pouvoir enfin rembourser la lourde dette qu'il devait à la rousse, sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion ... Que le monde qu'elle devait protéger n'était pas celui-ci, mais le manoir où elle vivait avec sa famille. Ce lieu si important pour elle ... Un lieu aussi important pour Shiro ... Et peut-être pour son père à lui : cet être était instinctif, le lieu importait peu, il protégeait des personnes.

- Tu es une illusion ! Répliqua-t-elle en se baissant, récupérant son sabre. Tu n'es pas réel ...

- Oui, je ne suis pas réel vu que je suis mort ! Répliqua en tout logique Ulquiorra. Je suis le Pouvoir de Shin, je ne peux apparaître qu'à un endroit ... Te souviens-tu de la particularité de mon fils ?

De nouveau, elle cessa tout mouvement, observant directement le jeune garçon qui était derrière lui et Ulquiorra jeta un coup d'œil à son fils ...

- Il ne me ressemble pas du tout ! Nota-t-il. Par contre, il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, non ?

- Attend, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Orihime. Tu n'es pas réel et tu me parles de Shin ... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aimerais que tu lui fasses comprendre qu'il devrait être plus serein : c'est dur d'être son zanpakuto ! La dernière fois, il a laissé sa mère me frapper !

Et oui, Ulquiorra se souvenait parfaitement du fait que Grimmjow l'ait balancé au sol ...

- Elle a déclaré qu'elle me montrait qui était l'homme ... Elle n'est vraiment pas logique : c'est une femme !

- Papa ! Soupira le bleuté. T'es hors sujets là !

- Quand tu sera rentré, empêche la de me frapper de nouveau ! Demanda l'ébène sans tenir compte de la remarque de son fils.

- Quand je serais rentré ? Répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Rentré où ?

- Dans le monde réel. Orihime, ici, c'est ton Monde Intérieur ... Tu dois te réveiller ...

Elle semblait de plus en plus perdue et hésita, se demandant sans doute si elle ne devait pas plutôt attaquer cette adversaire qu'il y avait en face d'elle ...

- Tu es une illusion ! Lâcha-t-elle, resserrant sa prise sur le manche de son zanpakuto.

- Orihime ... Comment puis je te prouver que je suis Ulquiorra Schiffer ...

Il l'observa quelques secondes et finit par sourire ... Ayant trouvé la solution ...

- Tu te souviens : c'est toi qui m'a appris qu'on ne disait pas "Je veux m'emboiter" ...

De surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux et il se passa plusieurs instants avant que qui que se soit ne trouble le silence qui s'était installé.

- Papa, ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda intrigué Shin.

- ça veut dire "Je veux te faire l'amour". Avoua franchement le zanpakuto à son fils. Ne sort jamais ça comme ça : il parait que cela ne se dit pas ...

- Ha non, c'est super comme moyen codé de dire qu'on veut baiser ! J'me la garde !

L'ébène fixa son fils avant de reporter son attention sur Orihime.

- C'est un véritable nympho ! ça aussi, tu pourrais l'arranger ?

- Tu n'étais pas mieux ! Rappela-t-elle.

Et ses yeux se haussèrent ... Elle venait sans doute de se rendre compte que c'était bien "Lui" ...

- Qu'est c'que c'est ... Murmura la belle rousse en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

- Tu as été manipulée par le pouvoir de Luma. Avoua Ulquiorra. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es tombée dans le piège ... Ils ont utilisé tes points faibles ... Tu me crois ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais plus ...

- Appelle ton pouvoir ...

Elle secoua doucement la tête, ses cheveux virevoltants dans l'air "artificiel" ...

- Non ... Je ne peux pas ... Je me suis promis de n'utiliser ce pouvoir que pour protéger ... Et ils sont tous ... Morts ...

- Non ! Tu as tord ! Ils sont tous vivants ! Tout ceux que tu veux protéger ... Et ... Kubomi t'attend ! Appelle là et tu verra que tu pourras de nouveau l'utiliser ... Que ton sabre n'est pas inutile ... Que tu en as encore besoin pour tenir ta promesse ! Tu dois protéger les Jaggerjack !

Elle hésita, fixant son sabre ... Toujours incertaine ... Et puis, finalement, elle céda ...

- Réveille toi, Oujohaiko ...

* * *

Lexique :

Oujohaiki = Oujo* + Haiki*

Oujo : 王女【おうじょ】princesse

Haiki : 廃棄【はいき】mise au rebut , rejet , annulation


	17. Chapitre 15 : Retrouver l'impertinente

Lilinette ne savait toujours pas si elle rêvait ou bien si c'était bien la réalité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle s'imaginait être de retour à la Soul Society et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que les choses aient autant changées, c'est sans doute cela qui lui fit admettre qu'elle n'était pas entrain de fantasmer. La pression qu'exerçait Stark sur elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait finir étouffée car il l'avait prit dans ses bras et la serrait avec force, mais finalement, se plaindre pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait mal, elle ne le ferait pas ... C'était douloureux, mais plaisant de sentir son frère contre elle ...

Son regard se posa sur les autres personnes présentes, tout le monde semblait dans le même état : incertain ... Certains n'ayant pas vu venir le coup de l'Arrancar à la longue chevelure bleue, et la blonde jeta un regard autour d'elle, cherchant des visages en particulier, cherchant des personnes qu'elle ne trouva pas et elle s'inquiéta, se demandant où était Orihime ... Où était Tatsuki ... Se demandant pourquoi tant de monde semblait gêné ou en colère : ils auraient dû s'y attendre ! Grimmjow était capable de tout pour sa progéniture et Aiko en faisait partie ...

Lilinette vit que le Capitaine Kira reprenait son air indifférent et cherchait à repartir de son coté. Les retrouvailles avec son fils avaient étés de courte durée et pas très évidente. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais se disait que cette épreuve devait lui mettre l'esprit sans dessus dessous ... Si elle avait eu un enfant, elle l'aurait prit de la même manière ! Heureusement, Aizen n'avait pas autorisé cela ... Heureusement, elle n'avait pas eu d'enfant et était soulagée par cette nouvelle : elle n'aurait pas supporter d'en avoir un de Luca ...

- Dis, tu n'as pas peur que Tatsuki soit jalouse ? Demanda la jeune Arrancar avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

- Hum, pourquoi ? Répliqua Stark avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Quoi ? Vous sortez pas ensemble ?

Le silences qui suivit fut révélateur pour la blonde qui écarquilla les yeux, se demandant comment son frère pouvait seulement encore tenir ... C'était un véritable mystère : les hommes étaient accros au sexe ! Certes, y en avait quelques uns qui pouvaient arriver à tenir un certain temps sans faire quoi que se soit, mais alors lui, c'était vraiment "je tiendrais" ... Et c'était pas croyable ...

- Avec qui tu couches ? Demanda-t-elle sans la moindre subtilité, faisant se tourner certains regards vers eux.

- Mais, j'couche avec personne ! Assura l'ébène, relâchant sa frangine.

- Menteur ! Un homme comme toi, qui a déjà couché avec des femmes, ça peu pas vivre sans sexe !

- Hé, les hommes sont pas tous des obsédés !

- Oui, les hommes ne sont pas tous des obsédés ... Les Arrancars, par contre ... C'est des pervers absolus !

- Lilinette, ce n'est pas vrai ! Cite moi trois arrancars qui t'ont prouvé que les Arrancars étaient des pervers et ...

- Luca et Andrew, par exemple ! Et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin : Ulquiorra Schiffer était un vrais pervers alors que, pourtant ... C'était un puceau avant de faire quelques choses avec Grimmjow et ...

L'Arrancar la fit taire en lui posant la main sur la bouche, l'empêchant de rappeler à tout le monde comment cet être méconnu avait prouvé que même un homme inexpérimenté pouvait faire des choses incroyables à une femme, surtout lui ... Et surtout avec la bleutée ... Elle haussa les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il l'empêchait de dire la suite et finit par comprendre qu'ils étaient le centre d'intérêt et elle rougit bien malgré elle ... Mais elle avait raison : les Arrancars étaient tous des pervers ! Et même les hybrides ! Prenez donc Shin ! ... Ou Iro ... Et puis ... Heu ... Bref ...

- Je ne couche avec personne ! Assura dans un murmure Stark.

- Alors, tu te sers de ta main ? Questionna Lilinette en retirant le bras et lançant un regard étrange à son frère.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit le moment d'en parler ... Nous ne reprendrons jamais cette conversation !

- Stark, je te ferais remarquer que je ne suis plus aussi "innocente", on peut en parler ! Affirma-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Lilinette, il faut que tu sache que, normalement, un frère ne parle pas de ses choses là avec sa petite sœur et ...

- J'suis plus une gamine ...

- ça suffit ! File dans ta chambre !

- Quoi ? Attend ! J'viens juste de revenir et ...

- J'ai dit "file dans ta chambre" ! Tout de suite !

Bah ça alors ... Elle avait pourtant rien fait ... Pourquoi il l'envoyait dans sa chambre ... Lui lançant un regard froid, elle soutint le sien pendant de longue secondes et finalement, elle se décida :

- Ok, mais ... Tu m'dis où elle est ma chambre ?

- Hein ? Ha oui ... C'est à la Huitième Division ... La chambre de Lieutenant et ...

- C'est bon, j'trouverais !

Tournant les talons, la blonde s'avança, souriant victorieusement alors qu'elle était satisfaite d'avoir ainsi berner Stark : non mais, ho ! Il avait pas l'droit de l'envoyer dans sa chambre ! Elle, elle avait plein de personne à revoir et elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle venait de ressentir l'énergie de Tatsuki et y avait aussi Hallibel qui ne semblait pas bien loin et que dire d'Orihime ? Mais sa priorité était de retrouver Grimmjow pour lui dire "merci" ...

Stark la héla en lui disant qu'il allait l'accompagner et elle utilisa le sonido pour fuir loin de lui, n'ayant vraiment aucune envie de lui obéir ! Elle était enfin libre de tous ses choix, autant qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle voulait et rien de plus !

Le goût de la liberté était tellement savourant pour elle, elle enchaina les déplacements instantanés et savoura l'air frais qui fouettait son visage et elle se dit que c'était vraiment bon d'être libre ... Que c'était bon d'être chez soi, même si la Soul Society n'était pas le lieu qui l'avait vu naître, mais c'était ici que tous les gens auquel elle tenait vivait, alors c'était le lieu où elle voulait vivre. Sa robe pesait lourd, mais Lilinette s'en fichait : elle la remplacerait vite par une tenue de shinigami et elle pourrait recommencer à se battre auprès des autres ...

La blonde, dans son euphorie, alla bien trop loin et dut faire demi tour pour rejoindre Grimmjow. Elle la trouva, installée sous un arbre et fut surprise de la voir si triste, au point même qu'elle crut à un effet d'optique vu que la bleutée leva un sourire magnifique vers elle.

- Bah, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même en s'avançant.

- J'me disais juste que cette robe te va pas du tout ! Lâcha la bleutée avec un sourire moqueur. Hé, si y en a qu'on levé la tête pendant que tu passais, ils ont dû avoir une belle vue !

- Tu ne vas pas aider les Vizards à se transformer ?

- Bah, avec Kensei, ça doit être bon ! Pas besoin d'arrancars aussi quelconque que nous ! De toute façon, moi, je me souviens plus trop de ce qui m'avait poussé à devenir un Arrancar ... Et toi ?

- Je suis née pour que Stark ne soit plus seul.

- Ouais, et pendant dix ans, il t'avait pas et il a pensé qu'à te récupérer ! Résultat, Tatsuki est toujours vierge et ça risque pas d'changer ! Bordel de merde, j'vais vraiment virer ma cuti ! Pas un pour me satisfaire et Stark qui semble attendre qu'elle lui passe sous le nez ! Ha non, hors de question !

- Pas un pour te satisfaire ? Lâcha étonner Lilinette, s'installant à coté de son amie. Tiens, c'est bizarre ! Je suis sûr que plusieurs sont complètement sous ton charme !

- Et comme à chaque fois, je prend le plus dérangé psychologiquement ! Gémit la bleutée en se tournant vers son amie. Déjà Ulquiorra, c'était un cas, mais alors Byakuya ... Lilinette ! Ne tombe jamais amoureuse ! C'est trop de complications!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne risque pas d'arriver !

Comment pourrait-elle aimer après ce qu'elle avait vécus ? ... Elle n'était pas aussi forte que sa compère, elle devait bien l'admettre ... Lilinette était extrêmement faible et elle se demandait comment Grimmjow pouvait faire pour se reconstruire ... A chaque fois qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle avait sut remonté ... Comment avait-elle fait ?

- Je ne suis vraiment pas aussi forte que toi. Avoua Lilinette. Comment fais-tu pour te relever de toutes ses épreuves qui t'arrive ?

- Ho, mais c'est simple : je me fais aider ! Sourit la belle panthère. Chaque fois que je tombe, j'ai des amis qui m'ont aidé ! C'est plus simple de se relever comme ça ! Regarde !

Sur ses mots, elle s'était levé pour lui tendre la main ... Cette femme était vraiment ... Incroyable ! Soupirant, la blonde finit par la prendre et se relever.

* * *

Lilinette n'avait pas été la seule à se mettre à la "chasse au Grimmjow" ! Tatsuki venait d'apprendre que certains de ses hommes avaient vu le Capitaine Kira et qu'ils avaient vu d'autres scènes toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres telles la jeune Blanche qui courait après sa mère en criant "j'vais t'tuer" ou une Arrancar en robe rouge, bien sûr, au début, la Vice-Capitaine avait demandé à ses shinigami d'arrêté de boire et ... Finalement, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas elle qui devrait se mettre plus à l'alcool : elle venait de sentir les énergies de certaines personnes qui, en effet, n'auraient jamais dû se retrouver là.

Réussissant à localiser la pression de Lilinette, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à la rejoindre, se doutant qu'elle serait en compagnie de la bleutée et même si elle les avaient en vu, elle resta figer en voyant les deux femmes entrain de parler ensemble, elles avaient une conversation très sérieuse en cet instant et les interrompre ne semblait pas très "respectueux" ... Même si Grimmjow n'était pas du genre à attende dans son coin.

- Je ne dis pas que ça sera facile de te relever, mais regarde comme notre vie a changé. Lâcha la bleuté avec un large sourire.

- Grimmjow, je ne vois pas trop où notre vie est plus facile : Aizen possède l'Ouken, quand il comprendra que le Roi n'est pas là bas, il attaquera ici et tu deviendras son maitresse tandis que moi, je redeviendrais celle de Luca et dans le meilleur des cas, la plupart de nos alliés actuels seront envoyés en prison !

- Non, Aizen ne m'aura pas ! Mais de toute façon, je ne te parle pas de ça : nous sommes des Arrancars et nous sommes à la Soul Society ! Ces simples mots devraient te faire comprendre que notre cas n'est pas "commun" !

- Évidement, des hollows ... Alliés à des shinigamis ... Alors que nous sommes des ennemis ... C'est vrai que c'est ironique ...

- Ce qui est encore plus ironique, c'est que nous devons cela à Aizen ! Ricana cruellement Grimmjow. Finalement, il n'aurait jamais dû agir comme il l'a fait ... Sais-tu quand il a perdu le contrôle sur les Arrancars ?

La blonde s'était tourné vers son amie, haussant les épaules avant de répondre vaguement :

- Le jour où il t'a accueillie comme une prisonnière à Las Noches alors que tu étais enceinte ?

- C'était bien avant, ma petite Lilinette : c'était le jour où il nous a tous réunis à Las Noches ... Nous qui n'étions que des créatures vouées à se nourrir de la chair de nos semblable ... Nous, condamnés à être cannibale ... Un homme fort et qui n'éprouve pas de peur, nous à tous réunis et nous a forcé à suivre ses règles ... Et nous nous sommes liés, nous étions prédestinée à nous entre détruire et, finalement, nous avons dû apprendre à vivre ensemble ...

- Oui, je me souviens : nous avions tous des rapports plus ou moins compliqués ... Je me souviens le jour où tu es arrivée avec tes fraccion ... C'était ... Mémorable !

- Nous sommes devenus de plus en plus proches et même si nous ne savions pas ce qui nous liait, on avait du mal à définir et à réagir face à ses sentiments que nous ne connaissions pas et que nous n'aurions jamais dû connaître ... Sans Aizen, nous n'aurions jamais découvert que ce genre de lien puisse exister ... La seconde erreur d'Aizen, c'était de laisser Orihime et Tatsuki si libres dans le palais : elles, elles nous ont appris à mieux comprendre ses sentiments ... Finalement, même si les Arrancars sont à l'origine des Hollows, ils finissent eux aussi par évoluer ...

- Grimmjow ... Est ce qu'on est encore des "hollow" ?

- Je ne sais pas : pourrais-tu manger une âme aujourd'hui ?

Lilinette secoua la tête ...

C'était étrange, mais au vue de ces nouvelles informations, Tatsuki ne savait plus si elle devait détester ou non Aizen : il avait provoqué beaucoup de malheur, certes, et beaucoup de morts aussi, il continuait de semer la souffrance un peu partout et pourtant ... Elle devait l'admettre : si Aizen n'avait pas crée un "royaume" à son image au Hueco Mundo, peut être que ses créatures nommées "Arrancars" ne pourraient toujours pas éprouver des sentiments comme l'amitié ou même l'amour ?

- Être une reine dans le Hueco Mundo ... Souffla Grimmjow. Dévorer les faibles pour devenir plus forte ... Être suivit par des faibles qui t'apportent de la nourriture et qui assouvissent tes envies primitives ... Voilà ce que j'étais ... Et maintenant, je suis ...

Elle se tue et se tourna vers Tatsuki, celle-ci fut surprise et un peu gênée d'avoir était découverte. Plutôt que de s'écarter pour les laisser seules, l'ébène s'avança, jeta un regard septique à la tenue étrange de Lilinette : elle était très jolie dans cette robe, mais cela ne lui correspondait absolument pas ! Celle-ci nota le regard et parut un peu gênée.

- Je ne l'aime pas ! Affirma-t-elle. J'ai hâte de pouvoir reporter un uniforme de shinigami !

- Ouais, parce que là, il suffit au gars de faire ça pour tout voir. Soupira Grimmjow qui souleva la robe jusqu'au hauteur du visage.

S'en suivit un hurlement mémorable de la pauvre Lilinette qui ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à un coup aussi lâche venant de la part de sa compère et se mit à hurler avec ferveur contre la bleutée, restant à l'écart, les mains posées sur le tissus pour éviter qu'il ne soit de nouveau soulevé et, finalement, Tatsuki se décida à venir en aide à la blonde, tirant par l'oreille Grimmjow et l'empêchant d'approcher de nouveau de celle qu'elle semblait vouloir torturer.

- Alors, et les dernières nouvelles de la Soul Society ? Demanda Lilinette avec amusement. T'es toujours pucelle, Tatsuki ?

- Quoi ? Lâcha l'ébène en souriant nerveusement. Pourquoi tu te retournes contre moi ? J'prends ta défense, et tu m'enfonces ?

- Ho, j'ai jamais dis que c'était mal d'être une pucelle ...

- Et tu te fous de moi ?

- Attend, elle va venir à moi ! Assura Grimmjow. J'ai essayée d'embrasser Byakuya et il m'a mis un vent !

- Quoi ? Lâchèrent trois voix féminines extrêmement choquées.

Tatsuki et Lilinette sursautèrent alors qu'elles se tournaient toutes deux vers Hallibel qui semblait être là depuis un petit moment.

- Vous croyez qu'il est homo ? Gémit la bleutée.

- Mais non, il est juste impressionné ! Assura la squale en s'approchant, tapotant la tête de son amie.

- Mais quand t'as essayé de l'embrasser ? Demanda surprise l'ébène.

- Quand j'étais au cachot ! Mais il m'a repoussée ... C'est pô juste !

- Au cachot ? Répéta Lilinette, haussant un sourcils. Comment ça ?

- Ouais, on était toutes les trois aux cachots ! Lâcha fièrement Grimmjow. J'ai fait pas mal de gaffes ... Et j'ai saoulé ses deux là ! Mais t'inquiète, la prochaine fois, on sera toutes ensemble ! Moi, j'ai un chagrin d'amour à soigner moi ... Ha, pourquoi j'tombe que sur des idiots !

- Ou des brutes ! Affirma Hallibel. Si tu veux, Kenpachi est libre et pourrait te soulager un peu et ...

- Mais, j'croyais qu'il était avec toi ! Affirma la bleutée qui se prit un coup et se frotta la tête.

- Pas du tout ! Si tu crois que c'est le moment de forniquer !

- Mais, t'étais pas entrain de m'pousser dans ses bras ? En fait tu veux qu'on le fasse à trois, c'est ça ?

De nouveau, la tannée frappa son amie qui alla bouder dans un coin.

- C'est bien. Murmura pensivement Lilinette. Rien n'a changée ...

- Tu te trompes, beaucoup de chose ont changés ... Comme par exemple ... Orihime Inoue ...

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Haussant les sourcils, Tatsuki observa son amie qui semblait pensive en cet instant ... Et surtout, inquiète, mais elle finit par comprendre en sentant l'énergie de son amie qu'elle n'avait même pas reconnue ... Depuis quand la rousse était-elle réveillée ? Cela devenait de plus en plus troublant et inquiéta fortement l'ébène qui s'en voulut de ne pas être au chevet de son amie pour son réveil.

* * *

Shiro était arrivé dans son laboratoire, l'air paniqué et incertain, et Kisuke avait faillit faire tomber un de ses composés extrêmement explosifs qu'il manipulait pour une expérience très importante, pour lui bien sûr, mais ... Finalement, cela n'avait pas pété et il s'était tourné vers le garçon avec un air réprobateur. Cinq minutes plus tard, après que le décoloré lui ait tout expliqué, il était entrain de rejoindre la chambre d'Orihime.

D'après le garçon, sa mère s'était relevé et agissait plutôt étrangement depuis, ce n'était pas bien grave et en même temps, peut être que Luma avait pris le contrôle du corps de la jeune femme pour tenter de les toucher directement ? Même si cette hypothèse semblait peu plausible, il ne fallait rien laisser de coté, mais il était certain d'une chose : il allait devoir apprendre à Shiro que veiller sur Shin était plus important que venir le chercher ! Lui était capable de maintenir le Cuarta en cas de besoin, mais le pauvre petit Lieutenant ...

Arrivant dans la chambre de la Princesse, il fut étonné lorsqu'il la vit serrer le pauvre petit Shin qui ne semblait plus trop comment réagir, surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher et que pour rien au monde, Kisuke n'aurait tenté de les séparer. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il savait qu'elle en avait besoin ... Était-ce une impression instinctive ? Qu'importe au final, le blond se tourna vers Shiro.

- Tu aurais plutôt dut aller chercher Unohana. Souffla-t-il.

- Kisuke, vous ne sentez pas ? Demanda surprit le décoloré. Ce ... Je ne ... Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ma mère ...

L'inquiétude du décoloré semblait bien réelle et le scientifique reporta son attention sur Orihime. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le Vice-Capitaine et mit plus de soin dans son examen et finit par se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commise : il avait cru que c'était la pression spirituelle de la belle rousse et, sur le fond, c'était bien le cas, mais elle avait quelque chose de différent ...

- Orihime Inoue ? Finit-il par dire.

- C'est bien moi. Assura-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, relâchant légèrement Shin. Sauf que vous ne me connaissez plus ... Je suis partie trop longtemps ...

Des paroles qui, malheureusement, étaient bien vraies : elle était resté endormie si longtemps et eux, ils n'avaient rien pu faire contre cela ... Dire que la solution avait été d'une simplicité enfantine : envoyé Shin ... Qui avait vaincu ...

- Shin, tu as battu le Cuarta ? Sourit satisfait le blond.

- J'lui ais juste mis une raclée ! Soupira le bleuté. J'crois qu'on devra encore se le coltiner sur le champs de bataille !

- Alors, ta mère avait raison : tu l'as vaincu ... Kurohime n'a plus aucune raison de tuer ta mère ! Maintenant ... Orihime, peux-tu me dire ce qui t'es arrivée au juste ?

Cette femme qui, dans ses souvenirs, était une enfant qui avait dû grandir trop vite et possédait les trais de caractères d'une personnes faible et naïve, qui a des valeurs morales incroyables ... Tourna vers lui un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas ... Une femme qui avait murie et changée ... Qui semblait avoir vécus des épreuves incroyables et en cet instant, même si cette femme lui semblait incroyablement forte, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux ...

- J'y ai cru ! Avoua-t-elle franchement. J'ai cru à toutes ses horreurs qu'il m'a fait vivre ... J'ai cru qu'il était mon ami et j'ai cru que la Soul Society était mon ennemi ... Je me suis laissée avoir ...

Cette pensée sembla la mettre en colère contre elle-même et elle se tourna de nouveau vers Shin, l'attirant à lui pour le serrer de nouveau.

- Sans toi, Shin, je n'aurais pas pu tenir ma promesse ... Comment ai-je pu croire en ce qu'il me disait ?

- Princesse, c'est pas de ta faute ! Assura le bleuté. On s'y serait tous laissé prendre ! Maintenant, t'es de retour et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Maman va être contente de te retrouver!

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et ce fut au tour de toute une horde féminine d'entrer en trombe, Grimmjow sautant sur le lit avant que qui que se soit ne puisse dire quoi que se soit.

- On a ramené du saké ! Chantonna-t-elle en se tournant vers Kisuke. Tu bois un p'tit coup avec nous ! Faut fêter nos victoires du jour !

Elle se mit à rire bruyamment, un de ses rires sadiques qui feraient frémir tout être normalement constitué !

- Comment que j'lui ai trop baisé la gueule à ce connard d'Aizen ! Jubila-t-elle. Il va aller fouiller la Dimension Royale et j'me demande quel tête il aura le jour où il comprendra que le Roi y est plus ! Kisuke, tu bois avec nous ? Toi aussi mon petit Shin !

* * *

Stark n'était pas content, mais alors vraiment pas ! Sa petite sœur mettait en doute son autorité et ça, c'était vraiment pas cool ! Bien décidé à faire regretter à cette petite son affront, il réussit à la traquer et ne tarda pas à arriver sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Orihime où tout le monde se faisait réprimander par Unohana qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les regardants tour à tour alors que Nell était accrochée au coup de sa mère et il resta septique ...

Grimmjow réagit brutalement en le poussant et il faillit tomber dans le vide et s'accrocha tant bien que mal au bord.

- Tu veux m'tuer ? Hurla l'ébène en rentrant dans la chambre.

Un raclement de gorge menaçant se fit entendre et, pour sa survie, l'Arrancar décida de baisser le volume et ... De toute façon, il pouvait plus rien dire vu que ses lèvres furent sceller à celle de la bleutée ... Non, il devait rêver ! C'était pas possible ... Ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il ne rêvait pas ... Que Grimmjow était réellement entrain de l'embrasser ...

Cette scène provoqua diverses réactions dans la chambre, Shiro fit un "ho" très intéressant, Shin lâchant un "ho oh" et Lilinette rigolant nerveusement alors que Hallibel disait "nympho" ... Orihime était la seule qui n'avait pas de réaction ...

- Stark, fait moi l'amour ! Lâcha la bleutée sur un ton chaud.

Notant la forte odeur d'alcool, il se dit que ce soudain intérêt de l'Arrancar n'était peut être pas dû à son charme naturel ... Et que cette femme était toujours aussi changeante : elle avait tentée de le tuer et maintenant, elle lui faisait des avances très chaudes et ...

- Profite en ! Lâcha Lilinette. C'est pas tout les jours qu'tu peux t'faire Grimmjow ! Aller, ta période d'abstinence est finie ! Du sexe ! Du sexe !

Elle aussi semblait avoir bu ... Ce qui déplaisait fortement à Unohana qui commençait à s'énerver.

- ça suffit ! Hurla la femme, perdant patience.

- Chut ! Souffla Grimmjow en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. On est dans un hôpital ici ! Un peu de silence.

La remplaçante provisoire d'Orihime se figea, jetant un regard terrifiant à la bleutée avant d'exploser :

- Sortez tous d'ici !

Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde tenta plus ou moins de fuir par la fenêtre, beaucoup ayant déjà un peu trop bus et lorsque Stark jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, il se demanda pourquoi Grimmjow avait Orihime sur son épaule ...


	18. Chapitre 16 : Evasion et Amusement

**Attention :** Le contenu de ce chapitre pourrait heurter les lecteurs les plus pudiques !

* * *

Kenpachi était septique : cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas vu de hauts gradés ... Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuée de monde passe à coté de lui, courant comme s'ils avaient toutes les troupes d'Aizen derrière eux et cela fit se hausser les sourcils du géant qui décida de céder à la curiosité et courut après tout ce beau petit monde, encouragé par Yachiru. Il réussit à rattraper Shin ... Simplement parce qu'il s'était écroulé au sol, trébuchant ... Prouvant qu'il avait prit une petite cuite ! L'ébène le saisit sous le bras et continua de suivre l'homme le plus proche, finalement, il trouva une troupe exclusivement composée de femmes cachées derrière un buisson trop petit pour toutes les dissimuler ... Même Kisuke avait plus de chance de passer inaperçu accroché en mode "koala" à une branche ...

- Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Chut ! Lâcha Grimmjow en sortant la tête. On a mis en colère Unohana ! Elle est pas contente ... Faut pas lui dire qu'on est là !

- Ok, t'as foutut quoi encore ma belle ?

- Une évasion ? Heu ... Et on a trop bu dans l'hôpital !

- Grimmjow, cache-toi ! Soupira Lilinette qui sortit aussi la tête du buisson et qui sourit bêtement, prouvant qu'elle aussi avait bu. Yachiru ! Comment tu vas ?

- ça a l'air marrant votre truc ! Sourit la jeune interpellée. J'peux venir moi aussi ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour se jeter dans le buisson, les deux têtes disparaissant alors que toutes les feuilles bougeaient étrangement alors que des petits gémissements emplis de sous entendus s'en échappaient avec des phrases pleines de sous entendus telle que "non, ne met pas ta main là !" ou bien "arrête, tu m'chatouilles" ou bien "colle toi contre moi !" ...

Quelqu'un s'accrocha à son bras et Kenpachi fut distrait quelques secondes par Shiro qui tenter de récupérer son "Prince" ... Lui aussi avait bu ... Ok, y en avait qui voulait rivaliser avec la Onzième Division ? Reportant son attention sur le buissons qui continuait de lui faire imaginer des choses pas très catholiques, le géant se demanda combien de temps il pourrait tenir sans violer une de ces femmes qui ne se rendaient même pas compte de ce qu'elles étaient entrain de faire ...

Kisuke tomba, ne pouvant sans doute pas tenir plus longtemps et il se releva dignement, épousant son haori et faisant comme si de rien était.

- Bon, les filles, je crois que nous l'avons semé ! Déclara le blond. Par contre, je crois que nous avons perdus un combattant pendant notre fuite ! Starrk manque à l'appel ! Je demande une minute de silence pour honorer la mémoire du disparu !

Ok ... Il était devenu fou ! Il y pigeait plus rien du tout ... Jetant un regard au blond, il fut étonné de voir toutes les femmes sortir du buissons pour poser leurs mains contre leurs cœur ... Ouais, il était devenu fou ! Y avait pas d'autre hypothèse ! En plus, il voyait Orihime un peu perdue dans le lot et la robe de la petite Lilinette avait souffert cette dernière heure : le bas était déchiré, rendant le vêtement bon pour la poubelle !

- J'suis là ! Déclara la voie froide de Starrk. Putain, les filles, vous abusez et ...

- Baise moi ! Hurla Grimmjow qui se jeta au cou de l'Arrancar.

- Hé, mais s'passe quoi là ? Lâcha la voix interloqué d'Ichigo.

- J'essaye de faire en sorte que Tatsuki soit jalouse et décide de se jeter dans les bras de Starrk en faisant croire que j'ai un intérêt sexuel pour lui, mais j'crois qu'ça marche pas ! Avoua Grimmjow. En tout cas, ça change pas le fait que j'suis toujours en manque ! Ichigo, tu veux coucher avec moi ?

- Dis moi, Ichigo, j'suis pas entrain de rêver, hein ? Demanda septique le géant.

- J'sais pas trop. Avoua le rouquin alors que la bleutée s'avançait lentement vers lui. Heu ... Kenpachi ... J'crois que j'ai besoin d'aide là ...

- Désolé, mec, j'fais pas de truc à trois moi !

- Ho, mais pourtant, c'est cool comme truc et j'connais plein d'positions ! Assura Grimmjow avec un grand sourire carnassier. Comme par exemple, le sandwich ! Et on met au centre la femme ou bien le garçon le moins dominateur et tu sais comment un homme prend un autre homme ? Bah il suffit qu'il ... Hé hé hé ...

- Vous avez eu l'temps de boire combien d'bouteilles ?

- Elle a sifflé celle d'Orihime ! Avoua Hallibel. C'est pas juste, j'en voulais plus ! Ho, les filles, fait drôlement chaud là ...

- Ouais, toutes à la source thermale ! Hurla de joie Yachiru.

- Mais non, quand on a chaud, faut aller dans un lac ! Répliqua Tatsuki avant d'y réfléchir. Mince, y a pas de lac ici !

- Si si ! Assura Grimmjow avec un sourire amusé. J'sais où qu'y a un p'tit lac ! On y va tous ? Aller ! A poil ! A poil !

Ha, qu'est ce qu'il aimait quand ces femmes avaient trop bu ! C'était vraiment trop jouissif et même si cela pouvait devenir dangereux pour l'homme qu'il était, il était bien décidé a pas lâcher prise et à les suivre dans leurs étranges délires.

* * *

Byakuya restait pensif, se demandant si cela était prudent de laisser les Vizards seul avec Muguruma et Hidoi, certes cette femme semblait apte à se battre contre les "choses" qu'ils étaient actuellement, mais que se passerait il si jamais l'un d'eux réussissait à s'échapper ? Ils semblaient avoir récupérer des instincts plus "primitifs" ... Et cela l'inquiétait un peu : même si jusqu'à maintenant, le Vizard décoloré n'avait pas eut de réaction violente d'une quelconque manière ... D'ailleurs, en réalité, Muguruma avait un peu changé : il agissait vraiment étrangement avec Kurohime et cela inquiétait un peu le noble qui veillait depuis toujours sur l'Arrancar ...

Tient, depuis quand éprouvait il un sentiment "paternel" pour l'ébène ? Hum, peut être que leurs rapports avaient évolués tout au long de ses dix années ? Au final, il était sûr d'une chose : il ne laisserait pas un homme lui manquer de respect d'une quelconque façon !

Est ce que le fait que sa mère soit de retour et qu'il ait agit si inconsidérablement avec elle, allaient elles partir du manoir ?

La réponse sembla lui apparaître alors qu'il marchait vers sa demeure, passant par le jardin ... Il n'y avait plus de carpe dans le petit lac artificiel de son magnifique jardin : quelqu'un était entrain de les brûler au dessus d'un feu pour les manger ... Mais il y avait bien d'autres occupants maintenant dans le petit lac ...

- Byakuya ! Appela Yachiru en agitant un bras, l'autre occupé à tenir un morceau de bois où pendait une des carpes. On va manger, tu viens avec nous !

Le regard polaire du ténébreux parcourut toutes les personnes présentes, la plupart n'avaient même pas encore remarqué sa présence, ayant abusé sur l'alcool ... Presque tous étaient en tenus d'Adam ou d'Eve, des serviettes reposants au bord pour le cas où ils voulaient sortir, mais il n'était pas sûr que les personnes ayant trop abusées sur le saké se souviennent de l'utilité de ses choses ... Yachiru y avait pensé, mais Hanatarou était juste derrière pour s'assurer que la serviette ne tombe pas.

Grimmjow l'avait complètement oublié elle vu qu'elle sortit de l'eau en s'élançant vers lui ...

Que devait il faire ? Il ne savait plus trop et resta septique, bouillonnant encore de colère en voyant ce qu'on avait fait du beau jardin et terrassé par la vision de cette femme dénudée qui s'approchait petit à petit de lui et finalement, son manque de réaction provoqua sa propre perte vu qu'il fut agrippé par la bleutée qui se serra contre lui alors que certains sifflements se faisait entendre.

- Terrassé par une femme ! Lâcha avec amusement la voix rauque de Kenpachi. Encore plus pudique qu'Ichigo ! Quoi qu'en fait ... Dis donc Ichigo, tu ne rougis plus comme avant ! Comment t'as fait pour te soigner de ta timidité ?

- Tu paris combien qu'il est encore timide ? Supposa Starrk. Attend, on essaye ! Grimmjow ! Tu crois que tu peux arriver à faire rougir Ichigo ?

- Tu me lances un défi ? Demanda la bleutée en se tournant vers eux.

Les hommes se rincèrent les yeux le temps que Byakuya se mette à réagir, il retira son haori pour le mettre devant la bleutée qui resta septique et finit par pouffer.

- J'ai une promotion ? Souffla-t-elle avec amusement. C'est cool, j'ai même pas eut besoin d'coucher avec toi !

Le noble jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui s'étrangla légèrement avant de retourner dans l'eau, abandonnant l'haori sur le rebord avant de plonger dans l'eau. Ha, décidément, cette femme était vraiment particulière ! Comment devait-il la prendre ? Il ne savait pas ... En fait, il ne savait même pas comment réagir en cet instant vu que son problème n'avait pas changé ... A savoir qu'il avait des squatters qui avaient ravagés son jardin et qu'ils semblaient décidés à rester !

- Byakuya, ils sont bon vos poisson ! Assura Yachiru la bouche pleine.

Il allait perdre la boule ... Tient, s'il les tuait tous, aurait-il droit à des circonstances atténuantes ?

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda la voix étrangement surprise de Kurohime.

- Je crois que nous avons des envahisseurs ! Soupira le noble avec mécontentement.

- Voulez vous que je les fasse partir ? Avec quelques céro bien placés ...

- Kurohime veut nous attaquer ! Cafta Shin. Vite, faut fuir !

Ses simples mots provoquèrent une panique sans précédent sur le petit groupe, les faisant hurler et beaucoup ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que de détaller comme des lapins ... La plupart oubliant les serviettes ... Et laissant septiques Byakuya qui les voyaient courir en tous sens ... Pourvu qu'on ne considère pas les habitants de cette demeure comme des nudistes ... Quoi qu'en fait, c'était clairement le cas et le noble se tourna vers la jeune ténébreuse qui suivait du regard certains de ses compères sans comprendre ce qui leurs arrivaient ... Pauvre âmes innocentes qui ne comprenait pas en quoi cette scène était "impure" !

Elle disparut brutalement et il entendit un cris étrange, se tournant, il ne fut pas tant surprit que ça, de voir la jeune fille tenir son jumeau, le serrant fortement alors qu'il disait vouloir s'enfuir et Byakuya réalisa soudainement ce que cela voulait dire ... D'ailleurs, en y repensant ... Son regard se posa sur le lac où était resté Inoue ainsi que Kenpachi qui s'amusait à se rincer l'œil ... Le noble s'avança vers la jeune femme et se pencha vers elle.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Capitaine Inoue. Lâcha-t-il, sincère. Vous sentez vous bien ?

La jeune femme observait avec une attention particulière ses amis qui couraient toujours, un peu n'importe comment ... Finalement, certaines personnes avaient décidés d'arrêter d'aller n'importe où et Hallibel avait même décidée de replonger dans l'eau, ayant trop froid ...

- Je ne crois pas. Avoua-t-elle franchement après un moment. Tout cela ressemble à un rêve ... Je ne sais plus ce qui est la réalité ou l'imaginaire ... Et j'ai peur de me tromper une fois encore ...

- Vous pensez que c'est votre imagination, mais dans votre esprit, ses gens ferraient-ils une chose aussi insensée que de courir nu dans mon jardin ?

La rousse se tourna vers ses amies et pouffa lorsqu'elle vit Grimmjow taquiner Kisuke avec l'aide de Lilinette, le pauvre blond avait du mal à se dissimuler aux yeux des demoiselles ... Tient, d'ailleurs, comment allait-il faire pour faire fuire cette bande de nudistes ?

- En effet, je l'avoue : jamais je n'aurais imaginée qu'une telle chose puisse être possible. Avoua-t-elle franchement. Comment faites vous pour prendre la chose aussi bien ? Je crois que j'aurais perdue patience !

- Disons qu'avec Shin, j'ai appris à tout prendre de façon très calme ! Il m'a habitué à un comportement assez choquant, surtout avec son petit ami !

- Ho, je vois ... Mais vous devriez tout de même faire quelque chose !

Elle pointa son doigts vers Kisuke qui était en mauvaise posture entre deux femmes bien décidées à lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs. Hum, l'aider ou bien au contraire l'abandonner à son triste sort ? Il ne savait pas trop et finit par reporter son attention vers la rousse, mais haussa les sourcils en entendant un hurlement s'approcher et quelqu'un percuta son dos, l'entraînant dans une chute qui le fit tomber dans l'eau, pour le plus grand plaisir de beaucoup de monde et il fut bientôt rejoint par les autres qui en avaient marre de gambader ici et là.

Byakuya essaya de s'extraire de l'eau, mais Grimmjow, qui était celle qui avait provoquée sa chute, s'accrochait à lui et il abandonna la lutte alors qu'elle l'enlaçait chaleureusement sous les regards amusés.

- Comme vous êtes mignon ! Commenta Tatsuki le regard brillant.

- Maman, comment oses-tu tromper papa alors qu'il est là ! Déclara Shin en sortant son arme. N'as tu pas honte ?

L'Arrancar se saisit de l'arme pour l'envoyer au loin, la lançant comme une lance et le pauvre bleuté hurla avant de se précipiter sur l'arme ... Heureusement, Kurohime fut plus rapide : le pauvre garçon voulait "réconforter son papa d'amour" ... Oubliant que le dit "papa" était une arme extrêmement tranchante et que la serrer dans ses bras et hors de son fourreau pouvait être extrêmement dangereux !

- C'est finit entre nous ! Lâcha Grimmjow d'un aire digne. J'ai tourné la page et je vais m'unir avec un autre ! Apprécie le spectacle, Ulquiorra !

Le regard brillant la bleutée se tourna vers Byakuya qui eut un sursaut, ne comprenant que trop bien les intentions peu commune de cette femme et il se demanda comment il allait faire pour réussir à la fuire ... Finalement, que son jardin soit ravagé par une horde d'alcoolo ne lui semblait plus si grave que ça ...

* * *

Ichigo n'avait pas l'esprit très clair en cet instant et voir Grimmjow si proche de Byakuya lui mettait les nerfs à vifs sans qu'il sut pourquoi : il avait cru être soigné de cet attachement qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas ! Pourquoi après tant de temps ne pouvait-il pas se soigner d'une chose aussi incroyable que l'amour ... Non, c'était pas ça, c'était de la fascination ! Il avait toujours était fascinée par Grimmjow, dès leurs premières rencontres jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la voir évoluer au fil des combats et la voir évoluer sur le plan psychologique ...

Lui, il avait toujours crut qu'un jour, elle le remarquerait, mais finalement, elle s'était toujours tournée vers d'autre et en cet instant, c'était le cas : elle était plus intéressée par le cas du noble que par le sien et cela ne fit qu'augmenter d'avantage sa frustration. Il finit par abandonner l'idée de comprendre quoi que se soit et reporta son attention sur son ex-femme qui conversait avec Kurohime, celle-ci se joignant à eux avec joie et appréciant volontiers la fraîcheur de l'eau sur son corps. Elle ne le regardait plus, elle ne le regarderait sans doute plus jamais et il pouvait parfaitement comprendre pourquoi ...

Non, ce n'était pas ça : elle avait changée ... C'était étrange de ne remarquer cela qu'en cet instant, mais c'était le cas, son regard n'était plus le même ... D'où lui venait cette impression ? Dans tout les cas, une chose était sûre : elle n'était plus la même et l'idée qu'elle soit en réalité manipulée par Luma lui traversa bien l'esprit, mais elle ne semblait pas dangereuse et puis ...

Et Kubomi savait que c'était bien elle ... Haussant les sourcils, le rouquin se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qu'il était le seul à avoir remarqué, et pour cause : il restait dissimulé dans un coin et s'il n'y avait pas eu un lien entre eux deux, jamais Ichigo n'aurait noté sa présence ! Il se demanda s'il devait prévenir les autres de sa présence ici et finit par se dire que les autres le remarqueraient bien à un moment donné, à moins qu'ils n'aient tous trop bus pour remarquer ? En tout cas, tout le monde faisait comme si de rien était ? Allez savoir ! De toute façon, Ichigo avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de se soucier de son double "maléfique" et pervers ! Si celui-ci jouait les timides, c'était vraiment pas son problème !

- Grimmjow ! Soupira-t-il. Pourquoi tu le laisserais pas tranquille ?

- Parce que c'est marrant de l'embêter lui ! Avoua franchement la bleutée avant qu'un sourire carnassier n'apparaisse sur le coin de ses lèvres. Ho, tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ? Petit coquin ! Fallait le demander !

Devait-il être flatté ou terrifié par le regard de prédateur que lui lança l'Arrancar ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais une chose était sûre : il se sentait flatté du soudain intérêt que lui porta Grimmjow et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement alors que la poitrine de cette magnifique femme se pressait contre son torse ... Erreur fatale vu que Tatsuki intervint pour poser sa main sur son visage et l'écarter de la femme fatale.

- Ichigo, c'est pas parce qu'elle te fait du rentre-dedans que tu peux te permettre d'en profiter ! Lâcha l'ébène en clignant des yeux. Elle a un coup dans l'nez et ... Et ...

Tatsuki se tourna vers l'Arrancar qui s'était collée à elle, souriant à la jeune femme d'un de ses rictus empli de sous entendus et cela ne sembla pas plaire à la Vice-Capitaine qui restait extrêmement sur la défensive.

- Heu, Grim, tu m'fais quoi là ? Demanda l'ébène en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah, j'l'ai dis : si j'suis pas satisfaite par un homme ce soir, j'vire ma cuite ! Répondit très sérieusement la bleutée. Vu que t'es vierge et en pleine forme, j'vais t'prendre toi pour amante ! Allez, fait pas ta timide ! J'suis sûre que c'est c'que tu attendais depuis toujours et que c'est même pour ça que tu t'es préservée ! Hein ?

- Mais non ! Qu'est c'que tu m'chantes là ! Grimmjow, lâche moi ! J't'ai dis de me lâcher !

- GRIMMJOW ! Hurla Starrk qui se jeta sur le couple peu probable.

Les trois personnes sombrèrent dans l'eau et Ichigo se demanda s'ils ne devaient pas les aider à émerger de nouveau. Finalement, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'être aidé pour remonter à la surface, chacun se débattant difficilement dans les eaux sous les regards amusées.

- T'avais cas être plus rapide ! Gronda la bleutée en poussant au loin Starrk.

- J'suis là depuis l'début ! Protesta l'ébène. C'est même grâce à toi que j'l'ai rencontré ! J'te rappelle qu'on l'avait enlevé, Ulquiorra et moi, pour apprendre à connaître les femmes !

Ichigo tiqua et s'écria un bruyant "Quoi" en pointant l'arrancar du doigt.

- Attend, vous aviez enlevé Tatsuki pour quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi, elle te l'avais jamais dit ? Lâcha surprit l'homme. En fait, au début, c'était parce qu'Ulquiorra et moi, on avait du mal à comprendre les réactions d'une femme ! Vu que les rapports avec Hallibel étaient pas au mieux, on est allé sur Terre pour en parler avec une humaine ! Sauf que Tatsuki était pas très coopérative ... Et vu qu'elle était mignonne, j'l'ai embarquer avec nous au Hueco Mundo !

- Ouais, et j'me souviens parfaitement du fait qu'elle hurlait que vous vouliez la violer ! Ajouta Grimmjow. Si je ne t'avais pas détourner en t'envoyant la boite contenant le "secret des humaines", bah vous l'auriez prise à deux ! Hein ? Bande de pervers !

- Non, je l'aurais juste prise devant Ulquiorra pour qu'il sache comment le faire ! Sourit bêtement Starrk.

Le pauvre se ramassa le pied de Tatsuki dans la tête, celle-ci ne semblait pas heureuse.

- Espèce de pervers ! Hurla-t-elle. Bande de dévergondés ! J'en ai ma claque ! J'me tire !

Sur ces mots, la femme sortit de l'eau, laissant une belle vue à l'assemblé alors qu'elle partait, la tête haute ... Et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire ! Ce qui fut une grave erreur vu que l'ébène se tourna vers lui, le regard brillant d'envie vengeresse de lui faire payer cet affront ... Cette fois, il devait vraiment fuir ou ce serait les derniers instant de son existence !

* * *

Grimmjow était assise sur un fauteuil, se faisant grandement réprimander par Byakuya mais ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite alors qu'elle se séchait les cheveux. Elle portait bien sûr un peignoir pour dissimuler son corps comme ses enfants qui étaient tous là en cet instant, même Shin et même Aiko qu'on avait retrouvé entrain de bouder dans un coin ... Il était cependant dur pour le noble de maintenir l'ordre avec la famille Jaggerjack au grand complet ! Soupirant, il finit par abandonner et s'assit sur un fauteuil, juste à coté du boudeur.

- Avec le retour de Shinji, je vais être rétrogradé ! Soupira Blanche qui eut une moue. J'aimais bien être Capitaine ! ça me donnait des airs !

- Peut être que tu pourras garder l'haori ? Souffla Kurohime. Quoi qu'en fait, n'y compte pas trop !

- Ha, dès que j'retrouve mon Capitaine, je lui ... Grogna Iro en serrant les poings. Cet imbécile ... Il va m'le payer ...

Pouvoir revivre de telle situation de famille lui avait manqué, même si pendant longtemps, elle n'avait vécus qu'avec Kuro et Shin. Pouvoir vivre avec tous ses enfant et cela même si ce n'était qu'en apparence, ça la comblait et elle rêvassa en observant ses deux magnifiques filles débattre sur l'utilité de l'haori de Capitaine, l'Arrancar assurant que c'était un vêtement inutile tandis que l'Hybride assurait que l'avoir, c'était "super classe". Son regard bleu se posa ensuite sur Shin qui parlait avec Iro, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il était aussi mécontent ... Aiko, quand à lui, restait de son coté, ne cherchant la compagnie de personne, se contentant de rester silencieux en espérant sans doute qu'on l'oublierait ...

C'était sans compter sur sa mère qui était bien décidé à ce qu'il s'intègre ! Elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui et même s'il se renfrogna, cela n'empêcha pas sa mère de s'installer à coté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, soupirant de bien être. Grimmjow n'avait jamais put le tenir enfant, ni même dans son adolescence ... En fait, elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir jamais prit pour l'étreindre de cette façon. Elle nota dans la seconde qui suivit qu'il était "immunisé" contre ce genre de démonstration d'affection et cela l'étonna fortement ... Ce garçon qui, dix ans plus tôt, ne pouvait pas être pris dans les bras d'une femme, voilà qu'il semblait capable de les supporter maintenant, non ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur au garçon qui ne sembla pas affecté par celui-ci et elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi : il était complètement aveugle ! Vérifiant l'information en passant une main devant son regard, elle eut un pincement la lèvres inférieure et pencha la tête sur le coté, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son fils ...

- Comment Aizen a-t-il put te changer en si peu de temps ? Soupira-t-elle tristement.

- Il ne m'a pas changé, c'est moi qui me suis endurci ! Répliqua le brun. Il faut bien l'être si je veux me battre contre vous, non ?

- Hé, c'est pas nous qui t'avons trahis ! C'est juste que tu n'as jamais eut de libre arbitre !

Le garçon sembla indigné par l'aveu de sa mère, mais plutôt que de répliquer, il se détourna en la poussant légèrement, mais elle s'accrocha à la chair de sa chair, au sang de son sang, n'ayant aucune envie de le lâcher ! Il avait beau se considérer comme son ennemi, elle, elle le voyait comme son fils ! Maintenant qu'elle avait put le récupérer, elle était bien décidé à le garder et cela, quoi qu'il arrive ! Elle n'avait pas prit des risques inconsidérables pour voir son garçon lui échapper ...

- Je choisis ! Assura finalement Aiko.

- Tu restes avec lui parce que tu es notre dernière chance de salut ! Répliqua-t-elle avec amusement. Ton père ne prendrais pas le risque de te perdre en commettant une erreur, mais si tu le trahis, la punition sera de taille ...

Il resta silencieux, se doutant que c'était vrai. C'était ainsi que procédait Aizen : faire en sorte de retenir les gens en leurs faisant croire qu'ils ont le choix ... Alors que ce n'est pas le cas vu que le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo peut prévoir tout et même si plusieurs scénario sont possible, il aura une solution pour chacun d'entre eux ...

- On a pas besoin de ta protection, Aiko, alors fais tes choix, tes vrais choix ! Souffla Grimmjow en collant sa tête contre son épaule.

- Tu t'attends à quel genre de choix ? Répliqua froidement le garçon.

- Une autre tenue vestimentaire ! Proposa Kurohime.

- Le lieu où tu vivras ta vie ! Chantonna Blanche.

- Une date pour ton anniversaire ? Ironisa Iro.

- Un petit copain ! Sourit bêtement Shin.

- J'aime ma tenue, j'aime le Hueco Mundo, je connais la date de mon anniversaire et j'ai un petit copain ! Assura le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Tout le monde resta muet face à l'aveu et chacun s'observa d'un air interrogatif : cela expliquait pourquoi il n'éprouvait pas de révulsion au contact humain, non ?

- Petit coquin ! Lâcha Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier. Alors, c'est qui ton copain ? Hein ? L'es mignon ? Hein ? Répond !

- Ouais, t'ention, on a les moyens de te faire parler ! Menaça Shin qui semblait très motivé pour le coup.

- C'est pas la peine ! Répliqua Aiko sur un ton acide. Tu le connais pas ! C'est un "nouveau" !

- Alex, hein ? Souffla Blanche dans son coin. Pervers !

- Quoi ? S'indigna l'homme.

- Pédophile ! Reprit Grimmjow.

- Mais non, c'est pas vrai ! C'est lui qui c'est jeté sur moi et pas le contraire !

- Ho, tu a été violenté par un vilain garçon ! Vient là que je te réconforte mon petit bébé !

Elle n'attendit pas que son fils vienne à elle et le sera contre elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le câliner ... Mais intrigué par cette histoire ...

- Tu l'as mis en danger ! Fit remarquer le brun. C'est mon fraccion ... Sans moi, il n'a plus de protection et ...

- Il est devenu la chose la plus importante pouvant exister à Las Noches ! Le coupa Grimmjow. Il aura la meilleure des protections et cela même quand Aizen aura comprit que la Dimension Royale est vide et s'il ne comprend pas que cet être est son atout le plus grand ... Il le comprendra, même après ...

- Je persiste à dire que vous allez perdre ! Vous devrez vous soumettre à la volonté d'Aizen !

- Je ne sais pas si tout le monde devra se soumettre ou non à Aizen, mais je sais que, pour ma part, je ne me plierais pas !

- Maman, je ...

- Quoi que tu puisses dire, je ne changerais pas d'avis, Aiko ... Moi, j'ai fais mon choix et même si celui-ci vous met tous en danger, je ne changerais pas d'avis ! De toute façon, j'ai bien eut la preuve que chacun d'entre vous peut se défendre sans moi ! N'est ce pas mon petit Shin ? Ha, que je suis fière de mes enfants !

- Bon, bah c'est pas tout ça, mais moi, j'vais dormir chez mon copain ! Soupira le bleuté qui récupéra son zanpakuto pour l'accrocher à sa ceinture.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Avoua Kurohime en se tournant vers lui.

- Quoi ? Tu t'es tellement inquiété pour moi que ça ?

Kurohime garda le silence en fixant son frère et décida brutalement d'aller se coucher, n'ajoutant pas un mot supplémentaire ... Tout cela était fort intriguant !


	19. Chapitre 17 : Les amours risqués

Orihime était allongée dans son futon, essayant vainement de trouvé le sommeil, mais elle n'y arrivait pas et au contraire, elle avait honte d'elle ... Comment avait elle put tomber dans le piége de cet Arrancar ? Se retournant dans les draps, elle se mordit les lèvres en essayant de se souvenir de tout ce qui l'avait fait flanché peu à peu et elle avait encore du mal à admettre qu'il avait put lui faire croire que tout avait été réel. Luma ne s'était pas que montrer malin, mais malsain aussi vu sa manière de procéder ! Pourquoi lui avait-il fait croire que tous ses amis étaient morts ? Pour la faire souffrir et céder ... Ha, quel sotte elle avait été !

Rien que de repenser à son idiotie, elle avait l'impression que des larmes de rage menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues et lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit furtif, elle se releva, sa main trouvant tout de suite la poignée de son zanpakuto qu'elle envoya directement vers la provenance même du bruit.

La lame fila à travers la pièce et se planta dans le mur à l'endroit exact où quelques centièmes de secondes plus tôt s'était trouvé le visage identique à celui d'Ichigo. Le regard d'ambre se posa sur la lame, son visage ne dévoilant aucun des sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver alors qu'il venait d'échapper à une mort certaine et bien qu'Orihime ne voyait pas le mal de vouloir se défendre d'un inconnu qui avait pénétré dans sa chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en tirant la couverture, se recouvrant au maximum.

- Que faites vous là ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait assuré.

- Je viens veiller sur tes nuits, Princesse, comme ces dix dernières années. Répondit d'une voix amusé l'Hollow.

- Et qui es tu pour veiller sur moi ? Je peux me débrouiller seule !

- Tu n'te souviens plus ? Je suis celui qui rêve de toi ... Je suis ton prétendant le plus acharné ! Et je compte toujours partager ta couche ... Et tant qu'on y es et que tu n'es plus armée, pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu ?

Sur ses mots bien étranges, l'hollow utilisa le sonido pour atterrir sur le futon, un sourire carnassier apparaissant sur ses lèvres et Orihime se demanda comment réagir face à cette situation bien étrange. L'homme n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'attraper la couverture, mais la rousse réagit et giffla le décolorer qui haussa les sourcils de surprise, peu habitué à la voir réagir de cette façon et son visage se transforma brutalement, marqué par l'inquiétude.

- Il ne t'a rien fait faire ? S'enquit-il, frottant sa joue.

- De quoi parles-tu encore ? Répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah, tu sais : faire l'amour ! Parce que si tu m'as trompée, même dans ce foutus rêve ... J'te jure que j'tuerais ton amant !

Cette déclaration était surprenante et elle ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils, fixant l'homme vraiment très surprise par sa déclaration. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Si elle avait fait quelque chose avec quelqu'un, cela ne le regardait pas et de toute façon ... Cela n'avait pas été sérieux vu que tout ce qu'elle avait vécus n'était qu'une simple illusion !

Elle changea de tactique, comprenant qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille, alors elle sortit du futon pour quitter la chambre, décidant d'aller boire quelque chose en espérant que cet imbécile serait reparti. La jeune femme ne franchit même pas la porte de sa chambre que l'Hollow s'interposa, se mettant entre la sortie et elle et elle lâcha un soupir dépité, ne comprenant réellement pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Quoi qu'en fait, peut-être n'avait-il aucune envie de couper court à leur conversation aussi rapidement et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais c'était de calme et de tranquillité dont elle avait besoin. Elle voulut le lui dire, mais elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que des lèvres la scellait pour engloutir les sons qui avaient cherchés à en sortir.

Une langue passa sur ses lèvres, mais ne demanda pas à aller plus loin, le décoloré s'écartant d'elle pour l'observer de son regard dorée et hypnotisant. Il n'avait pas le visage qu'abordait habituellement une créature dangereuse et au contraire, il semblait presque heureux et sa mains frôla sa joue, se glissa dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'ai attendu. Avoua-t-il contre ses lèvres. Toutes ses années, je t'ai attendu ...

- Si cela peut te rassurer, je n'ai rien fait avec qui que se soit !

- Et quelqu'un aurait-il tenté quoi que se soit avec toi ?

- Pourquoi insister sur ce sujet ? Cela ne te regarde en rien, que je sache !

- Je suis ton prétendant ! Je dois savoir ... Et j'écarterais quiconque se trouve sur mon chemin !

Eliminer toute concurrence pour être sur de l'avoir ? Hé bien, il avait encore une drôle de façon de réfléchir et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Croyait-il réellement qu'il pouvait agir ainsi avec tous ses potentiels rivaux ? Allons donc ! Il était vraiment toujours aussi primitif cet être-là ... Et c'était peut être ce qui faisait son charme ? Aller savoir ...

- Il n'y a eut personne ! Assura-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Crois-tu réellement que j'avais le temps de me faire courtiser ou de seulement répondre à ce genre d'attentes ? De toute façon ... Mon cœur était déjà pris par un autre ...

- Si tu me dis que c'est Ichigo, ne crois pas que je l'épargnerais à cause du lien qui nous unis ! Répliqua l'Hollow. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens, quitte à me détruire moi même.

- Se pourrait-il que tu sois jaloux de toi-même ? Rigola-t-elle.

- Oui ! Parfaitement ! Pourquoi on pourrait pas être jaloux de soi-même ! Y en a bien qui n'aime que leur personne ! Pourquoi j'pourrais pas me détester ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas logique comme réaction !

- Les Hollows et les Shinigami pensent pas pareil ! Répliqua avec un petit grognement le décoloré. Ils sont bien plus primitifs que vous ! Et oui, sans doute stupides, mais j'm'en branle ! Toi être à moi ! Comprit ? Mâle ou même femelle vouloir toi, moi zigouiller eux !

Orihime ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en entendant Kubomi parler de la sorte : il voulait se donner des airs de brute épaisse qui ne pense qu'à elle et pourtant, elle n'était pas armée et il ne semblait toujours pas près à la plaquer au sol pour la faire sienne et au contraire, ses mouvements restaient incroyablement délicats.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, mais tu pourrais sortir de ma chambre ? Soupira-t-elle avec une moue.

- Non, moi vouloir toi ! Répliqua le Hollow en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Je veux goûter à tes délicates lèvres et ... Enfin, tu comprendras que mes pensées soient pas très catholiques ! ça fait dix ans que j'peux te voir sous toutes les coutures sans pouvoir te toucher ... C'était extrêmement frustrant !

- Comment ça ... "sous toutes les coutures" ? ...

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les coins des lèvres de l'Hollow ...

- Oui, je t'ais observé ... "Sous toutes les coutures" ! Je t'ai regardé "partout" !

- Partout ? S'offusqua Orihime.

- Partout ! Confirma Kubomi, faisant rougir plus encore la belle Rousse.

Non, il n'avait tout de même pas profité de son état de faiblesse pour ... Pour ... Mais il venait de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas touché ...

- Regarder n'est pas "toucher" ! Souffla avec amusement le décoloré, pouvant lire sur son visage ses émotions.

... Ha ! Cet Hollow ! Quel idiot ! Elle essaya de le frapper, mais il s'écarta d'un coup de sonido, son ricanement lui parvenant clairement. Ha, c'était vraiment qu'un idiot !

* * *

Tout le monde aurait dut être heureux de voir réapparaître le Capitaine au sein de la Troisième Division, surtout quand on remarquait qu'il n'avait subit aucun dégât apparent et pourtant, Iro n'était pas du tout heureux. Il était loin le garçon difficilement maîtrisable qui aimait embêter tout le monde : l'argenté avait décidé d'utiliser la tactique "torture psychologique" que sa mère avait inventé quelques années plus tôt et qui avait fait flippé, même les plus grands. Vous savez ? Se montrer incroyablement à l'écoute et très sérieux et surtout, ne pas oublier d'avoir un sourire ! ... Sauf qu'il fallait pas en demander trop à Iro : son énergie s'échappait de lui, ressemblant plus à un système d'alarme avertissant quiconque l'approchant qu'il était sur le point d'exploser !

- Voulez vous un thé ? Demanda l'argenté en souriant à son supérieur.

Celui-ci leva le regard vers son Vice-Capitaine et parut décontenancé ... Evidement, Iro devait réellement ressemblé à une bombe à retardement qui aurait la capacité de détruire toute forme de vie dans le Seireitei si jamais il venait à exploser et peut être même était-ce réel : il n'avait jamais utilisé toutes ses capacités au niveau de l'énergie spirituelle, n'était jamais aller jusqu'au maximum alors qui savait ? ... Non ! C'était pas possible de détruire toute forme de vie dans un rayon de trente kilomètres rien qu'avec la pression ... Expérience à mener à ce sujet et qui se ferait maintenant en cas d'explosion émotionnelle du sujet "Iro Jaggerjack Ichimaru" !

Le blond continua de fixer la tasse de thé encore quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils.

- C'est quoi ce qu'on voit dépasser là ? Questionna Izuru.

- Du Cyanure ! Répondit "jovialement" l'argenté.

- Hum, posez ça là, je le boirais plus tard ...

Le cadet s'approcha pour poser si brutalement la tasse sur la table que certains crayons tressautèrent et le Capitaine lui-même releva le visage vers son subalterne, le regard plein de reproche ...

Compte à rebours final : 5 ... Un regard plein de reproche ? ... 4 ... Alors comme ça, il lui faisait un regard plein de reproche ? ... 3 ... Mais de quel droit lui faisait-il des reproches ? ... 2 ... Il avait pas le droit : c'était lui qu'était partit cher Aizen ! ... 1 ... C'était lui qui était partit sans même un regard en arrière ! ... Explosion !

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Hurla-t-il en pointant son Capitaine. T'as pas l'droit ! C'est moi la victime dans cette affaire et je demande des réparations ! Tout de suite ! Maintenant ! Excuse toi pour tout ce que tu as fait !

Izuru écarquilla les yeux et donna l'impression de vouloir exploser de rire, mais réussit à se contenir par dieu seul savait quel miracle.

- Excuse moi ! Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire indulgent. Je n'aurais pas dû partir sans ton autorisation et je n'aurais pas dû non plus envisager le fait d'y aller, mais je ne regretterais pas ... Excuse moi aussi d'avoir préféré protéger ta mère plutôt que de rester en sécurité.

Il avait l'air sincère, et pourtant, l'argenté n'était pas satisfait ... Pourquoi ? ... Ha oui !

- Et pour le baiser ! Hurla-t-il.

- Non, je ne m'excuserais pas pour le baiser ! Répliqua l'autre.

Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée ... Comment ça il allait pas s'excuser ? Hé, mais si ! Il devait s'excuser ! Hé ho, on embrasse pas un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge, quarante ans, sans s'excuser ! Faut pas oublier qu'il est un coureur de jupon et que c'est lui qui vole les baisers d'habitude ... Posant les mains sur le bureau, Iro reprit de l'air dans ses poumons pour hurler un bon coup, sauf qu'il ne put rien dire du tout, se bloquant totalement lorsque le Shinigami se releva une nouvelle fois pour lui faire face ... Et quel face à face ! Il était beaucoup trop proche !

Evaluation de la distance entre eux deux : nul ...

Ecarquillant les yeux, le Vice-Capitaine se recula en posant les mains sur sa bouche un peu comme si le contact direct avec celle de son Capitaine l'avait brûlé au troisième degrés. Non, il avait dut rêvé ... Non ... Attendez voir deux secondes ... Il avait pas rêvé ! Cet homme venait encore une fois de l'embrasser et ça, c'était ...

- C'est du harcèlement sexuelle ! Hurla-t-il.

- Quand c'est toi qui vole un baiser, ce n'est pas la même chose, c'est ça ? Répliqua avec amusement Izuru.

- Monsieur, ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas !

- La mienne ne vous concerne pas plus que cela !

- De quoi ? Mais, je ne me suis jamais montrer indiscret vous concernant et ...

- Si j'ai suivi ta mère, c'est pour plusieurs raisons et je dois avouer que la plupart étaient plus "personnelles" que "professionnelles". De ce fait, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre concernant le fait que j'y sois allé.

- Et s'ils vous avez tué ? Cria Iro au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

- Tu aurais repris le commandement ! Soupira le blond avec un haussement d'épaule. Tu as les capacités pour devenir Capitaine ! Il faudra juste que tu te trouves un remplaçant. Souviens-toi que Shin n'est pas dans notre Division pour être envoyé au front en cas de bataille et ...

- Oui, je me souviens de ça ! Le coupa l'argenté avec agacement. Revenons en au baiser ! Pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé et pourquoi ne voulez vous pas vous excusez ?

Le Shinigami leva le regard sur l'hybride, l'air un peu dépité et Iro eu l'impression de fondre : ce mec ... Etait innocent ! Il ne semblait pas voir où était le mal dans le fait de l'embrasser et pourtant, c'était tellement clair : il n'avait commis aucun péché et était un ange immaculé qui fit fondre le Vice-Capitaine sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Depuis quand ce mec pouvait être aussi désarmant ? Non ! C'était lui qui l'avait embrassé et pas l'contraire !

- Je viens de t'embrasser parce que j'en avais envie ! Déclara le blond. Quand au premier baiser ... C'était au cas où je mourrais ... Je voulais partir en ayant goûté une fois à tes lèvres perverses qui vont voir partout ... Tu embrasses tellement de monde et tu ne m'as jamais embrassé ... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes mon supérieur ! Et puis, vous êtes ... Izuru Kira ! Je sais que vous avez été un des amants de mon père et je n'ai pas envie d'être comparé à lui et je trouverais ça presque malsain !

- Menteur ! Tu ne dis pas la vérité ...

Iro haussa les sourcils, surprit d'avoir était découvert aussi facilement ... Lui qui croyait être encore capable de manipuler son Capitaine, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de secret pour lui et cette vérité ... Le troubla bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulut l'admettre. Cet homme était ... Magnifique ...

- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas comme ta sœur, Kurohime : tu ne veux pas te lier plus encore avec ceux qui sont tes amis ? Tu as peur de perdre les personnes auquel tu t'attacherais ? Ou bien est-ce autre chose ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Mentit l'argenté. Désolé Capitaine, j'ai beaucoup de travail à effectuer !

Et puis, il tenta de fuire, mais à une vitesse raisonnable, se dirigeant vers la porte en essayant de paraître ... Heu ... Hum ... Innocent ? ... Bien sûr, il se heurta à un mur de chair et recula, surprit par le fait que son supérieur ne le laissa pas fuir. Hé, pourquoi fallait qu'il agisse ainsi ?

- Je voulais le voir. Déclara le blond. J'ai gardé pendant toutes ses années une information "secrète" ... Ta mère était au courant ... Elle n'a rien dit à ce sujet ... Jamais ...

- Mais, de quoi vous parlez ? Lâcha surprit l'argenté.

- J'ai un fils à Las Noches et je voulais le voir ...

* * *

Alors là, s'il y avait une interrogation qui traversait l'esprit de Kubomi, c'était bien "mais qu'est c'que j'ai fais" ? Et il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Enfin, si, il avait fait plein de trucs de mal comme voler de la nourriture ou bien mater Orihime sous toutes les coutures ... Ou même donner de mauvais conseils à son fils qui vivait en "double couple" ! Mais autrement ... Il avait jamais eu le temps de tuer qui que se soit ... Ha, si, Ulquiorra ... Mais c'était un ennemi à ce moment ... Enfin, bref ... Pourquoi ... Ho oui, POURQUOI on lui demander à LUI de ... De quoi déjà ?

- Grimmjow, tu peux m'expliquer c'que j'dois faire ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la bleutée qui le traînait au sol.

- Entraîner les Vizards devenus Arrancars ! Lâcha-t-elle comme si cela était logique.

- Hé, j'ai une nana à draguer et à foutre dans mon lit !

- Vu comment tu t'y prends, ça risque pas d'arriver ... Macho va !

- Moi être personne primitive ! Taper, tuer, boire et baiser !

- Rappelle moi : c'est quand la dernière fois que t'as fait l'amour avec quelqu'un et c'était qui ?

Le décoloré resta muet quelques instants avant d'avoir un moue.

- Ok, c'était avec Orihime et quand on a conçus Shiro ... Et toi alors ?

- C'était y à dix ans et avec Ichimaru ! Gronda la bleutée. Dis moi voir : comment on fait pour tenir aussi longtemps ?

- Bah, moi, j'ai bien essayé hier, mais elle m'a jeté ...

- Et moi donc, j'voulais être gentille ... Mais il m'a même pas laisser l'embrasser !

- Sacrilège ! Qui était ce donc ? Ichigo ? Quel puceau pudique ce gars !

- Il était le premier à se mettre à poil dans le lac artificiel de Byakuya ... D'ailleurs, va falloir qu'on le repart et qu'on achète de nouvelles carpes ...

L'Hollow se mit à rire bruyamment au souvenir de ce qui était arrivé au magnifique jardin des Kuchiki. Il fallait un entretient incroyable pour le maintenir en forme et un groupe d'enragés avait démoli tout ce travail en une seule et unique soirée ! Y avait vraiment que cette femme pour faire un truc pareil et il ne pouvait que la féliciter ! Tient, d'ailleurs, maintenant, il avait le nom de l'homme qui avait repoussé les avances de la belle ...

- Pourquoi tu te tournes pas vers Kenpachi ou Ichigo ? Demanda-t-il après s'être calmé. T'serait sûre avec eux d'avoir c'que tu veux !

Elle se stoppa et se tourna vers lui, son visage semblait alors incroyablement sérieux.

- Kubomi, je crois que c'est pas le moment de se faire un remake d'Amour Gloire et Beauté ! Soupira-t-elle. Lorsqu'Aizen comprendra que le Roi n'est pas dans la Dimension Royale, il attaquera forcément la Soul Society ... Kyoraku a déjà commencé à faire évacuer le Rukongai pour éviter des morts en masse, mais cela n'empêchera pas le Seireitei de se prendre une attaque d'une incroyable puissance !

- D'accord ! Soupira-t-il en se relevant. Si j'ai bien compris, tu commences à préparer tout le monde à cette bataille ! Ouais, j'vois l'genre ! Mais y à un truc que j'pige pas : pourquoi tu veux d'mon aide ?

- Tu es indispensable dans cette bataille ! Toi et Ichigo, vous pourriez atteindre une puissance phénoménale si vous acceptiez de travailler ensemble et tu peux aider les Arrancars à obtenir plus de puissance ... Sans toi, nous n'auront aucune chance de l'emporter.

- Ha, j'préférerais que se soit un Shinigami pure souche qu'y m'dise ce truc ! Tout le monde n'est pas de ton avis !

- Ne veux-tu donc pas protéger Orihime ? Et ton fils ! Sais-tu ce qui arrivera si jamais Aizen l'emporte ?

Ho, ça, il ne le savait que trop bien : il supprimerait de la surface de tous les mondes toutes personnes susceptibles de devenir une menace pour lui et Shiro était dans cette catégorie : son énergie spirituelle n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fil du temps et continuait encore d'évoluer tout comme l'énergie d'Ichigo, c'était moins flagrant, mais bien réel. Iro et Blanche aussi seraient sans doute considérés comme de potentiel danger ...

- Ce sera pas la joie ! Grogna le décoloré. Grimmjow, plutôt que de préparer une armée, on devrait aller s'préparer à partir !

- Partir pour aller où ? Répliqua la bleutée avant qu'un sourire carnassier n'apparaisse sur le coin de ses lèvres. Hé, t'inquiétes pas ... Aizen gagnera pas ! Y a pas moyen alors dépêches toi de rendre fort ses p'tits ! Et réveille Ichigo ! Si vous acceptez pas de travailler ensemble, j'pourrais rien faire pour vous !

- Tu parais si sûre de toi !

L'Arrancar posa un doigt contre son front et il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux quelques secondes, surprit parce qu'il éprouvait alors : tout son corps était paralysé sans qu'il puisse déterminer pourquoi ... Mais il était sûr d'une chose : c'était Grimmjow qui le paralysait et il en était plus que persuadé au vu de son regard brillant.

- Tu es une partie de l'âme d'Ichigo. Lâcha-t-elle avec amusement. Toi plus que tous les autres, tu devrais savoir que si l'on désire une chose, on l'obtient toujours ! Je veux vaincre Aizen, alors soit j'y parviens ... Soit ...

- Tu redeviens sa maitresse ! Acheva le Hollow.

- Non ! Soit je meurs ! J'ai décidé de ne plus jamais être à lui, quoi qu'il en coûte ... Je ne serais plus jamais à lui !

Et ce n'était clairement pas des paroles en l'air, mais comment croyait-elle pouvoir échapper à Aizen ? S'il devenait le Roi et qu'elle ne comptait pas fuir, elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper à moins de penser au suicide ? Non, elle n'y pensait pas ! Elle était tout de même née d'un Hollow au départ, alors ... L'instinct de survie devait être clairement dominant, alors, menacer sa vie ? C'était une chose impossible pour eux !

Elle, elle était suffisamment barge pour y penser ... Mais pour le faire ? Allons donc !

* * *

Iro était pâle et bien que cela aurait parus alarmant pour quiconque l'aurait trouvé dans cet état, ce n'était pas le cas pour Izuru qui comprenait parfaitement qu'il puisse être dans cet état. Après les aveux qu'il venait de lui faire ... Cela en aurait décontenancé plus d'un et même les plus apte à réagir "normalement" aurait sans doute perdus leur sang froid face à cette situation désarmante !

- Tu l'as vu ? Demanda l'argenté.

- Oui, je l'ai vu et sa mère aussi, elle me semble encore plus fragile qu'avant. Avoua le blond. Tu dois la connaître : Axel ...

- Oui, c'est le cas : elle a toujours été amoureuse d'Aizen et aurait put faire n'importe quoi pour lui avant que je parte ... Avant même ma naissance d'ailleurs ! Comment ça se fait que ... Enfin, comment vous avez ?

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'un dessin ? Je crois que je peux dire que ... Je l'ai violée ... Même si c'était un ordre d'Aizen qu'elle se donne à moi ...

- Alicia aurait put faire une insémination artificielle ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cela se passe ainsi avec Aizen ? Je le ... Hais ...

- Il avait l'air ... Bien ...

Iro pencha la tête sur le coté, l'observant avec attention ... Mais le Capitaine ne savait pas quoi dire à ce sujet : il avait vu son enfant, pouvait même mettre un nom à ce visage ... Mais autrement, il ne savait pas s'il était devenu quelqu'un de bon où s'il était devenu au contraire un monstre qu'Aizen manipulait à sa guise ! Comment savoir ce que pouvait être l'homme qu'il avait vu l'espace de quelques instants ? Il aurait tellement voulut lui parler, apprendre à le connaître ... Apprendre à le découvrir et se serait bien laissait tenté à le récupérer, mais il s'était sentit totalement désarmé car la ressemblance entre eux deux était flagrante ! Il n'avait que les yeux et les cheveux de sa mère, autrement, il était son portrait craché ...

Comment était sa vie au sein de Las Noches ? Avait-il des ennemis ? Sa mère veillait elle sur lui ou bien au contraire ne pouvait elle pas le voir ? Etait il devenu l'une des expériences de cette "Alicia" ? Le souvenir de cuve contenant des toutes petites créatures lui revinrent à l'esprit et il en eut des nausées. Même si ce souvenir était lointain, il n'avait jamais put oublier ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là ...

- Peut être que Lilinette et Aiko peuvent te parler de lui ? Proposa Iro en se penchant pour voir son visage.

- J'y ai pensé, mais j'ai peur. Avoua franchement Izuru. Peur que tout le monde découvre que j'ai un fils et que je l'abandonne à Las Noches ...

L'hybride pinça ses lèvres l'espace de quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Ce n'est pas si mal qu'il soit là bas ... Tu sais, si on perd la guerre ... Il ne risquera pas de se faire tuer s'il est avec Aizen et si nous gagnons la guerre, hé bien ... On ne risque pas de le faire exécuter !

Le Shinigami releva le visage vers son subalterne qui paraissait un peu gêné.

- Je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais ... Si je suis venu trouver refuge ici, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai craqué et que je ne pouvais plus supporter la vie à Las Noches ... En réalité, j'ai faillis m'enfuir avant qu'on ne libère Shin et les autres ... Je n'étais pas assez fort pour en supporter d'avantage et je regrette d'avoir cédé : si j'étais encore avec Aizen, j'aurais put protéger tout ceux que j'aime ... Lilinette, Starrk, ma famille et tous les autres ... Enfin, je sais pas si tu comprends, mais ...

- Je comprend. Assura le blond. Si tu étais de son coté, il y aurait plus de chance que les personnes directement liées à toi soient protégées.

- Finalement, je suis ici et même si je regrette un peu, je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix : pour continuer avec Aizen, j'aurais dut perdre mes sentiments ... Mon âme ! ... Enfin, de toute façon, cela ne change pas le fait que Lilinette ou Aiko peuvent te renseigner sur qui il est ! Tu devrais essayer !

Izuru sourit à son Vice Capitaine, trouvant "touchante" son attention ...

- Iro, regarde moi dans les yeux. Demanda-t-il.

Cette requête étonna le jeune hybride qui s'exécuta sans réellement s'en rendre compte et, comme toujours, Izuru se laissa tomber dans ce regard d'un bleu incroyablement hypnotisant. C'était clairement les yeux de sa mère, une des seules façons de ne pas le confondre avec Gin et quand ses yeux étaient à demi clos, son regard n'était que plus incroyable ...

- Tes yeux sont magnifiques.

Le compliment fit rougir le subalterne qui en resta muet et le Capitaine en profita pour dégager une mèche de cheveux argentés pour dévoiler plus encore ce regard.

- Je t'ai dis mon plus grand secret alors à ton tour : pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais embrassé ?

Iro se pinça les lèvres, détournant les yeux, l'air gêné, mais il céda et passa aux aveux :

- Parce que je vous aime et je vous respecte trop pour faire une telle chose et ... J'ai peur que si je vous embrasse ... Vous ne voyez que mon père ...

Bien sûr, la suite fut parfaitement prévisible : le Vice-Capitaine fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire, c'est à dire disparaître dans la nature et sans doute ne se laissera-t-il pas rattraper pendant les prochaines heures ...

L'aimait-il sincèrement ? Cela semblait être le cas, mais la peur d'être comparé à son père devait le terrifier et ça, Izuru pouvait le comprendre, sauf que lui avait toujours sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais égaler Aizen dans le cœur de Gin ... A l'époque, il était un gamin manipulable et très influençable ... Et pouvait-on en dire autant d'Iro ? Sûrement pas ... Il était fort, même s'il disait être faible et puis, la situation n'était pas la même ... L'actuel Capitaine n'était pas comparable à l'ancien Capitaine traître ...


	20. Chapitre 18 : Pour existé après la mort

Ses derniers temps, il y avait quelque chose qui intriguaient fortement Kurohime, c'était l'étrange façon qu'avait d'agir de Muguruma et, surtout, d'Hisagi et ce matin encore, elle trouva leurs façon d'agir assez étrange vu qu'elle eut rapidement la visite du Capitaine dans son bureau pour parler du prochain entraînement. Au début, elle avait parlé avec lui avec enchantement, mais au fil du temps, elle avait trouvé sa façon de la regarder très étrange ...

Finalement, il en était venu à une chose qu'il considérait comme "très importante" ...

- Femme, je te veux ! Avait-il dit après avoir parler du dernier rapport reçu.

Haussant un sourcils, l'Arrancar avait observé l'homme en se demandant si elle n'avait pas imaginé les paroles ... Non, elle n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose ! Alors elle avait mal comprit ... Oui, c'était sûrement ça : elle avait mal comprit les paroles de l'homme !

- Pouvez vous répéter. Demanda-t-elle aussi poliment que possible.

- Femme, je te veux ! Avait alors répété Muguruma avec patience.

Alors, elle n'avait pas "mal entendu" ... Mais alors ... Fronçant les sourcils, elle observa plus attentivement l'Arrancar en face d'elle et se demanda quel mouche avait bien pu le piquer pour qu'il puisse dire une telle chose et elle se souvint ... Que les mouches ne piquent pas ! ... Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Aucune logique ! Depuis quand un homme pouvait-il sortir une telle phrase ? ... Ha, si, son père avait dit le même genre de chose à sa mère ...

- Désolé, je ne veux pas être à toi ! Avoua-t-elle franchement.

- Comment dois je faire pour que tu veuilles être à moi ? Répliqua Kensei.

- Je ne voudrais jamais être à toi ! Je ne veux être à personne !

- Et si je te prenais de force ?

Devait-elle le prendre au sérieux ou bien ne pas trop s'inquiéter ? Elle ne savait pas trop, mais préférait prévenir que guérir et c'est pourquoi elle dégaina son sabre pour le poser contre la gorge du décoloré qui haussa un sourcil et parut un peu troublé.

- N'est-ce pas ainsi que cela se passe ? Demanda-t-il. Un mâle se bat pour la femelle qu'il veut, non ?

- Je ne me laisserais pas prendre par toi !

- Mais, je te veux !

- Capitaine Muguruma ! Hurla une voix à l'entrée du bureau.

Et voilà comment Hisagi se mêla à l'affaire, râlant sur son supérieur et paraissant vraiment mécontent. Kurohime observa les deux hommes qui discutaient à voix haute ensemble et plus la conversation avançait et plus elle avait l'impression de voir une dispute. Muguruma sembla même sur le point de dégainer son arme, posant sa main sur le manche de son zanpakuto, mais vu qu'Hisagi ne fit pas de même ...

Alors, reprenons : Muguruma était arrivé et lui avait demandé d'être à lui et Hisagi débarqué, mécontent, cherchant même à lui faire faire des excuse, mais cela avait fortement dégénéré et là, elle n'y comprenait plus rien et finit par faire augmenter sa pression spirituelle pour que les deux hommes cessent là leurs enfantillages, avant de les renvoyés tous deux à leurs Division. Hisagi s'excusa en s'inclinant avant de tirer son supérieur en grognant et Kurohime soupira, retournant ensuite à son travail ...

Elle fut de nouveau dérangé, mais par les ricanements de Shiro qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène, semblait-il. Haussant les sourcils, elle leva son regard vers lui et se demanda si ce n'était pas une très mauvaise journée pour elle, car elle vit son subalterne entrer dans son bureau et s'installer sur son bureau avec un sourire carnassier sur le coin de ses lèvres, jubilant de ce qu'il venait de voir alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas, quand à elle, la subtilité de cette dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu dans son bureau. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle lança un regard froid au décoloré, espérant que cela le ferait repartir à sa place, mais ce ne fut pas le cas ...

- T'as la côte en ce moment ! Soupira-t-il.

- J'en ai deux ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Oui, en effet, tu as deux gars complètement sous ton charme et près à toutes les folies pour tes beaux yeux ! Hé, les Jaggerjack sont des tueries ! Et qu'est c'qu'ils sont doués au lit !

- Je me passe de ce genre de détail "intime" !

- Alors, qui tu vas choisir "Belle-Soeur" ?

De nouveau, elle haussa un sourcil ... Ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi il voulait parler et Shiro rigola de nouveau, se moquant d'elle et elle ne sut comment le prendre, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas le frapper. Finalement, elle opta de quelque chose de plus radical : la lame frôla la gorge du garçon qui s'étrangla et écarta rapidement le tranchant de son cou.

- Allons ! Me dit pas qu't'as pas remarqué !

- Remarqué "quoi" ?

- Putain, ils te kiffent trop !

- Pourrais-tu parler une langue que je puisse comprendre ?

- Ils crèvent d'amour pour toi ! Enfin, Hisagi, ça fait des années qu'il est amoureux de toi ! Me dit pas que tu l'as pas remarqué !

La Capitaine observa le Semi-Hollow qui était toujours assis sur son bureau et se demanda si elle devait avouer ne rien attendre de l'Amour : elle n'avait pas envie de souffrir comme ses parents ! Cette douleur au cœur ... Kurohime posa son arme à coté de sa chaise, son regard posé sur un rapport quelconque ... Si elle savait ce que l'amour pouvait causer comme douleur, elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle connaissait aussi le bonheur que cela pouvait procurer ...

- Qu'importe qu'il soit amoureux de moi ? Lâcha-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Je ne partage pas ses sentiments !

- Woua ! T'as presque l'air sincère quand tu dis ça !

Son regard vert croisa le regard brun de son "Beau-Frère Caché", vu que seulement amant de Shin, et elle fut surprise de le voir aborder un visage sérieux ... Comment ça "presque l'air sincère" ? Comment ça ?

- Au lit, ton frère me fait un tas de confidences ! Avoua-t-il. Il m'a même appris comment savoir quand tu mens ...

- Je ne mens pas ! Je n'éprouve rien pour lui et ...

- Alors tu n'as pas conscience de l'aimer ... Mais tu as un petit sourire quand il est là ... Tu as l'air plus heureuse ... C'est imperceptible pour ceux qui ne te connaissent pas, mais je te connais ...

- N'invente pas des choses qui n'existent pas !

- As-tu peur de l'Amour ?

Surprise, elle haussa les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le coté ... Peur de l'Amour ? ... Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur de l'Amour !

- Tu n'as pas peur de perdre Shin ? Demanda-t-elle en retour.

- Si, bien sûr que si ! J'ai une boule qui se forme dans mon estomac rien que d'y penser, mais j'peux rien faire contre ça si ce n'est ... Vivre chaque jour autant de choses que possible avec lui ! Je l'aimerais jusqu'au bout ... Et au maximum !

- Même si tu n'est pas "officiellement" son petit ami ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est chez Toshiro qu'il vit et ...

- C'est ça aussi l'amour : pouvoir accepter tout de l'homme qu'on aime ! Dis, Kurohime, pourquoi tu te laisses pas tenter par l'Amour ? Je suis sûr qu'une fois que t'y auras goûté, tu seras accros ! Comme tes frères !

- ... "Mes" ? ... Je vois de qui est amoureux Shin, mais ...

- T'es vraiment aveugle toi ! C'est pas possible ! Iro kiffe grave Izuru et j'crois qu'Aiko aussi est amoureux de quelqu'un, sauf que pour lui, c'est encore plus compliqué que pour Shin ... Enfin, bref ! Toi et ta famille, vous êtes fait pour aimé ! Et j'dis pas ça à cause du fait que je sort avec Shin, mais parce que je l'pense vraiment ! Je suis sûr que même si t'as un trou dans la poitrine, t'as un cœur gros comme ça qui demande qu'à aimer et à être amoureux en retour !

Comment devait-elle réagir ? Renvoyer l'homme à son bureau ou bien continuer à l'écouter parler d'Amour et tout ce que cela pourrait entraîner ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de débattre et encore moins avec un mec qui jouait un double jeu depuis quelques années ! Il sortait avec deux hommes ! Que pouvait-il savoir de l'Amour ? Non, ce n'était sûrement pas à cet homme de lui apprendre ce genre de chose ! Même sa mère était plus qualifiée à ce niveau et puis ... Mince alors, elle ne voulait pas souffrir comme ses parents lorsqu'ils se sont séparés !

Lorsque Grimmjow avait vu disparaître Ulquiorra sous ses yeux, sa tristesse avait été d'une intensité incroyable ...

Lorsqu'Ulquiorra avait sut qu'il mourrait sans avoir la chance de pouvoir embrasser une dernière fois Grimmjow, son désespoir l'avait englouti ...

C'était ses deux sentiments qu'elle craignait ... Comment pourrait-elle faire pour vivre une relation en sachant ce que cela pourrait lui faire risquer ? Elle ne voulait pas éprouver ses souffrances là ! Jamais !

- Tu es vraiment la femme la plus compliquée que j'ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie ! Soupira Shiro, lui faisant relever le visage. Les sentiments de tes parents sont à eux ! Tu ne devrais même pas te baser sur leurs vécus pour créer ton existence, parce que si c'est le cas, t'aurais pas oublié les moments où ils ont été heureux ensemble ?

Heureux ensemble ? Ont-ils réellement été heureux ensemble ? Fermant les yeux, Kurohime essaya de se souvenir de moments agréables, sauf qu'elle eut du mal au début. Où pouvait-elle trouvait un souvenir agréable dans tous ce flot que ses parents lui avaient transmis ? ... Il y en avait ... Tout un tas de souvenir où le bonheur était grand et l'un des plus beaux était sans doute lorsqu'elle revoyait les moments où Grimmjow s'imaginait mère.

Au début, elle avait eu tellement peur, craignant de ne pouvoir élever convenablement ses enfants, ce petit cadeau que lui avait laissé Ulquiorra et, au fil des jours, tout le monde l'avait tellement rassuré ... Elle se laissait aller à rêver du moment où elle pourrait serrer ses enfants ... Ses trésors ...

L'Amour peut se présenter à nous sous diverses apparences et l'Arrancar le comprit à ce moment précis : deux amants qui s'aiment toute une nuit, deux amies qui se rencontrent et partagent des confidences ... Une mère qui aime le cadeau laissé par le père ... Et elle, que pouvait-elle espérer de l'amour ? Elle avait peur de perdre l'homme qu'elle choisirait ou avait peur de le faire souffrir ... Et pourtant, elle se souvenait aussi du moyen d'empêcher que cette perte soit aussi douloureuse ...

- Avoir un bébé. Lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Hein ? Lâcha interloqué Shiro.

- Pour avoir une trace de la personne aimée ... Il faut avoir un bébé ... Si Aizen l'emporte, je serais exécutée ... Alors si je laisse un bébé derrière moi, il sera moins triste !

- Kurohime, tu brûles les étapes ! Avant d'avoir un bébé, faudrait déjà que t'ais un petit ami ! Et avant, faudrait que tu admettes que tu puisses tomber amoureuse !

Elle devait se l'avouer : tout cela la dépassait fortement, mais elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle voulait ... Finalement, elle aussi était tentée par le fait de se laisser aller dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle aimerait ... Comme son frère ... Comme Shiro aussi ... Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, malgré la situation très controversée de ses deux garçons, ils se donnaient à fond l'un pour l'autre et ...

- Moi aussi, je veux me battre pour quelqu'un que j'aime. Finit-elle par admettre.

- Félicitation ! Lâcha avec amusement le décoloré. Ceci était la première étape ! Seconde étape : admettre que tu en pinces pour Hisagi et troisième étape, faire en sorte qu'il comprenne que tu es apte à entamer une relation ! Quoi que, si tu veux directement l'enfant, j'suis sûr que Muguruma sera ok !

Elle avait donc, d'après son subalterne, le choix entre une relation rapide ou bien ... Hisagi ? ... En réalité, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait ...

* * *

- Ne t'interpose plus ! Déclara froidement Kensei à Hisagi.

- Je ne m'interpose pas ! Affirma Hisagi en lançant un regard froid à son supérieur.

- Si ! Tu m'as interrompu ! Je voulais la séduire !

- En lui disant "je te veux" ? Hé bien, vous êtes vraiment très "délicat", capitaine ...

C'était tout de même étrange de voir que le grand Kensei Muguruma était devenu un espèce de Macho qui cherche à soumettre une femme ... En plus, Kurohime ? Pourquoi donc ? En réalité, il n'avait pas envie de savoir, essayant de se concentrer sur le rapport qu'il écrivait, mais dur d'y parvenir lorsqu'un supérieur mécontent le réprimandait alors qu'Hisagi avait eu raison de le stopper dans sa tentative de séduction ! Cela aurait tourné au massacre !

- Vous n'étiez pas comme cela avant ! Soupira le Vice-Capitaine.

- Je ne serais jamais plus comme avant, Hisagi ! Avoua franchement le décoloré. Nous changeons tous avec le temps ... Je ne suis plus un Shinigami, je suis un Arrancar maintenant et ... Je suis plus instinctif qu'avant, je pense ... J'ai vraiment envie de Kurohime ...

- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

- Parce que c'est à cause de toi ! Parce que le jour où Aizen à tenté de prendre l'ascendance sur mon esprit, j'ai tout fait pour résister alors, j'ai partagé ton sentiment pour contrôler l'Hollow, lui faire comprendre que nous avions un autre but : protéger celle que l'on veut ...

- Je ne comprend pas ...

- Si je n'ai pas suivit les ordres d'Aizen, c'est parce que je m'étais persuadé que je la voulais ... Et que je me devais de la protéger ... Et j'ai du mal à me défaire de ce sentiment ... Je sais que c'est artificiel, mais la partie Hollow ne veut pas oublier et ... J'ai besoin d'une compagne maintenant ...

Il était bien plus primitif encore que ce qu'avait imaginé Hisagi ... Mais apprendre qu'il n'aimait pas réellement Kurohime le rassurait et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son supérieur.

- Laissez-moi Kurohime. Demanda-t-il. Je l'aime vraiment ... Je ferais tout pour elle ...

- Tu es un Shinigami ! Protesta Kensei. Tu devrais aimer une Shinigami !

- C'est pourtant elle que j'aime ... C'est elle qui hante mes rêves ... C'est elle qui attire mon regard et c'est elle qui fait battre mon cœur ... Kurohime est une femme pour moi, une femme forte et fragile à la fois ... C'est elle que j'aime.

Le Shinigami releva son regard vers son supérieur. Il fut surprit de le voir sourire et le fut d'avantage encore lorsque le décoloré posa une main sur sa tête pour lui frotter la main, semblant très satisfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Comment pourrais je me battre avec un garçon si naïf que toi ! Lâcha l'Arrancars. Maintenant que tu as fait ta déclaration, prend bien soin d'elle !

Le Capitaine se détourna pour retourner à son bureau, laissant septique le Vice Capitaine qui finit par froncer les sourcils ... Il venait de faire sa déclaration ? Mais non, il avait fait aucune déclaration, juste un aveu à son supérieur ...

- Je veux un bébé ! Déclara une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Hisagi se releva pour faire face à Kurohime qui, étrangement, se retenait à l'encadrement de la fenêtre ... Décidément, les Jaggerjack étaient tous pareil : la porte n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour entrer dans un bureau ... Mais, depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? ... Elle ... Non ! Elle avait quand même pas entendu ? ... Et c'était quoi cette demande ? Un bébé ? Pourquoi elle lui disait ça à lui ? A moins qu'elle parlait à Kensei ?

Un peu perdu, le ténébreux jeta un coup d'œil à la porte qui se referma, le laissant seul avec l'Arrancar. Son Capitaine ne semblait pas se considérer comme la cible de cette requête si particulière ... Alors, c'était à lui qu'elle demandait cela ? Non, ce n'était pas une requête ... Un ordre ?

- Capitaine Jaggerjack Schiffer, depuis quand êtes vous là ? Demanda-t-il troublé.

- Depuis le moment où tu as dit "Laisser moi Kurohime". Avoua-t-elle franchement.

Il se sentit encore plus gêné d'apprendre que rien n'avait put lui échapper, ne se souvenant que trop bien qu'elle ne voulait pas de ça ... Pas d'amour ... Pas tant que la menace "Aizen" pouvait exister. Il aurait préféré ... Attendre ce moment où elle serait prête à l'entendre lui dire "je t'aime" et ... Attendez voir deux seconde ... Pourquoi elle avait dit "je veux un enfant" ? Voilà qui suscitait quelques explications, non ?

- Heu, Kurohime, je crois que j'ai mal entendu : qu'est ce que tu as di en arrivant ?

- J'ai dis "je veux un bébé" !

C'était incroyable ... Pourquoi demander ça alors ... Qu'ils n'étaient même pas ensemble !

- Je suis désolé, je crois que je ne comprend pas ta phrase. Avoua le Vice-Capitaine avec un sourire crispé.

- Si Aizen gagne, il me fera tuer et si c'est le cas, alors je veux laisser à celui que j'aime une trace de moi ...

Il comprenait parfaitement les paroles de l'Arrancar, on ne pouvait sans doute pas faire plus clair dans le genre et pourtant ... Son cerveau avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter l'information ... Parce qu'il venait à la conclusion qu'elle était entrain de lui faire sa déclaration.

Kurohime n'était pas comme lui, plutôt que de lui dire clairement "je t'aime", elle disait "je veux un enfant" ... C'était assez étrange et beaucoup d'hommes auraient fuis, mais Hisagi restait sur place et même si ce qu'elle venait de dire était véritable, elle semblait vraiment vouloir de cet enfant, il ne fuyait pas ... Cela serait mal venu de sa part aussi : fuir son propre bureau ? Et puis, pourquoi fuir alors qu'au final, c'était ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis bien longtemps ...

- Kurohime, je ... Commença le Shinigami en se frottant la nuque.

- Si on sort ensemble, je veux que tu me fasses un enfant ! Le coupa-t-elle. On en aura ?

- J'ai toujours voulu d'une famille, mais, Kurohime ...

- Je brûle les étapes ? Toi aussi, c'est ce que tu crois ?

- Un peu, oui ... Mais, si c'est ce que tu veux ...

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux !

Elle n'y passait pas par quatre chemin et encore en cet instant, elle n'hésita pas une seul seconde à s'approcher de lui. Hisagi fut surprit de cette soudaine proximité entre eux, il fut cependant stoppé par son propre bureau. L'Arrancar s'approcha plus encore de lui et il put sentir le parfum de ses cheveux, son souffle chaud sur sa joue ...

- Tu as peur ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, c'est juste que tu m'impressionnes. Avoua franchement Hisagi. Tu sais, j'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps, sauf que je n'imaginait pas les choses ainsi ... Je veux dire ... Tu me demandes tout de suite un enfant alors qu'on à même pas dîné une fois ensemble et ...

- On dois commencer par un baiser, c'est ça ?

Ses longs cils noirs dissimulaient en grande partie ses yeux verts, mais il ne put s'empêcher de fondre, séduit comme toujours et la voir se rapprocher petit à petit de lui ...

- Non, attend, ce n'est pas par là qu'on dois commencer. Avoua-t-il, la troublant. D'abord, je dois te dire que je t'aime ...

- Et moi, je dois te dire que je t'aime ? Questionna-t-elle.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Alors qu'attends-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

Quelqu'un se mit à rire, faisant se hausser les sourcils des deux ténébreux qui se tournèrent vers la source même du bruit et Hisagi fut surprit de voir Shiro dans l'encadrement de la porte ... Et lui, depuis quand il était là ?

- Faites comme si j'étais pas là ! Sourit-il, essayant de se calmer.

- Shiro, je vais te tuer ! Décida l'Arrancar qui, déjà, posait sa main sur le manche de son zanpakuto.

Elle voulut aller abréger l'existence du décoloré, mais Hisagi en décida autrement, lui saisissant le poignet pour l'attirer à lui.

- Kurohime, je t'aime ! Avoua-t-il.

Il aurait vraiment voulut attendre qu'elle lui réponde, mais vu qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elle pensait de ça, il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser et y céda complètement, scellant leurs lèvres sans attendre et serrant le corps de l'Arrancar contre le sien. C'était un rêve qui était entrain de se réaliser ! En réalité, il était sûr qu'il allait se réveiller et qu'en réalité, elle se montrerait très froide avec lui, comme toujours ... Autant profiter de cet agréable songe, non ?

- Tu as brûlé les étapes ! Affirma-t-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Tu ne devais pas attendre que je te réponde ?

- Désolé, j'aurais du, mais je n'ai pas pu. Admit Hisagi.

- Je peux t'embrasser en retour maintenant ? Ou je brûlerais les étapes ?

- Tu peux ...

L'Arrancar sembla hésiter, se mordant les lèvres avant de choisir de s'écarter, faisant soupirer le Vice-Capitaine ...

- Je garde ce baiser pour ce soir ! Décida-t-elle. Viens au manoir Kuchiki, je t'invite à dîner ! On pourra dormir ensemble ...

Qui brûlait les étapes ? C'était une question fort intéressante à développer ...

En réalité, ils ne brûlaient pas les étapes : cela faisait longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'ils attendaient ce moment où ils pourraient être ensemble.

C'est avec un sourire qu'Hisagi se rassit à son bureau, retournant ses rapports ... Il eut cependant une crainte lorsqu'il s'imagina entrain de se présenter au manoir Kuchiki : quelqu'un accepterait-il de lui ouvrir ? Et surtout ... Devrait-il affronté toute la famille Jaggerjack Schiffer au grand complet ? Finalement, il éprouvait quelques craintes, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être enthousiaste, n'entendant pas que sous sa fenêtre, Kurohime et Shiro étaient entrain de se battre ...

* * *

Bien loin des intrigues amoureuses et de tous soucis quelconque, dans un palais fait uniquement de végétation, des arbres formant un toit où les rares trous était recouverts de feuilles, des fleurs poussant ici et là, des lierres entourant les troncs. Tout n'était que naturel et même si c'était bien une demeure, il n'y avait aucun doute que celle-ci était destinée à un être "humanoïde" ... Quelqu'un qui devait aimé la végétation ...

Pourquoi le bâtiment n'était-il pas fait de marbre ou bien même d'or ? Ou au moins de pierre ? Cet étrange château où devait vivre quelqu'un de très puissant pour pouvoir ainsi influencer la nature ... Où bien la nature aimait-elle cette personne et avait-elle cherché à combler son propriétaire en rendant ce lieu plus que vivable ? Gin s'avança vers une des fleurs pour la frôler et fut étonné de la voir se replier sur elle même, ses pétales se refermant pour ne former qu'un bulbe.

- Il n'y à personne ! Commenta inutilement Mikka. Cette sale garce nous a bien baisé !

- Ferme là ! Gronda Luca qui manquait de plus en plus d'impatience. T'avais pas besoin de le dire pour qu'on le remarque !

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Reprit la Tiercera en se tournant vers Alex.

Elle voulut s'approcher de l'hybride sans doute pour le frapper, mais Axel se plaça entre eux et Gin décida d'intervenir avant qu'un affrontement entre Espada n'explose, se doutant que la Secunda était de moins en moins capable de se battre. Pourquoi Aizen voulait-il la voir à ses cotés sur le champs de bataille alors qu'elle n'était clairement pas apte à combattre ?

- Mikka, ne le touche pas. Susurra la voix mielleuse de Sosuke. Je t'interdis de poser la mains sur lui ... Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est l'Ouken maintenant ?

- Pardonner mon impertinence, Monseigneur, mais à quoi cela pourrait-il nous servir d'avoir l'Ouken s'il n'y a personne dans ce monde ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela signifie que le Roi est au Seireitei ... Mais il ne m'échappera pas ! Où qu'il aille ...

La Tiercera voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais le brun pointa son doigts vers elle et, par pure réflexe, Gin protégea Axel qui avait resserré son fils dans ses bras et une explosion se produisit, faisant éclater les troncs d'arbres. Des morceaux de bois en partie carbonisés volèrent en tous sens et l'argenté dut même retirer certain morceaux de sa tenue pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne feu. Relevant le regard, il vit Mikka assit au sol, un gigantesque trou derrière elle ... Des gouttes de sueurs glissaient le long de ses tempes et elle tremblait de tout son être, venant d'échapper de peu à une mort brutale ...

- Mikka, Alex est précieux pour moi ... Avoua franchement Sosuke. Toi, par contre, tu es parfaitement remplaçable ... Alors ...

- Je suis à votre service, Seigneur ! Assura l'Arrancar, de plus en plus terrifiée par la menace qui pesait sur elle.

Sosuke sembla satisfait et reporta son attention sur le reste de ses soldats, la plupart s'écrasant volontiers sous son regard ... Tous, sauf Angélica qui fouillait dans des affaires qui sortait de l'ordinaire, dans ce monde tout du moins : quelques photos ou feuilles de calligraphie. Elle était très curieuse de nature et ne semblait pas se sentir en danger ... Ce qui était le cas, d'une certaine manière : elle obéissait aux ordres, pourquoi la tuer ?

- Gin, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo. Crois-tu que nous ayons été "baisé" ?

- Tout dépend du point de vue. Avoua l'argenté. Grimmjow ne nous a pas mentit : elle ne nous a jamais donné l'assurance que le Roi serait ici ... Elle nous a proposé l'Ouken, pas le Roi ... Mais se doutait que nous serions surpris de ne pas le trouver ici ...

- Je tâcherais de lui faire regretter cet affront. Pour le moment, j'aimerais avoir votre avis : que devons-nous faire ?

- Nous avons plusieurs choix disponible ! Annonça Angélica en se relevant, ses yeux posés sur des photos. Le premier est de retourner à Las Noches en attendant que nos espions nous communiquent la position exacte du Roi à la Soul Society, soit attaquer directement le Seireitei en tuant tout le monde ... Ou bien tenter une nouvelle négociation en faisant attention quant aux paroles !

- Nous attaquer au Seireitei. Répéta pensivement Sosuke. Oui, c'est une des solutions ...

La Primera ne s'était sans doute pas attendue à ce que cette option soit à l'honneur, elle reporta son attention sur les photos qu'elle ne tarda pas à remettre à sa place avant de se relever.

Gin, lui, se tourna vers la Secunda, elle avait la fibre maternelle, même si elle refusait de l'admettre ... Même si elle avait "abandonnée" son fils pendant ses dernières années, depuis qu'il n'était plus sous la protection d'Aiko, elle ne l'abandonnait pas aux autres Arrancars.

Aiko ... Se souvenir du jeune garçon fit soupirer Gin. Il savait le jeune hybride en sécurité, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui ...

- Il est temps de mettre fin à cette guerre ! Annonça froidement Sosuke.


	21. Chapitre 19 : Je veux

Comment avouer à celui qu'on aime qu'on est au courant de tout ? C'était la question que se posait Toshiro tout au long des deux derniers jours et il avait finit par être engloutit par son propre mutisme, n'arrivant pas même à parler avec son petit ami. Celui-ci se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais avait du mal à comprendre. Le pauvre ne se doutait même pas de l'envergure de la situation et était un peu perdu, il devait bien se douter de ce qui n'allait pas, mais n'osait pas aborder le sujet et finissait toujours par fuir, prétextant devoir aller travailler et là encore, la colère du petit Capitaine augmentait : Shin travaillait dans la Division même où se trouvait Shiro et savoir qu'il pouvait se rencontrer quand ils le voulaient l'irritait au plus haut point.

Le voir entrain de se préparer pour aller au travail donnait envie au jeune homme de le séquestrer dans ses appartements pour ne plus lui laisser une chance de revoir son rival, malheureusement, tout était déjà perdu d'avance : ce n'était pas moral de faire une telle chose et il savait à quel point son amant aimait sa liberté, pourtant il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, il ne voulait pas laisser Shin partir retrouver le décoloré et finit par se lever, faisant tomber sa chaise et provoquant un sursaut cher son amant.

- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles travailler ! Avoua-t-il avec agacement.

Le bleuté haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension, essayant de comprendre ce qui arrivait là, sauf qu'il n'y parvint pas, finissant par pencher la tête sur le coté.

- Toshiro, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda-t-il. Je dois aller travailler ... J'ai des obligations et ...

- Rejoindre ton amant ! Le coupa le Capitaine.

- De quoi ?

- C'est fini, j'ai compris alors fait ce que je te dis et ne vas pas travailler ! Je te l'interdis !

Shin resta figé en observant son interlocuteur interdit. C'était étrange, mais il ne semblait pas tiraillé par la culpabilité qu'il aurait dû ressentir et au contraire, il semblait même en colère, sa bouche s'ouvrant comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais les phrases restant bloquées au fond de sa gorge. Ce comportement plus que tout le reste finit d'exaspérer Toshiro qui dut faire un effort sur humain pour ne pas céder à sa colère grimpante.

- Crois-tu que lorsque je vais travailler, je m'envois en l'air avec lui ? Finit par demander l'hybride. Que nous nous donnions rendez vous dans nos bureaux pour passer de doux moments dissimulés sous nos bureaux ?

- Pardon ? S'indigna le Capitaine. Je te dis que je suis au courant et toi, tu me parles de ton travail ?

- Je vais travailler !

De quoi ? Il prenait cela de façon si détaché que le gradé hésita, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Il finit par reprendre contenance quand il vit Shin approcher de la porte et le rejoignit d'un shunpo, lui barrant la route.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir aller là bas ! Je sais ce qu'y va se passer et ...

- Non, tu ne sais pas ! Hurla le lieutenant en fronçant les sourcils. Nous n'avons jamais rien fait lorsque nous travaillons ! Nous prenons toujours tout ce que nous faisons au sein de la division très au sérieux ! Ne doute jamais de ça !

- Je ne veux pas te savoir avec ton amant !

- Il faudra cependant t'y faire ! Tu devais t'en douter, qu'un jour je me laisserais tenté et que j'irais voir autre part ! J'ai toujours été comme ça, c'est dans ma nature et ne fais pas comme si tu croyais que je t'avais juré fidélité à vie ! Je suis un beau salaud et je le resterais à vie !

La suite, Toshiro ne se rendit pas réellement compte de ce qu'il faisait et lorsque sa main rencontra la joue du jeune homme, il se demanda si c'était réellement lui qui avait provoqué cette marque rouge sur le jeune lieutenant. Il regrettait, mais il était bien trop tard et même s'il voulut rattraper le coup, Shin se recula en se tenant la partie endolorie, lançant un regard vide à Toshiro qui resta figé face à cette nouvelle approche de son amant.

Il fut écarté du chemin et décida de ne pas insister, ne faisait que regarder le dos de Shin qui partait rejoindre sa Division, c'était peut être ça le plus grand rival du Capitaine ? La Division dans laquelle il travaillait. Il finit par céder a sa propre culpabilité, sachant qu'il avait tord et se laissa glisser contre le mur, se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais entrevu cette possibilité ? Ho, croire que le Lieutenant lui serait toujours fidèle ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, il s'était toujours douté qu'un jour, Shin céderait à quelqu'un, mais il aurait préféré que ce fut avec une autre personne que le jeune et si agréable Shiro ...

De plus, douter de la motivation du bleuté quant à son travail, c'était sans doute la pire des choses à faire ... Il s'était tellement démené pour les Armées de la Cour, battu pour obtenir un poste convenable, avait toujours donner le meilleur de lui-même alors que la source même de ses origines avaient souvent été mise en doute ... Pas un Arrancars et pas un Shinigami, un incroyable spécimen qui attiré les scientifiques comme le miel attirait les abeilles. Shin, l'un des plus incroyable spécimen qui existait sur toutes les dimensions et qui suscitait toujours des interrogations, mais pas au niveau de son engagement dans la Troisième Division.

Quel idiot il était, risquer sa relation aussi facilement ...

* * *

Renji était passé à la Seconde Division le matin même et avait assisté à une étrange scène entre Kurohime et Shiro, il était resté septique alors que l'Arrancar était assise à califourchon au dessus de son Vice-Capitaine. Au début, le cramoisi avait cru que son petit ami avait viré sa cuite, mais en entendant le discours improbable de la Capitaine, il s'était dit que peut être qu'elle était entrain de perdre la boule ? En même temps, tout le monde se serait dit la même chose ...

"- Je devrais te trucider !" Avait elle dit sur un ton très sérieux. "Te découper en rondelle pour te donner à manger à qui te voudra, et autant dire que beaucoup sont là pour ça : Renji, Shin ... Mais vu que tu m'as, d'une certaine façon, ouvert les yeux, j'ai quelques scrupule à achever ta misérable existence !"

De quoi parlait elle ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir et c'est sans doute pourquoi il se manifesta.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était repartit et les deux membres influents de la Seconde Division ... Etaient restés dans la même position, la Capitaine refusant de laisser partir le jeune homme, prétextant qu'il méritait d'être puni. Devait-il faire quelque chose de particulier pour protéger son petit ami ? Il hésitait toujours et, finalement, il ne put s'empêcher de faire demi tour. Hanatarou ne s'y était pas attendu et le percuta avant d'aborder un air désolé et après une rapide mise au point, genre "faut que je le sauve", le Capitaine de la Huitième Division était repartit vers la Division de son petit ami ...

C'était de plus en plus étrange : voilà que les deux supérieurs de cette grande Division étaient entrain de ... Boire du thé ! Haussant un sourcils, Renji restait septique, se demandant s'il n'était pas sujet à quelques hallucinations et, finalement, n'y tenant plus, il demanda :

- Mais qu'est c'qui s'passe ici ?

Tout cela sur un ton légèrement affolé, trouvant le comportement de Kurohime bien trop étrange et, de ce fait, improbable.

- Rien, Kurohime me demandait juste ce qu'elle devait faire pour ce soir ! Avoua avec un sourire amusé Shiro.

- Ce soir ? Répéta Renji en haussant un sourcils. Qu'est c'qui s'passe ce soir ?

- Elle sort avec un garçon !

Le décoloré avait prit un ton de conspiration en disant cette phrase et le Capitaine ne put dissimuler l'étonnement : Kurohime, sortir avec garçon ? Non, c'était pas possible ! Enfin, si, c'était une femme extrêmement belle, mais qu'elle puisse accepter qu'un mec sorte avec elle, Renji avait toujours cru qu'il devrait attendre encore quelques décennies supplémentaires avant qu'un tel évènement ne se produise.

- Qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda naïvement Hanatarou.

- Shuuhei Hisagi. Avoua Kurohime dont les joues se teintèrent légèrement.

Non, c'était pas possible ... Elle était même entrain de rougir ?

- Vade Retro ! S'écria Renji en pointant directement l'Arrancar d'un signe de croix. C'est pas possible, tu es Kurohime Jaggerjack Schiffer, tu ne peux pas faire une telle chose aussi rapidement !

- Ça fait quand même dix ans qu'ils tournent autour du pot. Fit remarquer le décoloré avec amusement. Alors, tu t'installes et on la coach pour son premier rendez vous ? Ça pourrait être marrant !

- Oui, vous deux, vous avez fait quoi pendant votre premier rendez vous ?

Renji jeta un regard à son petit ami qui perdit son sourire ... Il ne semblait pas d'accord qu'ils racontent ce qui s'était passé, mais alors que pouvait-il répondre ?

- On est hors catégorie ! Décida-t-il. On est deux garçons ! C'est pas la même chose que pour un couple hétéro ! Demande à Hantarou !

- Quoi ? S'écria le pauvre Vice-Capitaine. Mais, enfin, je ...

- Allez, fait pas ton timide, raconte nous ! Encouragea Shiro. Comment ça c'est passé avec Yachiru ?

- Bah, en fait ... Elle avait invité Kenpachi ... Et Ikkaku ... Et même Yumichika ...

Renji plaignit le pauvre petit Vice-Capitaine, se disant que cette soirée avait dut être plus que mouvementée, surtout en connaissant le genre de ses messieurs ! Il essaya d'imaginer le carnage et se souvint de ce qui c'était passé dans la propriété de Kuchiki ... Ce n'était pas des plus réjouissants et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

- Ils ont adoré ce que j'avais préparé. Avoua Hanatarou, l'air pensif. Ikkaku m'a même dit que j'étais bon à marier et Yumichika m'a fait du "rentre dedans", ce qui a agacé Yachiru ... Finalement, ils m'ont fait boire du saké ... Et je ne me souviens pas de la suite !

La soirée terrible, par excellence ...

- Tu as fait le repas toi même ? Demanda l'Arrancar sur un ton affolé. Je dois faire le manger ? Je n'ai jamais fait la cuisine ! Comment je vais faire ?

- Ho, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est plutôt facile ! Assura Renji avec un petit sourire. Même moi j'y suis arrivé !

- Ouais, mais toi, t'as jamais fait des trucs compliqués ! Crut bon de rappeler Shiro. T'as même tendance à cramer les trucs que tu me ramènes !

- A part les crêpes !

- Ouais, elles sont toujours à moitiés crus celles-ci !

Kurohime les regarda tour à tour, l'air un peu perdue ... Comment aider la demoiselle ? ... Mais bien sûr, pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ?

- Vas chez un traiteur ! Lâcha le cramoisi. J'suis sûre qu'il s'en doute que tu sais pas cuisiner ! Après tout, c'est pas souvent que tu dois avoir l'occasion de faire la cuisine chez toi !

- Je ne l'a fait jamais ! Il y a les serviteurs de Kuchiki et, avant, il y avait Shin ...

- C'est vrai qu'il cuisine bien ! Avoua Shiro avec un petit sourire. Lui, il est bon à marier aussi !

- Tu devrais peut être lui demander de te faire le manger tous les jours ! Ricana Renji.

Le jeune Vice-Capitaine se rendit compte de son erreur et resta interdit quelques secondes, s'en voulant sans doute de cette petite évocation ce qui fit sourire d'avantage son aînée. C'était vraiment incroyable qu'il puisse restait aussi délicat alors qu'il savait depuis toujours qui était l'homme qui hantait véritablement son cœur et ses esprits.

- Mais, qui est avec qui ? Lâcha brutalement Kurohime en fronçant les sourcils, agacé par cette situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Kurohime, tu dois savoir que Shiro et Shin sont fait pour être ensemble, non ? Soupira Renji. Même si pour le moment, ils sont pas ensembles, ils finiront ensembles.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Soupira Hanatarou. Ha, la vie amoureuse des Jaggerjack Schiffer est bien mouvementée ... Pour les Jaggerjack tout court en fait ...

- Clair ! En ce moment, se passe des trucs chelou à la Troisième Division : il parait qu'Iro à tendance à sortir rouge du bureau d'Izuru ...

- Ais-je réellement besoin d'assister à ce genre de discussion ? Demanda l'ébène avec scepticisme.

- Hé, tu vas devenir une Desperate Houswive ! Répliqua le décoloré avec amusement. Quoi qu'en fait, c'est plutôt Hisagi qui va rester à la maison ... Enfin, bref, faudra t'y faire : les ragots, c'est le centre de l'existence des femmes mariées !

L'Arrancar pencha la tête sur le coté, faisant rire les hommes devant elle : il était rare de voir cette femme avec une telle expression d'incompréhension sur le visage et il fallait l'avouer, c'était amusant de savoir qu'elle allait vivre sa première expérience amoureuse ...

Et c'était étrange en même temps, en y repensant, Renji ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son parcours comme à celui de sa mère : elles étaient des Arrancars, l'évolution de Hollow. Comment des créatures issues d'être sans scrupules pouvaient-elles éprouver des sentiments qu'ils avaient nier et repousser ? C'était un mystère, même encore aujourd'hui, les gens ne pouvaient que spéculer à ce sujet, mais c'était un fait : les Arrancars pouvaient éprouver le sentiment d'Amour, comment ne pas se rendre à l'évident en regardant cette jeune femme qui allait à son premier rendez vous ...

* * *

Kurohime était une bonne élèves, elle apprenait extrêmement vite, mais elle était tout de même un peu trop "bonne élève" au goût de Shiro qui n'en pouvait plus de toutes ses questions concernant ce qu'elle devait faire ou même mettre. Il finit par se dire qu'elle était "adorable" mais que cela devenait vite lassant de devoir essayer de trouver des réponses acceptables. Finalement, il abandonna ses alliés, prétextant avoir une tonne de boulot et avant que sa supérieur ne se souvienne qu'ils avaient mit en règle tous les documents les plus importants, il était déjà loin.

Où allait il exactement ? Au seul endroit où il se sentait réellement bien : près de Shin. Il n'entra cependant pas dans le bureau de son amant, préférant rester à l'écart pour le moment, c'est donc perché sur l'arbre qui lui permettait de voir le bleuté qu'il resta à l'observer, ne se lassant pas de le dévorer de son simple regard.

Etait ce le moment pour eux de se mettre ensemble ? Officiellement ? Ce n'était pas évident de savoir quoi faire, mais d'après ce que lui avait fait comprendre Renji, Toshiro était au courant et il n'y avait donc plus de raison de se cacher, mais pour ce qui était du Lieutenant, lui voulait-il être avec le décoloré ou bien avec le bleuté ? En fait, c'était ça la véritable question : avec qui donc Shin voulait-il être, la personne instable qui avait du mal à faire des choix ou bien le celui qui savait ce qu'il voulait et qui n'hésitait pas ? Shiro aurait plutôt choisi l'instabilité d'une personnalité à fort caractère, ne serait ce que pour mettre du piment à ça vie, mais il ne pouvait pas choisir pour lui ...

- Petit voyeur ! Souffla une voix à son oreille.

Le faisant sursauter et tomber de son perchoir avec un hurlement qui venait de trahir sa position. Il se releva au quart de seconde et leva les yeux vers l'arbre où Lilinette avait prit un air faussement désolée.

- Ça va pas de m'faire une peur pareille ? Hurla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Moi, je t'ai fait peur ? Lâcha-t-elle en faisant rouler ses yeux dans son orbite, l'air de dire "bah voyons". Il faut pas grand chose pour t'effrayer toi !

- Espèce de sale garce ! J'suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès ! T'es là depuis quand ?

- En réalité, je suis là depuis le début ! Tu le savait pas ? J'ai toujours été secrètement amoureuse de Shin et je comptais lui faire la cour en l'appelant du bas de sa fenêtre, je lui aurais dit d'un ton mélodramatique "mais pourquoi es tu homo ?" et je lui aurais montré mon corps de rêve auquel il aurait cédé, bien sûr, et nous nous serions marié jusqu'au jour où il m'aura trompé et je le tuerais avant de me suicider !

- Hé ben, j'espère qu'il restera homo ! Soupira désespéré le décoloré.

- Ha non, il aura des bébés de moi ! De grès ou de force ! Alors, tu veux devenir le second papa de mes futures enfants à venir ?

- Mais bordel de merde, vous avez quoi vous les Arrancars avec les bébés ? Kurohime en veut et toi aussi ? En plus, j'suis sûre que vous serez aussi féconde que Grimmjow !

- Hé, pas de ma faute si elle a plein de môme ! D'ailleurs, j'suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée de s'en plaindre : aurais-tu oublié l'une de ses plus belles œuvres, j'ai nommé "Shin Tsuma Jaggerjack Schiffer" !

Shin "Tsuma" ? L'hybride haussa un sourcil et voulut demandé à la blonde de quoi elle parlait, mais un projectile lancé à toute vitesse frappa Lilinette qui fut même propulsé.

- Vas y, te gène pas surtout ! Hurla la voix mécontente d'un bleuté penché à sa fenêtre. Cris le sur tous les toits tant que tu y es !

- Ok ! Lâcha-t-elle en prenant sa respiration et hurlant aussi fort que possible : "Shin Tsuma Jaggerjack Schiffer" !

- Mais j'vais t'tuer !

- Vous le dites si je dérange. Soupira Shiro en croissant les bras sur son torse.

- C'est rien ! Sourie Lilinette. Shin a en horreur son second prénom "Tsuma" ... "Tsuma Tsuma Tsuma" !

- Je vois pas trop pourquoi ... C'est un prénom bizarre, certes, mais ...

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre ! Hurla le bleuté franchement mécontent. Qu'est c'que vous foutez là ? Vous devriez pas plutôt bosser ? Bande de flemmards !

- Oui mon p'tit chou, on y va ! Assura la blonde qui se saisit du bras du décoloré pour l'entraîner derrière elle. A plus mon nounours d'amour !

- Hé, c'est mon nounours à moi ! Protesta Shiro avec un froncement de sourcils en se tournant vers Shin, lui faisant de grand signe de mains. Je t'aime ! Tu me manques déjà mon petit Sucre d'Orge, on se revoit plus tard !

Ensuite, il se laissa entraîner sans mal par Lilinette qui semblait incroyablement joyeuse ... En réalité, c'était presque totalement déstabilisant de la voir aussi heureuse tout en sachant ce qu'elle avait dut vivre chez leurs ennemis. En voyant son visage, il eut l'impression de voir un masque et il se dit qu'elle n'était peut être pas aussi tranquille qu'il n'y paraissait. Voulait-elle que les autres s'imaginent que tout allait bien pour elle alors que c'était tout le contraire ?

Comment aborder le sujet ? C'était là tout le mystère : lui qui était un homme ne voyait pas trop comment parler d'une chose aussi délicate, mais il se sentait le plus à même de comprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait : lui même avait dut subir l'épreuve de l'emprisonnement et l'humiliation de devoir subir un bourreau pervers et sadique ... Certes, ce n'était pas comparable avec les années que Lilinette avait passé là bas, mais dans le fond, c'était proche ...

- Veux-tu qu'on en parle ? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement à la blonde.

- Qu'on parle de quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle avec ce sourire de façade. De mon amour inconditionnel pour ton amant ?

- De ce qui c'est passé là bas ...

Elle se figea et il se dit que c'était peut être un peu trop tôt pour parler de ce genre de chose. Il ne savait pas et c'est dans ce genre de situation qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était bel et bien un enfant : il n'en savait pas assez sur la vie pour pouvoir se lancer ... Mais encore une foie, il douta lorsqu'il rencontra son sourire triste et sincère à la foie. Lilinette lui tapota la tête d'une geste tendre.

- Ne te préoccupe pas avec des problèmes autres que les tiens, tu en as déjà bien assez comme ça ...

- Je me dis juste qu'il est plus simple de parler à une personne qui a vécus le même genre d'expérience ...

- En effet, cela serait plus simple ... Mais je crois que j'en parlerais plutôt à Grimmjow. Par contre, si c'est toi qui doit en parler, je suis à l'écoute mon p'tit ...

Lui ? Parler de sa captivité alors que cela s'était déroulé il y à longtemps ? Allons donc ! Il n'était plus un gamin, tout cela c'était passé il y a très longtemps et ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir désagréable à l'esprit ... Rien de plus qu'un très mauvais songe ...

- C'est loin tout ça ! Assura-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Qu'y aurait-il de plus à redire ?

- Je n'sais pas ... Mais tu as raison : c'est derrière nous tous ça, alors autant aller de l'avant !

Oui ... Ou bien peut être que le pire était à venir, au contraire ?

Les yeux de Lilinette s'écarquillèrent, lui confirmant que la déchirure qu'il ressentait était belle et bien réelle : l'Armée d'Aizen était entrain de franchir un portail pour envahir dans la Soul Society ...

* * *

Shin était assit derrière son bureau, enchaînant les soupirs en tout genre et cela malgré l'intervention de Lilinette : il n'arrivait toujours pas à se détendre et avait du mal faire le point sur ses sentiments et ce qu'il devait faire. Ce n'était pas évident de faire des choix cohérents, surtout lorsque l'on est dans sa position ... D'ailleurs, dans quoi il s'était fourré au juste ? Lui qui n'avait jamais été très sérieux, pourquoi s'était-il engagé dans une relation exclusive avec Toshiro ? Depuis le début, il avait toujours sut que cela ne lui suffirait pas et qu'il irait voir ailleurs et malgré cela, il ne l'avait jamais quitté ... Pourquoi donc ?

Peut être tenait-il plus à lui qu'à tous ses hommes qui avait partagés sa couche ? En même temps, c'était clair : avant, il avait toujours utilisé son corps pour en tirer des profils personnels, bénéficier de la protection d'un tel ou bien obtenir quelque chose d'un autre ... Jamais de relation "monogame" et voila qu'il s'engageait du jour au lendemain pour un homme, certes affreusement beau ... Mais bien plus sérieux que lui ! Et voilà qu'un jour, l'homme qu'il avait "embêté" à sa façon lui tournait autour et qu'il avait cédé, débutant un double jeu très troublant avec la stabilité et l'imprévisible ...

Aujourd'Hui, le Capitaine de la Dixième savait pour son adultère ... Ho, il n'avait jamais cherché à le cacher et avait toujours sut qu'il viendrait ce jour où il devrait faire un choix entre les deux hommes, mais que celui-ci vienne si brutalement ? Il aurait préféré attendre encore un peu, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une meilleure idée des vies qu'il pouvait avoir avec les deux. Ho, cela faisait plusieurs années que cette situation était telle quelle et il n'arrivait pas à choisir ? Allons donc, peut-être que ça lui plaisait d'être avec deux hommes en même temps et peut-être ne voulait-il pas voir cela changer ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais sans doute était-ce ça la solution à ses problèmes ? Il voulait avoir les deux ? ...

Mince alors, quel pervers il faisait ...

Quelqu'un entra dans son bureau, refermant la porte coulissante mais Shin n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça, concentré sur la tentative d'analyse de son esprit de dépravé avide d'une vie de polygame ... Il était désespérant ... Et sans doute allait-il entré en dépression, une chose était sûre, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout et que cela se situe dans ça vie ou bien dans la réalité : la personne l'agrippa pour le faire tomber à terre et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche ...

Ho, voilà qu'il allait se faire violer et deviner par qui : Kojiro Fujun ! Le Quatrième Siège de la troisième Division, jumeau de Kaoru et petit frère de Kaidan, respectivement le cinquième et quatrième siège de la cinquième Division qui étaient eux chargés de la protection de Blanche ... Un garçon mignon, certes, mais incroyablement timide ... Un homme qui n'était pas du genre à pouvoir s'attaquer aux autres sans raisons en réalité ... Et son air grave fit sortir de ses songes le bleuté : s'il y avait bien une chose qui caractérisait les membres de la famille Fujun, c'était leur sang froid à toute épreuve, bah ouais, fallait en avoir pour pouvoir supporter Blanche ou même Iro ! Et pourtant, en cet instant précis, Kojiro semblait extrêmement nerveux ...

- Shi-ni-ga-mi ! Marmonna une voix terrifiante. Je t'ai vu entré ici ... Montre-toi et je te promets que ta mort sera rapide ... Ou peut être pas ...

Cette voix, jamais il n'aurait put l'oublier : c'était celle d'Alicia, la Noventa Espada ...

Il frissonna d'horreur et se tassa sur lui-même, la seconde suivante, il comprenait que de toute façon, ils étaient foutus : elle s'avançait dans le bureau, bien décidée à trouver sa proie, ne pouvant que tomber sur eux. Il était maudit, c'était vraiment pas son jour ! Il aurait jamais dut quitter l'appartement ...

- Alicia, qu'est c'que tu fous ? Lâcha une voix féminine mécontente. Tu crois qu'on a le temps de s'occuper de petite proie ? A moins que tu te contentes des faibles ? T'es si lâche que ça ?

- Elle n'a pas tord, tu auras tout le temps de jouer lorsque nous auront atteint notre but ! Déclara une voix masculine. Allez, vient ! Qu'on en finisse et vite !

Se pouvait-il qu'il puisse en réchapper ? Non, c'était pas possible ... Lui qui était "Monsieur La Poisse" incarné, il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Il semblait que si : les pas s'éloignaient avec un soupir de jeune fille capricieuse mécontentée. Même Kojiro ne semblait pas croire à leurs chances et retira sa mains, restant tout de même dissimulés derrière le bureau qui, pourtant, ne formait par une réelle protection ...

- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de connaître cette énergie. Souffla une voix mielleuse et parfaitement reconnaissable. C'est étonnant ... Est-ce toi, Shin ?

Entendre la voix d'Aizen fit pâlir le bleuté et son compagnie d'infortune lui renvoya l'expression d'homme terrifié qu'il devait lui même abordé. Il sembla cependant sur le point de prendre les directives, chose qui l'aurait condamné à mort car jamais le brun ne se serait laissé avoir par un mensonge.

- Oui ! Lâcha-t-il avant que son subalterne ne puisse agir, sa voix ne dissimulant nullement son état de peur.

Dire autre chose était impossible pour lui et il finit par repousser son allié qui semblait mal à l'aise et malgré la terreur qu'il éprouvait, le lieutenant se releva, les épaules droites. Il devait tout de même paraître bien pitoyable face à ses Arrancars, mais ils auraient été à sa place, eux aussi serait devenus livides alors qu'ils fassent pas trop les fiers derrière leur maître !

- Alors je ne m'étais pas trompé. Lâcha Aizen avec satisfaction. Je me doutais que tu avais dû changé, surtout en voyant l'état dans lequel tu nous as renvoyé Luma ... Il mettra quelques jours encore avant d'être totalement soigné ... Autrement, tu n'as pas changé ...

Gin semblait très inquiet et il ne se mentirait pas à lui-même : il y avait peu de chance qu'il en réchappe aussi facilement. Son regard bleu se posa sur la garde de son sabre, posé contre son bureau, mais à peine l'idée l'effleura qu'il sentit quelque chose le saisir aux bras et la voix chargée de menace lui parvint directement à l'oreille.

- Toujours aussi appétissant ...


	22. Chapitre 20 : Devenir

Essayer donc de stopper un homme qui voudrait protéger l'être qu'il chérit le plus et vous verrez dans quelle situation se trouvait Lilinette ! Heureusement pour elle, Shiro avait graduellement muri et n'était plus aussi impulsif qu'avant, mais elle devait le retenir pour qu'il ne se précipite pas dans la seconde pour récupérer son amant. En réalité, elle-même se demandait comment elle pouvait rester aussi calme dans une telle situation : elle pouvait sentir non loin de là Luca, son tortionnaire, et savait qu'il n'en faudrait pas énormément pour qu'il ne détecte sa présence ... D'où détenait elle ce "calme" qui lui permettait de ne pas être découverte ?

Sa prise se resserra sur le bras du décoloré lorsqu'elle sentit un petit flux d'énergie se déverser ici et là, ils étaient si proche de leurs ennemis qu'elle craignait de plus en plus pour leurs existence car ni elle, ni Shiro ne se rendrait, elle avait bien compris qu'il n'accepterait pas de revivre une captivité et pensait comme lui. Ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, surtout quand l'un des deux qui aurait dû tout faire pour rester dissimulé ... Manquait de patience ... Suite à la pression qu'elle exerça et cela la rassura, mais ce sentiment s'envola lorsqu'elle vit Aizen entrainé Shin. Elle dut retenir avec peine son ami qui voulait réellement protéger son amant.

- Je te le confie ! Déclara le brun en envoyant le bleuté dans les bras d'un albinos sans masque. Qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux ... Cela serait embêtant que ce garçon soit abimé pendant un affrontement ...

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil au prisonnier qui ne savait pas lui même comment réagir.

- Seigneur, pourquoi ne pas le laisser partir ? Demanda le jeune homme en penchant la tête sur le coté. Ce n'est pas lui qui risque de nous entraver et vous pourrez toujours le retrouver plus tard.

Aucune chance : s'ils le relâchaient, la première chose que ferait Shiro serait sans doute de mettre son amant dans un endroit où jamais le brun ne pourrait le retrouver et juste après, le décoloré irait dire ses 4vérités à cette ... Créature qui ne possédait plus rien d'humain !

- C'est une monnaie d'échange. Avoua le Seigneur des Arrancar. Grimmjow sera forcée de se montrer si nous tenons entre ses mains son adorable fils.

- Si tu crois que ma mère est assez stupide pour se montrer alors que t'es là, tu t'plantes grave ! Lâcha le prisonnier avec un sourire nerveux au coin de ses lèvres.

- Lorsqu'elle apprendra que tu es entre mes mains, elle se précipitera d'elle-même.

- N'y compte pas trop ! J'suis même prêt à te parier que quelqu'un l'a assommé pour la mettre en sécurité !

Il était dur de voir les expressions que pouvaient aborder Aizen, Lilinette ne le voyant que de dos, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il ne devait pas apprécier ce regain de rébellion. L'idée d'intervenir en attrapant le gamin sous son bras et de partir en sonido lui traversa bien l'esprit, après tout : elle pourrait peut être jouir de l'effet de surprise. Cependant ...

Cependant, quelqu'un s'interposa et elle ne fut pas surprise qu'il s'agisse de Gin.

- Sosuke, je crois que je sens l'énergie de Kyoraku ! Lâcha-t-il en pointant son doigts vers la source du commandant. On devrait peut être y aller, non ?

- Oui, tout le monde se souvient de ce qu'il doit faire ? Demanda le brun en jetant un regard hautain à ces hommes. Ramenez moi rapidement ses personnes ... Je ne me montrerait plus aussi patient, pas si proche du but !

Ses paroles laissèrent septique la blonde qui fut surprise de voir tout les Arrancars se disperser vers divers lieu. Le Seigneur de Las Noches prit une toute autre direction, laissant seul Shin avec son geôlier qui ne semblait pas sûr de lui. Elle put cependant voir son visage et le reconnu sans le moindre mal, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit à Shiro, voulant le rassurer sur le sort de son amant, celui-ci avait dégainé son arme pour sortir de sa cachette.

Ha, est-ce que tous les hommes étaient aussi impatients de jouer au prince qui vient sauver la pauvre demoiselle en détresse ? Heureusement, le décoloré marqua une pose en voyant Alex et surtout ... La copie conforme du Capitaine Kira.

- Shiro, arrête toi ! Hurla Lilinette à le retenant avec peine au bras. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, abruti !

- Mais bordel de merde, j'ai pas le droit de le protéger ? Ragea le décoloré en se tournant vers le geôlier. Relâche-le tout de suite !

Le jeune homme n'obtempéra pas et au contraire, il attrapa Shin par le col de kimono pour le placer devant lui dégainant son arme de sa main libre. Lilinette ne s'était jamais imaginé que cet être, bien particulier, puisse utiliser son prisonnier comme bouclier et c'est sans doute pourquoi elle hésita, se demandant si elle ne devait pas plutôt aider son ancien camarade de classe à mettre hors combat Alex ... Sauf que c'était tout de même l'amant d'Aiko ...

La blonde finit par haïr le fait d'en avoir appris autant sur les intrigues de Las Noches et elle dégaina pour se mettre à coté de celui qui serait un allié de taille.

- Alex, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tenta-t-elle tout de même.

- Moi non plus, je ne préférerais pas te faire de mal, mais je n'ai pas le choix ...

Ils disparurent tous les deux, Shin lâchant une exclamation de surprise, et ils réapparurent juste derrière Shiro. Le décoloré maintenait toujours fermement le bleuté tandis qu'il s'attaquait directement au semi-hollow et continuant d'utiliser le bleuté comme un bouclier. Cela eut pour effet de ralentir les coups que tentaient de lui porter les deux compagnons d'infortune. Ils étaient bien plus attentifs, n'ayant aucune envie de blesser l'otage et le pire, c'était qu'il s'en servait volontiers contre eux et à chaque fois qu'ils avaient vu une ouverture, l'homme avait placé Shin qui ne semblait pas capable de se défaire de la poigne de fer de l'homme.

Tout cela devint vite irritant pour la blonde qui, à plusieurs reprises, faillit blesser le bleuté prit entre les deux feux. D'après son visage, cette situation n'avait rien de rassurant pour lui et au contraire, elle l'embarrassait grandement. Être utilisé comme un bouclier !

Elle décida d'utiliser le sonido, apparaissant ici et là, devant et derrière lui pour essayer de le déstabiliser, mais comprit qu'il n'était pas facile à duper. A plusieurs reprises, elle tenta de le frapper, mais il ne se laissa pas avoir, parant ses attaques et se concentrant sur elle, maintenant Shiro loin en se servant de son amant. Ses enchainements étaient incroyablement puissants et il semblait si sûr de lui ... Cet être qui pourtant avait toujours vécus dans l'ombre d'Aiko ...

Lilinette ne pouvait pas se battre à fond contre lui, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas tué l'enfant de Kira et même si c'était un ennemi qui avait été élevé par des Arrancars ... Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre solution. Même en prenant la résolution d'y aller à fond, elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir à le toucher, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Shin entre ses mains, même si elle avait conscience qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Soudainement, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, elle n'hésita pas malgré les risques.

Continuant de croiser le fer avec le décoloré, elle se concentra sur ses manœuvres, cherchant à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, cela encouragea Shiro qui fit de même, forçant le jeune hybride à en montrer d'avantage et elle faillit le toucher. Alex s'en rendit compte et lâcha enfin Shin pour disparaître. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'il fut aussi rapide, mais lorsqu'elle le sentit juste derrière elle, elle ne tenta même pas d'esquiver la lame qui s'enfonçait dans son dos, la faisant hurler de douleur ... Mais elle éprouva beaucoup de crainte lorsqu'elle entendit Stark l'appeler ...

* * *

Une rage profonde envahit l'ex-primera lorsqu'il vit l'arme de cet inconnu s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa petite sœur. Lui qui n'avait déjà pas put la protéger pendant tout ce temps, voilà que même à coté d'elle, il n'arrivait pas à la protéger ! Pourquoi n'y arrivait il pas ? Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à protéger les personnes qu'il aimait ? Il avait vu mourir Tatsuki sans bouger ... Il avait vu sa petite Lilinette emportée par ses ennemis ... Il avait vu ses amis tomber les uns après les autres ... Et là, alors qu'il s'était promis de protéger ... Sa petite sœur était empalée sous ses yeux !

Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?

Il ne demandait pas la lune ...

Juste un peu plus de force ...

S'attaquant directement au jeune homme, il le vit abandonner son arme que la blonde avait agrippé, se blessant d'avantage. Il lui aurait bien porter encore une autre attaque, mais resta figé lorsqu'il crut avoir devant lui Izuru. Ce n'était pas croyable : le vrai était blond ... Et ne risquait pas de porter un jour l'uniforme des Armées d'Aizen ... Mais c'était lui ? Non, ce n'était pas son énergie spirituelle ... Alors qui était-ce et pourquoi ressemblait-il à ce point au Capitaine de la Troisième Division ? Une expérience d'Alicia ?

Se concentrant sur Lilinette qu'il intercepta pour la soutenir, il la sentit chancelante et encore une fois, il eut envie de tuer cet être qui avait osé porter la mains sur sa petite sœur ... Mais encore une fois, il se heurta à cette étrange créature car elle observait sa main et avait un petit air incrédule qui était si semblable à celui que pouvait abordé Izuru.

- Tu l'as fait exprès. Déclara l'étrange décoloré qui releva le regard vers Lilinette. Pourquoi ne l'ai je pas vu ?

- Rends-toi maintenant, Alex. Déclara la blonde, resserrant ses mains sur l'uniforme de Stark. Tu dois bien te rendre compte que tu n'as plus aucune chance !

- Dit moi comment tu à fait pour que je ne vois pas ça ...

Alors là, l'ébène devait bien l'admettre : il ne pigeait plus rien du tout ! De quoi parlait-il ? Et pourquoi Lilinette le retenait elle de cette façon ? Cela avait sans doute un rapport avec cette ressemblance du décoloré avec le Capitaine Kira. Il finit par jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Shiro, vérifiant que tout allait bien de son coté et il constata que lui aussi était bien décidé à protéger ...

- Tu ne peux pas voir ce que prévoit une personne qui ne réagit qu'instinctivement ! Lâcha Lilinette. Rend toi ! Ne nous force pas à être méchant avec toi ...

- Tu sais, Lilinette, que je me rende où non, cela ne changera plus rien maintenant ... Rien n'empêchera Aizen de devenir le Roi maintenant qu'il est à la Soul Society.

Cet à cet instant que des dizaines d'énergies spirituelles explosèrent aux quatre coins de la Soul Society, ici et là et la crainte envahit une nouvelle fois l'ancien membre des Armées ... Il ne savait pas où était Tatsuki, juste qu'elle irait au combat ...

- C'est vous qui devriez vous rendre. Fit remarquer l'étrange clone de Kira. C'est vous qui aller perdre la guerre ...

* * *

Tout les Arrancars étaient entrain de se libérer les uns après les autres et chacun semblait avoir pour objectif de détruire le maximum de bâtiments, recherchant des personnes bien définies car même Alicia et Clarice, qui étaient connues pour leurs cruautés inqualifiables, ne s'arrêtaient pas sur les petites proies et pourtant elles auraient put en trouver des proies, mais elles ne s'occupaient de personnes, neutralisant rapidement les rares personnes qui tentaient de les arrêter dans leur avancée avant de la reprendre. Certaines de ses créatures tombèrent sur des adversaires de taille et des combats faisant rage débutèrent rapidement ...

Angélica observait tout cela du sommet d'une tour, Zéro non loin d'elle, prête elle aussi à se libérer en cas de besoin. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en se demandant si elle ne devait pas profiter de cet instant précis pour s'enfuir, aller retrouver Alex pour le forcer à lui ouvrir un passage vers Las Noches pour récupéré Reï et se casser de là ! Pour tout avouer, elle était même tenté d'aller ici et là pour récupérer les hommes les plus forts et former sa petite armée car si elle s'enfuyait, nul doute qu'Aizen la condamnerait à mort et la ferait rechercher dans toutes les Dimensions ... Lorsqu'il serait devenu le Roi ... Et cela ne tarderait pas ...

Sauf que ... Sentir les combats éclater les uns après les autres lui donnait envie d'y prendre part elle aussi ! C'était son coté instinctif qui prenait le dessus et elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre une forte bouffée d'air, sentant avec un réel plaisir ces odeurs de brulure dû aux explosions et ressentir toutes ses énergies spirituelles si puissantes ... C'était tellement vivifiant qu'elle ne pouvait pas y résister !

Quelqu'un ne tarda pas à arriver, dans la tour sur laquelle elle avait décidé de se placer pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble du Seireitei et la Primera n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner, sachant déjà qu'il s'agissait d'une arrancar tout comme elle et que cette personne avait sentit le besoin de se battre qui augmentait petit à petit en elle. En bas, elle vu Aizen débuter un combat avec Kyoraku. Elle s'en lassa bien vite pour se tourner vers son opposante qui n'était autre que Kurohime, une des anciennes Cuarta Espada et la Capitaine de la Seconde Division des Armées de la Cour ...

- Tu es sûre de vouloir te battre contre moi ? Demanda Angélica en faisant face à la jeune femme.

- Si je ne viens pas, tu vas t'attaquer à quelqu'un. Nota l'ébène qui dégaina son sabre.

- Ne me compare pas aux autres Espada ! Je ne suis pas du tout comme eux ...

- Non, tu es bien plus dangereuse ! Je le sais ... Je le sens ...

Elle n'avait pas si tord que ça : elle était sans doute la plus dangereuse de tout le lot en cet instant, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle ... C'était Aizen qui l'avait séparé de Reï, se doutant qu'en changeant de monde pour aller vers un lieu fermé, elle n'aurait plus ce petit lien avec son petit frère ... Le Seigneur de Las Noches ne la privait pas que d'une partie de ses pouvoirs, mais aussi d'un fragment de son âme ... Le plus beau ...

Angélica était l'incarnation de la part féminine, de la tendresse et de l'instinct... Zéro était l'incarnation de la solitude, de la timidité et de la tristesse ... Quand à Reï, lui, il était l'incarnation de la compassion, de la pitié et de l'humanité ... Priver Angélica et Zéro de Reï, c'était retirer tout ce qui faisait d'un homme cette créature et faire d'elle une machine à tuer légèrement défectueuse, mais ce n'était pas grave d'envoyer du mauvais matériel sur le champs de bataille vu qu'au final, il se débarrasserait sans doute d'elle !

Elle posa sa mains sur l'épaule de son fraccion qui n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui ... Kurohime aussi ne tarda pas à prendre la décision de se libérer, comprenant que son adversaire ne lui ferait aucun cadeau.

* * *

Tatsuki était entrain de courir, cherchant à rejoindre le plus rapidement possible les hommes qui avaient déjà engagé le combat avec les arrancars, sauf qu'elle devait sans cesse retourner en arrière pour ramener des blessés hors de portée des pressions dévastatrices de ses créatures. Elle était de temps en temps obligée de sauter par dessus des cadavres de personnes qui n'avaient pas su résisté à la pression étouffante de l'air chargé en énergie et tout devint brutalement bien plus intense lorsque deux énergies se firent ressentir. Le relâchement de celles-ci sembla faire vibrer l'air et l'ébène fut surprise, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, elle protégea son visage des effluves.

La force déversée était si intense qu'un vent semblait s'être levé pour faire s'envoler les petits débris qui jonchaient le sol. La crainte augmenta d'avantage et bientôt, elle éprouva une forte envie de s'enfuir, d'abandonner toutes ses personnes à terre pour aller se mettre à l'abri, mais son cœur était plus fort et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle recommença à marcher, serrant son arme contre sa poitrine alors qu'une goutte de sueur glissait le long de sa tempe ...

Était-ce donc ça un combat entre deux Arrancars d'une puissance ahurissante ? Parce que c'était ça : toutes ses effluves provenaient de ses créatures libérées et d'après ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était Kurohime qui se battait. Elle ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qui pouvait arriver autour d'elle et Tatsuki pouvait comprendre pourquoi : son adversaire ne s'en souciait pas plus qu'elle ! Voir ce coté de la personnalité de la fille de Grimmjow avait quelque chose de troublant : c'était découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre chez Kurohime ...

Quelque chose fut propulsé près d'elle et avec une telle force qu'un cratère se forma et que la pauvre Vice-Capitaine faillit décoller du sol. Elle réussit cependant à éviter la chute en s'appuyant contre un mur qui se fissura sous l'impact de la chose. Un nouveau choc frappa le cratère, faisant de nouveau trembler le sol sous ses pieds et elle fléchit en voyant une lumière verte l'aveugler en grande partie. Cette fois, elle ne réussit pas à rester encré sur ses deux jambes et fut soufflé par l'onde de choc. Des débris la frappèrent et elle dut protéger son visage pour éviter qu'il ne soit écorché.

Cette puissance face à laquelle elle ne semblait rien pouvoir faire la terrifia et l'emplit de désespoir : elle qui pourtant avait travaillé dur, elle n'avait pas le niveau pour se battre contre des Espada ... Elle qui avait sacrifié son temps libre ... C'était incroyable ... Tout cela n'avait vraiment servit à rien ? Pourquoi était-elle devenus Vice-Capitaine ? Pour aider ses amies, bien sûr ... Mais ... Contre qui pouvait-elle se battre ?

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se releva en grognant de mécontentement, observant les alentours. Le cratère n'était pas si loin d'elle et l'idée d'aller voir ce qui restait de l'adversaire de Kurohime lui traversa bien l'esprit, mais elle préféra essayer de se remettre sur pied pour aider ses hommes ...

Se figeant, elle observa plus attentivement le nuage de fumée qui s'échappait du trou et ce qu'elle craignait se matérialisa : l'adversaire de la Capitaine de la Seconde Division n'était pas morte, pire encore : elle ne semblait pas avoir subit de graves dégâts qui aurait put la mettre hors combat ...

Comment décrire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux ? C'était dur en réalité ... Une peau grisâtre, les parties intimes dissimulées sous des écailles aux couleurs sombres et d'étranges membres sortant de son dos, cela ressemblait à des ailes mais totalement désarticulés et il n'était pas sûre que cette chose puisse s'en servir pour s'envoler. Ses membres semblaient inachevés, d'étranges tentacules s'enroulant autour de ses bras très maigres ... Tatsuki avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un être incomplet et elle avait peur de cette chose ... Parce que c'était le cas : l'arrancar qui était devant elle n'était pas entière ... Alors quelle puissance dégagerait-elle le jour où elle pourrait l'être ?

Elle avançait ... Et la Vice-Capitaine se figea... Son pieds se posant sur le sol, l'autre se relevant pour aller plus loin ... Et l'ébène oublia comment respirer ... Chaque pas que cette créature faisait l'approchait un peu plus d'elle ... Mais elle avait peur de bouger ... Croyait-elle qu'en restant immobile, elle ne remarque pas sa présence ? Tatsuki n'était pas aussi naïve qu'elle le croyait !

Il fallait qu'elle fuit ... Qu'elle parte ... Qu'elle foute le camps de là !

- Tatsuki ! Hurla derrière elle la voix terrorisée de Kurohime.

l'arrancar posa son regard sur elle et son sang se glaça dans ses veines ... Un regard jaune et noir surnaturel et qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Jamais elle n'avait eut aussi peur de toute sa vie ... Pourtant, elle avait vécus des situations bien plus dangereuses ... Sauf que là, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferais rien. Déclara l'Arrancar avec un sourire amusé. M'attaquer à un faible ne m'apporterait rien du tout ...

Et elle passa à coté d'elle ... Comme si elle n'existait pas ... Reprenant son combat avec un adversaire qu'elle devait trouver plus digne d'elle ...

Tatsuki se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien put faire toutes ses dernières années ... Tous ses efforts n'avaient servit à rien ...

* * *

Le chaos régnait sur le Seireitei et plus on approchait de l'épicentre des combats et plus les cadavres ou les hommes inconscients jonchaient le sol, rendant de plus en plus ardus les différentes mission de sauvetage. Faire évacuer les hommes qui pouvaient encore respirer restait une priorité pour beaucoup et ceux encore capable de bouger malgré les pressions n'hésitaient pas à porter certains de leurs camarades pour pouvoir les écarter. De toute façon, qu'aurait put faire des hommes faibles faces à ça ?

Kisuke enragea en se disant qu'ils avaient de la chance : les Arrancars causaient beaucoup de dégâts, mais contrairement à Karakura, ils n'effectuaient pas un véritable carnage. Le nombre de victime était minium pour le moment, mais il fallait vite trouver un moyen pour les forcer à battre en retraite ou se résoudre à abandonner les lieux à Aizen et à son armée. D'ailleurs, comment avaient-ils fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? Qu'ils entrent à la Soul Society, c'était normal vu que Gin pouvait toujours ouvrir des Seikamon, mais dans le Seireitei même ? C'était lui même qui avait crée la barrière protectrice qui entravait tout moyen d'ouvrir des portails vers d'autres mondes ...

Un Arrancar était entrain d'arriver sur lui et à une vitesse ahurissante. Esquivant sans mal l'attaque, il fut déçus de ne tomber que sur le Septima Espada, Clodio, sous sa forme resureccion ... Une forme qui aurait dégoûté bien des demoiselles vu qu'il avait l'apparence d'un insecte géant, des ailes dans le dos battant à une vitesse telle qu'il était difficile de les voir, ses mains se terminant en des serres acérées, prouvant qu'elles n'étaient pas là pour la décoration. Le blond grimaça légèrement, se demandant s'il ne jugeait pas très mal cet être en face de lui ...

Cela se confirma lorsqu'il l'attaqua de front et sa vitesse était bien plus impressionnante qu'il n'y paraissait. Il s'aidait clairement des ailes dans son dos ce qui ne compliquerait pas la tâche du blond et en même temps : l'Arrancar n'était pas du tout avantagé par le terrain, il attaqua plusieurs fois, tentant de porter des coups à Kisuke qui esquivait facilement, chaque fois la vitesse prise l'envoya éclater un mur. S'ils avaient étés dans les airs, sans doute que Clodio aurait l'avantage, mais ce n'était pas le cas et le Capitaine se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance !

Sa prise de confiance faillit lui faire faire une erreur : comprenant qu'il n'était pas favorisé par le terrain, le Septima s'adapta à la situation et au moment où Kisuke esquivait son attaque, l'une des serres s'enfonça dans le sol, le stoppant juste à ses cotés et l'autre s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Il sentit la caresse du membre sur son ventre alors qu'il effectuait un bon en arrière pour y échapper ... Un peu plus et ses tripes auraient été à l'air !

L'action était loin d'être fini vu que Clodio se projeta vers lui, continuant l'attaque. Finalement, il l'avait bien sous estimé ce "Septima" ... Un chiffre grand, l'un des plus faibles et pourtant si prometteur. l'Arrancar faillit le transpercer, mais il utilisa le shunpo pour se retrouver derrière son ennemi, tentant de lui porter un coup à son tour ... Les ailes aussi s'avérèrent être des armes redoutables : leurs vitesses ahurissantes ne permettait pas d'identifier leurs compositions et maintenant, c'était clair : ce n'était pas que de la chaire !

Son arme toucha les membres et lui sauta d'entre les mains et il utilisa une nouvelle fois le shunpo pour s'écarter des ailes dangereuses ...

- Tu caches pas mal de petits trucs toi. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Kisuke avec un petit sourire. Ça va être dur de te battre ...

- Surtout sans ton arme ... Fit remarquer l'arrancar sur un ton jouissif.


	23. Chapitre 21 : Puissant

Apocalypse n'était peut être pas un mot suffisant pour décrire ce qui était entrain de se dérouler au sein même du Seireitei, alors qu'ici et là, des explosions de pression spirituelles se faisaient ressentir, menaçant les âmes les plus fragiles ou faibles. Certains bâtiments s'effondraient sous des coups difficilement identifiables, peut être à cause de Céro ou de simples coups physiques ? Il était dur d'évaluer de la distance d'où ils étaient.

- Il faut qu'on y aille ! Fit remarquer Morimi. La bataille sera bien trop rude pour eux ...

- Notre mission prioritaire est de protéger Le Roi ! Répliqua Saeki d'un ton tranchant. C'est là l'unique raison de la Division Zéro !

- Ouais, j'suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Assura l'homme à la gueule d'ange. Sauf que ... Bah, il est où Le Roi ?

Intrigué, le Capitaine se tourna vers l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le Roi, malheureusement, il n'y avait personne, la place était totalement vide et la borgne jeta un coup d'œil à son Vice-Capitaine qui sursauta face à cette soudaine hostilité qui brillait dans ce regard. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une quelconque aide et finit par se dire qu'il devrait aller combattre l'ennemi : c'était bien moins dangereux que de se retrouver face à cette femme !

- Qu'est c'que tu attends ? Hurla la femme de rage. Il faut vite retrouver Le Roi !

Morimi ne se fit pas prier deux fois et utilisa le shunpo pour disparaître, priant le ciel pour qu'il le retrouve rapidement ou qu'au moins il tombe sur un arrancar qui aurait la bonne idée de le supprimer ... Bah ouais, mieux valait mourir de la main de l'ennemi que de devoir affronter Hidoi à arme égale ! De toute façon, il se savait incapable de la battre parce qu'elle ... Avait de très belles jambes ... Trop belles !

Ha, penser à ce genre de truc alors qu'il allait mourir prématurément !

* * *

Ichigo se retrouvait face à deux adversaire de taille : Axel et sa fraccion, Lexa. On aurait put croire qu'elles domineraient facilement le shinigami, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas, la fraccion semblait même plus apte à l'affronter que sa maitresse. C'était totalement illogique, mais c'était bel et bien le cas : la Secunda Espada ne semblait même plus savoir comment tenir son arme. Il arrivait souvent à Lexa d'intervenir pour protéger sa supérieure, cela finit par décontenancer Ichigo qui éprouvait des scrupules à attaquer un adversaire qui n'avait aucune envie de se battre.

Devait-il continuer alors qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt ? L'envie de vaincre cet adversaire n'était pas un besoin vital pour lui, mais il aurait voulut pouvoir se venger de toute sa frustration sur quelqu'un, malheureusement, il était tombé sur la personne la moins apte à lui fournir ce qu'il désirait. Au contraire, il avait l'impression de perdre sa motivation initiale et finit par soupirer, se reculant suffisamment pour qu'elles se mettent toutes deux en garde éloignée.

Le rouquin en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses alliés et constata que la situation était bien plus grave que ce que l'on aurait imaginé. Beaucoup se faisaient littéralement dominer par leurs adversaires et s'il s'éternisait trop longtemps dans ce combat, il risquait de perdre certains de ses amis les plus cher. Il n'avait aucune envie que cela n'arrive, mais de là a achever une personne incapable de se défendre seule ? Allez, il ne fallait pas se voilerla face : Lexa et Axel ne pouvaient pas le battre ... C'était claire comme de l'eau de roche et elles mêmes devaient bien l'avoir compris. L'Espada tremblait de rage face à son incapacité à gérer la situation.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester ici ! Déclara-t-il en tournant les talons. Vous risquez d'y perdre la vie ...

Parce que si lui était capable de la laisser partir sans trop de casse, d'autres n'auraient aucun scrupule à s'en prendre à elle, trouvant là un moyen de venger toutes les victimes des Arrancars et des troupes d'Aizen !

La remarque ne sembla pas plaire à l'Espada qui, bondit sur lui, hurlant de rage. Le rouquin n'eut aucun mal à parer l'attaque qui manquait de conviction, elle était même pitoyablement faible ... En réalité, Axel ne semblait même plus faire attention à lui, son visage marqué par la peur. Elle regardait quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui, trop intrigué, il suivit son regard ... Et ne sut s'il était entrain de rêver ou bien qu'il était simplement sujet à des hallucinations extrêmement puissante : le Capitaine Kira portait un uniforme de Las Noches !

Sentant une pression, il comprit que la Secunda tentait de forcer le passage, sauf que par réflexe, et sans doute aussi par manque de concentration, il ne la laissa pas franchir la ligne, cela la mis d'humeur exécrable.

- Dégage de là ! Hurla-t-elle.

C'était dur de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui puisqu'il n'avait pas tous les éléments de l'équation. Il comprit que cette personne qui ressemblait à Kira devait être extrêmement importante pour cette Arrancar car son visage se décomposa en à peine quelques instants et un nouveau coup d'œil en arrière apprit à Ichigo que Mika semblait vouloir s'en prendre à cet étrange personnage.

* * *

Une bête n'a pas de sentiment, elle n'est régit que par l'instinct primitif qui l'anime et à plus forte raison lorsque l'on est un Hollow, une créature qui ne cherche qu'à se nourrir, qui recherche naturellement à devenir plus puissante, allant jusqu'au cannibalisme pour atteindre cette dernière. On ne se rend pas compte de l'horreur de l'acte lorsqu'on l'effectue, on ne suit là que ce qui régit notre vie.

Un enfant saura dès sa naissance que pour être nourri, il devra pleurer, un Hollow sait dès le début de son existence que ne pas manger pourrait provoquer sa propre destruction ...La suite est bien connue : à force de s'alimenter, ils s'élevaient à un stade supérieur. S'ils continuaient sur la voie, ils atteignaient encore un autre stade et cela attirait indéniablement l'attention de personnes qui pouvaient les rendre autrement plus puissantes ...

Le jour où l'Hollow qu'avait été Axel avait croisé le chemin d'Aizen Sosuke, elle était entrain de s'alimenter goulument sur un de ses congénères. Unique, elle s'était tournée vers cette créature à l'incroyable puissance. Consciente du danger et consciente aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir ...

Changée avec l'aide de l'Hogyoku, elle avait atteint ce stade que si peu de monde touchait et elle en avait éprouvée une jouissance incroyable, d'autant qu'elle s'était divisée en deux partie : Axel, l'immaculée, Lexa, la ténébreuse, comme aimait le dire Aizen aux débuts. Complètement différente l'une de l'autre, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Contrairement au apparence, c'était la "Blanche" qui possédait un caractère exécrable ! On aurait put croire que la "Noire" aurait été l'impulsive créature ravageant tout sur son passage et devenant l'Espada, ce fut le contraire ...

Mais la Noire valait parfaitement la Blanche, elles étaient indissociables, même si Lexa était bien plus discrète que sa moitié. Ayant vécus toutes les expériences de sa sœur en silence, les ayant vus à travers ses yeux qu'elles partageaient ... Subir les mêmes douleurs et surtout les mêmes sentiments ...

Croire qu'Axel était la seule à souffrir était faux, elles qui représentaient une des créatures modifiées par Aizen lui même ... "Parfaite" aurait dit ce dernier ...

Oubliait-il que les Arrancars étaient des créatures issus des Hollows ? ... Et que, de ce fait ... Ils restaient à la base "instinctifs" ...

Pourquoi cela prenait-il tout son sens dans cette bataille incroyable ?

Parce qu'Axel était Lexa et que Lexa était Axel ...

Parce que Mikka voulait s'en prendre à Alex et qu'Alex était l'enfant d'Axel.

Parce qu'une bête sauvage, même aussi primitive qu'un Arrancar ... Savait naturellement qu'il fallait protéger sa progéniture ... Que c'était une nécessitait absolue ! Pourquoi ? Une créature telle qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se poser cette question ! C'était absurde ... Mais c'était un fait ...

Lexa se plaça entre Mikka et sa cible, elle eut beaucoup de mal à parer l'attaque, hésitant quand à contre attaquer, sachant que la Tiercera avait sans doute une excuse toute formulée pour expliquer son acte : "J'ai crus que c'était l'autre, le Capitaine". La lame frôla son torse, tranchant même la chair de son épaule. C'était douloureux, mais la blessure était superficielle ... Comparé à ce qui aurait put arriver ...

- Oups, désolé, je ne l'avais pas reconnus. Assura ironiquement Mikka dont le sourire trahissait les réelles pensées qui traversaient son esprit. Je tâcherais d'être plus prudente la fois suivante !

... Sauf qu'il n'y aurait pas de fois suivante ...

Lexa avait conscience d'être encore connectée à ce qui lui donnait une apparence, mais ce n'était plus le cas d'Axel ... Quelque chose s'était brisée dans l'esprit de la "Blanche" ... Elle était redevenue cette créature primitive qui ne réagit qu'à l'instinct seul et en cet instant précis, cet instinct criait fortement dans leurs esprit qu'il fallait protéger leurs chairs ... Et qu'il fallait, de ce fait ... Anéantir la menace ...

"Tuer Mikka" ...

* * *

Quelque chose avait poussée un monstrueux hurlement qui retentit dans toute la Soul Society. C'était comme si une créature nouvelle venait de naitre. Cette chose était d'une puissance incroyable et le pire pour Orihime était la présence à proximité de son fils. Elle se devait de le protéger coûte que coûte. Arrivant très rapidement sur place, elle crut être retourné dans son rêve car cela lui sembla surréaliste ...

C'était un Hollow de forme humanoïde, proche d'une forme de femme, mais le reste ne ressemblait plus à un humain : un visage possédant une gueule béante au rictus dévoilant des dents impressionnantes, des membres inférieures ressemblants à des pieds de biches tandis que ses membres supérieures ne ressemblant à rien de très qualifiables, des espèces de tentacules aux formes géométriques compliquées et qu'on savait redoutables. Son corps semblait fait de métal, il brillait sous la lumière ...

Le plus étonnant était le fait qu'elle s'attaque à la Tiercera Espada, mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour la rousse qui était bien décidée à protéger son fils. Il semblait tétanisé par ce qu'il voyait, mais n'était pas terrifié pour autant. C'était comme s'il comprenait ce qui se passait alors qu'Orihime n'avait qu'une envie : le mettre en sécurité. Ce saisissant du bras des deux garçons, elle voulut les emporter au loin, mais à peine avait elle fait quelques pas qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec une autre personnalité tout aussi dangereuse que les Espadas : Ichimaru.

- Alors c'est donc vrai, la princesse est sortit de son long sommeil ? Demanda-t-il avec un de ses larges sourires.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater Répondit la rousse sur la défensive, posant une main sur les fleurs ornant ses cheveux, prête à attaquer. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- Je voulais savoir si vous saviez où se trouvaient mes enfants ...

- Je n'en sais rien et même si je savais quelque chose, je ne vous en dirais pas un mot !

- Alors, je vais être obligé de vous faire parler, me semble-t-il. Soupira l'argenté.

La rousse se mit dès lors sur le qui vive, prête à affronter l'homme.

- Saigetsu* Wasureru* ! S'écria une voix qu'Orihime n'eut aucun mal à identifier.

Il y eut une lumière aveuglante dont la rousse se protégea les yeux de son bras, lorsqu'elle le retira, elle se demanda si elle devait rire ou non de la situation : sous ses yeux se trouvait une version miniature d'Ichimaru qui n'avait plus rien de terrifiant, il avait l'apparence d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'année et à coté de lui se trouvait sa fille, elle même sous les traits d'une enfant.

- Désolé papa ! Dit elle, lui tapotant le crane. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser affronter Orihime !

Le si puissant Superviseur Ichimaru Gin écarquilla les yeux de surprise, regardant la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division comme si cela avait été la première fois qu'il la voyait, avant de se tourner vers Blanche, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passait. Un grognement derrière la rousse la fit se retourner et elle fut surprise de voir que son fils et Shin avaient subit le même traitement. Voilà que le champs de bataille le plus intense se transformait en véritable garderie pour poupons trognons !

- C'est quoi s'bordel ? Gronda Shiro. Pourquoi j'ai rétréci ?

- Par ce que mon pouvoir affecte toutes les personnes dans un rayon qui varie. Avoua Blanche avec un sourire amusé. T'étais trop choux quand t'étais gamin !

- Mais j'pige pas : Orihime a pas rétréci elle ! Fit remarquer Shin. Les Arrancars non plus d'ailleurs ...

- Je vous l'ai déjà dis : mon pouvoir a beaucoup de limites et je ne peut franchir tous les "temps" sans en payer les conséquences ! Je n'ai changé le cour du temps qu'une seule et unique fois, mais parce que c'était inévitable ! Je ne le ferais plus jamais !

- Blanche, tu es si forte que ça ? Jubila à son tour Ichimaru dont les yeux brillaient d'orgueil. Tu peux changer le cours du temps ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait ! Assura-t-elle avec un large sourire qui devint très triste. Mais je n'aime pas ça ... J'espère que le Roi ne me forcera plus jamais à le faire ...

Orihime soupira, se saisissant d'Ichimaru, en oubliant qu'il pouvait être dangereux car même à cet age là, il avait été une personne extrêmement douée, car il s'était découvert des talents dans le Kido et le maniement du sabre dès son plus jeune age. Elle soupira cependant en regardant les trois enfants qu'elle avait maintenant sous sa charge. Ils avaient le mérite d'être mignons, c'était déjà ça ... Elle pourrait toujours les présenter aux Arrancars en espérant les émouvoir de ses frimousses aux joues roses ...

Les mains de la rousses se crispèrent sur les épaules d'Ichimaru, se remémorant ce que venait de dire la petite fille : son pouvoir était actif dans un certain rayon ... Et ne semblait toucher que ceux d'une seule époque. C'était dur de comprendre le sens exact, mais elle se demanda si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec les "évolutions" ... Devenir un esprit, un Hollow, un Shinigami. Blanche n'avait elle pas dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire régresser Aizen ? Mais son pouvoir avait de l'emprise sur Ichimaru et tous ceux qui avait "grandit" ...

Si tout cela était vrai, alors ... Son visage devint pâle ... Comprenant qu'elle avait raison lorsqu'elle chercha la pression de Kurohime : celle-ci aussi avait régressé pour devenir une enfant alors qu'elle se battait contre la Primera ...

* * *

Qu'il était dure d'être une petite créature de quelques dizaines de centimètre et d'essayer d'échapper à une Arrancar en mode resureccion ! Le comble de l'ironie était qu'à cause de sa petite taille, la Primera n'arrivait plus à la toucher, ayant tendance à oublier qu'elle n'avait plus les mêmes proportions ou bien jouant avec elle comme un chat jouerait avec une souris. C'était tout de même une drôle de situation qu'était entrain de vivre Kurohime : incapable de se défendre convenablement, elle ne semblait pas capable de se faire tuer rapidement, utilisant au mieux le sonido pour échapper à Angélica.

Elle sentit une pression s'exercer sur sa petite taille. Surprise d'être sauvée, elle levant son visage vers son sauveur qui n'était autre qu'Hisagi, cela la fit rougir légèrement sans qu'elle sut exactement pourquoi, mettant ça sur le compte de l'inexpérience dans ce domaine : elle n'avait jamais été sauvée par qui que se soit jusqu'à ce jour ... Et là, brutalement, un chevalier était venu la sauver ... Elle ...

- Hé bien, si je m'attendais à te voir un jour aussi petite. Sourit le Vice-Capitaine. Accroche toi à mon dos, je pourrais peut être contre attaquer.

Kurohime ne fut pas dupe, cependant : leurs chances de survie était proche de zéro ... Et elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela : elle était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et ils allaient mourir ensemble ... Aucun des deux ne pleurera l'autre, c'était donc une bonne chose, non ? Pourtant, elle éprouvait une profonde peur, parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez vécus ... Parce qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'aimer pleinement le jeune homme ... C'était un problème ...

S'accrochant à la taille d'Hisagi, elle se mit à pleurer, déplorant son manque de maturité face à l'amour : si elle avait accepté ce sentiment dès le début, elle aurait put vivre pleinement celui-ci ... Mais elle en avait eut si peur ... Et maintenant, elle regrettait : Hisagi ne réaliserait jamais son rêve d'avoir une famille ...

La lumière d'un céro lui indiqua qu'ils allaient finir leurs vie de façon prématurée ... Elle n'avait même pas le temps de regretter ses choix idiots ?

Fermant les yeux, elle entendit et ressentit l'explosion qui ... Ne les toucha pas ... La chaleur était pourtant proche, alors Kurohime se risqua à ouvrir les yeux pour voir la boule verte se consumer sans pour autant exploser, stoppé par le zanpakuto de Muguruma. Ce dernier réussit même à repousser l'attaque, la renvoyant à l'Arrancar qui l'esquiva de justesse. Décidément, cet étrange homme ne cessait pas d'intervenir dans la vie de Kurohime, elle lui en était très reconnaissante, sachant tout ce qu'elle lui devait.

- Allez vous mettre à l'abri ! Hurla-t-il.

Il se désintéressa totalement d'eux et repartit affronter la Primera.

C'était un bon homme ! Kurohime se fit la promesse de le remercier dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, même si ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de faire une telle chose.

* * *

Qui donc pouvait se vanter de pouvoir tenir plus de quelques minutes faces à une resureccion, même aussi incomplète, d'un Primera Espada ? Muguruma savait qu'à l'époque de la première bataille entre les Armées de la Cour et celle d'Aizen, Kyoraku Shunsui avait réussis à vaincre son adversaire, mais celui-i avait été affaiblie par différents chocs psychologiques comme l'arrivée dans le château d'une créature enlevée dans un parc dont il s'était amouraché, la présumée mort de cette dernière et le fait que son cœur en fut brisé. En cet instant, le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division devait faire face à une resureccion, mais d'une personne ayant un moral bien particulier car il le ressentait au plus profond de lui même : cette créature n'était pas ce qu'elle devait être. Quelques questions traversèrent bien son esprit, mais elles furent toutes reléguées au profit d'une bien plus intéressante : comment vaincre cette chose ?

Ce n'était pas la seule qu'il devait abattre : l'autre étrange créature qui s'attaquait pourtant aux Arrancars ennemis était toute aussi dangereuse pour ses alliés, c'est pourquoi Muguruma tentait de s'occuper d'elle en premier car il savait qu'elle pouvait changer de cible en un rien de temps, sauf qu'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Les Hollow suivent l'instant, elle devait considérer ses propres alliés comme des ennemis, mais elle restait un Hollow et craignait d'avantage encore les shinigamis. C'était la loi la plus élémentaire qui régissait ce monde des morts : l'éternel combat opposant les monstres aux dieux de la mort ...

Il y avait une autre raison qui le poussait à choisir le Hollow plutôt que l'Arrancar pour première cible : un enfant été mêlé à l'affaire ... Un enfant qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, c'était pas le problème du Capitaine dont la raison d'être était de protéger les âmes l'entourant. Il attrapa l'enfant pour l'écarter de l'Hollow qui rugit avec rage, le pourchassant.

- Lâche moi ! Hurla l'enfant qui se débattit et le mordit avec force.

Cela surprit énormément le décoloré, malgré la morsure, il ne lâcha pas l'enfant, mais dû s'arrêter lorsqu'en face de lui, Angélica atterrit, lui coupant toute retraite. Son visage indifférent esquissa un léger sourire qu'il n'aurait pas sut identifier avec exactitude.

- C'est étrange, pourquoi voudrait-elle te manger ? Demanda-t-elle, penchant la tête sur le coté. Alex, tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Parce qu'elle veut me protéger ! Assura l'enfant, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de Muguruma.

Qui fut irrité par son comportement comme par cette phrase qui n'avait pas de sens. La Primera sembla pensive, rien ne laissait entendre qu'elle l'attaquerait, c'est pourquoi il prit le risque de se tourner vers l'Hollow pour repousser l'une de ses attaques, il fut même sur le point de contre attaquer lorsque l'enfant se mit à hurler de terreur. Muguruma crut qu'Angélica s'était décidé à attaquer et utilisa le sonido pour s'éloignier, mais l'Espada n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Ne touches pas ma mère ! S'indigna l'enfant avec désespoir.

Sa mère ? Où ça sa mère ? Il renifla l'air et grimaça en réalisant toutes les subtilités des paroles prononcées : le Hollow était la mère du môme ! Était-ce donc une nouvelle mode que de faire naître des hybrides ?

- Lâches-moi ! Maman me veut !

- Elle veut te bouffer, oui ! Gronda le décoloré, continuant d'esquiver la créature.

- Hé alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? C'est pas ton problème !

- Je peux pas te laisser te faire bouffer ! Idiot d'gamin ! Reste tranquille !

- Laisse la me manger ! Elle veut me protéger !

Où était la logique dans ce raisonnement idiot ? Il n'y en avait pas ! Si elle le dévorait, il disparaîtrait pour toujours, ne devenant qu'une petite partie de son énergie spirituelle et il ne pourrait plus exister qu'à travers elle ! ... Muguruma comprit que c'était exactement ce que voulait l'enfant ... Et c'était d'autant plus stupide : qui voudrait disparaître définitivement au profit de s'unir avec un de ses monstres ? C'était totalement incompréhensible. Le décoloré finit par en déduire qu'Alex était un fou !

Quelque chose apparut juste à coté de lui, il ressentit une vive douleur qui lui arracha un grognement de rage. La Primera l'avait attaquée et Alex en avait profité pour se soustraire à son emprise. Muguruma le vit se diriger vers sa mère ... C'était pas possible ! Pourquoi ce môme prenait-il autant de risque ? Cela n'avait pas de sens ... Le Capitaine voulut récupérer le môme, mais Angélica s'interposa.

- Qu'est c'que tu fous ! Hurla-t-il.

- Laisse le donc choisir seul sa voie ! Répliqua la ténébreuse. C'est la première fois qu'elle prouve l'aimer à ce point ...

- Dégage de là !

Malheureusement, l'action était bien trop rapide. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire ! Si ce n'était, regarder ... N'être que le spectateur d'une scène monstrueuse et écœurante ! Une mère qui s'apprête à dévorer son propre enfant n'a rien de normal, cela était tiré d'une logique d'Hollow primaire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être dans leurs mondes ... Qui n'avait pas lieu d'être dans l'esprit de la Secunda : elle était une Arrancar comme lui ! Pas ce monstre ! Elle devait à tout prix intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Sauf que cette idiote de Primera semblait bien décidé à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! ...

Une autre semblait du même avis que lui et avant que les dents de la créature ne se plante dans la chair de son propre enfant, une personne s'interposa. Les dents de la Secunda se plantèrent dans l'épaule de sa propre fraccion, sa propre moitié ...

Frissonnant bien malgré lui, Muguruma se demanda ce qui allait advenir d'Axel et Lexa ... Après tout, n'était-elle pas entrain de se dévorer elle-même ?

* * *

C'était une chose étrange qui était entrain de se dérouler : Axel était redevenue un Hollow, elle avait régressé sans réellement s'en rendre compte pour diverses raisons dont la plupart n'était un mystère pour personne chez les Espadas. Tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui ne la voyait même pas, elle avait été reléguée à la simple place de maîtresse remplaçante. Forcée à faire des choses qui l'avait salies, elle avait mit au monde un enfant qu'elle n'avait pas voulut, mais qui était tout de même né alors qu'elle avait priée pour le perdre ...

Le haïssait-elle ? Détestait-elle réellement le pauvre petit Alex qui n'avait rien demandé à personne ? Elle n'en était pas toute à fait sûre, mais chaque fois qu'elle avait posé son regard sur lui, elle avait sentit la blessure de son cœur s'agrandir parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une mère et au contraire, comment un Arrancar pouvait se présenter à un telle rang ? Celui de parent ? Alors qu'ils n'étaient capables que de semer la mort et le chaos ? C'était une blague ! ...

Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais put l'abandonner à cette mort qu'il semblait attendre ... Au contraire, elle culpabilisait de ne pas s'occuper de lui, de ne pas le traiter comme son enfant, de ne pas l'aimer ... Étrange sentiment qui naissait dans son cœur de femme meurtrie car au fil du temps, elle avait prit conscience que jamais aucun homme ne l'aimerait comme lui l'aimait ...

L'Amour qu'un enfant porte à sa mère est incroyable, pour un enfant, sa mère est comme Dieu ...

Elle avait de l'importance pour une personne qui n'était pas elle-même, mais elle ne savait pas pour autant comment rendre son amour et là, elle avait faillit commettre l'irréparable ... La régression est irréversible ... Tout le monde le pensait, mais pour Axel, ce n'était pas la fin de sa conscience acquise en se transformant en Arrancar, au contraire : tout repartait simplement d'un nouveau point de départ ...

Sentant le sang chaud s'écouler dans sa gueule béante, elle relâcha la personne qu'elle venait de mordre. Lexa ...

Sa conscience revint à elle pour la simple raison que mordre une âme la faisait se mélanger à la pression du Hollow qui obtenait plus de pouvoir ... Mais c'était sa moitié ... Et c'était sans doute ça le pire, car dès qu'elle récupéra ce qui la rendait un peu plus humaine, elle réalisa toute l'horreur de ce qui venait de se dérouler.

- Lexa ! Gémit-elle en agrippant sa fraccion.

- Ha, tu es de retour ? Demanda celle-ci avec un sourire indulgent. Ça va mieux ?

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Lexa !

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas ! Après tout, nous étions une avant, alors que nous redevenions une ne me dérange pas du tout !

- Ne me laisse pas toute seule !

- Mais tu n'es pas toute seule. Tu ne le seras plus jamais !

Les doigts tannées de la fraccion frôlèrent sa maîtresse, le contact délicat fit se volatiliser la main en une multitude de lumières qui fusionnèrent avec Axel, la fusion était entrain de s'achever. C'était la toute dernière fois qu'elle verrait Lexa ...

- S'il te plait, ne retombe plus dans le piège du Seigneur Aizen. Supplia-t-elle tout de même. Je ne veux plus que tu souffre à cause de cet amour qui ne te sera jamais rendu ... Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver mieux ...

Mieux ? Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion : qui voudrait de la pute du Seigneur ? Celle qui remplaçait dans le lit du brun l'Arrancar qui avait troublé tant de monde ? Certes, deux amants dans sa vie, c'était peu, mais trop pour elle qui n'avait jamais été aimé ...

- Ne touche pas à ma mère ! Lâcha avec colère une voix d'enfant.

Levant le visage, elle fut plus que surprise de voir un tout petit être se mettre devant elle, utilisant son si maigre corps comme bouclier pour la protéger, elle, d'un Capitaine qui observait la scène avec intérêt. Son fils avait, semble-t-il, retrouvé la taille d'enfant qui lui avait tant fait peur à l'époque ... Elle avait trouvé cela anormal qu'il grandisse aussi vite et avait éprouvée beaucoup de peur ... Et voir l'adulte qu'elle avait croisé ses derniers temps dans cette toute petite forme l'emplit d'un sentiment étrange ... Il n'aurait pourtant rien put faire avec son petit mètre de hauteur et ses petites mains.

Lexa avait disparut ... Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être seule ... Attendrie par l'enfant, elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou, un sourire apaisé sur son visage.

- Je prends la relève, Alex. Ricana la voie amusée d'Angélica. Va donc mettre ta mère en sécurité !

C'était ironique, bien sûr, mais la Primera semblait bien décidée à s'attaquer au décoloré ...

* * *

**Lexique : **(petit rapel)

saigetsu : 歳月【さいげつ】temps , année

wasureru : 忘れる【わすれる】oublier


	24. Chapitre 22 : Je te présente

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, c'était réellement indépendant de ma volontée, d'ailleurs, au passage, le chapitre es pas corriger ... Donc là aussi je m'excuse, c'est dure de trouver une correctrie motivée pour lire une fic de plus de deux cent ving chapitre et qui devrais poursuivre la correction sur encore une trentaine de chapitre ! XD

Vus que je ne trouve personne pour corriger cette fic, j'ai pris la décision de la postée avec les fautes, je m'excuse en espérant que cette attention plaira à ceux qui attendaient la suite de cette fic ! Y_Y

Sur ce, merci de me lire et bonne lecture avec le retour de la Sublima Pantera ! X3

Quand même, cette semaine, ça y va en publication ... Et pourtant, c'est pas Noël quoi ! XD

* * *

Angéliqua était mécontente : elle avait perdus une de ses adversaires au profis d'un autre qui semblait puissant, mais la primera regrettait tout de même de ne pas pouvoir achevé son combat qui en était devenus une parodie indigne d'elle, mais l'Arrancar ne s'en rendait pas compte, ne pouvant pas jugé quelque chose de normal avec son manque d'humanitée. Soupirant, elle porta toute son attention sur le décoloré qu'il jugait être un Arrancar, tout comme elle, ce qui était étrange : jamais Aizen ne leurs avaient parlé d'eux ...

Dès les premières secondes d'échange intense, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas aussi faible que l'aurait crus Aizen ! Le pauvre maitre de Las Noches ne se doutait pas qu'il puisse y avait des êtres d'une telle puissance du coté des habitants du Seireitei. C'était un fait : leurs puissances n'étaient pas des moindres ! Il aurait suffit de quelques autres comme lui pour équilibrer les forces entre les deux camps ... Sauf qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était le cas, qu'ils y avaient bien plus que ce qu'elle éspérait : entre les deux membres de la Division Zéro qui avaient pénétrés dans cette dimension et les Vizards qui semblaient avoir évoluée, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas déjà fini ... Aizen était suffisament puissant pour leurs résistés tout seul, mais en se qui conscerné les autres membres de sa si belle armée, difficile d'évalué les forces avec si peu d'information ...

Se conscentrant plutôt sur l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle prenait plaisir à frapper et a être contré. Elle devait cependant faire très attention car certain de ses céro pouvaient être renvoyé vers Axel ou son fils. Elle avait beau ne plus rien avoir de réellement humain, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas leurs faires le moindre mal.

Quelque chose approcha a grande vitesse d'elle, c'était bien trop rapide pour qu'elle ne prenne pas en considération l'arrivé prochaine de ce nouveau protagoniste qui était extrémement hostil, mais à qui donc ? Elle ne le savait absolument pas et c'est pourquoi elle se teint prête à l'arrivé prochaine de cet "chose" ... Mais elle ne fut pas encore asser prête ... Pas lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec l'ex-Sexta Espada, la si célèbre Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer. Ecarquillant les yeux bien malgrès elle, elle esquiva trop facilement les quelques attaques que lui dédia la bleutée et s'écarta pour évité d'être tenté de les lui rendre avec plus de puissances.

- Grimmjow ! Hurla Mugurama, mécontenté.

- Ferme là, j'vais m'la faire cette salope ! Répliqua Grimmjow sur le même ton. Elle a essayée de m'tuer mon p'tit bébé, cette grogniasse !

Ho, voilà donc d'où provenait cette hostilitée : la maman voulait vengé son bébé qui était redevenus un microbe. Cette logique totalement humaine ne pouvait être comprise par Angéliqua et c'est pourquoi un sourire ironique marqua ses traits l'espace de quelques secondes ...

Le visage de la bleutée se décomposa à la vue de cette bouche, cette expression ne devant pas lui plaire et au contraire ...

D'autre protagoniste arrivèrent, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance pour la Primera qui avait un véritable face à face avec celle qu'elle venait d'offensé ... Et elle tenta de comprendre : la seconde d'avant, l'ex-Sexta était à une dizaine de métre d'elle, puis, une fraction de seconde plus tard, la distance avait été combler. L'adrénaline fut si intense dans ses veines qu'elle put voir la scène au ralentis, mais même si son esprit arrivé un peu a suivre, ce n'était pas le cas de son corps trop lents ... Beaucoup plus lent que celui de Grimmjow !

Elle put voir le poing de cette femme qu'elle avait toujours imaginés faibles se précipité contre son visage et la puissance de ce coup fut si violent qu'elle en ressentit les douleurs, même avec sont hiero fort puissant. Angéliqua fut projetté, ne réussisant pas même à ralentir sa chute alors qu'elle traverser mur sur mur, batiment sur batiment ... Alors qu'elle comprenait que Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer fessait bien partis de ses nouveaux combattants qu'il fallait craindre.

* * *

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de touché a un seul de mes enfants ! Hurla la bleutée tendis que son adversaire disparaissait quelques parts plus loin.

- Grimmjow ! Hurla Byakuya avec rage, s'approchant de la jeune femme. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous devriez vous mettre en sécurité avec vos enfants !

- Ho, mais, mon beau noble, je ne peu pas faire une telle chose ! Mimauda la jeune femme en s'aggitant. Ne suis je donc pas votre Vice-Capitaine ? Je devrais assuré votre protection ! Non ?

Le noble soupira en aggripant l'Arrancar par le bras, bien décidé à la mettre en lieu sûr, malheureusement pour lui, c'est aussi le moment que choisi d'autre Espada pour apparaître telle que Clarice et Alicia. Ce n'était pas un gros soucie pour un Kuchiki, ce qui l'était plus en revenche, c'était la présence d'Aizen Sosuke dont les yeux dorées semblaient emplis d'amusement. Il les observaient tout deux comme deux proies, semblant près à les dévorés au moindre impaire. La mains du Capitaine se posa sur la garde de son zanpakuto, près à le daigainé en cas de besoin.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, cela faisait longtemps. Commenta le brun aux yeux dorée. Heureu de te revoir aussi, Grimmjow ...

- Vice-Capitaine Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Le repris l'Arrancar sur un ton sec.

- Ma chére, voir que tu n'a rien perdue de ton arrogance me comble de joie ... Quand a vous, Kuchiki, votre habituelle indifférence ne fait que m'irrité ... Ne pouvez vous trouvé un mit agréable à dire ?

- Que voudriez vous que je dise à un homme qui à vendus son âme pour un peu plus de puissance ! Cracha le ténébreu. Non, je n'ai vraiment rien à vous dire !

- Il es étrange de constaté que si l'arrogance m'enchante cher ma Belle, venant de votre bouche, elle ne prend pas la même tournure ... J'ai bien envie de vous remettre à votre place ... Kuchiki Byakuya !

L'homme effectua le même mouvement que le noble : tout deux dégainèrent leurs armes en même temps, chacun d'eux voulant se faire face jusqu'au moment où Grimmjow se plaça entre eux deux, ses mains serrer sur la lame de son propre zanpakuto, lâchant un grognement de mécontentement.

- Je ne te laisserais pas touché à mon Capitaine !

- "Ton Capitaine" ? Reprit Aizen, son sourire l'abandonnant. Pourquoi ai je une drole d'impression en entendant ce mot sortant de ta bouche ?

- Par ce que tu t'imagine forcément des choses mon p'tit ! Ricana la bleutée. T'es tellement jalou qu'il suffise que je dise "mon p'tit gars" pour que tout de suite tu te mette en rogne ! Tu peu pas imaginé que j'puisse être avec un autre homme que toi ! ... Manque de pot ! Mon coeur es à ce mec !

Sur ses mots, l'Arrancar se tourna vers Byakuya pour se plaquer contre son torse, murmurant quelques mots d'amour sur un ton qui ne lui allait pas du tout ! Le ténébreux, quand à lui, ne sachant comment réagir. En même temps : qui pouvait joué de la sorte la comédie alors que la bataille fesait rage autour d'eux ? Non, franchement, il n'y avait que cette femme pour effectué une telle chose ! Il fallait pourtant que quelqu'un redevienne sérieux ! N'avaient ils pas devant eux le puissant Seigneur du Hueco Mundo ? Face à cette puissance, il fallait être plus qu'attentifs et elle, elle continuait de jouée son petit rôle de ...

Quelque chose frolla les lèvres du noble qui crut un instant avoir perdus l'esprit ... Qu'elle se moque si ouvertement à Aizen, passait encore, mais en l'embrasse chastement devant lui, c'était plus que de la moquerie, c'était de la pure provoquation qu'elle lui faisait !

- Grimmjow ! Gronda le brun, envahis par la jalousie qui l'étouffé sans doute.

- Sosuke ? Répliqua la Vice-Capitaine, se tournant vers le brun, mais gardant son dos coller contre son torse.

- J'en ai asser de toute cette comédie ! Vous avez perdus ... Et tu m'appartient de nouveaux ! Dès que j'aurais tué le Roi, je te ferais regrettait ce que tu me fait subir !

- Peut être pas ! Fit elle sur un ton mystérieux. Comment compte tu trouvais le Roi dans ce chaos ? Aller, t'a pas la moindre chance de devenir Roi ! Tu ferais mieux d'abandonné !

- Si près du but ? C'est mal me connaître ! Maintenant, écarte toi Grimmjow ...

- Non ! Je ne serais pas une Jaggerjack Schiffer si je ne protégais pas ce que j'aime !

La colère d'Aizen ne faisait qu'augmenté par ses propos et la situation devenait de plus en plus déséspéré vus que la Primera était revenus, se préparant à attaqué au besoin. Si le Capitaine gardé toujours la main serrer sur son zanpakuto, il ne douta pas qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'en réchappé. Il se demanda si des renforts arriverais ou non, pour le moment, il ne comptait que sur lui même ... Mais comment faire pour protégé Grimmjow ? Il fallait qu'il l'a fasse fuir ! Qu'elle puisse au moins avoir l'occasion de se mettre en sécurité autre part !

- Grimmjow, je vais tâché de faire diversion, profite en pour ...

- Ha, enfin ! Jubila t elle avec un sourire entendus. Tu recommence enfin à me tutoyée !

- Ce n'es pas le moment pour noter ce genre de chose ! Ecoute moi, tu ...

- Pourtant, c'est fort plaisant de constaté que tu puisse enfin me tutoyé, j'attend toujours ces moment où nous somment un peu plus intime ...

Elle était vraiment déséspérante ! Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'elle prenne les choses ainsi ? Ne pouvait elle pas être comme toute autre et craindre pour sa vie ou bien craindre au moins pour sa vertue ! Non, fallait qu'elle sorte de l'ordinaire et qu'elle devienne nostalgique alors qu'il ne faisait que lui parlé ... Plus intimement, certes, mais ... Ce n'était rien de plus que ce qu'il ne fesait habituellements ... Elle semblait si emplis de joie par ses simples mots ...

Ses yeux bleu brillait avec une telle intensitée que le noble en eu le souffle coupée ... C'était pourtant stupide : pourquoi était elle si heureuse ? Il n'avait pourtant pas dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre depuis si longtemps ... D'ailleurs, peut être était ce le moment de les lui dires ? N'allait il pas mourrir pour essayée de la faire partir ? Par ce qu'au vus de l'expression qui marquait le visage d'Aizen, il était proche de la fin ...

- Grimmjow, je t'aime. Avoua t il enfin. Je n'ai aucune envie que tu retombe entre ses mains ...

- C'est vrais ? Demanda t elle sur un ton sérieux. Tu ne me dis pas ça pour que je m'en aille ?

- Va tu cessais de m'interrompre toute les deux secondes ?

- Voyons, tu sais bien que j'aime te faire tourner en bourique ... De toute façon, je ne te quitterais pas ! Il en es tout à fait hors de question ... Si je partais, tu mourrais ...

Elle reporta son attention sur Aizen dont le visage était devenus totalement indéchiffrable, cela ne présagé rien de bon. C'est à cet instant que des alliés se présentèrent comme par magie, les sortants de cette situation catastrophique. Hidoi et le jeune Kyoraku. Ce n'était vraiment pas pour déplaire au noble qui se sentait très inférieur au maître de Las Noches, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le vaincre seul ...

- Justement, je voulais vous rencontrez ! Lâcha avec satisfaction le Hidoi, Vice-Capitaine Kyoraku ...

- Escusez moi deux petites minutes. Demanda la femme en se rapprochant de Grimmjow, lui cessisant le col de son kimono pour la soulevée à sa hauteur et lui hurlant dessus : Ca va pas la tête de m'faire une peur pareille ? Tu crois que tu peu t'casser comme ça ? Sans prévenir ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Oublie pas que tu m'doit tout alors arrête tes conneries ? Comprit ?

- Mais, je ne fais que mon devoir de Vice-Capitaine ! Assura la bleutée avec un large sourire. J'protége mon Capitaine !

- M'en fiche ! T'es sous ma résponsabilité alors tu ferme t'a gueule et tu m'obéis ! Comprit ?

- Non et va donc te faire mettre Saeki ! Répliqua t elle, choquant la pauvre Capitaine qui la relacha dans la seconde.

- Grimmjow. Supplia Byakuya sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Mais elle s'accrochait obstinement à son bras, le serrant avec force, ne voulant plus être détaché de lui ... Il pouvait la comprendre et en même temps, il se disait qu'elle n'était qu'une femme qui avait attendus trop longtemps des mots d'amour qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire ... Egoïste qu'il était, il n'avait pas cherché à "répondre à ses sentiment, juste à ... L'aimait, tout simplement ... Comme il se le devait ...

- Si vous permettez, j'aimerais vous possez une question. Avoua Aizen qui s'approcha du petit groupe. Où es le Roi ?

- Vous n'éspérez tout de même pas qu'on va vous le dire ? Demanda ironiquement Hidoi.

- Croyez vous réellement avoir le choix ? Dite moi où es le Roi et je vous épargnerez peut être ...

Les deux membres de la Division Zero se jettèrent un coup d'oeil, s'interrogeant sans doute par ce simple regard. Ils reportèrent leurs attentions sur leurs interlocuteurs et personne ne sembla se pressé à répondre et au contraire, ils croissèrent leurs bras sur leurs poitrines, se contentant d'attendre la suite. Ne se jugaient ils pas supérieur à cet homme qui pourtant ne semblait pas avoir d'égale ? Etait ce de l'arrogance ou étaient ils simplements sûre de leurs puissances ? Difficiles de savoir si on était pas dans leurs esprits, mais ils semblaient être fait de la même consistance que Grimmjow !

- C'est leurs de la confrontation final ? Commenta Hidoi avec un sourire sadique. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle puisse arrivé si vite ...

- C'est quand même vachement tôt, non ? Demanda le jeune Kyoraku.

- Bof, de toute façon, fallait bien qu'un jour, cela arrive ! Soupira Grimmjow comme si elle était embêtée. Sosuke ... Tu veux rencontré le Roi ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? Par c'que franchement, là ... Si t'apprécie, c'est qu't'es grave !

- Que voulez vous dire ? Questionna le brun avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Hé bien, puisque tu veux rencontrer le Roi, alors tu va l'rencontré ...

Byakuya ne voyait pas le visage de cette femme, mais il était certain qu'un magnifique sourire carnissier devait apparaîtres sur ses lèvres si délicieuses. Pourquoi avait il l'impression qu'elle n'était pas entrain de rire ... ? ... Elle ne comptait tout de même pas dénoncé le lieu de réfuge de leurs Roi ? Non, c'était impossible, Grimmjow n'avait pas le droit de faire une telle chose !

* * *

_Pour comprendre le choix de l'Arrancars, il fallait revenir quelques mois plus tôt, alors que la belle était encore dans la dimension Royale et qu'elle s'entrainé durement sous le regard protecteur de celui que tout le monde nommer "Roi de la Soul Society". C'était il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça et pourtant, pour l'ex-Sexta Espada nouvellement nommer au rang de Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division et actuellement éléve de la plus puissante créature existant, celui qu'elle avait décidé de nommer, ironiquement, "Shitennou*" ... Mais seulement par ce que "Banbutsu No Reichou" était trop long à prononcé !_

_La belle bleutée était en sueur, ayant subit un de ses entrainements digne de son maître qui lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs depuis qu'elle était dans ses lieux étranges. Ses yeux étaient ouverts de surprise face à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ..._

_- Vous pensez réellement que c'est indéniable ? Demanda t elle en penchant la tête sur le coté._

_- Oui, un jour, le Roi de la Soul Society devra affronté Aizen Sosuke. Répéta t il avec patience._

_- Mais enfin, vous avez aucune chance de le vaincre ce salop !_

_- Ho, Grimmjow, je ne veux pas le vaincre, je veux faire en sorte qu'il ne trouve aucun intérêt à me tué ..._

_- Shitennou, tu te rend compte que c'est impossible un truc pareille ? Aizen veut prendre ta place ! Il ne pourra la prendre qu'en te détruissant et ainsi, il régnera sur le monde et bla bla bla !_

_- Je sais tout cela, mais peut être pouvons nous trouvé quelque chose qui remette en question cette envie futil ..._

_La bleutée se détourna, reprenant en mains son arme pour continué à se battre contre les manquins mobiles qu'elle devait affrontés. Y avait il un moyen de faire en sorte que cette "créature" qu'était devenus Aizen Sosuke puisse "abandonné" l'idée de devenir Roi de la Soul Society ? Non, elle était sûre que s'il y avait un affrontement entre son petit "Shitennou" et le brun, ce dernier ferait tout pour tuer le premier et cela même si le moment de sa mort était proche ..._

_Le regard de la bleutée se posa sur l'enfant Roi ... L'homme qui avait sacrifiées une grande partie de ses pouvoirs pour entrer en contacte avec Ulquiorra et permettre à Shin de devenir un Shinigami à part entière ... Par ce que c'était à cause de cela qu'il devenait cette étrange "chose", les marques verdatres devenant de plus en plus marqués sur son visage qui devenait de plus en plus juvénile, il le lui avait annoncés quelques mois plus tôt : cela allait le tuée ... Mais pas tout de suite ... Il ne c'était tout de même pas résolus à mourrire de la mains d'Aizen en échange de la protection de tout ceux qui l'auraient défendus tout au long de son existence ? Et si c'était ça ? ..._

_Non, c'était clairement autre chose ... Shitennou ne voulait pas qu'un être sans sentiment prenne sa suite, ne sachant que trop bien ce que cela pouvait provoquer ... Mais alors qu'entendait il par ces paroles ..._

_"- ... Peut être pouvons nous trouvez quelque chose qui remette en question son envie ..."_

_Cette phrase avait quelque chose d'étrange ... Et elle finit par comprendre toute la subtilitée de ces paroles ... Il ne fallait pas "trouver" cette "chose" ... Par ce que le Roi avait déjà trouvé la solution qui hoterais toute envies à Aizen de devenir un jour le "Roi" de la Soul Society ..._

_Se figeant, les manequins faillirent la tranchée, sauf que Saeki s'interpossa pour la protégée et que Morimi l'attrappa à la taille pour la sortir de la zone d'entrainement. C'était tellement évident ... Mais qu'était ce donc que cette "chose" ... Elle dut poussée plus loin les refletions, mais un doigts se posa sur son nez, la ramenant à la réalitée._

_- Grimmjow, il faut que tu devienne plus puissante ! Fit le Roi avec un sourire amusée._

_- Dit moi, Shitennou, comment on peu faire pour qu'Aizen n'ai plus aucune envie d'être Roi de la Soul Society ?_

_- Ce n'es pas la leçon d'aujourd'hui ! Protesta le Roi. Pour le moment, il faut que tu survive ..._

_- Roi de la Soul Society ! Lâcha sur un ton hautain la bleutée. Dit moi donc ... Pourquoi tu dois rencontrer personnellement Aizen ! Je ne continuerais pas si tu ne me le dis pas clairement !_

_- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour convaincre Aizen d'abandonner le projet de devenir Roi ... C'est qu'il le rencontre !_

_- Ce ne sera pas suffisant ! Bordel de merde, j'parle dans le vide ..._

_- Grimmjow, tu comprendra ... Le jour où le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo devra rencontré le Roi de la Soul Society, tu comprendra ... Si tu survie, bien sûr !_

_L'homme touché par un maux sans nom pointa du doigts les mannequins qui étaient entrain de chargée et Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux en se demandant combien de temps elle pourrait bien tenir ! L'entrainement de son "Maître" était beaucoup trop rude !_

* * *

C'était le moment ... Les deux pièces maîtresses de l'échéquier devaient se faire face. Cette partie qui était pourtant inelictable semblait devoir laissé un arrière goûts à tout ceux qui aurait l'opportunité de voir cette fameuse rencontre ... Le temps des explications était arrivé et elles promettaient d'être très brutal ... Ou bien quelconque ? Peut être que le brun se contenterait de planté son arme dans le corps du Roi ? C'était son intention, à n'en pas douté !

- Y a t il une condition à cette rencontre ? Demanda le brun, suspitieux.

- Non, il n'y en a pas. Assura la bleutée avec un sourire carnissier. Que craint tu donc ?

- Je suis habituée à tes jeu de mot ... N'ai je donc pas perdus mon fils grace à ta malice ?

- Je n'ai fait que récupérais ce qui était à moi !

- C'est moi qui ai fassonné sa personnalité ... Aiko m'appartient ...

- Ce n'es pas un objets... C'est ton fils !

- Une arme incroyable ... Un être parfait ! La plus belle de toute mes créations, mais c'est tout à fait normal vus que tu en ai la mère ...

- Et que tu en es le père ? Ironisa l'Arrancar en faisant rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites. Tu me dégoûte ... Bon, réglons plutôt cette affaires !

- Alors, tu parlais sérieusement ? Tu me propose réellement de me donner le Roi ?

Il jubilait clairement ... Se croyant tout puissant ... Il l'était, certes ... Mais la suite, il ne pourrait pas la contrôlée et il le comprendrait bien vite ...

- Grimmjow ! Souffla derrière elle Byakuya, l'aire inquiet.

Elle ressera imperceptiblement sa prise sur son bras ...

Un homme qui n'aime pas les échecs ne verra aucun intérêt à regarder une partie se faire, chaque coup étant quelconques. Pour des professionnels de hauts niveaux, chaque fois qu'une pièce se déplace sur la tables, ils retiennent leurs souffles, priants pour que son adversaires ou celui qu'il ne soutient pas choissises le mauvais coup ... C'était le cas en cet instant ...

Aizen avait toujours fait en sorte d'avoir au moins cinq coup d'avance sur ses adversaires et de possédait les pièces les plus puissantes pour la batailles finals, il n'avait jamais hésité à sacrifié quelques pions au passage ... Quand au Roi en face de lui, le Roi "Noir" ... Il n'avait jamais accéptés la moindre perte, c'était ce qui le mené à sa pertes, ce qui le mené à ce jour fatidique où il allait devoir admettre sa défaite et se renverser lui même !

- Méne moi au Roi ! Ordonna t il à Grimmjow.

Beaucoup de pions qu'il avait manipulée se trouvait présent pour cette scène final, il se dit qu'ainsi, personne ne trouverais anormal que Grimmjow redevienne enfin sa "Reine" : elle allait trahir le Roi et perdre toute crédibilitée auprès des autres qui étaient outrés et choqués par son comportement ... Elle allait enfin lui appartenir ... Et cette fois, il ferait tout pour la gardée ! Il n'avait qu'un seul regret face à ce dénouement proche, c'était de ne pas avoir put utilisé plus encore son fils, Aiko ! Il aurait tellement voulut montré à tous ses igniorants de quoi il était capables ...

- Inutile, "Il" es venus à toi ! Assura la bleutée avec son plus beau sourire ...

Son regard baisser était loin d'être celui du soumis ... Au contraire, jamais elle ne prouva plus son hostilité qu'en cet instants ... Quelque chose n'allait pas ...

- Le Roi es déjà là, Aizen ... Il es ... Sous tes yeux ...

- Où cela ?

- Mais juste là !

Et sur ses mots, elle releva la tête ... Fière ... Sa mains se levant, son doigts indiquant la direction de l'endroit exacte où était Le Roi ...

* * *

**Lexique :**

_Shitennou :_ rois gardiens , rois célestes , Dieux rois

_Banbutsu no Reichou :_ l'Homme , roi de la Création

**Note Hypra Importante :**

Je vais vous posez une seule et unique question et la première personne qui répondra correctement aura le droit à une fic ! Pas un OS ... Une fic ! Avec plusieurs chapitres et tout ! Se sera à la personne de me dire si elle veut un scénario défini (quelques lignes voir plus selon le désire) avec le couple (ou "les" ... Sa dépend ses envies) ! Pour gagnier cette fic, il suffit de répondre à cette unique question :

_Qui es Le Roi ?_

Aller, j'ai donné pleins d'indices ! Voir même peut être un peu trop ... Y a bien une personne qui pourra répondre ! Je vous laisse une semaines ! =p Et ouais, j'ai décidée de reprendre une publication aussi normal que possible ! Mais la fic ne sera pas corriger ... Sorry !


	25. Chapitre 23 : La Rencontre

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Moi qui m'étais promis de faire "50" chapitre, exclus le Prologue et l'épilogue, je crois bien que je n'y arriverais pas ! Même si au niveau des intrigues, rien n'es avancé, il faut bien l'admettre ... On es à la moitié fixé et j'ai l'impression d'approché de la fin ... Pourtant, je ne désespéré pas ! J'ai juste peur que tout le monde pense que j'allonge la fic expré ... En effets, certaines intrigues que j'aurais voulut mettre en avant n'ont même pas été abordé une seule foi ! Enfin, si, mais vus que je laisse toujours des indices de ce qui va se passé dans les chapitres précédents et quand je vois le nombre minime de personne qui "voyent" ses indices, je me dis que ça ne marche pas ... Enfin, de toute façon, on verra bien !

SP es sur sa fin ... Ou pas ... Hé hé hé ... Je vais peut être voir à écrire les chapitres les plus importants et combler le vide entre avec les intrigues ? Non, j'aime pas faire ça ... Bof, bon, j'vais arrêter mes réflexions et tenté de finir cette fic très rapidement (mais pas trop non plus, hein ...) et ainsi vous offrir d'autre fic que j'aimerais débutés, mais que je me refuse à commencé pour la simple raison que j'ai trop de fic en cour ! SP (qui pourrait voir quelques supplément sortir ...), la fic "Dans le coeur ... " que j'ai du mal à aborder ses derniers temps ! (alors que le scénario es construit ... J'arrive juste pas à le mettre sur papier ...) et Ai Netamu (qui es bien avancé niveau scénario et écriture, mais qui doit bien être corriger !) et n'oublions pas "L'Inconnu" ! Fic qui devra peut être trouvé une nouvelle Bêta ... Comme KA ! ... WOUA ! Toutes les fics que j'ai à écrire ! Vous voyez pourquoi j'veux pas en écrire d'autre ? Aller, promis, je finis quelques unes des fics en cours et je vous offre quelques autres ... Qui seront peut être à votre goûts ! *_* ...

**C'est donc_ Alexfr36 qui remporte _la fic ! XD**

* * *

_- J'pige pas ! Avoua Grimmjow avec une grimace significatif. Pourquoi tu m'sort ça !_

_- Par ce que c'est extrêmement important ! Assura le Roi avec sérieux. Il faut que tu le sache ... Par ce que tu ne dois pas faire l'erreur quand tu sera de retour là bas !_

_- Mais j'vois pas en quoi sa me conscerne ! Enfin, si j'comprend bien, t'a choisi ton héritier ..._

_- Je l'avais déjà depuis quelques decennis ... Mais bon ... Je doit t'avoué qu'à un moment, mon regard c'était porté sur un autre ..._

_- Mais qu'est c'que j'en ai à foutre de t'es histoires de merdes ?_

_Le Roi de la Soul Society se tourna vers elle, un sourire indulgent sur ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas d'un caractére facile, mais c'était justement ce qui faisait son charme et il ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir véccus avec elle si longtemps, même s'il avait dut survivre à ses sautes d'humeurs incroyables et à son caractéres à chier ! Par ce que OUI, même le Roi pouvait être irritée par cette créature et OUI il pouvait lui arrivés de ne même plus pouvoir la supportée ... Mais OUI, il l'appréciait énormément ..._

_- Tu ne veux pas connaître le nom de celui qui aurait put être Roi ? Demanda t il avec tristesse._

_- Kurosaki ?_

_- Non ..._

_- ... Kuchiki ?_

_- Non plus ..._

_- Kenpachi ? Kyoraku ? Hitsugaya ? Mugurama ? Hisagi ?_

_- Ce n'es pas une devinette !_

_- Mais merde, j'te l'ai dit : Rien a foutre !_

_- Ulquiorra Schiffer ..._

_Les yeux de l'ex-Sexta écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Une foie la stupeur passé, elle devint suspitieuse et finit par jettais un regard au deux membres de la Division Zero, se demandant sans doute si son petit "Shitennou" ne se fouttait pas de sa gueule ..._

_- Le premier Arrancar à pouvoir éprouvé le sentiment d'Amour avait parfaitement le droit de porté ce titre incroyable de "Roi de la Soul Society" !_

_- Mais, c'était un "Arrancar" ! Lâcha la bleutée en se frottant la nuque._

_- Le préjugé n'hexiste pas lorsque l'on es "Roi" ... Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire que "Nous somme tous bon" dès que nous portons ce titre, mais pour moi, un bon Roi es un Roi qui ne vois aucune différence entre les Races pour peu qu'ils soyent "bon" ... Ulquiorra Schiffer es tombé amoureux ... Il était très maladroit et à commis beaucoup d'erreur, mais il était loin d'être mauvais ..._

_Le Roi se leva pour aller près d'une fenêtre, frollant du bout de ses doigts une fleur qui avait poussés sur les rambardes avec une centaine de ses congénéres, la végétations étant le maître absolus de la Dimension Royal._

_- Il était vide, mais c'est remplis d'Amour. Continua t il. Son sentiment pour toi était sincére ... Mais il ne pouvait pas t'abandonné aux mains d'Aizen, il voulait te protégé toi et le bébé que tu portait dans ton ventre ... Je peu le dire sans crainte : Ulquiorra Schiffer était la créature la plus humaine que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie dépassant de loin bien des Shinigami ..._

_- Mais il m'a abandonnée ! Répliqua séchement Grimmjow. Il n'a pas pris en compte ce que je voulais moi ..._

_- C'est ainsi et on ne peu plus rien faire ... Si ce n'es continué à vivre ... Quand au nouveau héritier, je suis emplis de fierté en le voyant évolué !_

_- Ho, trop cool ! Bon, moi, j'vais m'entrainé pour le protégé alors !_

_Le Roi se tourna vers l'Arrancars qui c'était levé ..._

_- Grimmjow, crois tu pouvoir éprouvé encore de l'Amour ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Gronda t elle en se mordant les lèvres._

_- J'aimerais que tu donne mon nom à un de tes enfants ... Celui que tu m'a donné ..._

_- T'es con ? Tu crois sérieusement que j'vais appellé un de mes mômes "Shitennou" ? Ou "Banbutsu No Reichou" ?_

_- L'un de tes enfants s'appelles bien "Kurohime*" et l'autre "Shin Tsuma*" !_

_- Ok, tu marque un point ... Donc, tu veux que j'appelle un de mes futures enfants comme toi ... "King", ça marche aussi ?_

_- "The King", c'est encore plus cool ! Assura t elle avec un sourrire ironique._

_Le Roi soupira, se rapprochant d'elle, trouvant son cas tout de même déséspéré. Si elle avait été un peu plus normal ... Elle n'aurait sans doute pas attiré son attention et ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, elle qui exerçait une telle facination pour toute les personnes qui la rencontrait. Il posa sa mains sur sa tête pour la caresser tendrement, comme un père frollerait la chevelure de sa fille dont il était fier, sauf qu'elle ... Elle c'était faite tout seul, forger dans une matière première plus que résistante ..._

_- Grimmjow, ma fin es arrivée. Annonça t il enfin._

_La jeune femme sembla comprendre, elle eu une étrange manière de se replier sur elle même ... C'était très étrange ... Malgrès tout ce qu'elle avait véccus, elle n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'une telle chose puisse arrivé, ayant perdut beaucoup trop de chose à son goûts ..._

_- Nous savions que ce jour arriverais, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t il avec un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres._

_- Ne trouve tu pas cela étrange, Shitennou : nous somme d'une certaine manière immortel ... Alors pourquoi tout les gens qui m'entourent disparaissent ?_

_- Tu sais, Grimmjow, je ne crois pas que tout ses gens auquels tu pensent "disparaissent" ..._

_- Ouais, ils crèvent ! C'est mieux comme therme ?_

_- Non, ce que je voulais dire ... C'est qu'ils sont dans nos coeurs pour toujours, alors ..._

_- Woua ! S'exclama t elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues. Tu va nous refaire une de ces scènes super mélo dramatique ?_

_- Avec toi, comment cela pourrait il être possible ? Soupira le Roi, plus déséspérer que jamais. Tu ne changera jamais, Grimmjow ! Je ne peu même pas me vanté de t'avoir crée ... Tu t'es faites toutes seules ... Tu es forte !_

_- Faut l'être quand on es aussi sucidaire que moi ! Rigola la bleutée. Alors, j'vais devoir l'appeller "Majesté" ? C'est ça ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit : on ne peu désignier la personne que "Roi" ... Il n'y à aucun autre qualificatifs possible pour désignié l'être qui régne sur les Esprits ..._

_L'Arrancar soupira, se frottant la nuque, faisant bien comprendre qu'elle en avait mare de se casser la tête pour des histoires aussi débile qu'un nom. Elle l'avait comprit depuis longtemps : on ne peu parler que de "Roi de la Soul Society" ..._

_- Alors, qu'attend tu donc ? Demanda t il avec amusement._

_- De quoi ? Répliqua t elle avec un froncement de sourcils._

_- Je te l'ai dis : mon heure es arrivée ..._

_- Hé ? Encouraga son éléve._

_- Il es temps que le nouveau Roi naisse ..._

_L'homme leva le mains pour désignié la personne qui le succéderait._

_- Aller, héritier ... Il es temps ..._

* * *

Le doigts de Grimmjow se stoppa pour désignier "Le Roi" ... Et tout le monde en garada de faire la moindre remarque ... Personne ne sachant comment réagir : elle se désignié elle même avec un sourire carnissier qui ne permettait pas de savoir si elle se moquait ou jubilait de dévoilé enfin la véritée. Le visage d'Aizen n'exprimait rien de particulier si ce n'es une étrange neutralité dont personne n'était habituée vus qu'il abandonné rarement son sourire moqueur et provoquant qui abordé son visage en toute circonstance.

- Que me fait tu encore, Grimmjow ? Demanda finalement le brun, fronçant les sourcils. Ne te rend tu pas compte que tu m'irrite et que cela pourrait te retombé dessus ?

- Je suis heureuse, Sosuke ... Avoua la bleutée, ne perdant nullement son sourire. Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu ne pourra pas tout avoir ... Il va falloir que tu choissise entre me possédait ou devenir le Roi de la Soul Society ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu va choisir ...

- Je ne rigole pas ! Hurla t il, perdant patience.

- Moi non plus !

La seconde suivante, elle engagait elle même l'affrontement, resserant sa prise sur son katana usé alors qu'elle l'abatait sans la moindre hésitation sur son adversaire qui ne s'y était pas attendant, ne se remettant pas de la révélation qui venait de lui être faite. Grimmjow en profita volontié, ce doutant qu'a partir de maintenant, on ne lui ferait plus le moindre cadeau. Tout dépendrais du choix de monsieur, autant tenté de le détruire avant qu'il ne décide qu'elle était une perte accéptable, quoi qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir croire en ce qu'elle avait dit vus sa manière de la regardée ... C'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vus jusqu'à maintenant ... En réalité, c'était le cas : elle apparaissait changait à tout jamais ...

Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer, ex-Sexta Espada des Armées d'Aizen, celle qui devint l'une des toutes premières Arrancars à éprouvée le sentiment d'Amour, la première qui put avoir des enfants avec son compagnion, la première qui mis au monde des hybrides entre les deux espèces ... Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division et folle amoureuse de son Capitaine qui en avait mis du temps à se déclaré, mine de rien ! ... Et ... Roi de la Soul Society !

- Tu me mens ! Lâcha le brun qui parrer ses attaques tant bien que mal. Tu ne peu pas être le Roi ! C'est impossible !

- Tout es possible ! Hurla t elle en retour. N'ai-je pas mis au monde ton fils ? Moi ! Une Arrancar ! N'ai je pas prouvé des dizaines de fois que le mot "impossible" n'a pas de sens ? Je suis le Roi !

La rage envahissait de plus en plus le brun qui semblait croire à cette "folie". Qui donc aurait put être le Roi à part elle ? Hidoi ? La fille même du Roi ? Impossible ! Même Sosuke devait comprendre que JAMAIS il n'aurait prit le risque de mettre en danger la vie de sa propre fille ... Par ce que oui, Saeki était bien la fille du Roi, la raison même qui l'avait poussés à quitté le Seireitei par ce qu'Aizen n'avait pas été le premier à vouloir se "rang" ... Elle était encore une enfant et avait été blessée, sa mère était morte et il avait décidé de s'exilé loin, à un endroit où personne ne pourrait jamais leurs faires le moindre mal ...

Kyoraku Morimi ? Née d'une grande famille de noble, il aurait put en effets devenir le Roi, mais il était encore trop jeune aux yeux de l'ancien Roi qui cherché quelqu'un ayant véccus ...

Finalement, Sosuke dut l'admettre, le meilleur choix possible était bien Grimmjow et elle prouvait que ce choix était justifié, dévoilant sa nouvelle puissance, sa force la plus grande ... Sa rapidité incomparable avec ce qu'elle avait été dans le passé, sa puissance était accrus et elle utilisait à merveille les sorts de Kido. S'il n'avait pas eu cette capacité de régénération quasi instantané, il aurait déploré de grave blessure à cause de son innattention ... Comment était elle devenus si forte en si "peu" de temps ? La seule réponse était qu'elle avait obtenus cette "force" ...

Roi ... Elle était Le Roi ! ... Elle ... Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer ... Et s'il voulait devenir Le Roi, il fallait qu'il l'a tue ...

Il avait la capacitée d'aboutir à son rêve le plus cher ... Mais à quel prix ?

Accépté de la tuée ? ... De la perdre à tout jamais ... Elle ?

Autour d'eux, les combats recommençait et cela même si certaine personne c'était abrutis face à cette nouvelle, d'autre que lui ne voulant croire en une telle chose, mais ceux qui n'avaient rien entendus de la conversation sans donné à coeur joie. Certain Espada semblèrent cependant hésité de même que leurs maîtres ... Surprit de voir la bleutée si forte ... Elle qui n'avait jamais été considérait comme une "menace", voilà qu'elle devenait la plus grande de toute !

- Qu'a tu fais ? Hurla de rage Sosuke.

- Je prouve que tu ne peu pas tout avoir ! Jubila t elle avec autant d'intensité que l'homme.

Les coups devinrent de plus en plus violent, le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo se laissant peu à peu porté par le sentiment de fustration et de haine qui l'envahissait. L'intensité du combat augmenta grandement, leurs sabres s'entrechoquant provoquant une vague d'énergie qui soulevé la poussière et les petits débris s'envolant. Grimmjow décida d'augmenté encore d'avantage la pression de ce duel et chacun de ses coups devinrent bien plus dangereux encore ...

- Je ne suis plus la faible femme d'avant ! Je suis ... Le Roi ... Alors, que va tu faire, Sosuke ? Va tu me tuée ?

* * *

L'ennemi le plus dangereux d'un souverain,

C'est sa femme,

Si elle sait faire autre chose que des enfants ...

* * *

**Lexique :**

_Kurohime_ = Kuro + Hime, Kuro veut dire "Noir" et Hime "Princesse"

_Shin Tsuma_ = Je vais en revenir dans l'Ultime chapitre de SP (explication trop longue !) qui sera "Secret de Sublima Pantera" et qui expliquera pourquoi j'ai fais telle ou telle choix ! Je rappelle que si vous avez des questions à posé concernant la fic, je le ferais dans ce chapitre avec toutes les explications alors qu'il es temps de mettre vos interrogations dès maintenant ! X3


	26. Chapitre 24 : Les Rois s'affrontent

**Note de l'Auteur :** Il n'y a rien de plus compliquer que d'écrire une scène de combat ! Mais c'est en même temps ce que j'adore le plus, bien que je mette toujours autant de temps à les faires, enfin, j'espère que le chapitre suivant vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aiko avait lui aussi retrouvé sa taille d'enfant, mais cela l'avait grandement arrangé car cela lui permit de se défaire sans mal de son entrave qui neutralisé son énergie spirituel, trouvant le moyen de tranché l'entrave grace à un zanpakuto qu'il avait trouvé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouvé son arme pour rejoindre la batail car même s'il était petit, il avait toujours eu des capacités hors normes lui permettant de se défendre dès son plus jeune âge.

Courant dans les ruelles dévaster du Seireitei, il cherchait en vain à rejoindre les combattants qui l'intéresser : trouvé sa mère pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire et trouvé ensuite ses frères et sœur pour leurs réservés le même sort ! Il voulait pouvoir les mettre en sécurité dès que possible en espérant que d'autre n'aurait pas mis la mains sur eux.

Un bâtiment explosa juste à coté de lui, soufflet par un des nombreux celo envoyé pendant les affrontements se déroulant juste au dessus de lui. Protégeant ses yeux des débris, il essaya d'évaluer les positions de tout ceux l'entourant, mais les pressions devenaient puissantes pour disparaître si brutalement qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se filler a ses sens.

Ses pieds nus car trop petit pour les chaussons qu'on lui avait fournis s'écorcher sur les débris où il trébucher de plus en plus souvent, il finit par ne plus pouvoir avancé, ne pouvant que se protéger en espérant ne pas se prendre une attaque trop puissante.

Il finit par être protéger, ne sentant plus des morceaux de bois éclatés atterrir sur son visage. C'était Lucas, il reconnut sa pression et cela même si l'Arrancars la faisait diminuer au maximum pour éviter les combats inutiles.

- Vous auriez dut resté en sécurité ! Soupira l'Arrancar qui n'aimait pas jouer le rôle de la baby sitter. Je vais vous emmené plus loin.

- Non, je doit trouvé ma mère ! Protesta Aiko. Aller donc trouver un adversaire pour vous dégourdir un peu !

Le Céro Espada ne le laissa pas pour autant tranquille et au contraire, l'attrapant par la taille, il décida de le trainée comme un petit fardeau ce qui n'était vraiment pas pour enchanté le petit brun. Il protesta mollement, mais abandonna rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il devrait utilisé le Kido pour se libérer de l'emprise de l'Arrancar.

Lucas se figea, donnant l'impression qu'une nouvelle personne était apparus et c'était bien le cas, il reconnut sans mal l'énergie de Kurosaki, le problème venait du fait qu'il y avait également son "Hollow" ou plutôt ... "Kubomi" ! C'était très mal partit pour eux et cela même si c'était le Primera ! Aiko pris conscience qu'il ne serait d'aucune aide pour l'Arrancar, sachant que les combats intense se déroulant autour de lui brouiller ses sens. Il n'avait jamais été en situation de bataille et ne c'était jamais imaginé si peu efficace !

- Lâche le gosse ! Ordonna Ichigo d'un ton menaçant.

- Faisons un marché : vous me dite où se trouve la petite Lilinette et sa moitié et je vous rend volontiers le petit Aiko. Répliqua l'homme sur un ton ironique.

- Alors ça, pour être barge, il l'es ! Répliqua Kubomi en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. Aller, j'te laisse une minute pour lâcher le "p'tit' comme tu dis ! Après, j'répond plus de mes coups !

- Vous prendriez le risque de le blesser ?

- Moi, j'oublie pas que c'môme es en fait un ennemi et qu'il veut pas forcément que du bien à nos famille ! J'suis pas un abrutis ...

- Kubomi ! S'indigna le rouquin.

- C'est pas par'c'que t'en pince pour sa mère qu'on doit forcément le protéger cet abrutis ! Au contraire, j'te rappelle que c'est l'gosse d'Aizen ! J'vois pas trop pourquoi j'devrais le considérais comme un pote !

Evidement, qu'attendre de plus d'un Hollow ? De toute façon, c'était bien le cas : il était un ennemi, le bâtard du Seigneur de Hueco Mundo ! C'était chouette pour obtenir des promotions et se faire lécher les botes, mais pour se faire des allier cher l'ennemi : tout ce qu'il comptait faire, lui, c'était de pouvoir mettre en sécurité tout ceux qu'il aimait ! Cela ne se limité pas forcément à sauvé les membres de sa famille et au contraire : il voulait aussi mettre en sécurité ceux qui comptait pour les siens et même si cela lui semblait plus difficile, il était sûre que ce n'était pas impossible.

Quelque chose approché à toute vitesse sur eux, comme projeter et bien que cela atterris à quelques métres d'eux, l'impacte fut d'une incroyable violence et le sol en trembla comme si un véritable tremblement de terre avait lieux. Le souffle de l'impacte fut quelconque, mais le plus étonnant fut l'énergie : il la reconnut sans mal pour avoir véccus des années isoler avec lui ! C'était son père ! Son père venait de se faire étaler ! Mais par qui ?

- Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? Demanda t il paniqué.

Il y eu un déplacement tout près de lui et quelqu'un profita de l'inattention provisoire du Céro pour récupérer Aiko qui n'eu pas le temps non plus de réagir, abasourdie par ce qui semblait se déroulé autour de lui. La personne utilisa le Sonido pour s'écarté de Lucas ... Sonido ? Non, il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr : c'était bien plus rapide et moins maitrisé en fait, comme si la personne n'était pas habituée à sa propre force ...

- Ho, mon petit Aiko ! Jubila Grimmjow en le prenant à bout de bras. Comme tu es mignon ! Faudrait vraiment que je pense à faire une photo de notre belle petite famille, non ? Ho, quel bouille !

- Maman ? Lâcha incrédule le garçon. Maman, c'est vraiment toi ?

C'était impensable : depuis quand était elle devenu si ... Différente ? C'était presque terrifiant d'assisté à une telle évolution et il ne parler pas que d'elle : son père aussi changer pour devenir "autre chose" et en cet instant même, c'était le cas, l'énergie se transformer peu à peu pour devenir quelques choses de terrifiant ... Il avait "évolué" !

- Ho, il a pas l'aire content. Nota ironiquement la bleuté.

Aizen Sosuke était emplis d'une rage démesurer, c'était totalement incompréhensible : qu'est ce qui avait put le mettre dans une telle colère ? La panthère reposa son fils à terre et le poussa délicatement, l'encourageant sans doute à s'enfuir, mais le brun n'avait aucune envie de laisser sa mère seule face à ... A quoi exactement ? Qu'était donc devenus son père ? Quelque chose de si puissant qu'il avait du mal à suivre ce qui se passait exactement : les énergies étaient bien trop puissante et bien qu'il fut écarté du lieu du combat, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se fier à ce qu'il ressentait ...

* * *

Pourquoi avait il mis en sécurité Aiko ? Kubomi n'en était pas sûr lui même, mais une chose lui paraissait évidente : il ne devait pas laisser le garçon près de son père ! Aizen était finalement parvenus à se détaché de son cœur, un trou béant apparaissant et prouvant la disparition de son cœur et il savait parfaitement ce qui arrivait dans ce genre de cas : la créature risquait de vouloir dévorer les êtres les plus proches de lui ...

La version miniature du chef des armées de Las Noches sous le bras, il s'autorisa le droit de jeter un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour constater que des ailes de papillon étaient apparus dans le dos du brun, un étrange œil apparaissant sur son front. Un autre détaille frappa grande Kubomi : la présence du Hyogyoku dans le trou d'Hollow ... Mettre la mains sur la perle de la destruction semblait être possible maintenant qu'ils savaient où elle était !

- Bordel de merde ! Gronda le décolorer qui utilisa le Sonido pour atterrir près d'Orihime.

Il resta figé en voyant la belle rousse entouré de tout un tas de gamin dont un seul était sa progéniture. Alors voyons voir ... Mini-Kurohime s'accrocher à Hisagi tandis que Mini-Shiro et Mini-Shin restaient proche l'un de l'autre, d'ailleurs ils étaient mignon ensemble, il y avait aussi Mini-Blanche et deux Mini-Iro ... Hein ? Comment ça "Deux" ? Fronçant les sourcils, il observa les deux garçon et finit par réalisé qui était l'un des deux ...

- Sa donne envie d'en avoir autant ! Ricana t il en déposant le Mini-Aiko devant la jeune femme. J'suis sûr que la mère voudra faire une jolie photo de famille ! Vous êtes tous à croqué !

- Kubomi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda inquiète la rousse.

- Quelque chose de très grave alors met en sécurité cette petite troupe, moi, faut que j'retourne là bas !

Sauf qu'il se ravisa à la dernière seconde, reniflant l'aire et exprimant son dégoûts avec une grimace parfaitement reconnaissable : il y avait de la pourriture dans l'aire ! Avec tout ses petits mômes, Orihime n'avait aucune chance. Putain, fallait vraiment que ses deux pétasses se présente à eux !

- Sortez de vos cachettes bandes de salope ! Gronda le Hollow.

- Kubomi, aide moi plutôt à les éloignés ! Soupira Orihime en posant sa mains sur son épaule. On ne peu pas les laisser si proche de la bataille ... A cet age là, certains ne maitrise même pas la perception ...

En effets, les deux petits Jaggerjack Schiffer n'étaient capable de rien à cette taille là ... Mais dans ce cas, c'était laisser Grimmjow affrontée seule Aizen et c'était moins bien ça. Décidant que sa femme passait avant celle d'un autre, il récupéra Aiko et décida de prendre Gin sur son épaule : c'était sans doute ceux qui risquait le plus de tenté de fuir et puis, Hisagi se ferait une joie de transporter sa petite "puce" ...

Il espérait juste ne pas faire une erreur en préférant écarter la nouvelle génération, de toute façon, Grimmjow le tuerait sûrement s'il avait agit autrement : elle lui aurait reprocher de pas les avoirs protéger eux qui étaient si trognon et adorable ... Y avait vraiment qu'elle pour s'extasier devant son fils enfant alors qu'elle était en face de l'adversaire le plus puissant qu'elle aurait jamais à affronté !

* * *

Peut être que cela n'avait pas était une bonne idée de dévoilé qui était le Roi si tôt ? Bah, il l'aurait sut tôt ou tard, quand il aurait buté toute personne vivant au Seireitei sauf elle, il aurait bien finit par comprendre que c'était elle Le Roi ... Mais c'était quand même un peu trop tôt ou au contraire trop tard !

Grimmjow méditait la question depuis que son dos avait rencontrer le béton suite à un coup porter par le brun. Il était devenus extrêmement fort, mais pas suffisament pour lui faire peur ce qui était étrange : même si elle était blesser, chacune de ses blessures se soignant à une vitesse prodigieuse. Elle leva sa mains devant elle, s'assurant du bon fonctionnement de ses membres en agitant les doigts et finit par se remettre sur pied, constatant que si ses blessures se régénéré seul, ses vêtements auraient besoin d'être changé.

Aizen atterris non loin d'elle, son visage déformer par la colère qui l'emplissait de plus en plus. Cela promettait un combat intéressant et elle frémissait d'impatience, déchirant la manche de son kimono qui la gênerait dans son duel : elle avait conscience que la moindre défaillance pourrait lui être fatal. La seconde suivante, elle dégainait son sabre pour se précipité vers son opposant, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à tenté de trancher sa gorge et elle fut surprise de voir sa lame s'enfoncé dans la chaire d'Aizen ...

L'homme sourit malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir et agrippa le zanpakuto possant sa mains contre la poitrine de la bleutée. Une lumière verte caractéristique éblouie la jeune femme qui ressentit la douleur alors qu'elle était projetté au loin. La désagréable impression de sentir son ventre se désintégrait et se reconstitué à la même vitesse. Elle réussit malgré tout à rester debout et posa une mains contre son ventre reconstitué, haletante. C'était plus que douloureux cette merde !

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'Aizen se régénérer lui aussi : retirant la lame de sa gorge, il la balança au pied de Grimmjow d'un aire satisfait et la plaie béante se referma petit à petit, un fluide noir la recouvrant comme pour la dévorer. Ils étaient donc pareilles ? Le Roi de Soul Society et le Seigneur de Las Noches avaient le même pouvoir à ce niveau ... Ce serait donc à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps ?

- Chouette, on va s'charcuter jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous deux finissent en haché ? Ricana t elle.

- Puisque c'est ce que tu a choisi, c'est ce qui se passera ! Répliqua le brun sur un ton acide. Tu n'aurais pas du suivre cette voie, Grimmjow !

- Ho, mais je voulais juste prouvé à tout l'monde que tu es incapable de tout avoir et aussi ... Que tu ne peu pas éprouvé le sentiment d'amour comme tu le prétend !

Elle sentit des doigts se refermer autour de sa gorge et jugea que la rapidité d'Aizen était aussi équitable que la sienne, quoi qu'elle avait vu une étrange lumière émanant de l'homme. Emporter par la créature, elle fut plaqué au sol sans le moindre ménagement et réagit très rapidement, utilisant un sort de projection qui envoya le brun au loin. Récupérant son arme, elle voulut attaquer son adversaire, mais ne le trouva nul part ...

Se n'était pas des déplacements instantané ... Ho le p'tit malin : finalement, elle restait la plus rapide et le prouva en esquivant sans mal l'attaque que tenta de lui porté l'homme qui était apparut derrière elle, dévoilant sa petite capacité supplémentaire : téléportation ! Le petit veinard, elle aurait aimé avoir le même genre de pouvoir mais se contenterait des siens dont elle était très satisfaites d'ailleurs.

Se déplaçant rapidement pour se retrouvé dans le dos d'Aizen, elle le frappa de sa lame et fut éclabousser par le sang étrangement noir du Hollow. La lumière lui annonça qu'il allait tenté de se téléporter et c'est pourquoi elle utilisa le déplacement instantané pour pouvoir évité de le voir trop proche d'elle. Ils se firent face quelques secondes avant de reprendre le combat ...

Un être normal n'aurait pas pus suivre le déroulement de celui ci, ils n'auraient en réalité rien vus du tout car même certaine personne douée ne voyait que de maigre trace de leurs passage ici et l'on pouvait voir des étincelles lorsque leurs sabres se croissé, du sang gicler lorsque l'un des deux réussissait à toucher l'autre, des lumières lorsqu'un sort était lancé ... Personne n'aurait put dire qui vaincrais car aucun ne semblait dominé l'autre ...

Les deux combattants eu même ne savaient pas plus que tout les autres car chacune des blessures disparaissez, emporter dans le néant et leurs capacités bien que différentes ne mettait pas l'un des deux au dessus de l'autre ...

Cela frustrer Aizen qui devenait de plus en plus violent ...

Cela enchanté Grimmjow qui avait longtemps espérait pouvoir devenir suffisamment forte pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime !

Leurs lames se croisèrent et de cette rencontre en naquit une explosion d'énergie qui provoqua une onde de choc, les bâtiments les plus proches s'effondrèrent et Le Roi se dit qu'elle allait devoir augmenté les impôts pendant les prochaines décennies. Cela la fit sourire ironiquement et énerva le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo qui capta l'expression de son visage : il devait ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle trouvait cela "amusant" !

Leurs sabres se croisèrent encore et encore, chaque coup était d'une incroyable puissance, mais ceux du brun diminué petit à petit, sa détermination diminuant sous les coups de Grimmjow qui avait beaucoup de raison de vaincre son adversaire : sa première motivation était bien sûr la vengeance ! Elle avait perdu tant de monde à cause de cette créature et sa famille avait souffert ! Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait tout ce qu'il avait put leurs faires subir !

Il semblait se rendre compte qu'il était entrain de perdre du terrain, cela ne le dissuada pas pour autant de stopper le combat, il devait pourtant se doutait que l'issus serait certaine et cela même s'ils étaient tout deux devenus "immortel", quoi qu'un des deux finiraient bien par ne plus avoir suffisamment d'énergie spirituelle pour se soignier !

Grimmjow se laissa un peu trop aller, croyant sa victoire proche, elle en oublia qu'Aizen pouvait rebondir à n'importe quel moment et ce fut le cas la seconde suivante car le brun lâcha un hurlement plus que caractéristique : il c'était laissé emplir de désespoir et maintenant, il laisser sa rage prendre le dessus sur ses sentiments les plus profond et là ...

Là ? Que dire exactement ? Son troisième œil sembla saignée et encore une fois, il se transforma ! Cette fois, il ressemblait réellement à une créature de l'ombre et la bleutée en vain à pensée pour la toute première fois qu'il méritait le titre de "Seigneur de Hueco Mundo". Son visage semblant porté un masque squelettique terrifiant au couleur sombre quand aux membranes dans son dos, elles semblaient se terminé par des cranes sans yeux, des iris s'ouvrant sur les membranes ... Non, décidément, cette créature ...

Propulsé de nouveau, elle eu l'impression que ses organes s'écraser dans sa poitrine, dans sa chute, elle perdit son zanpakuto. Atterrissant dans un immeuble, il s'effondra sur elle, prouvant qu'une foi encore, Aizen n'avait pas tout montrer et c'était sa le plus rageant : c'était maintenant qu'il atteignait sa puissance maximal ! Le petit cachottier ! Ragant de ne pas y avoir pensée, elle repoussa les morceaux de bois qui l'entravé lâcha un grognement de douleur en constatant qu'elle avait un morceau de bois planter dans le bas ventre.

Avant qu'elle ai le temps de faire quoi que se soit, quelqu'un la plaqua au sol, Aizen la foulant de son pied impérieux. Le grand homme était sans doute entrain de savourer sa victoire à venir. Elle voulut le repousser par un sort de Kido, mais encore une fois il se montra plus rapide, plantant sa lame dans son bras pour la clouée au sol.

- C'est fini, Grimmjow. Lâcha t il ironiquement. J'ai gagnié !

Les étranges crânes des ailes se réunirent, de nouveau une lumière éblouissante l'aveugla. Il allait sans doute utilisé la plus puissante de ces attaques et à cette distance, elle allait morfler ! Grimaçant, elle mit son bras devant ses yeux pour les protéger ...

L'attaque ne l'atteignit jamais, Aizen se retira d'au dessus d'elle, la lame se retirant brutalement de sa chaire. Elle s'autorisa donc à rouvrir les yeux pour découvrir que c'était Aizen qui s'en était prit plein la tronche, de multiple blessures marquant son corps. Quelque chose de rose passa devant ses yeux et elle fut agréablement surprise en reconnaissant le zanpakuto de Byakuya qui ne tarda pas à apparaître à ses cotés, lui tendant la mains.

- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda t il, inquiet.

Devait elle être enchantée de le voir là ou bien au contraire inquiète pour lui ? Préférant sourire au Shinigami, elle accepta son aide. Debout, elle en profita pour retiré le débris de bois pour l'arracher d'un coup sec avant de faire de nouveau face à son opposant.

* * *

Sosuke regarder l'étrange couple que formait le Capitaine de la Sixième Division et sa Vice-Capitaine. Il était emplis de tristesse par ce qu'il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait pas fait les bon choix dans son existence car il savait qu'il était jaloux : pourquoi donc avait elle plus d'intérêt à lui parler à cet homme là ? Mais enfin, qu'avait il donc de plus ?

Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo avait tout ... TOUT ! Il avait plus de puissance que cet homme là, il possédait des pouvoirs plus grand ! Il était le nouveau DIEU que tout le monde attendait alors pourquoi ... Pourquoi Grimmjow lui préférait Kuchiki ?

Elle se releva gracieusement pour lui faire face et le brun capta dans cette scène quelque chose qui le fit de nouveau entré dans une rage sans nom : la mains délicate de la bleuté resta dans celle du ténébreux, comme si ce simple contacte lui était indispensable ...

Sosuke ne supportait plus de la voir encore s'éloigné de lui ...

Un nouveau hurlement de rage s'échappa de sa gorge et cela fit réagir le noble qui lança sur lui son sabre, il sentit son corps déchirée par les nombreuses pétales de cerisier qui le frapper. Grimmjow en profita pour s'abattre sur lui, ayant retrouver son sabre qui le trancha de part et d'autre. Le plus étonnant était que le ténébreux ne commettait aucune erreur : aucune des lames ne blessa la belle ...

Ils formaient un duo parfait, lui attaquant de loin et elle au corps à corps, cela ne lui laissait aucun répits ! Il avait de plus en plus de mal à résisté et n'arrivait plus à contre attaquer ... C'était l'envie qui lui en manquait et il finit par céder, se rendant compte qu'il était bien trop atteint psychologiquement, il décida de lançait une ultime attaque, envoyant un céro qui les força à se replier et décida ... De fuir ...

... Oui, de fuir, de repartir au Hueco Mundo, décidant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et de réfléchir ...


	27. Chapitre 25 : Réunion pas sérieuse

**Note de l'auteur :**

Il y aura quelques irrégularité dans les publications de cette fic et cela pour une bonne raison : tout n'es pas écris et les vacances sont souvent très charger pour m'a part, pour preuve : la semaines prochaines, je serais à la Japan Expo sur Paris (pour ceux que sa intéresserait : lorsque vous me verrez, vous me reconnaîtrez sans aucun doute ... Je serais en Grimmjow Gender). Pas de publication pour la semaine prochaine (mais cela concerne toute les fics).

Merci pour votre attention et bonne lecture.

* * *

Kensei ne savait pas trop ce qui se passé à quelques lieux de là, mais une chose était sûr : Soul Society était entrain de dominé totalement leurs adversaires et la preuve en fut faite lorsque la pression spirituelle d'Aizen, bien que phénoménal, disparut brutalement, emplissant les Arrancars de crainte : Axel enlaçait son petit garçon en regardant autour d'elle, semblant cherché à comprendre où elle était sans y parvenir.

Le petit garçon, quand à lui, continué de faire comme s'il voulait la protégée, bien sûr il n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir, quoi qu'il puisse en pensait, mais l'image était malgré tout attendrissante car tout deux avaient le même but : protéger l'autre. Décidant qu'aucun d'eux n'était un réelle danger pour le Seireitei, le décolorer localisé la position des autres Arrancars encore présent, mais tous avait quitter les lieux peu à peu alors que leurs maîtres ai disparut ... Il ne restait plus que la Tiercera Espada qui était juste en face de lui et il se sentit presque gêné de la capturée lui ...

Sa transformation en Hollow avait désintégrait ses vêtements blancs et elle se retrouvait donc en tenus d'Eve, avec son petit aire de biche, elle était attendrissante et on en oublié presque l'acte ignoble qu'elle venait pourtant de commettre : dévorer sa propre moitié ...

Retirant son Haori, il le déposa sur les épaules de la femme qui eu un léger sursaut, des larmes apparurent sur le coin de ses yeux. Elle semblait si désespéré ...

- Le Seigneur nous a abandonnée ? Gémit elle, s'accrochant plus encore à son fils.

- Malheureusement, je le crains. Avoua franchement Kensei, ne voyant pas trop pourquoi il mentirait. Je vais vous demandé de vous montrez coopératifs et il ne vous arrivera rien.

- Qu'est ce qui va nous arrivez ? J'ai peur ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne somme pas des monstres : nous n'allons rien vous faires ...

- Ne t'approche pas ! Grogna la version miniature du Capitaine Kira. Je n'te laisserais pas touché à ma mère !

Kensei en aurait rit dans une autre vie : cette petite chose semblait en réalité bien inoffensif et il en oublia qu'il était lui aussi une hybride : quand le décolorer tendis la mains vers eux deux, le petit être lança un sort de kido qui le propulsa au loin. Entendant un ricanement, il ne fut pas surprit de rencontré le visage amusé d'Urahara en se relevant.

- On a un peu de mal avec le petit "Izuru" ? Se moqua le blond.

- Essaye pour voir ! Répliqua Kensei, qui n'apprécié pas d'être mit à terre si facilement.

- Ho, mais il suffit d'essayer avec ça !

Quand on à était marchant, on ne change pas et cela même en un siècle : le Kisuke sortit de sa manche une sucette qu'il ne tarda pas à agiter devant le petit décolorer qui ne semblait pas comprendre tout comme sa mère qui l'écarta par principe de l'homme aux allures douteuse.

Arriva de nul part Lilinette qui s'empara habillement de la sucrerie, l'ouvrant pour la fourrer dans sa bouche alors que Kisuke lâché une vague protestation qui passa totalement inaperçus. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui, agitant la sucette devant son visage.

- On va finir par croire que t'es pédophile si tu sort ce genre de chose de ta manche ! Lâcha t elle avec dédain en refourrant la sucrerie dans sa bouche.

- Et toi, on va croire que tu aime sucer certaine chose vus comment tu t'es jeter dessus ! Répliqua le Capitaine de la Douzième.

Le sous entendus avait été claire ce qui fit soupiré Kensei de mécontentement : n'avait il pas d'autre chose à faire que de se disputer inutilement en face de deux ennemis qu'il fallait toujours entravé et cela même s'ils étaient inoffensifs : ils restaient des membres de l'Armée de Hueco Mundo et mieux valait les supprimer avant qu'ils n'aient l'idée de fuir ! Quoi que, le décolorer pourrait toujours les rattrapés rapidement vus sa nouvelle condition ... D'Arrancar ...

- Ho, mais oui ! Gémit la petite blonde. J'aime sucer les choses ... Surtout lorsque c'est dure ...

... Mmm ... Où Kensei manquait cruellement d'activité dite "au lit" et était entrain de fantasmer directement ou bien la petite Lilinette n'était plus aussi "petite" que ça et était même devenus "mature" ? Jetant un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille, il la vit passée une mains dans ses cheveux légèrement ondulé et ... Sucer sa Sucette de façon très suggestif ... Ok, sa devait être un fantasme ! Pas possible qu'elle agisse comme ça !

- Faut vraiment que j'tire mon coup ! Lâcha t il emplis de mécontentement.

- Vous allez arrêtés de faire des sous entendus douteux à ma moitié ! Gronda Starrk qui apparus à coté d'elle pour l'attraper d'un aire protecteur.

- Mais, c'est elle qui ...

Kisuke cessa de vouloir se défendre lorsque l'Arrancar lui lança un regard glacial. Kensei décida de rester neutre dans cette affaire, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas tant de tord que sa et cette fois, il s'approcha de la petite famille. Décidément, le garçon semblait vraiment sur ses gardes ... Ils n'auraient pas le choix s'ils voulaient les capturer.

- Mini-Izuri ! Jubila une voie qui fut bien plus rapide que lui.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une version miniature d'Ichimaru s'agrippa au petit décolorer qui ne savait sans doute pas comment réagir face à une telle "attaque". Une seconde version d'Ichimaru apparut et supplia la première de lui en laissé un peu ... C'était ... Comment dire ? ... Hé bien, du moment qu'ils dominent le jeune hybride, tout aller pour le mieux, non ?

- Superviseur Ichimaru ? Tenta Alex incertain en regardant l'un des deux.

- Tromper, c'es moi ! Répliqua l'un des deux miniatures. C'est cool, non ? On a l'aire de jumeaux comme ça !

- Dit donc, c'est bizarre, non ? Interrogea Starrk avec un froncement de sourcils. Ils devraient pas plutôt essayé de s'enfuir ?

- A quoi cela servirait il ? Avoua avec dédain l'argenté, se tournant vers lui. Aizen c'est enfui ... Il nous à abandonné sans même nous donner les prochaines directives ... Il a dut se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il agisse de la sorte ...

- Ne te voile pas la face, Ichimaru ! Répliqua Kisuke sur un ton acide. Vous n'êtes tous que des pions pour lui, des simples pièces de l'échiquier et tant que le Roi es debout, qu'importe les autres ... Même toi tu peu être sacrifier pour la bonne cause...

Cette déclaration laissa pensif le Superviseur qui se détourna, passant une mains dans les cheveux en bataille de la Secunda toujours incertaine. Que lui soit resté alors qu'il avait parfaitement les capacités de fuir était surprenant, sans doute était il resté pour veiller sur l'Arrancar et son enfant ? Si elle était retourner à Hueco Mundo, elle aurait sans doute été tuer par les autres car n'avait elle pas tuer Mikka ? Même en état Hollow, certain ne lui pardonnerait pas et puis ... Elle faisait une sources d'énergie importante, nul doute qu'elle devait être un repas appétissant ...

* * *

Tout le monde se retrouver à la Première Division pour les rapports à donner, disons plutôt "ce qu'il en restait" car il était claire que le Seireitei avait morflé pendant cette bataille ! La plupart des bâtiments avaient étés raser et il faudrait sans doute des décennies avant que la belle ville ne soit reconstruite dans son intégralité, mais ce n'était pas le soucie premier des Armées de la Cour : la plupart des Arrancars avaient fuient, la seule a avoir été capturé était donc la Secunda et son fils ainsi que le superviseur Ichimaru. Aiko aussi était de la partie ...

Eux aussi participer a la réunion, mais en tant que prisonnier, bien sûr. Des vêtements avaient étés fournis au version miniature et à la Axel bien que certain ne se seraient pas plaint de sa tenue équivoque. Pourquoi ? Un caprice de Grimmjow qui avait désirée resté près d'eux ... Pour profité encore un peu de son fils en petite taille.

- En claire, la quasi totalité du Seireitei à était détruite. Soupira Kyoraku. Bien, au moins, nous avons les deux superviseurs ainsi que la Secunda Espada ...

- La Tiercera, Mikka, ainsi que le Septima, Clodio, on était mit hors d'état de nuire. Annonça Urahara. Difficile de dire ce que les autres prévoyant exactement, mais une chose es sûr : les forces d'Aizen sont extrêmement affaiblie.

- Si ont considère que Luma es hors d'état de nuire à Las Noches, alors peut être qu'on peu considérait avoir vaincus ? Lâcha incertain Kira.

- Non, Aizen es loin d'être vaincus ! Avoua Grimmjow pensif. En réalité, il a atteint la toute dernière phase de son évolution et j'peu vous l'dire : il es ... Terrifiant !

Shunsui se tourna vers la femme, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle semblait si inquiète, mais elle finit par abandonner son expression, se tournant vers lui en attendant de voir de quoi parlerait la suite de la réunions, mais quelque chose troublait grandement le Commandant : comment avait elle fait pour tenir face à l'homme ? Elle et le Capitaine de la Sixième Division avaient tenus face à cette créature ... Mais dans ce cas là ... Comment ?

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que le Seireitei reste une zone de quarantaine. Avoua Kurosaki. On ne peu pas être sûr qu'il ne reviendra pas d'ici les prochains jours alors autant ne pas mettre nos troupes en danger ...

- En claire, reconstruire ne servirait à rien ? Nota presque ironiquement le ténébreux. Bon, hé bien nous nous contenterons donc des effectifs minimal et chargerons les unités de trouvé un lieu pour dormir ...

- Une permission non attendus, mais dont tous auront sans doute besoin. Nota Hidoi avec un large sourire.

- Donc, Aizen à évoluer encore une foi. Soupira Shunsui en se tournant vers les membres de la Sixième. Votre avis sur le sujet ? Peut on le vaincre ?

Le Capitaine jeta un regard vers sa subalterne qui sembla réfléchir à la question avant de répondre :

- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'évaluer cette nouvelle puissance, mais une chose es sûr : il peu se régénérait très rapidement et se téléporter ... Sa, c'était lors de sa forme précédente, mais sans doute que ses pouvoirs sont toujours là ... Ajouté à cela le fait de crée des illusions et posez vous la question : Aizen Sosuke peut il être vaincus ?

La réponse semblait être définitivement "non" ! A moins que Shunsui était pessimiste ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils se battaient contre cet homme que voir la fin de cette guerre semblait impossible ! Soupirant de lassitude, le commandant des Armées de la Cour commencé à ne plus savoir pourquoi ils devaient le vaincre ... La vengeance ? Certes ... Il avait perdu tellement de personne pendant ses multiples combats ...Son meilleur ami en premier lieu et beaucoup d'homme ... Trop à son goûts ...

Il devait se faire vieu pour penser à de telle chose, peut être même envisageait il de prendre sa retraite ... S'ils réussissaient à vaincre Aizen : hors de question de laisser tombé ses hommes.

Une mains se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta malgré lui, jetant un regard à Saeki qui lui sourit de façon amical.

- Je vais prendre la suite. Décida t elle. Vous ne pouvez pas gérer seul les Armées de la Cour et prendre les décisions douloureuse. Donc, pour le moment, nous allons évaluez les pertes alliée et ennemis. Par sureté, il faut envoyé des troupes d'exploration : certain Arrancar on put se caché ici pour avoir des informations ou même tenté de capturer certaine personne ici ... Certain son débrouillard et décideront sans doute de prendre des initiatives plutôt que d'attendre les ordres.

Cela prouvait qu'elle était efficace et c'était un atout indéniable. Il pourrait se laisser aller a sa lassitude et cela même si ce qu'elle venait de dire aurait dut les plongés dans la crainte : des ennemis toujours là, ils auraient dut évacuer les derniers personnes incapable de se défendre comme Shin ou même mettre au arrêt autre part leurs prisonnier.

- J'ai une question à formuler. Lâcha Kuchiki avec une froideur surprenante.

- Allez y, je vous écoute. Assura la Capitaine de la Division Zero.

- Pourquoi ce n'es pas Le Roi qui prend les directives de cette réunion ?

Pourquoi semblait il "hostile" ? Savait il quelque chose que les autres ne savaient pas ? En effets, réclamer la présence de cette personne illustre était justifié et à plus forte raison que l'ennemi pouvait être présent dans le Seireitei : il ne serait pas plus en sécurité que dans cette pièce même.

- Il n'es pas très stratégique. Argumenta Saeki gênée.

- "Il" nous à prouvez à plusieurs reprise qu'Il était bien plus malin que ce qu'on pourrait croire ! Répliqua le noble. Dois je rappeler que ce qu'il à fait jusqu'à maintenant ?

- C'est vrais qu'il à prévu pas mal de coup par rapport à tout le monde. Nota Kurosaki. A plusieurs reprise, Il a devançait nos actions et celle d'Aizen ... Alors, pourquoi ne viendrait il pas pour donné ses ordres ?

- Peut être a t il peur que sa véritable identité soit dévoilé ? Proposa Kuchiki sur un ton étrange.

- Sa véritable identité ? Répéta Shunsui avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Mais non, Il a pas peur de s'dévoilé ! Assura Grimmjow en donnant un petit coup de coude à son supérieur. Pourquoi Il aurait peur de s'montrer au juste ? Tu crois qu'il aurait des complexes ?

- Grimmjow. Gronda le noble.

- Bon, certes, il doit se trouvé un peu petit, mais c'est pas un problème ! Continua t elle avec amusement. En tout cas, c'est claire : il aime bien jouer à cache cache !

- Disons qu'Il aime plutôt se foutre de la gueule des autres ...

- Ouais, claire ! Mais tu peu pas comprendre ! S'il se montre, après, il devra s'montrer en tenus et tout et puis c'est pas cool ! Tu sais qu'il doit porter un kimono de cérémonie ? Et je parle même pas du obi ! Il parait qu'il fait en tout dix mètres de long et doit être attaché en traine ! Une véritable torture ... En fait, c'est sûrement pour ça que Le Roi es super rapide : sa tenue es super lourde et une fois retiré, bah il es libérer d'un sacrée poids !

- Bon, si Le Roi ne veut pas se montrer, alors continuons ! Décida Saeki.

- Non, je crois que tout le monde à le droit de connaître la vérité ! Répliqua Kuchiki sur un ton acide. Alors ?

- Ouais, mais personne va l'croire ! Répliqua la bleutée avant d'haussé les épaules. Bon, ok ! C'est moi Le Roi ...

... Non, la retraite, c'était peut être pas si mal que ça ...

* * *

- Pardon, tu peu répéter ? Lâcha Kenpachi. J'ai crus comprendre qu'tu disais être Le Roi ...

- Ouais, on dirais une blague dit comme ça, mais c'est vrais : j'suis Le Roi ! Assura la bleutée avec un large sourire. Dit, a ton avis, comment j'ai fait pour tenir face à Aizen Sosuke ? Et sans même être blessée ?

Reflexion faite, elle pouvait être Le Roi ... Mais depuis quand un Arrancar pouvait devenir cette personne illustre ? Et surtout, comment était elle devenus Le Roi ? Ce n'était pas vraiment très important, maintenant, tout le monde comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Aizen était partit un peu comme ça, il avait dut être mécontenté par ce qu'il avait apprit ici ...

Il ne pouvait PAS tout avoir ... Ha, décidément, elle leurs en ferait voir de sacret cette nana ! Elle avait sûrement pas encore tout donner la belle, ça, Kenpachi en était sûr ! N'arrivant pas à se retenir, il rejeta la tête en arrière pour rire à pleine bouche. C'était quand même la meilleure celle là : Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer, une des filles les plus canon qu'il ai jamais rencontré ... Roi de la Soul Society ! C'était limite bandant en fait ! Aizen devait avoir la rage et on comprenait mieux pourquoi il c'était transformer !

- Ce n'es pas marrant ! Protesta Hallibel qui elle c'était levé pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le dos. Grimmjow ! Qu'est c'que t'a encore fait !

- Mais rien du tout ! Assura la bleutée. C'est l'ancien Roi qui en à décidé ainsi ! En réalité, au début, il voulait que son succédeur soit Ulquiorra, mais vus qu'il a préféré devenir un zanpakuto ...

- Attend, tu veux dire qu'Ulquiorra, NOTRE Ulquiorra, aurait put devenir Roi de la Soul Society ? Lâcha Starrk.

Grimmjow aquiesça avec un sourire carnassier et bientôt, les deux Arrancars s'exclafèrent, l'ex-Primera se roulant même au sol tellement l'idée lui semblait être une belle blague. Kenpachi ne la comprenait pas, ne pouvait pas la comprendre : il n'avait jamais connus l'ancien Cuarta des armées de Hueco Mundo, il ne pouvait donc pas le jugeait ... Mais ses deux là semblaient croire que c'était amusant et il n'était pas les seules : Lilinette gloussé comme Hallibel qui avait beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux ...

- Hé, j'suis sûr que papa aurait fait un super Roi ! Assura Shin avec fierté du haut de son petit mètre tout rond ...

- Ouais, sans doute meilleur que moi ! Répliqua Grimmjow avec ironie.

De nouveau, ils s'éclaffèrent dans une hilarité qui fut total cher les Arrancars de la première génération, Hallibel finissant par céder et même Nell, habituellement si discrète, pleurait de rire. C'était aussi le cas d'Orihime et Tatsuki ... N'étaient ils pas tous entrain de se foutre du pauvre DCD ? Lâchant un petit grognement, il tenta de les faires reprendre leurs sérieux, mais cela passa presque inaperçu : ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la "blague".

- Bon, donc, t'es Le Roi de la Soul Society. Lâcha Lilinette, des larmes de rire glissant encore le long de sa joue. Putain, ça aussi c'est super ironique : un Arrancar qui dirige les Armées de la Cour ...

- Bah moi, j'suis pas mécontent de m'battre pour une bombe pareille ! Avoua Kenpachi. Sa m'donne une raison supplémentaire de botté l'cul à Aizen !

- C'est claire qu'avec un Roi pareil, les troupes risque pas de s'laisser aller ! Ricana Shunsui qui avala de travers. Attendez, c'est bon, j'suis devenus fou ! Mais qu'est ce donc que ce délire ? Jaggerjack Schiffer ... Vous êtes le ROI de la Soul Society ?

- C'est impossible ! S'écria Aiko hystérique. Maman ! Ne mens pas ! Tu peu pas être Le Roi !

Haussant les sourcils, le géant se tourna vers le jeune homme que la nouvelle troublée bien plus que toute autre personne ... C'était compréhensible : dans cette guerre qui opposait Hueco Mundo à Soul Society, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur ... Et il allait forcément perdre un de ses parents ... Son père ou sa mère ... Il était sans doute le plus a plaindre dans l'histoire, apprendre de la sorte que ces parents étaient si puissants mais obliger de s'entre tuer ...

La bleutée se leva pour s'approché du petit être qu'était alors Aiko, s'agenouillant devant lui pour être à sa hauteur, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Aiko, il faut que tu soit fort ! Dit elle sur un ton délicat. Tu va découvrir jusqu'où ton père es prés à aller pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, alors soit très fort ... Tu va enfin découvrir son véritable visage ! Soit fort ...

Lui qui idolâtré son père, qu'allait il pensait lorsqu'il comprendrait que cet homme pour qui il vivait été capable du pire ... Et elle, elle était cruelle de faire une telle chose à son propre fils, non ?

- La réunion es reporté à plus tard ! Annonça t elle en se relevant. Aizen ne peu de toute façon rien entreprendre pour le moment. Prenez tous une journée pour mettre en ordre vos effectifs et les renvoyés cher eux et ensuite ... Prenez une journée pour vous ... Tout le monde la méritée celle là ...


End file.
